<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>俊不然轻诺 by SorakaSaveMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654823">俊不然轻诺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakaSaveMe/pseuds/SorakaSaveMe'>SorakaSaveMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT Dream, NOREN - Fandom, 诺俊 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakaSaveMe/pseuds/SorakaSaveMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：奶妈救我啊<br/>现实背景向诺俊长篇同人文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>俊不然轻诺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《俊不然轻诺》<br/>前言<br/>作者：奶妈救我啊<br/>本文为长篇诺俊同人文。<br/>文中主角们将引用人设，尽量不会OOC，并会沿用部分现实背景。<br/>为了和现实区分开来，文中组合名字用的是NT DR。<br/>不上升真人。</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>第一话 仁俊生气了<br/>“叮铃铃------”<br/>令人窒息的苹果铃声响起，一只带有紫青胎记的小手缓缓从被窝里伸出，在床头柜上摸索了片刻后，粗暴地拿起了手机，然后使劲地把铃声按掉了。<br/>“哈啊——”<br/>黄仁俊从被窝里费力地探出头来，猛地呼吸了一口外面的空气。<br/>今天早上有行程来着，自己怎么睡到现在，这铃声可是用来提醒自己出门的...<br/>“怎么回事...李帝努不是说好叫我起床的吗？”<br/>看了眼一旁空掉的床位，深灰色的床单看起来沉闷单调，和自己身上盖着的明黄色的床单形成鲜明对比。<br/>自己的室友是李帝努，一个无趣且总喜欢惹自己生气的家伙。<br/>“......”<br/>黄仁俊费力地睁开迷蒙的双眼，看着旁边叠地整整齐齐的的单人床发了好一会儿呆。<br/>直到卧室外响起咖啡机磨豆子的声音，黄仁俊才突然意识到事情的严重性。<br/>“完蛋了完蛋了！李帝努这个狗东西！”<br/>瞬间清醒过来，黄仁俊赶忙翻开被子，骂骂咧咧地奔向卫生间。<br/>今早有行程，经纪人哥特地嘱咐了他们要早起，昨天晚上李帝努说好起床后会叫自己的！<br/>….结果，结果那家伙其实一早就醒了，但却没叫自己！<br/>卫生间在门外走廊的尽头，靠近大门口。<br/>黄仁俊一出卧室门，正巧看到了坐在餐桌前喝咖啡的罗渽民。<br/>“早，仁俊。”罗渽民看着头发乱蓬蓬的黄仁俊微笑道。<br/>“啊早早早，经纪人哥哥来了没，我是不是来不及了？”黄仁俊连忙一个急刹车冲罗渽民问道。  <br/>“嗯...还没呢，不过我猜快了。”罗渽民悠哉地喝了口咖啡。<br/>黄仁俊敏锐的看出来罗渽民的头发还没打理干净。<br/>真是不着急...<br/>罗渽民永远能保持一种慢慢悠悠的状态出门，这一点让黄仁俊十分羡慕。<br/>于是黄仁俊赶紧说道：“行，那我去洗漱，你别和我抢卫生间！”<br/>说完便快速向卫生间冲去，仿佛生怕罗渽民跟过来一样。<br/>看着黄仁俊飞驰而过的身影，罗渽民眨了眨好看的眼睛。<br/>Jeno还在卫生间来着...算了反正都是男生。<br/>拿起桌上的浓缩咖啡喝了一大口，罗渽民的表情惬意极了。<br/>这种浓缩咖啡一般人是不会喝的，因为实在是太苦了，但偏偏罗渽民就喜欢这种苦到极致的口味。<br/>与黄仁俊正相反，此刻的罗渽民丝毫不担心迟到的问题。<br/>...<br/>卫生间的门虚掩着，黄仁俊便默认里面没有人，直接打开了房门就准备洗漱，但进去的一瞬间，就被面前的场景惊到了。<br/>一个半裸的男人此时正站在镜子面前刷着牙，凌乱的发丝随意摇晃着，不时往下滴着水，可即使这样也遮盖不住其优越的侧脸。<br/>高挺的鼻子如希腊神话中的雕像一般有着好看的弧度，长长的睫毛在灯光下投射出一道优美的阴影。<br/>“呃？”<br/>仿佛听到了门口的动静般，李帝努转身看向呆愣在门口的黄仁俊，微张的嘴显示出了他的吃惊，脸上的牙膏泡沫顺着嘴角流到了下巴，锁骨，再划过胸前一点，最后到了腹部沟壑明显的腹肌处才停了下来。 null <br/>看到面前这一景色，黄仁俊不觉咽了咽口水。<br/>这家伙长得帅就算了，怎么身材也该死的好...宽肩窄腰腿还长。<br/>“...怎么了么，吓我一跳。”李帝努反应过来之后，反手擦了擦嘴角的白色泡沫，动作相当潇洒。<br/>“我...唉你快让一下，我要洗漱，来不及了！”黄仁俊一把挤开镜子前的李帝努, 打开水龙头开始洗脸。<br/>被挤到一旁的李帝努困惑地看了眼黄仁俊，但也没有接着问，只是乖乖地站在黄仁俊身后刷着牙。<br/>昨晚好像答应仁俊要叫他起床来着...<br/>看着黄仁俊圆滚滚的后脑勺，李帝努总算想起来昨晚答应了的事情。<br/>昨天打游戏打到很晚，所以今早起床迷糊中就忘掉了。<br/>犹豫了一下，李帝努还是准备开口道歉：“对了我...”<br/>“别说话别说话赶时间一会再说！”<br/>但还没说完就被黄仁俊打断了。<br/>对黄仁俊这种又急又慌的语气，李帝努感到一阵好笑，于是只能作罢，拿起牙杯对黄仁俊说：“我刷完了，借下水漱个口。”<br/>不等黄仁俊回答便弯腰环着他去接水。<br/>“你...”<br/>黄仁俊身体一僵，感觉到身后有一个热源凑了过来后，不自在地用手肘拱了拱李帝努，结果正巧碰到了李帝努裸露的腹部，温热的触感让黄仁俊尴尬极了。<br/>...搞什么，能不能离我远点。<br/>而李帝努仿佛是在故意折磨黄仁俊一般，慢悠悠接完水后，还把头靠在了黄仁俊的肩膀上，十分缓慢地漱了漱口。<br/>在黄仁俊即将爆发的前一秒，察觉到杀气的李帝努利落地把牙刷放回台面上然后飞快地离开了黄仁俊，笑眯眯地留下一句：“完事了，你加油。”<br/>然后就溜了。<br/>“......”<br/>看着李帝努离去的身影，黄仁俊咬牙切齿地松开了紧握的拳头。<br/>跑得倒快。<br/>...<br/>飞快洗漱完成，黄仁俊一边打开卫生间的门，一边默默祈祷着经纪人千万别在外面。<br/>但事不遂人愿，一出门他就迎头看到经纪人哥哥和其他六个成员站在正门口等他。<br/>连平时总是最后的罗渽民都戴着帽子遮挡住一头凌乱的头发，利落地站在经纪人旁边。<br/>身着黑色上衣的李帝努注意到了卫生间门口的动静，冲黄仁俊喊道：“仁俊啊，快点。”<br/>看着收拾整齐，精神抖擞的李帝努,黄仁俊又是一阵无语。  <br/>真是不应该相信这家伙，昨晚说着一定叫自己起床，结果第二天早上就把这件事忘到九霄云外了。<br/>“怎么这么慢，昨天不是说了今早有行程么？”经纪人皱着眉头看着黄仁俊。<br/>“对不起...”<br/>看到黄仁俊这委屈的模样，经纪人最终还是没忍心说重话，只是催促道：“快去换衣服吧，要晚了。”<br/>“嗯嗯好的。.”<br/>黄仁俊应了一声后立马去换衣服了。<br/>...<br/>七人加上经纪人哥哥在一辆保姆车上还是有点拥挤的。<br/>队长李马克在副驾驶读着自己的行程单，李楷灿和罗渽民坐在第二排刷着手机，钟辰乐靠在窗户上睡的超级香，而朴志晟在一旁用手护着钟辰乐，怕钟辰乐因为车子的颠簸而撞到玻璃。<br/>黄仁俊坐在另一侧的窗边，两只手紧握前面的座椅靠背，一张小脸严肃地紧盯前方，不知道的还以为他和这座椅靠背有什么深仇大恨。<br/>“仁俊我真的错了。”<br/>从上车起，李帝努就一直在道歉，可黄仁俊对他的道歉声充耳不闻。<br/>“对不起呀仁俊，我不小心忘了，原谅我吧。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>黄仁俊此时根本不想搭理旁边这个憨憨，双眼仍旧直视着前方，不为所动。<br/>说好了的事也能忘记，李帝努太过分了。<br/>看到黄仁俊这种态度，李帝努不禁叹口气。<br/>又要用那招了。<br/>无奈地把头轻轻搭在黄仁俊弯起的臂弯上，李帝努抬起头对着气鼓鼓的黄仁俊说道：“原谅我吧仁俊，下次一定叫你。”<br/>他知道黄仁俊吃软不吃硬。<br/>“......”<br/>见黄仁俊还是不说话，李帝努又用下巴轻轻摩挲着黄仁俊的臂弯。<br/>“仁俊...”<br/>臂弯处一阵瘙痒，黄仁俊怒气冲冲地低下头瞪向窝在他臂弯上的这个罪魁祸首。<br/>“你！”<br/>一双水汪汪像是大狗狗一样的眼睛撞入了黄仁俊的眼帘，本来准备好的气话也不由停住了。<br/>这男人...长成这样真的是个祸害。<br/>“好了我知道了，你走开！”<br/>黄仁俊气急，自己真是不争气，每次生气的时候李帝努哄一下竟然就真的气消了。<br/>垂头丧气地放下握紧前面靠背的手，深深鄙夷了自己一顿后，黄仁俊开始死命推开黏在身上的李帝努。<br/>“那仁俊原谅我了？”<br/>李帝努又将头蹭了过来，一双大眼闪亮亮地盯着黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊发誓，他是真的看到李帝努的眼睛在发着光。<br/>“原谅了！走开我要睡觉！”黄仁俊背过头去，用额头抵着玻璃恶狠狠地说着。<br/>气死了，每次都这样，这家伙知道自己吃软不吃硬，每次都腻歪着道歉，以前李帝努明明是挺高冷的一人，怎么现在变成这样了。<br/>看着靠着窗户想要假装睡觉的黄仁俊，李帝努低声笑了下，开口建议道：“要不你靠着我？这玻璃挺硬的。”<br/>说完还拍了拍自己广阔的肩膀，示意黄仁俊躺上来。<br/>“啧，别恶心我。”两个大男人，靠什么靠。<br/>说完黄仁俊还扬了扬自己的手刀，满脸的威胁。<br/>轻轻拂开黄仁俊挥舞的小手，李帝努眯着一双笑眼道：“好吧，那你睡，砸到脑袋可别怪我没提醒你哦。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>黄仁俊听罢翻了个白眼，转过头就开始酝酿睡意。<br/>谁怕谁啊，又不是第一次睡在保姆车上了。<br/>…<br/>随着时间慢慢流逝，车上逐渐没了声响，刚上车的喧闹已经消失，只有蓝牙音响播放着一首慢节奏的情歌。<br/>黄仁俊，钟辰乐，还有朴志晟随着音乐已经进入了梦乡。<br/>砰...砰...砰...<br/>车上出现了断断续续的砸玻璃声，坐在前一排的罗渽民回头看了一眼身后，发现是黄仁俊的脑袋正在有节奏地撞击玻璃。<br/>“仁俊这样没事吧，一会下车要是额头撞青了怎么办？”<br/>罗渽民有些担心。<br/>“我问了他要不要靠着我睡，他果断地拒绝了。<br/>李帝努耸耸肩，一脸无奈。<br/>罗渽民揉了揉眉心，黄仁俊的暴脾气他也是知道的，“你把他扳过来靠着你吧，还有一个小时才到摄影棚，这一个小时要是一直这样撞，肯定是要青的。”<br/>“...行。”<br/>李帝努低沉地应了声，随即便伸手轻轻揽过黄仁俊的小脑袋，将其靠在自己的肩膀上。<br/>“真是难得。”<br/>看着平常暴躁易怒的黄仁俊乖巧靠在肩膀上的样子，李帝努微微勾了勾嘴角。<br/>像只狐狸。<br/>最终还是忍不住伸手揉了揉黄仁俊的小黄毛。<br/>...<br/>伴随着有节奏的呼吸声，李帝努也逐渐感觉到了睡意，最后枕着黄仁俊的小脑袋进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>第二话 来吃火锅啊<br/>跑完上午的行程，黄仁俊感觉肚子有点饿了。<br/>还好最近不是回归期，不然一整天的行程跑下来肯定是吃不消的。<br/>都怪李帝努那家伙，没叫自己起床，导致自己连早餐都来不及吃。<br/>“到宿舍了，你们记得按时吃饭，我回公司了。”经纪人哥哥在他们五个人下车前冲他们喊着。<br/>“知道啦！放心！马克楷灿哥加油啊！”钟辰乐非常大声地回应着，还不忘给保姆车上含泪加班的李马克和李楷灿加油打气。<br/>李马克和楷灿在车玻璃后面羡慕地看着他们五个远去的背影。<br/>没办法，他们两个一会还有127的行程要跑，最近127处于回归期，每天都是满满的通告，再加上梦队的行程，每天都忙的不行。<br/>...<br/>宿舍楼道内钟辰乐兴致勃勃地勾着志晟的肩膀提议道：“我们晚上吃火锅吧，好久没吃火锅了。”<br/>朴志晟说：“你想吃的话就吃好了，反正也不知道今晚吃什么。”<br/>辰乐非回归期都是住在自己家的，偶尔会回宿舍住，难得今天回来住，想吃什么就依他好了。<br/>李帝努听完看了眼黄仁俊，黄仁俊也飞快地接道：“行啊，我也想吃，但我现在就有点饿，可能撑不到晚上了，要不咱们现在点个外卖火锅吧，渽民Jeno你们吃么？”<br/>罗渽民点点头，“可以，但是我们自己去买食材会好点吧，仁俊你要是现在饿的话，我可以和你去买菜，顺便可以在外面吃点东西。”<br/>“行啊！正合我意啊渽民！”黄仁俊真想为罗渽民鼓掌，这种一举两得的方法深得他心！  <br/>想起来身后还站着一个人，黄仁俊转头别扭地冲李帝努问道：“你吃不？”<br/>李帝努故作苦恼地说道：“吃完火锅衣服会有味道，我不想洗衣服。”<br/>“...我帮你洗！保证加够量的洗衣液，吃不吃！”<br/>“吃。”李帝努笑眼眯起快速答道。<br/>可没等黄仁俊开心，李帝努便接着说道：“但我也想去买菜，你不是说过要带我去吃唐人街吃一家麻辣烫么。”<br/>...我什么时候说要带你去吃了。<br/>黄仁俊在心里暗自嘀咕。<br/>“行吧，那我们三个一起好了，渽民我们去吃麻辣烫吧？”黄仁俊一拍大腿就定好了接下来的行程。<br/>罗渽民点点头表示无所谓吃什么。<br/>商量完后三人便准备动身去超市，临走前钟辰乐冲黄仁俊一阵挤眉弄眼，用中文调侃道：“难得见你们大三角一起去买菜，多买点啊！再帮我带两瓶冰红茶吧仁俊～”说完怕黄仁俊揍他，赶紧拉着朴志晟逃向宿舍。<br/>你给我等着，钟辰乐！<br/>黄仁俊咬牙切齿，钟辰乐总是调侃他和另外两个成员的关系，看着身边一左一右站着的罗渽民和李帝努, 黄仁俊只能暗暗庆幸这俩人听不懂中文。<br/>李帝努用手机叫了计程车，过了大半个小时，三人终于抵达了唐人街。<br/>向司机师父道了谢后，黄仁俊下车猛地呼吸了一口外面的空气。<br/>“哈——终于！”<br/>终于到唐人街了，他真的要饿晕在车里了，天知道他一路上都在想着麻辣烫和火锅，想着想着口水都快流下来了。<br/>看着黄仁俊晃晃悠悠的小身板，李帝努想起来了对方没吃早饭，于是开口道：“我饿了，先去吃饭吧。”<br/>感觉现在来阵风都能吹走眼前的这个仁俊。<br/>“哦好，吃饭吃饭！”黄仁俊喜笑颜开，难得李帝努和自己意见一致。<br/>三人飞快地来到钟辰乐给黄仁俊安利的麻辣烫店。<br/>虽然李帝努也很喜欢口味重的料理，但他的胃其实不太健康，每次陪黄仁俊吃完辛辣的食物都要吃些胃药缓解。<br/>好在菜单可以选择辣度，于是李帝努就选了个小辣。<br/>罗渽民平时也喜欢吃一些刺激的料理，对于麻辣烫的接受程度还是很高的。<br/>看他们俩吃的香，黄仁俊也就放心下来安心享用自己的那份麻辣烫。<br/>吃饱喝足，三人溜溜达达便走到了华人超市。  <br/>“肉肯定要多买，菜也要买一些，不然太荤了，除了这些，还要买些什么嘛？”罗渽民看着面前的火锅食材区向黄仁俊问道。<br/>他们平时虽然会在宿舍吃火锅，但通常都是仁俊或者辰乐在张罗，除了一些普通的食材，罗渽民也不太了解还要买些什么。<br/>“我去拿蘸料和底料吧，各种丸子什么的最后去冷冻区找超市大叔称一下就行，渽民你和Jeno在这把肉和菜选一下，我去去就回。”黄仁俊拍拍罗渽民的肩膀，表示对他很信任，然后转头去找酱料区了。<br/>李帝努双手抱胸站在一旁，听到黄仁俊的安排后抿了抿嘴，一副十分不满的样子。<br/>思考了片刻，李帝努开口对罗渽民说道：“我去帮仁俊，他一个人拿不过来。”<br/>？？？明明是拿肉和拿菜的我更拿不过来吧，罗渽民暗暗在心里吐槽着。<br/>但他也没办法，他发现Jeno总喜欢有意无意地黏着仁俊，每当自己和仁俊呆在一起，Jeno就来掺一脚。<br/>“行，你去吧。”千万句的嘀咕最后化作一句无奈的应可，还能怎么办，一般人都不会拒绝Jeno的这种请求吧。<br/>哦对，Jeno这也不是请求，他只是在通知自己。<br/>罗渽民摆摆手示意李帝努去帮黄仁俊。<br/>而他只能认命地去拿个小推车，这么多东西一个人可拿不过来。<br/>李帝努应了一声就转身去找黄仁俊，生怕黄仁俊小小的身影被人海给淹没一样。<br/>走了两步突然想起什么似的回头冲罗渽民喊到：“渽民啊，别买香菜了，仁俊不吃香菜！”<br/>“知道了！”罗渽民回应着，心里不禁一阵心酸。<br/>Jeno就想着仁俊不爱吃香菜，怎么不想着自己和辰乐超级喜欢吃香草呢？<br/>辰乐说过中国有句话叫什么来着...哦对，纵使竹马情深，也不敌天降意中人。<br/>此时的黄仁俊正在小肥羊和海底捞之间做着艰难的选择，突然一只大手搭在他的肩膀上，吓得黄仁俊一个哆嗦，左手拿着的小肥羊底料从手里脱落。<br/>李帝努眼疾手快地往下一捞，十分帅气地把小肥羊底料包从空中捞了回来，嫌弃道：“怎么这么不经吓？”<br/>“你吓死我了，走路都没动静的么！”黄仁俊用左手拍了拍自己脆弱的心脏，一脸哀怨。<br/>“是你自己挑的太认真。”<br/>“...你怎么过来了，你不是和渽民在买肉和菜吗？”黄仁俊疑惑。<br/>“怕你小胳膊拿不过来，我大发慈悲地来帮帮你咯。”李帝努眯着眼笑道，这模样让黄仁俊不禁翻了个白眼。<br/>“一个底料包我还不至于！”<br/>“你带篮子了？”<br/>李帝努伸手指了指旁边的调料区，说道：“每次吃火锅不是都要用好多调料么，瓶瓶罐罐的你拿的住？”<br/>“......”黄仁俊语塞。<br/>平心而论，自己光是拿底料调料盒再加上香油麻酱乱七八糟的就已经很吃力了，再加上辰乐点名要买的冰红茶，确实拿不了那么多。<br/>“没事，我帮你拿。”李帝努安慰地拍了拍黄仁俊的小脑瓜。<br/>黄仁俊毛茸茸的小黄毛手感极佳，李帝努还上瘾般地揉了两下。<br/>黄仁俊身子一僵，缩了缩脖子一阵恶寒。<br/>讨厌死了，李帝努这家伙干嘛突然这么肉麻！<br/>黄仁俊赶紧把右手的海底捞底料放回货架，然后催促道：“行了走吧，拿调料去！”<br/>然后便拽着李帝努的衣角前往调料区开始选调料。<br/>“小肥羊清淡一点，那就拿两个麻辣的调料盒加一个原味的吧，然后香油瓶和麻酱罐你也拿好！”黄仁俊瞬间选好，报复般地把东西一个接一个地往往李帝努怀里塞去。  <br/>李帝努愣了一下，无奈笑笑后只能乖乖地接过一个又一个的调料盒和酱料。<br/>还没等他安放好臂弯里的调料盒，就被黄仁俊“拽”往下一个目的地——饮料区。<br/>“辰乐要冰红茶，我也挺想喝的，我们买个大瓶的吧，量足！”黄仁俊转头眼睛亮闪闪地看着李帝努，一脸兴奋。<br/>大瓶冰红茶沉是沉了点，但可以喝很久。<br/>看着面前两升的超大容量冰红茶，李帝努抽了抽嘴角。<br/>他有理由怀疑，黄仁俊在公报私仇，故意买个这么大瓶的冰红茶来折磨他。<br/>但李帝努最后还是妥协了，伸手把香油瓶和底料包握在左手，又把调料盒和麻酱罐放在左手臂的臂弯处，冲黄仁俊伸出空出来的右手说道：“把它拿给我吧。”<br/>黄仁俊愣了一下，看着李帝努整个左手臂弯都是酱料有些难为情。<br/>从货架上把2L的冰红茶“拖”出来后，心虚道：“还是我拿着吧，你都拿了这么多了...诶你干嘛？”<br/>不等黄仁俊说完，李帝努便直接用空闲的右手从黄仁俊手里抢过冰红茶，耸耸肩道：“说了是来帮你拿东西的，你要是觉得不好意思，一会回宿舍帮我把我电脑擦一下就行。”<br/>黄仁俊真的很郁闷，李帝努那个鬼电脑天天都锃亮的，还需要我擦么？<br/>但没办法，只能答应。<br/>“那行吧，你要是累的话告诉我啊我帮你拿。”黄仁俊深知这冰红茶的把手真的很勒手，友情提醒着。<br/>“知道了，走吧。”李帝努掂了掂手里的冰红擦，发现并没有很重。<br/>只是这把手设计的有些逆天，提起来很不舒服罢了。<br/>看他这敷衍的态度，黄仁俊就知道李帝努八成不会让自己拿着冰红茶了。<br/>拿李帝努没辙，黄仁俊只能尴尬地走在前面领路。<br/>走着走着，黄仁俊看到了旁边玻璃柜的反光，下意识的看了一眼玻璃上的自己。<br/>恩...不错不错，今天的发型不错，这超市光也挺好的嘛。<br/>被自己帅到的黄仁俊随即掏出手机向李帝努凑过去，“Jeno啊，来合个影吧，难得一起逛超市。”<br/>看着黄仁俊兴致勃勃很想自拍的样子，李帝努便知道黄仁俊这是透过橱窗玻璃又开始欣赏自己的帅脸了。<br/>于是他故意躲开笑着说：“别，我们一起拍照我会涨粉的。”<br/>？？？<br/>黄仁俊满脸问号，啥意思啊，意思是和我一起拍照，他会涨粉，那就是我没有他帅呗？不是吧李帝努这家伙什么时候这么自恋了?<br/>黄仁俊看着李帝努一阵无语，好吧他承认，在男性美方面，确实是李帝努更胜一筹,。<br/>啧好歹自己也是东北人，怎么身高和体格就没长成东北人的样子啊，秀气的外貌经常被粉丝夸奖是个漂亮的小孩，但自己是想帅啊！帅啊！不是漂亮啊！<br/>“开玩笑的，仁俊今天真帅。”见黄仁俊一副挫败的样子，李帝努感觉自己看到了一只耷拉着耳朵的小狐狸。  <br/>还挺可爱。<br/>于是李帝努眯着笑眼，主动将头凑到黄仁俊没有放下的手机前面，“来吧，怎么会有人不想和这么帅气的仁俊一起拍照呢？”<br/>看着手机屏幕中出现的两人，黄仁俊强打起精神乖巧地按下了拍摄键。<br/>咔嚓——<br/>谁让这是他主动要求合照的呢。<br/>…...<br/>终于，两人顺利回到火锅区找到罗渽民汇合。<br/>罗渽民看着前面一身轻的黄仁俊和后面一身瓶瓶罐罐的李帝努，有些惆怅。<br/>这画面...怎么这么像小情侣出来逛街的，自己是不是有点多余啊？<br/>“走吧渽民，我们去买丸子。”<br/>黄仁俊看了眼罗渽民篮子里的肉和菜，不错...肉肉都肥瘦相当，菜也油光水滑，果然渽民很可靠！<br/>黄仁俊满意地夸了渽民后，又从火锅区拿了些魔芋丝海带结以及油豆腐。<br/>论吃火锅，他可是专业的。<br/>“嗯行，仁俊你带路。”罗渽民拉起篮子，和李帝努并排走在黄仁俊身后。<br/>心思细腻的罗渽民最近发现李帝努对黄仁俊有些不太一样了，但又说不上哪里不一样。<br/>虽然一如既往的耐心，但最近Jeno好像很喜欢惹仁俊生气...<br/>罗渽民此刻也分不清到底他是在介意李帝努对黄仁俊的纵容，还是介意黄仁俊对李帝努的依赖。<br/>最近这种奇怪的感觉愈发的强烈了。<br/>刚刚他看到Jeno帮仁俊拿着酱料的时候，他心里竟然很不舒服，也说不出来什么感觉，但就是感觉很苦，比自己早上经常喝的浓缩咖啡还要苦上十倍。<br/>“怎么了，一副苦大仇深的样子？”李帝努发现旁边的罗渽民在低头思考着什么，出声询问道。<br/>“...没什么，就是在思考一些情感上的问题。”罗渽民不假思索地回着，说出口的瞬间就后悔了。<br/>这话说的，Jeno肯定会误会。<br/>“情感问题？上升期你疯了么？”李帝努皱了皱眉头，自己这个青梅竹马他是知道的，罗渽民看似很能撩，但对于恋爱一点想法也没有，每天不是摆弄照相机就是摆弄电脑，再或者就是约自己去健身或者骑自行车。<br/>“不是那种，是亲情友情那种。”见李帝努误会，罗渽民赶忙解释。<br/>开玩笑，每天练习还有赶通告就已经够忙的了，他可没空去考虑什么女朋友。<br/>“那就行...你要是有什么困扰可以和我说。”李帝努松了口气。<br/>罗渽民点点头，最终还是没有问出来。<br/>Jeno对仁俊是什么感情这种问题，问出来后三个人肯定都会尴尬。<br/>算了。<br/>黄仁俊一直听着后面两个人在那嘀嘀咕咕嘀嘀咕咕，超市本身就很吵，再加上这俩人还压低声音说话，所以他愣是一个字没听清。<br/>黄仁俊心里有点不是滋味。<br/>这俩人不会是在背着自己说什么小秘密吧，属于他们俩的小秘密？<br/>不知不觉三个人一齐走到了冷冻区，黄仁俊对柜子另一侧的华人大叔用中文打了声招呼，然后便开始熟练地点单，“您好，麻烦虾丸墨鱼丸牛肉丸，花枝丸虾饺，呃还有...这些各五个，谢谢。”仁俊干脆利落地念出一大串丸子名。  <br/>罗渽民和李帝努在身后注视着仁俊，心里都在感叹：说中文的仁俊还挺帅的嘛。<br/>还好黄仁俊不知道他们心里这些小九九，不然肯定会被膈应到，难道平时的他就不帅的么！<br/>华人大叔很快就装好了各式丸子，将满满的一袋子递给黄仁俊。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>黄仁俊用右手接过后向大叔道了谢，然后就示意李帝努和罗渽民一起去结账。<br/>一马当先地到柜台处，黄仁俊指挥罗渽民和李帝努把东西放到传送带上面，掏出自己的钱包豪迈地说道：“请你们吃吧，真是便宜你们了。”<br/>他们已经出道五年了，早就过了没什么收入的新人时期，近两年因为海外行程不少，所以他们都是有一些小钱的。<br/>成员之间对于请客什么的也没有讲究，今天毕竟是自己和辰乐先撺掇着要吃火锅的，黄仁俊理所应当地觉得他应该请这顿。<br/>罗渽民笑了笑说：“真是谢谢我们仁俊了呀！”<br/>"谢了仁俊。”李帝努把脸凑到仁俊面前，笑眼弯弯地看着黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊一个侧身避开。<br/>李帝努这家伙真是...不是不喜欢身体接触么，怎么老是喜欢贴着自己讲话，都是男人贴这么近总觉得怪怪的。<br/>...<br/>虽然黄仁俊早有心理准备，但面前显示屏上的价钱，还是让他肉痛了一下。  <br/>火锅材料比较杂，乱七八糟买一堆真的是...<br/>贵啊。<br/>李帝努和罗渽民看着面前忍痛刷卡的黄仁俊，有些疑惑价钱，于是纷纷探头偷瞄了下显示屏。<br/>好贵...<br/>看到上面这么多位数字后，两人不由咂舌，没想到在家吃火锅的材料钱比在店里吃要贵那么多。<br/>懂事的两人赶忙拎起地上全部的购物袋，罗渽民还抽出一只手主动叫了计程车回去。<br/>...<br/>兜兜转转，三人终于带着大包小包回到了宿舍，差不多一个下午过去了，连西边都隐隐约约透着红光。<br/>“哇你们可算回来了！再不回来我们真的要饿死了！”钟辰乐和朴志晟此时正在玩着switch，钟辰乐听到他们进门的动静便冲三个哥哥哀嚎着。<br/>“还好回来了，要是太阳下山还不回来，我和辰乐真的要点个外卖了...”朴志晟扔下手中的switch，无力地靠在沙发上说道。<br/>两人一下午没吃饭，再加上一直玩着游戏，还真有点虚脱。<br/>天啊这俩小孩竟然以为他们会很快回来么，他们三个吃饭再加上购物，肯定要花很久。<br/>没想到钟辰乐和朴志晟真就什么也没吃，硬生生地等他们回来投喂。<br/>“辰乐志晟啊，过来搭把手，快点把这些东西弄好就能早点吃饭了！”黄仁俊一边向着厨房运着东西一边招呼着这两个在宿舍躺了一下午的咸鱼来帮忙。<br/>“知道了，仁俊哥。”朴志晟乖巧地过来帮忙。<br/>钟辰乐凑到黄仁俊旁边问道：“诶冰红茶没忘吧，我冰都冻好了。” 问完就伸手开始在黄仁俊手里的袋子里翻找这冰红茶的踪迹。<br/>“没在我这，在Jeno那。”一把拍掉钟辰乐的贼手，黄仁俊指了指门口，示意钟辰乐去找李帝努要冰红茶。<br/>“okok，辛苦了。”听罢钟辰乐连忙去门口找李帝努, 一照面钟辰乐就看到他亲爱的Jeno哥手里提着个巨大无比的冰红茶，钟辰乐惊了。<br/>咋这么大一瓶？？<br/>“哇Jeno哥，辛苦辛苦～”钟辰乐作为中国人，也知道这冰红茶的把手有多么勒人，虽然从楼下到寝室门口的距离说长不长说远也不远，但是...应该也很废手吧！<br/>“给，你要的冰红茶。”李帝努把冰红茶往地上一放，顺便给钟辰乐展示了下手心红色的勒痕。<br/>“呃...谢谢Jeno哥，一起喝一起喝，我帮你拿到厨房哈！”看着李帝努的眯眯眼，钟辰乐突然一个激灵，连忙扛起地上的瓶子就开溜了。<br/>Jeno哥平时虽然一副笑眯眯到和气样，但生起气来可真是地动山摇，团里也就只有仁俊敢和生气的Jeno哥针锋相对了。</p><p> </p><p>第三话 真心话大冒险<br/>五个人飞快地把食材打理干净后，赶紧围绕着桌子坐好，一起等锅里面的汤沸腾开来。<br/>终于，经过漫长的等待，这个功率极小的电磁炉总算是把汤底搞沸腾了，众人忙不迭地开始往锅里面下菜，钟辰乐更是直接把一整盘的肉往里面倒去。  <br/>他真的要饿死了。<br/>…<br/>“哇，活过来了。”<br/>嘴里嚼着刚涮好的羊肉，钟辰乐感觉自己终于缓过一口气。<br/>“你怎么每份丸子就买了五个？”看到朴志晟手里装满丸子的盘子，钟辰乐不解地转头问黄仁俊。<br/>“我们不是总共有五个人么，我买了挺多种丸子的，肯定够吃。”黄仁俊一边涮着羊肉一边回答道。<br/>钟辰乐知道黄仁俊这是没听懂他的问题，解释道：“不是啊，我是说，你不是挺喜欢虾丸么，怎么不多买点，一个虾丸你够吃啊?”<br/>黄仁俊听罢猛地抬头，“啊对！我忘了！” <br/>他买丸子的时候只记着一人一颗，忘了多买几个自己爱吃的虾丸了。<br/>由于黄仁俊的反应过于激烈，餐桌上其余听不懂中文的都望了过来。<br/>“怎么了么仁俊?” 罗渽民关切地看着身边的黄仁俊。<br/>不会是烫到手了吧？<br/>钟辰乐连忙抢答，“仁俊他不是喜欢虾丸么，但他这次只买了五个，所以他只能吃一个虾丸咯。”<br/>“我不吃虾丸，你吃吧。”<br/>“吃我的那份吧仁俊。”<br/>李帝努和罗渽民同时说道，说完两人互相对视了一眼，两人都没想到对方会说出这种话。<br/>突然的关怀让黄仁俊受宠若惊，他手里夹着个羊肉片，吃也不是，不吃也不是。<br/>“呦呦呦~”钟辰乐冲朴志晟挤眉弄眼。<br/>朴志晟看着他摇摇头，示意钟辰乐安分点别搞事情。<br/>“咳咳...那我不客气了啊。”黄仁俊轻咳一声，有些尴尬。<br/>李帝努不说话，只是盯着锅里浮起的鱼豆腐们，不知道心里在想着什么。<br/>罗渽民嗯了一声，随即拿起了旁边水杯，抿了口冰红茶。<br/>…<br/>“嗝——”<br/>差不多吃完了，钟辰乐摸着圆滚滚的肚子打了个饱嗝。<br/>“明天没有行程，吃完饭我们玩点游戏消化下吧！”钟辰乐提议。<br/>最近他在家抠脚好无聊，虽然家里舒服，但远没有宿舍这么吵吵闹闹地开心，好不容易今晚回宿舍住，他肯定是要搞点事情玩的。<br/>“可以啊，我没意见。”李帝努回道，还冲着黄仁俊笑了笑。<br/>看着李帝努人畜无害的笑脸，黄仁俊突然感到不祥，连忙开口问，“玩什么啊，寝室里没什么东西能五个人一起玩的吧。”<br/>总不可能玩五人斗地主吧，黄仁俊暗自腹诽。<br/>“有啊，我们玩抽王八什么的吧！惩罚可以安排点跳舞或者下楼绕寝室跑步这种，促进消化嘛。” 钟辰乐觉得自己真是个天才。<br/>“行，先把盘子里的吃完吧辰乐，一会再说这个。”罗渽民表示他也可以，拿筷子指了指钟辰乐的盘子，示意他把盘子里的囤粮解决掉，不然一会凉掉就不好吃了，而且还浪费食物。<br/>“那一会你安排，我只负责玩。”朴志晟点点头，平时他们都是三人两人这样分开的，除了拍摄，好像很久没有五个人一起玩游戏了。<br/>看着桌子上三人的反应，黄仁俊目瞪口呆。<br/>怎么回事啊这几个，平时一个比一个宅，嫌麻烦的活动都懒得参加，怎么突然就张罗着要玩游戏了？<br/>难道因为辰乐难得回来住一晚，就给他优待么？<br/>“行，那先吃饭，我们吃完饭再玩！”钟辰乐直接屏蔽掉了黄仁俊的意见，反正四个人都想玩，仁俊不可能拒绝，况且他俩关系那么铁，不信他忍心拒绝自己。<br/>终于，五个人吵吵闹闹地吃完了这顿饭。<br/>饭后经过一轮石头剪刀布，决定桌子上的垃圾由黄仁俊收拾。<br/>…<br/>“真是出了鬼了，怎么又是我输！”<br/>黄仁俊一边恶狠狠地洗着碗，一边发誓他一定要戒赌，十次里面九次都是他输，他再也不要和这群人玩石头剪刀布了。<br/>钟辰乐和朴志晟去茶几那里开始策划惩罚的内容，黄仁俊在厨房偶尔还能听到朴志晟发出几声“不行啊，这太刺激了吧!” 这种话，心里越发害怕了。<br/>“渽民啊，你也去茶几那吧，我自己可以的。”黄仁俊冲着帮他收拾的罗渽民感激地说道。<br/>其实黄仁俊此时很想让罗渽民去监督一下钟辰乐和朴志晟，别让那两个家伙写一些奇奇怪怪的要求。<br/>“好，我擦完这里就过去。”<br/>“洗的很干净嘛。”本来已经离去的李帝努突然晃悠到黄仁俊身边，还游手好闲地将下巴抵在了他的肩膀上。<br/>“你不会是来嘲笑我的吧？”黄仁俊不舒服地动了动肩膀。<br/>真是奇怪，李帝努明明比自己高，怎么总是喜欢把头垫在自己的小肩膀上面，不嫌硌得慌么...<br/>“当然不是，我是来欣赏你洗碗的样子的。”李帝努的下巴也随着黄仁俊肩膀动了动，仿佛在寻找一个最舒适的位置。<br/>“走开走开！我肩膀好酸！”黄仁俊听完，直接一个甩肩把李帝努的下巴甩开了。<br/>明明就是来嘲笑他的，还说的这么冠冕堂皇。<br/>“那仁俊你加油。”李帝努也不恼，顺手拍了拍黄仁俊的屁股便从厨房溜之大吉了。<br/>“李，帝，努！”<br/>黄仁俊的怒吼声自厨房传出。<br/>罗渽民默不作声地在背后看着两人的互动，握着抹布的手不由紧了紧。<br/>...<br/>忙完后五个人陆陆续续回到客厅，一起坐到了茶几旁。<br/>钟辰乐激动地掏出两叠对折好的彩纸，对其它四个人说：“来来来，这是我和志晟精心想的idea们，红色的这叠是真心话，绿色的这叠是大冒险，我们来抽王八，抽剩下的人就输了，然后必须选择两个真心话，或者一个大冒险。”<br/>“等等，你这里面不会有那种针对性的吧？里面带人名么？” 黄仁俊真的怕抽到一张【握着XXX的手】这种有指定性的东西。<br/>“没有没有，里面都是用位置代替的，什么左手右手这样的。”钟辰乐撇撇嘴。<br/>他才不傻，要是真那么写，被针对的人肯定会揍死他。<br/>虽然他也确实这么想过。<br/>“那行，开始吧。” 黄仁俊松了口气，十分谨慎地挤到了钟辰乐和朴志晟中间。<br/>“来来来，开始。”<br/>看到黄仁俊挤在自己和志晟中间，钟辰乐强忍住上扬的嘴角，帅气地洗了牌后，抽出一张作为王八牌，然后把剩下的牌分成五份，让他们自己选一沓。（抽王八规则详见百度）<br/>……<br/>“来吧Jeno哥，二选一，决定命运的时刻来了！” 朴志晟和李帝努留到了最后，此时朴志晟手里有两张牌，一张是王八牌，另外一张是李帝努需要的组成对子的牌。<br/>李帝努心一狠，快速地抽出右边那张，上面一个通红的A代表着：李帝努此次抽到了王八牌。<br/>于是又轮到了朴志晟的轮次。<br/>“啊拜托了！赶快结束这吧！”朴志晟十指紧握，向天祷告着。<br/>祷告完毕后，朴志晟才伸手抽走了李帝努右边的那张牌。<br/>“啊！走了走了，Jeno哥是王八！”朴志晟一声欢呼，直接从地上弹起，把手里的对3扔在茶几上。<br/>“...我选真心话。”李帝努气结，他坚信大冒险绝对有坑，不由分说地从真心话里面抽了两张出来，打开了第一张折叠的纸。<br/>乐于看热闹的钟辰乐赶紧凑到李帝努身边，大声地帮李帝努读出了上面的问题。<br/>“如果有个男生追求你，你会考虑么！”<br/>...接下来的纸里面不会都是这种诡异的问题吧？<br/>没参与游戏内容规划的三人有些慌。<br/>“这很公平的啊，万一是我抽到了我也要回答的，Jeno哥你快答快答。”钟辰乐感受着四面八方传来的压迫感，害怕地抱紧了手里的小抱枕，但还是不怕死地催促道。<br/>“我思考一下。”<br/>李帝努不知道该怎么回答。<br/>他不排斥同性恋，但作为男人心里多少还是会有些膈应。<br/>可如果..是很喜欢很喜欢的话，性别其实也没那么重要。<br/>“如果真喜欢的话，可以考虑。”李帝努终于回答出来了，回答完感觉自己耳朵有点烧，便飞速打开了第二个纸条。<br/>钟辰乐侧头一看，立刻帮他大声地朗读了出来：“如果硬要从在场的人里面选择一名啵啵，会选择谁？”<br/>？？？<br/>李帝努后悔了，这真心话的内容不对劲。<br/>要是正经回答，岂不是会有喜欢男人的嫌疑，自己才没有。<br/>“那当然是...我们机智可爱聪明伶俐的...辰乐啊！”李帝努眯起一双好看的眼睛，对着钟辰乐回答道。<br/>听到这答案，钟辰乐害怕地缩了缩脖子。<br/>Jeno哥说谎了！肯定不是自己！但怎么办...他要是说Jeno哥说谎的话，会不会死的很惨啊。<br/>“好了那就下一把。”罗渽民此时站了出来，替李帝努解了围。<br/>这些个问题太胡来了，都不敢细想的，还是选大冒险好了。<br/>……<br/>“Yes!渽民哥你输了！”钟辰乐将手里的对子扔出来。<br/>“...”<br/>罗渽民万万没想到，下把真的轮到了他，看着面前的两叠纸，他深吸一口气，从大冒险那叠抽出了一张，然后直接交给了钟辰乐。<br/>“恩...握着右边成员的手，说出...心底的真心??”钟辰乐读完后疑惑地看向朴志晟。<br/>这家伙写的纸条怎么这么没意思啊。<br/>朴志晟还挺满意自己写的内容的，友情提醒钟辰乐，“辰乐啊，渽民哥右手边的人是你。”<br/>“啊？”钟辰乐瞬间起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，没想到把自己赔进去了。<br/>看到钟辰乐这副恐惧的样子，罗渽民十分配合地握住钟辰乐的手，深情款款地说道：“我们辰乐啊，真的是很好的孩子呢，总是这样的开朗，乐观，这样活泼的你能作为NT DM的成员一起出道可真的是太好了，辰乐你是知道哥哥真的很喜欢你的吧，每次哥哥看到你笑也会感觉十分开心呢，还有你每次闯祸的时候，哥哥也都...”<br/>罗渽民开始洋洋洒洒地抒发着“真心”，直到钟辰乐手心冒汗。<br/>见罗渽民说完了，钟辰乐赶紧抽回自己的小手，一阵害怕。<br/>平时安安静静的一个美男子，怎么总是断断续续发个神经，渽民哥太吓人了太吓人了。<br/>嗯，看来大冒险没有真心话那么恶劣。<br/>黄仁俊和李帝努在心里这般想着，殊不知有了这个想法的他们已经落入了钟辰乐的陷阱当中。<br/>……<br/>第三把输掉的是钟辰乐，他十分鸡贼地计算了下抽到自己纸条的概率。<br/>从概率学上来说，真心话里已经被抽走了自己写的两张纸条，概率要比大冒险小，那就真心话吧！<br/>钟辰乐自信满满地从真心话里抽出了两张纸条，一打开便看到了熟悉无比的笔迹，一阵无语。<br/>不是吧...他运气也太差了，这都能抽到自己写的。<br/>“对于左手第二名成员，最喜欢他身体的哪部分，并说明为什么（100字以上）。”钟辰乐艰难地读了出来。<br/>什么东西啊这都是？！<br/>看着那红得扎眼的纸条，不知道内情的三名成员有理由怀疑，真心话全是钟辰乐写的。<br/>钟辰乐往左边看，左数第二个成员是...Jeno哥。<br/>咽了咽口水，钟辰乐只能硬着头皮说：“我最喜欢Jeno哥的胳膊，因为因为...因为Jeno哥的肌肉很紧实，皮肤也白，不用力都能看到胳膊上的青筋，就...就很好看！还有Jeno哥的胳膊虽然有肌肉，但是肌肉大小刚刚好，我每次在练习室看到Jeno哥的胳膊，都很羡慕！啊！到100字了吧！”钟辰乐最后实在是坚持不住了，哀嚎出声。<br/>“到了，下一个下一个！”朴志晟催促道。<br/>钟辰乐忙打开第二张，十分明显地翻了个白眼。<br/>这熟悉的字迹，自己这是什么运气。<br/>钟辰乐不用看便能流利地背出上面的内容：“在场的成员内，谁变成女生的话会想要与之交往，为什么？” <br/>这个问题本来是搞仁俊的，结果倒好，自己掉坑里了。<br/>钟辰乐无语，在成员们的注视下陷入了思考。<br/>…要是说仁俊，怕不是要被他打死。<br/>“志...志晟吧，大多时候还算乖巧听话，对我也不错。”<br/>不敢细看，钟辰乐说完后赶紧落座，无视掉朴志晟看过来的眼神，大声说道：“下一把下一把！”。<br/>…...<br/>“又是我？”<br/>李帝努怀疑石头剪刀布的时候用尽了今天全部的运气，怎么又是自己输。<br/>有了经验教训的李帝努这次坚定不移地选择大冒险。<br/>很明显了，大冒险难度系数比真心话要小很多。<br/>神情轻松地从绿色纸里面抽出一张，李帝努也不留悬念直接读了出来：“对自己左手第二位成员，进行...壁咚？并且在壁咚同时...直视他的双眼，进行100字的土味表白？！”<br/>李帝努的声音越读越大，到最后变成了不可置信。<br/>知道内幕的朴志晟同情地看着李帝努。<br/>辰乐写的这个惩罚真的太狠了，还好抽到的不是自己。<br/>而此时的黄仁俊已经面如死灰，两只手狠狠地抓着自己的衣摆。<br/>他从李帝努读到“左手第二位成员”就开始紧张，因为左手第二位就是他自己！<br/>“来吧来吧Jeno哥，就电视旁边那个墙吧，又大又干净，壁咚最佳场所！”<br/>钟辰乐兴奋地连忙收拾出一条道路，好方便俩人行事。<br/>“快点啊Jeno哥仁俊哥，时间紧迫！”见两个哥哥一个站着一个坐着，丝毫没有动弹的迹象，朴志晟不怕死地开口催促。<br/>“啊知道了！”黄仁俊烦躁地从地上坐起，视死如归地走向那面“又大又干净”的墙，李帝努看仁俊走过去了，也认命地跟了上去。<br/>背靠着墙，黄仁俊死死地闭上眼睛，头往右侧微微倾斜着，暗暗祈祷李帝努的胳膊能长一点，可千万别离自己太近。<br/>“仁俊哥，要睁着眼直视对方的。”朴志晟收到身旁钟辰乐的暗示，提醒道。<br/>“知道！”黄仁俊怒。<br/>“来吧仁俊。”站在黄仁俊面前，看着面前比自己略微矮那么五厘米的黄仁俊，李帝努发现自己的心跳开始莫名地加快了。<br/>黄仁俊紧抿着唇，尽可能睁大双眼瞪着李帝努。<br/>看着面前小人脸涨的通红，李帝努不由晃了晃神。<br/>黄仁俊的眼睛生得很好看，微微上扬的眼角流露出一丝狡黠，眼珠占比很大，睁大眼睛的时候，整个眼睛变得圆滚滚的，十分可爱。<br/>可爱?<br/>李帝努被自己这个想法吓了一跳。<br/>“扑通...扑通...”<br/>心跳地更快了，李帝努此时距离黄仁俊有大概一米的距离。  <br/>李帝努缓缓把手支在墙上，然后把胳膊撑直，虽然距离没有改变多少，但有了胳膊的嫁接后，两人之间的空间瞬间小了很多，仿佛胳膊把两人从外界隔离开来般。<br/>就算黄仁俊平时再大大咧咧，此时也是很紧张的。<br/>他闻到了李帝努身上那股好闻的气味，有点像是雨后植物散发的清香，他之前还问过李帝努用的什么香水，结果李帝努说那个味道是他身上自带的，不是香水。<br/>李帝努的五官十分优越，背对灯光的他，棱角分明，成年之后告别了以往的稚嫩，一张脸开始有了属于男性的魅力。<br/>看着李帝努低垂的眼帘以及浓密的睫毛，黄仁俊有些恍惚。<br/>真挺帅的。<br/>看到面前人走神，李帝努很是不满，于是他正了正神色，抬眼望向黄仁俊。  <br/>一双深邃的黑色大眼睛撞进黄仁俊眼眸的一瞬，两人都感觉到一股电流涌过。<br/>李帝努疑惑地眨了下大眼睛，不明白这个酥麻感是什么。<br/>扑通——扑通——<br/>黄仁俊下意识地伸手捂住自己的胸口，那里跳的好快，他怕面前的李帝努听到他的心跳声。  <br/>目光下移，黄仁俊想要多来李帝努带有侵略性的眼神，视线转而落在了李帝努抿起的好看嘴唇上。<br/>李帝努的嘴唇形状十分完美，虽然拥有锋利的唇部线条，但又不失性感。<br/>不由自主地将李帝努的嘴唇仔仔细细地打量了个遍，黄仁俊局促地咽了下口水。<br/>这家伙长得也太帅了。<br/>殊不知他咽口水的小动作被李帝努尽收眼底。<br/>“噗嗤——”<br/>李帝努突然笑了，之前的紧张感不翼而飞。<br/>因为他突然发现，仁俊其实比自己还要紧张。<br/>于是李帝努故意弯曲自己架着的胳膊，本来两个人之间还有一点自由呼吸的空间，但随着胳膊这么一弯曲，两人间的距离瞬间拉近，两人瞬间鼻息相闻。<br/>李帝努霸道灼热的气息瞬间笼罩了黄仁俊，暧昧的气氛开始涌动。<br/>黄仁俊吓得闭上双眼，但又想起来纸条上的要求。<br/>以他对钟辰乐的了解，自己要是闭着眼睛，肯定要被逼着再壁咚一次。<br/>索性横竖都是一死，黄仁俊最终还是睁开了眼睛，迫使自己和李帝努对视。<br/>李帝努现在已经一点不紧张了，甚至还隐隐的有些兴奋，看着黄仁俊紧张的小模样，他突然有了想要逗一逗他的兴致。<br/>于是李帝努十分恶劣地故意压低声音，凑到黄仁俊的耳边开始一字一顿地对黄仁俊说着电视剧中的经典表白：“仁俊.....”<br/>本身他的声音就是十分低沉的，压低后的嗓音更是带了一丝别样的沙哑和性感。<br/>李帝努每说一句话，都有温热的气息打在黄仁俊的侧脸和耳廓上，温温的湿湿的，让人感觉酥麻麻。<br/>听着这低沉悠扬的声音，黄仁俊感觉自己的腿，有点发软...<br/>终于，李帝努慢慢悠悠地表白完了。<br/>松开手臂后还故意摸了下黄仁俊滚烫的脸颊。<br/>黄仁俊对这一举动真是又羞又气，反应过来后一把推开面前的李帝努，黄仁俊对旁边看戏的三人羞耻地怒吼道：“行了吧！”<br/>钟辰乐在一旁激动地用手捂着嘴，连连点头。<br/>天啊Jeno哥也太给力了，这么猛的么！<br/>见大冒险结束，朴志晟也松开了紧握桌角的大手，天知道他为了让自己不惊呼出声，抓的有多努力，感觉桌角都要被他掰扯下来了。<br/>只有坐在角落的罗渽民反应比较平淡，只是双手握着面前的水杯，嘴角的弧度很是苦涩。<br/>如果说之前他没有搞清楚那不正常的感情是给谁的，那么现在他明白了。<br/>刚刚那一瞬间，他竟然无比希望抽到这张纸条的是自己。</p><p> </p><p>第四话 一起睡吧<br/>整整一周了，这一周黄仁俊睡觉前还是会想起那天李帝努壁咚自己的画面。<br/>每当黄仁俊想到那一幕，就忍不住缩在被子里猛锤枕头。<br/>实在是...太羞耻了。<br/>今日跑完行程后，众人像往常一样回到宿舍就开始各忙各的。<br/>李马克和楷灿住在127宿舍，钟辰乐非回归期大部分是回他在韩国的家，朴志晟在房间里看动漫，罗渽民在朴志晟旁边的电脑上摆弄着Photoshop。<br/>李帝努和黄仁俊现在是室友，所以黄仁俊回到房间后就要被迫和李帝努独处。<br/>黄仁俊不知道李帝努和自己独处会不会尴尬，反正他自己是超级尴尬的。<br/>虽然自从壁咚之后，成员们就没再敢提过这事，但每当自己和李帝努有什么互动，其他几个成员都会盯着自己猛看。<br/>那感觉真是太诡异了。<br/>唉不想了！只要不提这件事，尴尬总会消失的！<br/>黄仁俊咬咬牙，把冰箱里把泡了好大一壶的蜂蜜柠檬水拿了出来。  <br/>最近拍了很多外景，经纪人哥哥在冰箱里泡了两大壶柠檬蜂蜜水，嘱咐他们睡前一人喝一杯。<br/>这个水壶大的很夸张，也不知道经纪人哥哥从哪搞来的，黄仁俊估计这一壶就算每天喝两杯，也要连续喝三天才能喝完。<br/>黄仁俊捧着这个水壶回到房间的时候，李帝努正在桌前打游戏。<br/>这一周两人的相处模式就是这样，他在床上看视频或者画画，李帝努在一旁默默地打游戏。<br/>然后自己总会趁着李帝努打游戏的空档偷偷先睡着，避免和李帝努正面交流。<br/>黄仁俊捧着水壶偷偷站到李帝努身后，观看起他正在打的游戏。<br/>这是一款叫lol的游戏，Jeno说王者荣耀就是根据这个游戏设计的，虽然黄仁俊不常玩游戏，但之前有个行程是要直播打王者荣耀，所以他打过那么几盘。<br/>看着李帝努在那边刷野怪，黄仁俊暗搓搓地偷看右上角的战绩。<br/>20/2/8<br/>他虽然对这个游戏不太懂，但是也知道这是个很厉害的数据，难道学习好的人打游戏也会更快上手么。<br/>正发着呆，李帝努突然把耳机一摘，然后把游戏椅使劲往后面一推。  <br/>“李帝努你！”<br/>不知道什么状况的黄仁俊一惊，下意识后退一步躲开，但他后面紧挨着的是李帝努的床。<br/>完蛋了...<br/>感受着身子不受控制地往后倒去，黄仁俊两眼一闭，绝望地带着一壶柠檬蜂蜜水跌倒在了李帝努的床上。<br/>哗啦——<br/>一整壶的蜂蜜柠檬水全都洒在了黄仁俊上半身以及李帝努的床上，黄仁俊的鼻孔里甚至还洒进了一些蜂蜜水。<br/>听到后面的动静，李帝努一脸疑惑地回头望去，眼前的惨状让他愣了一下。<br/>仁俊什么时候到自己身后的？<br/>李帝努连忙起身从桌子上抽了几张纸递给黄仁俊，一脸关怀地问道：“你没事吧，我不知道你在我背后。”<br/>黄仁俊气愤地接过纸，狠狠地擦干脸上的水渍，悲愤地控诉道：“你游戏都没结束，干嘛突然往后面推椅子！”<br/>天啊，他刚洗的澡啊，而且现在他睡衣上全都是黏糊糊的蜂蜜水。<br/>“我结束了啊，聊天框刚才显示对面投降了。”李帝努指了指屏幕显示器，一个大写的“胜利”宣告着游戏的结束。<br/>靓仔语塞。<br/>“......行吧。”黄仁俊思考了五秒钟都不知道怎么反驳，只能自认倒霉。<br/>“我去洗澡，回来再找你算账。”翻身从李帝努的床单上爬起来，暴躁地揉着黏糊糊的头发准备去洗澡。<br/>见他要跑，李帝努赶紧拉住黄仁俊的手腕，黄仁俊没有防备地跌到李帝努的怀里，李帝努愣了一下。<br/>仁俊也太轻了，轻轻一拽就过来了。<br/>李帝努把黄仁俊身子扳过来委屈巴巴地问道：“我怎么办啊。”<br/>？？？？？  <br/>看着近在咫尺的李帝努，黄仁俊别扭地退后一步，然后一头问号。<br/>什么你怎么办，你该干什么干什么啊，被蜂蜜水洒了一身的人可是我诶。<br/>“啥玩意儿？”<br/>李帝努叹了口气指着自己的床说：“床啊，我的床湿透了，我怎么睡觉？”<br/>一语惊醒梦中人，黄仁俊僵硬地转头看向李帝努的床。<br/>床单整个湿透，甚至还有未来得及渗进床单的水正顺着被角往下流淌着。<br/>等烘干机烘干，天估计都亮了。<br/>“我...唉，我去沙发！你睡我床！”黄仁俊哀嚎。<br/>自己也太惨了，好心给他送蜂蜜水，结果水洒了自己一身不说，还要卑微地滚去睡沙发。<br/>“反正你床一米二的，一起睡也不是...”见黄仁俊的脸黑了，李帝努怂了，就没把剩下的话说出口。<br/>“我去洗澡，你睡我床，我睡沙发，就这样！”黄仁俊恶狠狠地瞪了眼李帝努, 从衣柜里翻出一件旧的白色T就去洗澡了。<br/>“真是固执。”<br/>李帝努无奈地摇摇头，睡沙发颈椎会很难受的，仁俊本来颈椎就不太好。<br/>弯腰拎起床上已经空了的大水壶，李帝努明白了黄仁俊是来督促自己喝柠檬水的，心里不觉暖了一下，于是趁着仁俊洗澡的空挡，李帝努去厨房拿了两个杯子，倒满蜂蜜水拿到了房间。<br/>“唉——”<br/>看在这两杯蜂蜜水的份上，希望仁俊洗完澡回来不要再生自己的气。<br/>一屁股坐在黄仁俊的床上，柔软干燥的触感让李帝努舒服地呼了口气。<br/>仁俊的床比自己的要软一些，坐下去有种要陷进去的感觉，自己的床硬邦邦的虽然对脊椎很好，但难免会缺少这种陷进被窝里的幸福感。<br/>最近仁俊总是有意无意地躲着自己，马克哥和楷灿还以为他们吵架了，背地劝说他们赶紧和好，自己也没敢和他们说出真相，鬼知道这俩人听到这匪夷所思的理由会怎么想。<br/>其实李帝努是知道黄仁俊的尴尬的，但他也没办法，事情已经做了，也不能不承认，所以两人这段时间都互相躲着，希望让时间摆平一切...<br/>“真是难搞，早知道那天就不逗他了。”<br/>李帝努往后一躺，闻着床单上清新好闻的洗衣液味道，不知不觉闭上眼睡着了。<br/>……<br/>终于洗完澡的黄仁俊一张小脸被熏得通红，只穿着一件宽大的白色T恤走出了浴室。<br/>从浴室出来后被风一吹，单薄的白T还是会有点冷的，毕竟现在是春天，晚上气温很低。<br/>一想到自己要在这寒冷的夜晚去睡沙发，黄仁俊就委屈的不行。<br/>为什么遭罪的总是他啊。<br/>而当黄仁俊回到房间，看到仰躺在自己温暖干燥的床单上面睡着的某人后，他感觉自己深深地被这冰冷的世界伤害了。<br/>“你这家伙睡得倒是香。”<br/>黄仁俊恶狠狠地俯下身，用一只手捏向了李帝努的鼻子，与此同时他还不忘也捂住他的嘴巴。<br/>喵的，他就不信李帝努这样还能睡过去。<br/>静等了十秒，李帝努在梦中感到一阵窒息，猛地睁开双眼，刚要使劲拍开鼻子上的手，就看到面前的人是黄仁俊。<br/>忍住自己刚刚瞬间要爆发的火气，李帝努最终选择抬手轻抓住黄仁俊手腕，把他的小手从自己脸上移开。<br/>头顶的灯有些刺眼，李帝努闭上眼深吸了两口气，闷声问道：“洗好了？”<br/>语气有些哀怨，声音中还带着一丝刚睡醒的鼻音，听起来软绵绵的，不了解的人看到这幅景象可能会误以为李帝努是个十分好欺负的人。<br/>黄仁俊眨眨眼，头发上还没擦干的水顺着刘海流到了他的眼睛处，感觉视线模糊一片，他甩甩头回答道：“洗好了，你怎么抛弃我先睡着了？”<br/>看着黄仁俊这幅小猫样，李帝努眯起笑眼，颇有兴致地问道：“那我等你一起睡？”<br/>这话歧义就很大了，黄仁俊一个哆嗦，意识到他和李帝努的姿势十分暧昧。<br/>此时的黄仁俊一只手架在李帝努头侧，另一只手腕还被李帝努抓着没有松开，他整个人都半趴在李帝努身上，两人的距离十分近，近到他都能看到自己头发上的水滴，滴在面前人半裸露的锁骨处，然后顺着他的锁骨滑到更深的地方。<br/>见到眼前这香艳的一幕，黄仁俊赶紧甩开李帝努的手，起身说道：“我去沙发睡了，晚上冷，你进被窝再睡！”<br/>话音未落就要跑路。<br/>见黄仁俊要跑，李帝努揉了揉眼睛，赶忙起身，拿起床边的一杯柠檬水递给黄仁俊说道：“把柠檬水喝了吧，抱歉，我当时不知道你在我身后。”  <br/>然后李帝努就主动拿起另外一杯，潇洒地碰了碰黄仁俊手里的的杯子，仰头咕噜噜地喝了下去。<br/>李帝努喝水的时候，喉结也会随之滚动，一上一下的样子看起来竟然有些性感。<br/>怪不得那么多粉丝喜欢看自己爱豆仰头喝水的样子，仰头喝水的样子还真的挺...迷人的。<br/>黄仁俊看得有些愣神。<br/>“盯着我看什么呢？”<br/>李帝努马上就喝完一整杯了，低头看到黄仁俊还愣愣的看着自己，不由好笑。<br/>“没什么...”<br/>“快喝，喝完刷牙，刷完牙好睡觉。”李帝努伸受拍了下黄仁俊的头催促道。<br/>“啊？哦哦...”<br/>黄仁俊尴尬，慌忙低头避开李帝努的视线，然后乖巧地把蜂蜜水一股脑喝光了。<br/>看到他喝完，李帝努满意地点点头，示意黄仁俊一起去刷牙。<br/>两人几乎是同时刷完牙的，黄仁俊出卫生间连忙对李帝努说：“我去睡了，晚安！” 然后不等李帝努回话，就奔向客厅沙发了。<br/>见黄仁俊一副迫不及待要逃开自己的样子，李帝努叹了口气，心想：仁俊怕不是个傻的吧，被子都没有，他怎么睡啊。<br/>虽担心，但李帝努也想看黄仁俊怎么办，于是先假装回房间睡觉。<br/>砰——<br/>黄仁俊坐在沙发上听到房门关上的声音后，不由松了口气。<br/>他真的怕李帝努非让自己和他睡一张床，自己那个一米二的单人床确实能勉强睡两人，但是两个大男人挤在那么小的一张床上，想想都觉得奇怪。<br/>唉不想了不想了...过了今晚明天就有床睡了。<br/>黄仁俊这样安慰自己，随手关掉了沙发旁边的落地灯，然后躺在沙发上开始酝酿睡意。<br/>……<br/>“我天...”<br/>静趟了三秒后，黄仁俊才发现一个很严重的问题。<br/>这沙发，没有，被子！<br/>其实宿舍本来是有给辰乐留一个被子的，但辰乐前两天说那个被子有点沉，就捐给流浪汉收容所了，说是过两天再买个新的被子带到宿舍来。<br/>此时客厅的灯都关上了，听着外面风敲打玻璃的声音，黄仁俊有些害怕地拽紧自己单薄的小衣角，两只脚互相交叠着。<br/>好黑。<br/>他洗澡的时候脑子进水了么，连被子这种事都能忘。<br/>可他不想和Jeno挤在一个床上面，又不好意思麻烦渽民和志晟...毕竟已经挺晚了。<br/>想着想着，劳累了一天的黄仁俊竟然就这么靠在沙发上昏睡过去了。<br/>睡着前两只胳膊还紧紧地抱住自己，以此留住了身体最后的一丝温暖。<br/>……<br/>李帝努正半躺在黄仁俊床上玩着手机，等了半个小时也不见黄仁俊回来，开始担心了。<br/>客厅晚上那么冷，仁俊不会真就穿着一件白色T恤打算在沙发睡一晚吧？他就这么拒绝和自己睡一张床么，都是男生也会介意的么。<br/>百思不得其解，李帝努最后还是掀开了被子，下床去找黄仁俊。<br/>举着手机的他，一进客厅就看到了穿着单薄T恤，蜷缩在沙发一角睡过去的黄仁俊。<br/>见到这一幕，李帝努的心不由一紧。<br/>他...真的在沙发上睡着了。<br/>自己应该早点出来的，也不知道仁俊这样子睡了多久了。<br/>李帝努轻轻靠向黄仁俊，想着要不要叫醒他。<br/>叫醒仁俊的话，仁俊还真不一定会乖乖地跟着自己回房间睡觉，顶多是让自己帮他拿件衣服，然后披着个外套在沙发上凑合睡一晚。<br/>想到这里，李帝努叹了口气，有的时候仁俊倔强地令人心疼，可能也是因为他很小就远离父母来到韩国当练习生的原因，他能感觉到仁俊平时会尽可能的不麻烦到别人，也很少去依赖别人，大部分事情都是自己扛着。<br/>看着面前酣睡的少年，李帝努缓缓伸手环住了黄仁俊的脖子和膝盖，确定此时怀中的人睡得很沉后，稍微一用力，就把沙发上的少年抱了起来。<br/>虽然李帝努一直知道黄仁俊很轻，但是从没有像这样抱过他，竟然稍微用点力气就抱起来了，简直轻得像个洋娃娃。<br/>黄仁俊在睡梦中感受到了震动，不安地把头在李帝努的胸前蹭了下，闻到熟悉的气味后便不再动了。<br/>感受到胸前的瘙痒，李帝努僵了一瞬。<br/>再次低头确认黄仁俊是真的睡过去后，李帝努才慢慢抱起黄仁俊回到他们房间。  <br/>回到房间后李帝努抬腿把被子推到一侧，将黄仁俊轻轻地放在了床的另一端。<br/>黄仁俊感觉身体一阵悬空，然后就坠入到一个十分温暖的地方。<br/>睡沙发也不是很难受嘛...睡梦中的他甜甜地想着。<br/>将被子轻轻盖上，李帝努伸手关掉了床头灯。<br/>房间陷入了一片黑暗。<br/>李帝努爬上床的另外一端，由于此时的黄仁俊是平躺着的，一米二的小床大部分都被黄仁俊占据，李帝努只能侧躺着面向黄仁俊。<br/>其实和一个男生睡一张床，李帝努也是挺紧张的，适应了房间的黑暗后，李帝努透着月光开始观察黄仁俊熟睡的侧脸。<br/>微卷的黄色头发半遮住额头，挺拔的鼻梁，还有...微微张开的嘴唇。<br/>视线慢慢下移，盯着仁俊的嘴唇看了片刻，李帝努才猛地意识到自己在干什么。<br/>慌乱地转移视线，李帝努的耳朵刷地红了起来。<br/>他也不知道这是怎么了，可能是仁俊确实长得太漂亮了，人类总是会对美丽的事物倾心以待吧。<br/>暗搓搓地把手放在黄仁俊鼻子下面，感受到一阵阵温热潮湿的呼吸打在手掌上，李帝努轻轻地笑了。<br/>低沉温厚的嗓音，在寂静的夜晚荡漾开来，显得格外好听。<br/>“平时一副咋咋呼呼的样子，睡着了还蛮可爱的嘛。”<br/>两人挤在这么小的一张床上，手臂难免有些抽筋，于是李帝努顺势把胳膊搭在了黄仁俊的腰上。<br/>温热的体温透着薄薄的白色T恤传到了自己的胳膊上，李帝努只感觉被窝和仁俊都暖暖的，很舒服很舒服。<br/>闻着身前男生若有若无的洗发水香味，李帝努也进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>第五话 仁俊病了<br/>临近中午，阳光终于洒进卧室，半睡半醒的黄仁俊感到有些刺眼便把头缩进了被窝，再次沉睡了过去。<br/>黄仁俊身旁的李帝努看着怀里拱起的“一坨”东西，不由轻轻动了动酸麻的手臂。<br/>昨晚睡着睡着也不知道发生了什么，一觉醒来仁俊就已经枕在自己的胳膊上了。<br/>睡梦中的黄仁俊警觉自己的“枕头”要逃离，连忙赌气似的抓紧了它，还拍了两下示意枕头安分一点。<br/>感觉枕头不动了，黄仁俊才满意地抱住自己面前的大“抱枕”，接着睡觉了。<br/>这下轮到李帝努尴尬了，黄仁俊突然的靠近让他有点不知所措，而且更尴尬的是，此时的仁俊一手抱着他，另外一只手隔着睡裤搭在了他的私密部位上。<br/>男生早上那里会勃起，仁俊还好死不死地把手搭在了那上面，这让下半身的肿胀感更强烈了。<br/>要不要叫醒他啊...李帝努很纠结，这样的姿势要是自己叫醒仁俊的话，也太尴尬了吧...<br/>苦想无果，李帝努干脆也闭上眼，努力压抑着自己那不该有的欲望，开始假装睡觉。<br/>等仁俊醒了再说吧，自己就假装什么也不知道好了。<br/>…<br/>终于，半个小时后，黄仁俊逐渐从温暖中苏醒过来，他艰难地钻出被窝，想要呼吸下被子外面新鲜的空气。  <br/>怎么回事啊，这被窝里怎么满是一股子李帝努的味道...黄仁俊纳闷。<br/>这不是自己的床么?<br/>此时他显然已经忘了，昨天晚上他是在沙发入睡的。<br/>钻出被窝后，黄仁俊闭着眼睛适应了下外面的亮度，伸手想要拿手机看眼时间，但是手一动，他就僵住了。<br/>...这什么东西啊？<br/>黄仁俊抬起的手撞到了一个熟悉却又陌生的硬物。<br/>感觉到不对的黄仁俊猛地睁开眼，然后就被面前一张放大的帅脸吓到了。<br/>“卧槽...”母语中文都被吓出来了。<br/>为什么李帝努他会在我床上啊，不对，自己昨晚明明睡在沙发上啊，难道自己梦游了？<br/>而且他为什么抱着我啊，不对，自己为什么抱着他啊，还有自己刚刚手撞到的东西不会是李帝努的....<br/>仁俊暗搓搓地低下头，观察了下李帝努身体的大概结构，发现自己手碰到的真是那个东西。<br/>意识到这点后，黄仁俊感觉自己的脸颊要烧起来了，万幸的是，Jeno还没醒。<br/>黄仁俊僵硬地把左手抽离刚刚的位置。<br/>天啊自己竟然不小心碰到了那东西，而且还是硬的，尺寸也有点惊人...太可怕了。<br/>此时的李帝努闭着眼睛，感觉到下面的小手离开，突然起了戏弄黄仁俊的心思。<br/>他假装睡觉，一把抱住黄仁俊的腰，然后把头蹭到黄仁俊脖子旁边，两人之间的距离彻底归零。<br/>灼热且均匀的呼吸打在黄仁俊的脖子上，黄仁俊的脸瞬间涨得通红。<br/>这家伙干嘛！<br/>黄仁俊尽可能地仰头来躲避，可是越躲避，身前的人就抱的更紧，甚至于李帝努的嘴唇都贴到了黄仁俊的脖子上。<br/>察觉到脖子上湿热的柔软触感，黄仁俊慌张扶住李帝努肩膀，试图把他推开，一边推还一边低头注视李帝努的脸，生怕他突然醒来。<br/>此时的黄仁俊如果稍微注意下，就会发现李帝努的嘴唇微微抿起，嘴角上扬。<br/>终于慢慢地把李帝努推远了一点，脖子上没有那股子滚烫灼热的感觉了。<br/>黄仁俊窃喜，伸手欲把李帝努的咸猪手也从自己腰间移开。<br/>只要移开这只胳膊，自己就能在他醒过来之前跑路了！<br/>察觉到黄仁俊想要逃跑的小心思，李帝努猛地睁开双眼，一双深邃玩味的眼睛撞入了黄仁俊的眼中，李帝努和黄仁俊来了个超近距离的对视。<br/>扑通——<br/>黄仁俊的心脏不禁漏跳了一拍。<br/>李帝努挑挑眉，伸手快速抓住黄仁俊欲逃走的小手，十指紧扣伸到黄仁俊面前，眉眼弯弯地问道：“你手放我手上干嘛，想牵我手？”<br/>感觉自己的十指被紧紧缠绕，黄仁俊下意识挣脱了下，但李帝努大手抓的很紧。<br/>黄仁俊做贼心虚地躲开李帝努的视线，慌忙辩解道：“不是，是你突然把胳膊搭在我腰上的，我...我只是想移开而已。”<br/>越说声音越小，两人太过亲密的距离让黄仁俊感到十分不自在。<br/>看到面前人的窘迫，李帝努假装了然地松开了紧握的手，然后又搂上了黄仁俊的细腰，再一次抱紧了他。<br/>“这样抱着的么？”李帝努低声问道，眼神促狭地盯着黄仁俊。<br/>意识到自己被耍了的黄仁俊一把推开李帝努。<br/>“你！”黄仁俊羞愤难当。<br/>什么人嘛，两个大男人在这搂搂抱抱，李帝努这家伙怎么就这么自然？？都不尴尬的么！<br/>黄仁俊气鼓鼓地跳下床，出去后还使劲地把房门关上，发出“嘭”的一声巨响。<br/>看着黄仁俊狼狈的背影，李帝努笑弯了眉眼。<br/>...<br/>门外的罗渽民正在客厅玩拼图，一抬头刚好看到黄仁俊夺门而出的一幕。<br/>“仁俊？你怎么...穿成这样？”此时黄仁俊的身上只穿了一件白色T恤，好看的锁骨在领口若隐若现，细白笔直的双腿在午间的阳光下更加通透。<br/>罗渽民的喉结不自觉地滚动了下。<br/>“呃...我昨晚不小心把Jeno的床单打湿了，睡衣也湿透了...就只能穿成这样睡觉了。”黄仁俊目光闪躲，支支吾吾。<br/>看到黄仁俊不自然的神情，罗渽民莫名心慌，开口沉声问道：“那你们俩昨晚怎么睡的？”<br/>“就，挤着睡了一晚上。”黄仁俊低头看着脚趾。  <br/>渽民的目光让他有些手足无措，他知道渽民和Jeno的关系一直很好，不会是因为自己和李帝努睡一张床上，所以渽民生气了吧？<br/>好朋友间的嫉妒？<br/>黄仁俊胡思乱猜想着，在他思考的片刻，罗渽民走向黄仁俊，看到黄仁俊惶恐不安的神情，罗渽民叹了口气，伸手弹了下黄仁俊的额头，语气带着他自己都察觉不到的宠溺，说道：“下次再这样可以来找我，我有一条夏天的薄被，可以让Jeno睡沙发。”<br/>黄仁俊揉了揉自己的额头，不好意思地说：“是我把他的床弄湿的，所以不好意思让他睡沙发，当时也挺晚了，不想打扰你和志晟。”<br/>罗渽民沉吟了一下，他突然发现黄仁俊这么多年，真是一点没变。<br/>直来直去的性子下，有着一颗比谁都细腻的心，固执的同时，却也不喜欢依赖别人。<br/>于是罗渽民只能语重心长地教育黄仁俊：“仁俊，有些事情不需要那么多不好意思的。”<br/>顿了下又说道：“志晟房间暖气开的很热，所以我可以睡沙发，下次直接来找我就好，明白了吗？”<br/>“哦，那好...”<br/>黄仁俊似懂非懂地点点头，明明自己比渽民大四个月，但渽民偶尔给自己一种比他更成熟稳重的感觉。<br/>“去洗漱吧，虽然今天练习下午开始，去之前也要留时间吃点东西呀。”罗渽民指了指墙上的电子钟。<br/>…<br/>练习室内，已经练了一下午的黄仁俊感觉有些不对。<br/>眼皮好烫，而且还有一种头重脚轻的感觉。<br/>自己刚刚走位的时候差点摔倒，自己不会是发烧了吧？<br/>“你咋了？怎么没精打采的？”吵闹中的钟辰乐注意到了沙发上瘫倒的黄仁俊。<br/>“好像有点发烧。”<br/>“发烧？？！！你没事吧！”钟辰乐超大声的惊叫引起了练习室其它五人的注意。<br/>距离最近的罗渽民第一个走过来问道：“怎么了么？”他早就注意到了仁俊今天状态不太对，以为是昨晚没睡好。<br/>“仁俊好像发烧了。”钟辰乐解释道。<br/>发烧？罗渽民伸手摸向黄仁俊的额头，由于刚练习完舞蹈，罗渽民的手心很热，感觉不到和黄仁俊的温度差，于是罗渽民直接俯身将额头贴到了黄仁俊的额头上，以此来测量黄仁俊的体温。<br/>关注这边的其它四个人愣住了，因为此时罗渽民和黄仁俊的动作太过亲密，从他们的角度看过去，两人像是情侣在接吻一样。<br/>看到这一幕，李帝努想也没想就大步走上前，一把拉开罗渽民，冷脸低头问向沙发上的黄仁俊：“你发烧了？”<br/>黄仁俊费力地睁开双眼，见到李帝努不喜的眼神后，委屈地撇了撇嘴，并不想回答。<br/>凶什么凶嘛。<br/>李帝努见他不回答，伸手欲要抚上他的额头，却被身旁的罗渽民拉住了。<br/>“仁俊发烧了，你手太烫，别再碰他额头了。”罗渽民说道。<br/>李帝努回头与罗渽民对视，他一时间不知道渽民阻止他的原因。<br/>他到底是怕自己手热，还是不喜自己碰触仁俊？<br/>“仁俊发烧了？”李马克也凑了过来，担忧地看向沙发上的黄仁俊。<br/>“昨天不是还活蹦乱跳的么，怎么突然发烧了？”李楷灿疑惑。<br/>“要不要和经纪人哥哥说下啊？仁俊哥这样恐怕不能接着练习了。”朴志晟提议。<br/>“嗯，肯定是不能练了，我去和经纪人哥哥说下。”李马克掏出手机，走到一旁给经纪人哥哥打电话。<br/>见到黄仁俊这副虚弱的样子，李帝努就算刚刚心里不满，也还是耐着性子坐到了黄仁俊的身边，脱下自己身上的外套盖在了黄仁俊身上，柔声问道：“这样会暖和一点么？”<br/>黄仁俊撇过头，还是不回答，他还在气李帝努刚刚那个凶狠的眼神。<br/>估计自己昨晚着凉了，今天早上又没喝个姜汤什么的去去寒，所以现在才会发烧。<br/>看到黄仁俊抗拒的动作，李帝努意识到刚刚自己的态度太过分了，于是把黄仁俊身上的外套往上拉了拉安慰着：“是我不好，昨晚没顾及到你。”<br/>？？？<br/>旁边几个人的脸色瞬间变得微妙起来，这俩人什么情况啊，昨晚干嘛了，没顾及到是什么意思？<br/>“仁俊啊，经纪人哥说他去给你买退烧药，你先睡一会，一会来接你。”李马克挂断电话，回来对仁俊说道。<br/>“我们其余人再把队形练一下，经纪人哥买完药回来，我们就可以下班了。”李马克又转头冲其他人说明情况。<br/>见李马克发话，众人只能点点头，表示明白了。<br/>…<br/>又过了一个小时，外面太阳已经向西边偏移，在晚霞出现之前，经纪人终于带着退烧药回到了公司练习室。<br/>“好了你们下班吧，马克楷灿你们去隔壁127的练习室和127成员一起回宿舍，早点休息别玩游戏。”经纪人对李马克和李楷灿督促道。<br/>说完便转向倒在沙发上的黄仁俊，脸色担忧地吩咐道：“Jeno渽民，你们把仁俊扶起来，我送你们回宿舍。”<br/>“我来吧。”罗渽民道。<br/>“我一个人可以扶。”李帝努说着。<br/>两人对视一眼，对方眼里都有着自己看不清的意味。<br/>“你们俩一起扶，外面有私生饭，被拍到不好。”经纪人揉揉眉心，有点头大。<br/>最近好多私生饭蹲在公司和宿舍门口，他们已经派人驱赶很多次了，但还是会有私生蹲守。<br/>于是两人只能一人扶着仁俊的一只胳膊向车库走去，李帝努还十分“贴心”地扶住了黄仁俊的小细腰。<br/>一路跌跌撞撞后，几人终于上了车，然后晃晃悠悠地开到了宿舍门口。<br/>“到了，你们回去吧，把副驾驶的药拿上，回去给仁俊吃，要是到了半夜还没退烧，记得给我打电话，我送他去医院。”经纪人指着副驾驶上的一袋药对后面三人说着。<br/>钟辰乐已经独自回到他在韩国的家了。<br/>“渽民，照顾好仁俊。”经纪人拜托道，他可不敢把仁俊交给志晟那冒失孩子。<br/>罗渽民点点头，表示明白，然后就扶着黄仁俊准备下车。<br/>李帝努此时也扶着黄仁俊的另一只胳膊，打算一起回去。<br/>经纪人从后视镜看到李帝努准备下车的动作，吓了一跳慌忙喊道：“Jeno你还有MC的行程，你下车干嘛？”<br/>李帝努此时突然想起来，今晚自己有打歌舞台的个人行程，怪不得刚刚经纪人哥哥只让渽民照顾仁俊...<br/>“忘了。”<br/>有些泄气，李帝努只能坐回位置。  <br/>看着罗渽民和朴志晟扶着黄仁俊渐行渐远的背影，李帝努心里有些不甘心。<br/>明明是自己害仁俊发烧的，自己却什么也做不了。</p><p> </p><p>第六话 危机<br/>罗渽民和朴志晟一阵忙碌，终于把黄仁俊扛到了床上。<br/>在黄仁俊的坚持下，罗渽民和朴志晟只能看着黄仁俊背对着他们独自艰难地换上睡衣。<br/>换完睡衣的黄仁俊已经感到虚脱了，于是他赶紧躺到床上裹紧自己的小被子。<br/>“冷么仁俊？”罗渽民看着把自己裹得严严实实的黄仁俊，帮他掖了掖被角。  <br/>黄仁俊点点头，轻轻地嗯了一声。<br/>他感觉自己的额头和眼睛好烫，但身上却很冷。<br/>看着黄仁俊这副虚弱的样子，罗渽民有些心疼，于是转身回自己房间把他床上的被子拿过来盖在了黄仁俊身上。<br/>朴志晟对这一幕很是疑惑，明明Jeno哥的被子就在旁边，为什么渽民哥非要回去拿他自己的被子啊？<br/>嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟...<br/>一阵手机震动声响起，朴志晟低头看向自己的手机，是自己老妈打来的视频通话。<br/>朴志晟无语望天，只能抱歉地对罗渽民说：“渽民哥，我妈给我来视频了，我要去接一下。”<br/>罗渽民了然地笑了笑，说道： “去吧，这里有我。”志晟妈妈每次打视频都要打很久，这次和上次视频间隔有一个多星期了，估计没有两个小时结束不了。<br/>“有事叫我啊！我先回房间打电话了QvQ。”朴志晟按下接听键，捂住话筒小声和罗渽民说着, 说完就小跑回自己房间了。<br/>无奈地摇摇头，罗渽民转身去卫生间装了些水在盆中，然后又从毛巾架上拿了个干净的毛巾，用来给黄仁俊降温。<br/>回到黄仁俊身边的时候，黄仁俊已经闭上眼睛一动不动了，罗渽民把毛巾沾湿，轻轻地放在了他的额头上面。<br/>冰凉凉的感觉让黄仁俊清醒了不少，他努力地睁开眼睛，冲罗渽民报以一个虚弱至极的微笑，“谢谢啊渽民。” <br/>“你赶快好起来就是对我最大的感谢了，把这个体温计放腋下，量下体温。”罗渽民摸了摸黄仁俊卷卷的黄毛，把体温计递给黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊乖乖接过，放进自己腋下。<br/>……<br/>“38度8，有点严重啊，我去给你拿药。”罗渽民低头看向体温计，不由皱起好看的眉头。<br/>他没想到仁俊烧的这么严重。<br/>罗渽民拿了药，又去厨房倒了杯凉水，想到仁俊是中国人，就把凉水换成了热的。<br/>“来，仁俊，把退烧药吃了，然后好好睡一觉吧。”罗渽民靠在床头柜，伸手把黄仁俊轻轻扶起，将黄仁俊的身子靠在肩膀上后，又用右手搂住了黄仁俊，以防滑下去。<br/>黄仁俊两只小手从被窝里慢慢伸出来。<br/>好冷...<br/>他打了个寒颤，罗渽民见状抱得更紧了，还把黄仁俊身上的被子往上拉了拉。<br/>吃完药后，黄仁俊喝了一大杯热水，温温热热的水下肚，黄仁俊也感觉舒服了不少。<br/>在罗渽民的搀扶下缓缓地躺回被窝，试图酝酿睡意。<br/>罗渽民坐在黄仁俊床边的地板上玩着手机，过个15分钟他就起身，给黄仁俊头上已经变热的毛巾重新过一遍凉水。<br/>玩了一会手机，罗渽民有些无聊，于是把两只胳膊架在了黄仁俊的床边，脑袋叠在胳膊上，专注地看着床上呼吸有些不太平稳的黄仁俊，眼睛里闪烁着不明的光芒。<br/>...<br/>两个小时后，朴志晟终于打完了电话。<br/>伟大的母上大人在老爸的劝解下挂断了电话，朴志晟也终于逃过一劫。<br/>刚走到门口就看到他的渽民哥一脸专注地盯着仁俊哥，朴志晟尴尬地挠了挠脑袋。<br/>渽民哥怎么一副很开心的样子...自己还是不要进去了，看起来好像不需要自己的帮忙..<br/>于是，朴志晟趁着罗渽民没发现，赶紧转身溜走了。<br/>罗渽民并没有看到门口急转弯回头的朴志晟，他低头看了看手机。<br/>快八点了，再给仁俊测一次体温吧。<br/>看着床上昏睡过去的黄仁俊，罗渽民不忍心叫醒他，只能小心翼翼地把被子打开一个小口，然后伸手掀开仁俊的领口，试图去寻找黄仁俊腋下的位置。<br/>被子里很黑，他什么也看不到，只能用体温计去顺着肩膀往下找。<br/>“嗯...”骤然的冰凉触感让睡梦中的黄仁俊有些难受。<br/>罗渽民一惊，赶紧把体温计拿回来，用手焐热后，才再次放进黄仁俊的领口里，再次寻找他腋下的位置。<br/>“你在干什么？”门口突然传来一声带着些许怒气的声音。<br/>罗渽民一回头，就看到提着一袋子东西站在门口的李帝努。<br/>他下班回来了啊。<br/>罗渽民不为所动，继续在黄仁俊睡衣里摸索着，一边找一边回应道：“我在给仁俊量体温。”  <br/>“啊，找到了。”罗渽民终于找到黄仁俊腋下的位置，把体温计放在里面后就抽出了手，然后抬手给黄仁俊盖好被子。<br/>量体温需要掀开领口在衣服里面找么？不能让仁俊自己量么？<br/>李帝努刚回来就看到罗渽民坐在黄仁俊的床，然后伸手“摸”黄仁俊，这一幕给李帝努气的不行，他以为是罗渽民趁着黄仁俊睡着，故意吃他豆腐。<br/>李帝努抿着嘴，劝自己要冷静。<br/>渽民怎么可能做出这么没品的事情，自己成天就会胡思乱想。<br/>“...辛苦了，我来照顾仁俊吧。”李帝努上前，把手里的袋子放在桌子上。<br/>敞开的袋子里面竟然都是一些中国零食和饮料，还有一瓶...酒精？<br/>罗渽民收回打量的目光，有些心惊于李帝努的细心，这些都是他下班之后去买的？<br/>“我来吧，不要紧。”罗渽民从黄仁俊的床上站起来，与李帝努平视。<br/>“你明天还要拍戏，早点睡，难道你信不过我 ？”李帝努伸手拍了拍罗渽民的肩膀，开始用激将法。<br/>“......”<br/>罗渽民语塞，虽然激将法这一招完全没有用，但明天自己确实要拍戏。<br/>思考了三秒钟，罗渽民还是觉得辛苦一点没什么，他很享受照顾仁俊的感觉。<br/>“没事我不累，你刚下班，去玩会游戏或者看看书放松下？”<br/>“你...”<br/>看着面前态度强硬的罗渽民，李帝努有点意外。<br/>他是非常了解渽民的，渽民平常是那种很慢吞的性子，很少会主动要求什么。<br/>“渽民...水...”<br/>此时躺在床上的黄仁俊突然开口，发烧使得身上的水分快速蒸发，他睡到一半实在是太渴了，于是只能开口召唤一直照顾他的罗渽民。<br/>罗渽民赶紧把床头上的热水拿起来。<br/>他发现水温凉了后就会去烧一壶新的开水，来保证黄仁俊醒来能喝到热水。<br/>伸手将黄仁俊扶起，将他靠在自己的肩膀上，罗渽民把水杯递给他轻声说道：“慢点喝，小心烫。”  <br/>仁俊靠在渽民身上的样子熟练无比，让李帝努觉得有些刺眼。<br/>“我去客厅看电视，你照顾他吧。”<br/>李帝努莫名烦躁，下意识不想看到两人亲密的样子，恼火地转身打算去客厅。<br/>转身间，李帝努看到了自己买回来的零食，有些苦涩地扯了扯嘴角，鼻子酸酸的。<br/>亏得自己一下班就拜托经纪人哥陪自己去了趟中国超市，买了好多仁俊平时喜欢吃的零食，结果回来之后，自己挂念一路的人，嘴里却叫着另一个人的名字...<br/>“仁俊发烧严重么？”<br/>“刚回来时快39度了，现在...”<br/>罗渽民扶着黄仁俊的头，伸手进去把体温计拿了出来，看了下说道：“现在38度4，退了很多。”<br/>此时黄仁俊正乖巧地依靠在罗渽民的肩上，李帝努别开脸，说道：“那就好，你照顾好他，辛苦了。”<br/>然后头也不回地转身出了房间。<br/>客厅里，李帝努重重地坐在沙发上，手不自觉地抚摸着昨晚黄仁俊睡过的地方。<br/>心情好差。<br/>打开电视，里面正播放着晚间肥皂剧，听着有些吵闹的电视声音，李帝努的注意力才稍微被转移掉。<br/>“Jeno哥？你怎么一个人坐这看电视？”<br/>朴志晟本来打算趁哥哥们不在，出来偷偷拿冰淇淋吃的，结果一出房间就看到窝在沙发上一动不动地地盯着电视的李帝努。<br/>李帝努回头看了他一眼，说道：“渽民在照顾仁俊，我没事干就跑客厅看电视了。”<br/>察觉到李帝努的状态有些低迷，朴志晟问道：“Jeno哥你没事吧？.”<br/>“帮我从冰箱里拿两瓶烧酒吧，有点想喝。”李帝努不正面回答。<br/>“哦，好，好的。”不敢再问，朴志晟乖乖地去冰箱里拿了两瓶烧酒，还给自己拿了个冰淇淋出来。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>李帝努接过朴志晟递过来的两瓶冰烧酒，拧开后就快速地喝了一大口。<br/>冰冷但又灼热的烧酒在喉咙里划过，李帝努微眯起眼，眉头舒展开了一些。<br/>朴志晟被李帝努的举动吓了一跳，赶紧端起冰淇淋杯坐在李帝努身边，提醒道：“慢点喝啊Jeno哥，两瓶会不会太多了...”<br/>“没事，两瓶我还不至于大醉。”<br/>李帝努不知道自己的酒量是多少，但他很确定两瓶烧酒不会醉。<br/>“哦好...”<br/>朴志晟沉默了，有些担忧李帝努状态的他只能坐在沙发上陪着一起看电视。<br/>这个电视剧是最近热播的，此时的男主为了救女主受了伤，女主很愧疚，但是女二趁着女主愧疚不安，提出要呆在男主身边照料他，而女主没有拒绝。<br/>看着电视里面女主看着女二照顾男主的落魄背影，李帝努感觉有些眼熟，怎么...怎么这么像是他在看渽民照顾仁俊时候的感觉啊?<br/>“诶这女主吃醋了，她已经爱上男主了？这么快的么？”<br/>正好在追这部剧的朴志晟有些无语。<br/>现在爱情线发展的也太快了吧，上一集男女主还互看不顺眼，这一集女主怎么就喜欢上男主了啊，果然这就是狗血剧么。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“啧，女主这眼神这背影，一看就是吃醋难过了啊。”<br/>朴志晟的话就像是一道惊雷，劈开了李帝努混沌的思绪，以前朦朦胧胧不清楚的地方，突然就清晰了。<br/>难道...自己喜欢仁俊么，那种，男女之间的喜欢？<br/>李帝努不说话了，只是一味地往自己嘴里灌着烧酒，浓烈的酒精刺激着他的味蕾。<br/>他不知道了...他一直只把仁俊当成很好的朋友，他喜欢仁俊生气的样子，所以一直故意惹仁俊生气；他喜欢仁俊关心他的样子，所以受了伤会在仁俊面前晃悠；他喜欢仁俊犯错之后的委屈，所以他在仁俊犯错之后会摸摸仁俊的小脑瓜......<br/>可是到底是什么时候喜欢上的？<br/>两瓶烧酒烧酒迅速下肚，过了一会汹涌而来的酒意让李帝努的大脑有了片刻的暂停，强行打断了他飞速运转的思路。<br/> “Jeno哥...”<br/>朴志晟看向空了的酒瓶，想要安慰的话语最后还是吞到了肚子里。<br/>突然这是怎么...<br/>“我没事，你回房间吧，我自己静静就好。”李帝努摘掉眼镜，靠在沙发上眯着眼说道。<br/>他现在虽然大脑有些混沌，但还是有意识的。<br/>朴志晟看这幅景象，只能乖乖地回房间。  <br/>Jeno哥喜欢安静，自己还是听话吧。<br/>李帝努一个人在沙发上躺了一会儿，周围的场景剧烈摇晃着，更加汹涌的酒劲迅速侵袭了李帝努的大脑。<br/>果然...太快喝完两瓶酒的话，还是会醉啊。<br/>“Jeno?” <br/>罗渽民本来是想出来给仁俊重新倒杯热水的，但却意外看到了仰躺在沙发上，用手捂住额头的李帝努。<br/>目光扫过茶几上的烧酒瓶，罗渽民眼底闪过一丝了然。<br/>“恩？仁俊醒了？”李帝努听到动静，费力地从沙发起身问道。<br/>“没有，吃了发烧药睡的很沉。”罗渽民回应道。<br/>听罢，李帝努伸手把电视关掉，然后起身走向罗渽民，略带强势地说道：“我来照顾他吧，已经很晚了。”<br/>不等罗渽民回应，就直接伸手抽走了罗渽民手里的水杯，转身去厨房给黄仁俊倒热水。<br/>一转眼李帝努就从厨房出来了，看着仍旧愣在原地的罗渽民，对他说道：“回去睡吧，辛苦。”<br/>“你...”<br/>罗渽民张了张口，想要说些什么，但发现到嘴边的话语却是怎么也问不出来。<br/>“Jeno，可以聊聊么？”直视着李帝努的双眼，罗渽民终于开口了。</p><p> </p><p>第七话 偷偷亲到了<br/>罗渽民的眼神很坚定，有着不容李帝努拒绝的气势。<br/>渽民认真了。<br/>李帝努的脑海里突然浮现出这样的想法。<br/>他点点头，转身走向了厨房，厨房距离卧室比较远，他有一种直觉，罗渽民接下来想和他说的话最好不要让第三个人听到。<br/>罗渽民跟在了李帝努后面，也去了厨房。<br/>“Jeno，你喜欢仁俊？”罗渽民直接开门见山地问道。<br/>“......” <br/>李帝努盯着手中水杯泛起的热气不说话。<br/>大脑昏昏沉沉的，他根本打不起精神去思考该怎么回答罗渽民。<br/>喜欢上自己的队友...不是什么光彩的事情。<br/>看着沉默的李帝努，罗渽民不由勾了勾嘴角，将身子靠在橱柜上低声说道：“我喜欢仁俊，不是朋友的那种喜欢。” <br/>“什么？”<br/>李帝努抬起头猛地看向罗渽民。<br/>不理会李帝努的反应，罗渽民接着说道：“我想照顾他，Jeno，你可以让我么？”<br/>李帝努不敢置信地看着罗渽民，他没有想到平时内向的渽民会突然说出这么强势的话，更没想到的是渽民竟然也对仁俊有着那种想法。.<br/>酒精的作用让李帝努的头有些胀痛。<br/>“不可以。”<br/>跨步上前，李帝努紧紧盯着罗渽民的双眼，言语不受大脑控制。<br/>“那么...起码告诉我为什么吧？”罗渽民仿佛早就猜到了李帝努的回答，很平静地问道。<br/>一股莫名的怒气涌上心头，李帝努十分讨厌此刻罗渽民一副看透他的样子。<br/>强忍住眩晕，李帝努伸手略微有些使劲地抓住了罗渽民的双肩，看着他一字一顿地说道：“就是不行。” <br/>“你喜欢他？”<br/>“...我不知道。”<br/>“那你为什么这么在意我去照顾仁俊？”<br/>“我说不行就是不行。”<br/>“...抱歉，这个理由丝毫没有说服力。”罗渽民眼神澄澈。<br/>酒精的副作用越来越大，李帝努有些看不清面前人的表情了，但他知道，与罗渽民的对话让他很烦躁。<br/>“那是我和仁俊的房间。”<br/>言下之意，罗渽民没有权利随便出入。<br/>“但仁俊需要我。”罗渽民语气平缓。<br/>“你到底想干嘛？”李帝努沉吟，他看出来罗渽民是在激怒他。<br/>“我想追仁俊，仅此而已。”<br/>李帝努瞳孔猛地收紧，一把抓起了罗渽民的衣领问道：“追他？你喜欢男的？”<br/>“不行？”<br/>“当然不行！”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“什么为什么，因为我喜欢他！”<br/>…<br/>后知后觉的李帝努瞪大双眼，不敢相信刚刚那番话是自己说出来的。<br/>果然不应该喝酒...<br/>“你终于说出来了。”罗渽民伸手掰开了李帝努抓住他衣领的手。<br/>他一直知道李帝努十分不喜欢表达自己真实的情感世界，这次谈话的内容其实在他的意料之中。<br/>“你什么时候发现的？”李帝努闭上双眼，无力地将身体靠在了墙上。<br/>自己都不确定是什么时候喜欢上仁俊的，渽民又是何时发现的。<br/>“好久之前就感觉你对待仁俊不一样，最近更是如此。”<br/>“万一只是对朋友的喜欢呢？”<br/>“对朋友的喜欢不是那样的。”<br/>“...”<br/>看着李帝努颓败的样子，罗渽民的语气稍微变得轻柔了一些，“我们之间无须隐瞒太多，既然如此，我们就公平竞争，早点休息。”<br/>说完罗渽民就转身离开了，既然确定了Jeno的心意，他也不想和这他闹得太僵。<br/>仁俊对他很重要，但Jeno对他来说也很重要，他希望的是Jeno能够看清自己的内心，这样两人才是公平。<br/>一切的结果，都由仁俊最后的心意来决定吧。<br/>看着罗渽民的背影，李帝努也明白了罗渽民的用意。<br/>渽民是想...逼自己一把。<br/>可是，有什么用呢，他自己倒是看清楚了，但是仁俊呢，仁俊对自己是什么样的感情呢...<br/>李帝努迈步回到黄仁俊身边，看着睡熟过去的黄仁俊，他情不自禁地伸手去触摸黄仁俊的脸颊，视线从仁俊秀气的眉眼，到高挺而精致的鼻梁，再到...李帝努的眼神暗了暗，借着酒劲，他有些费力地凑向了黄仁俊。  <br/>两人的距离越来越近，直到鼻息相闻，黄仁俊在梦中好似感受到了李帝努呼出的热气，伸出舌头有些难受地舔了舔自己干涸的嘴唇。<br/>李帝努紧盯着黄仁俊的嘴唇，刚被舔舐过的唇瓣泛出晶莹的光泽，仿佛被蛊惑了般，李帝努俯身轻轻地将自己的唇贴附在了黄仁俊的唇上。<br/>两唇相贴的一瞬间，有道酥麻麻的电流从黄仁俊的唇上流动到李帝努的唇上，本来紧皱的眉头瞬间舒展开。<br/>仁俊的唇软软的甜甜的，像是...软糖一样。<br/>轻柔的触感让李帝努深刻地意识到自己确实是醉了，醉的...很彻底。<br/>他开始忍不住地摩挲着，触碰着，亲吻着黄仁俊的双唇，从一开始的小心翼翼，到后来两唇之间的缱绻交缠，如洪水决堤般一发不可收拾。<br/>李帝努感觉自己真的败了，败给了仁俊，也败给了自己，一直以来他引以为豪的自控力在仁俊面前不堪一击。<br/>“嗯...”<br/>身下的人突然发出一声呻吟，李帝努一僵，仅存的意识把他拉回了现实。<br/>自己怎么能趁着仁俊生病的空档这样对他...<br/>李帝努飞快起身，突然有些害怕黄仁俊的反应。<br/>黄仁俊缓缓睁开惺忪的睡眼，他的脸颊有些微红。<br/>刚刚他做了一个梦，竟然梦到了自己和李帝努那家伙在接吻，真是要了命了，而且很可恨的是，梦里的自己竟然有些沉醉在那个吻里。<br/>伸手拍打了下脸颊，黄仁俊为这种春梦而感到羞耻。<br/>他好像睡了很久，难免有些口渴，于是开口说道“可以帮我拿杯水么渽民...嗯？怎么是你！”<br/>黄仁俊一转头便看到了坐在他床边的李帝努，现实与梦境之间的联系让他瞬间有些不知所措。<br/>自己不会还在做梦吧？？？而且照顾自己的不是渽民么，怎么变成Jeno了？<br/>见黄仁俊没有意识到自己刚刚偷吻了他，李帝努不由松了口气，但听到后面那句“怎么是你”的时候，上扬的嘴角瞬间就僵住了。<br/>仁俊他，就这么讨厌自己么。<br/>咬了咬下唇，李帝努还是伸手把床边的热水递给了黄仁俊，“我让他回去了，他明天要拍戏...你想他来照顾你？”<br/>“啊？没有没有...谢谢。”<br/>黄仁俊赶紧否认，起身伸手接过水杯，道了声谢后就双手抱着水杯慢慢地喝了起来。<br/>察觉到到李帝努态度有些不对，黄仁俊喝水的空档用余光偷偷地瞄着李帝努。<br/>是不是刚刚自己说的话惹到Jeno生气了啊，自己不是故意的，刚刚做的那个春梦实在是太真实了，然后一觉醒来就在现实中看到活生生的Jeno，自己难免会有些震惊嘛...<br/>李帝努冷漠的目光让黄仁俊有些不太好受，于是他将水杯放到床头柜上，费力地伸手去拉着李帝努的衣角，轻轻扯了扯说道：“我刚刚不是不想让你照顾的意思啊，是，是我做了个梦，然后一醒过来就看到你，有点被吓到了...”<br/>看着扯着自己衣角微微晃动的小手，李帝努感觉自己的火气突然就消了，真的很奇怪，仁俊总是能轻易左右自己的情绪。<br/>“那，你做什么梦了？看到我会害怕？”李帝努眯起了眼睛。<br/>仁俊不会是做了春梦吧...<br/>黄仁俊强装镇定，张口瞎掰道：：“就是梦到你在追杀我，然后一觉醒来就看到你了！吓死了！”<br/>李帝努注意到黄仁俊的耳朵有些红，知道他在撒谎，但是也不拆穿。<br/>伸手轻轻地握住黄仁俊拉住自己衣角的小手，大大的手掌瞬间包裹住了黄仁俊的小手，温热的感觉自李帝努的手心传递到黄仁俊的手上面，给人一种很安心的感觉。<br/>李帝努将手掌里的小手放回被窝，然后温柔地扶着黄仁俊的肩膀让他躺下，俯身给黄仁俊盖好被子却不忘揶揄道：“笨死了，怎么在沙发睡觉也不知道带个被子的。”<br/>李帝努俯身掖被角的时候，黄仁俊闻到了他身上有股很浓重的酒气，于是问道：“你喝酒了？”<br/>“嗯，喝了一点。”李帝努掖被角的动作僵了一下。<br/>...这么重的酒气，不是一点吧？黄仁俊腹诽。<br/>“为什么啊？”黄仁俊问。<br/>“心情不好。”李帝努答。<br/>“...工作问题？没事吧？和我说说呗，好歹我也是哥。”<br/>黄仁俊有点慌了，Jeno平时那么沉稳的一个人，竟然会因为心情不好而喝酒，肯定是很严重的事。<br/>“你真想知道？”摘掉眼镜的李帝努有些看不清楚黄仁俊的表情，于是他低头凑得更近了些，想要把黄仁俊的表情收入眼底。<br/>“恩...聊聊呗？好歹开导下你啊！”突然的靠近让黄仁俊有些紧张，但还是不死心地问道。<br/>“如果我说，我是因为渽民贴身照顾你而吃醋了，你信么？”李帝努此刻感觉酒精真是个好东西，平时根本不可能说的话，因为酒精的效用一股脑全说了出来。<br/>“......”<br/>黄仁俊十分明显地翻了个白眼，明显完全不信李帝努这一套说辞。<br/>但翻归翻，他还是劝李帝努说道：“你要是下次心情不好，来和我说啊，我好歹比你多喝一个月牛奶，开导开导你也是好的，心情不好别瞎喝酒，在宿舍也就算了，在外面的话，万一出什么意外怎么办。”<br/>李帝努眯着笑眼听着黄仁俊的唠叨，乖巧地点了点头说道：“知道了啦，下次不这样了，仁俊哥哥。”说完情不自禁地俯身吻了下黄仁俊的额头。<br/>看到黄仁俊呆愣住的表情，李帝努勾唇轻笑了一声，说道：“睡吧，我给你买了很多你喜欢吃的零食和饮料，等你病好了就可以吃了。”<br/>“啊...好，好的。”含糊地应了一声后，黄仁俊尴尬地将头钻回了被窝。<br/>自己的脸现在绝对熟的像小龙虾一样，李帝努他怎么回事啊，喝了酒之后就喜欢做这种让人脸红心跳的动作么？<br/>以后自己绝对不让李帝努多喝酒了，谁知道他喝醉了之后会不会跑到街上去骚扰别人啊！<br/>看着被窝里蜷缩的一团，李帝努叹了口气。<br/>喝酒壮胆，自己可真是没出息。<br/>弯腰拿起地上的水盆和毛巾，李帝努走向卫生间，打算去重新换一盆水。<br/>看仁俊现在这清醒的状态，自己买的那瓶酒精怕是用不上了，本来打算回来帮仁俊擦下身子的，唉...还是用水物理降温吧。<br/>…<br/>十二点了，黄仁俊看着斜靠在自己床边玩手机的李帝努，很是头疼。<br/>他不会是打算照顾自己一整晚吧？自己还想偷偷抱着手机看会视频呢，Jeno这么盯着自己，自己什么也干不了啊！<br/>斟酌了片刻，黄仁俊还是决定开口询问下：“你要在我这坐多久啊？我感觉好多了，你不用这么寸步不离的...”<br/>“睡不着？”李帝努低头看着只露出一个小脑袋的黄仁俊，一眼就看出了他的不安分。<br/>“恩...有点。”有些窘，黄仁俊没想到李帝努一下子就洞察到自己那点小心思。<br/>李帝努伸手弹了下黄仁俊的额头，“想干嘛就干啊，我是来照顾你的，又不是监视你的。”<br/>…...你这还不叫监视，玩一会手机就低头看我一眼，生怕我跑了似的。<br/>“给，披着衣服坐起来玩会儿手机吧。”李帝努起身把自己椅子上的外套拿了下来，递给黄仁俊。<br/>“谢了，你现在酒醒了么？”黄仁俊伸手接过披在身上，他其实一直很喜欢李帝努身上清新的草木味道，闻起来很干净很温暖。<br/>看着黄仁俊一脸关切，李帝努心中一动，故意靠近黄仁俊对着他吐了一口气。<br/>“哈——”<br/>一股浓烈的酒气袭来，黄仁俊皱起小脸条件反射地往后闪躲。<br/>“你干嘛！”黄仁俊怒。<br/>“你不是问我酒醒了没有么，我也不知道，就给你闻闻有没有酒气啊。”李帝努又再次坐到了床头，翘着二郎腿有些懒散地答道。<br/>...黄仁俊无语，李帝努喝那么多酒，不会是因为嫉妒自己被渽民照顾吧？<br/>辰乐那家伙总给自己看他们俩的cp向视频，那么多小细节他们录制的时候一点没察觉，粉丝的视频竟然全剪出来了，搞的自己也有点疑神疑鬼。<br/>这个念头一出现，就停不下来了，黄仁俊是属于那种有疑问就一定要问出来的性子。<br/>轻咳两声，黄仁俊斟酌了下语言开口问道：“Jeno啊，你不会是因为渽民，所以才不开心地喝酒吧？”<br/>？？？<br/>李帝努惊了，他没想到黄仁俊这么敏锐。<br/>难道是自己表现的太明显了么？怎么办...要坦白么，可是自己没有准备好啊，仁俊现在对自己也只是普通朋友的感觉，完全没有感觉到被特殊对待，现在坦白肯定是要被拒绝的，说不定连朋友都做不了了...<br/>这几秒内李帝努的思绪纷飞，无数个念头一闪而过，但最后理智还是告诉他要冷静。<br/>“不是吧？？？你真喜欢渽民？什么时候的事情啊，你早说啊，早说我就让志晟照顾我了，我是真的不知道！”黄仁俊慌了。<br/>李帝努沉默了，他竟然沉默了，自己猜对了！<br/>天啊，虽然听说过有几个男团内部出现同性情侣，但没想到有一天会轮到自己团的头上。<br/>“什么？我喜欢谁？”  <br/>李帝努懵了，这都什么跟什么啊，自己没听错吧？<br/>叹口气，黄仁俊把小手从被窝里伸出来，一脸苦大仇深地拍拍李帝努的肩膀说道：“你放心，我不会和别人说的，也不会鄙视你，不就是同性恋么！这都21世纪了，你要是真心喜欢渽民，我可以帮你去探探他的口风。”<br/>“......？”<br/>李帝努这次听懂了，仁俊他竟然以为自己喜欢的是渽民，亏他想的出来，自己还被他吓得半死。<br/>抽了抽嘴角，李帝努问道：“你为什么觉得我喜欢渽民？”<br/>看吧看吧看吧！果然承认了！自己真是个人心洞察机啊！<br/>“就，每次我和渽民干什么的时候，你就非要来插一脚，还有今天渽民摸我脑袋量体温的时候，你脸臭的不行...其实之前辰乐给我看了一些你和渽民的视频，里面好多细节我之前都不知道，看完之后就觉得....”在李帝努如炬的目光注视下，黄仁俊越说声音越小，最后彻底没了声响。<br/>李帝努无语望天，他怎么会喜欢上这么一个笨蛋，自己该怎么和他解释自己喜欢的不是渽民，而是他啊。<br/>李帝努双手抱胸，心累地靠在床边，“我不喜欢渽民，渽民只是朋友。”<br/>除了这句话，他实在是想不到其他的话来回答了，总不能说自己之前非要插足他俩，是因为想和仁俊更近一点吧？<br/>黄仁俊不信，非常不信。<br/>“那你干嘛每次看到我和渽民在一起就生气啊！”<br/>好几次都是这样，自己和渽民但凡有一点单独相处的时间，李帝努就会突然出现，要么带走渽民，要么气走自己。<br/>“我...”<br/>词穷，人生第一次感觉词穷，看着黄仁俊气鼓鼓的脸蛋，李帝努没辙了。<br/>“我认真的，我不介意同性恋，所以不会鄙视你的！如果你喜欢渽民的话，我会和渽民保持距离，你放心!”<br/>黄仁俊觉得自己真是太无私了，这都是为了李帝努的幸福快乐啊！<br/>但是为什么，说出这句话之后，心里有一点点点的酸涩...呢。<br/>“真的？”<br/>李帝努眼睛亮了，真的是亮了，他刚刚在仁俊的话中发现了两个重点，一个是仁俊不介意同性恋，另一个是，仁俊会和渽民保持距离。<br/>感觉自己的嘴角开始上扬了，李帝努告诉自己要冷静，自己不能这么卑鄙地利用渽民，他尝试着做最后的挣扎一下，“我真的不喜欢渽民，你千万别...”<br/>“不必说了，我懂我懂，你要加油我会为你应援的！”黄仁俊打断了李帝努的话。<br/>他看到李帝努刚刚的眼睛亮了，原来Jeno真的不希望自己和渽民走太近...<br/>自己真是太粗心大意了，都是室友平时竟没注意到李帝努这些小心思。<br/>“...”<br/>李帝努不说话了。<br/>仁俊已经认定的事八头牛都拉不回来，渽民啊我尽力了。<br/>“你需要我帮你什么吗，帮你探探口风之类的，万一渽民没那方面的想法我...”<br/>“我和渽民你更喜欢谁？”李帝努打断了黄仁俊的滔滔不绝。<br/>他想明白了，既然仁俊已经认定自己喜欢的是渽民，很多问题也不需要遮遮掩掩，直接问出来仁俊也不会想太多。<br/>恩？<br/>黄仁俊愣了，这是什么问题，Jeno不会是想看看自己到底是不是真心帮他吧...渽民是个很温暖的人，对自己很包容，而Jeno...有点说不清楚，虽然他总凑过来惹自己生气，但是更多的时候其实对自己很照顾, 更喜欢谁的话，可能...还是Jeno吧，在Jeno面前自己会更自然一点。<br/>“肯定更喜欢你啊。”黄仁俊思考完毕，十分乖巧地答道。<br/>这个答案Jeno肯定满意，这样他就不用怕自己和他抢渽民了。<br/>“嗯，那就行。”<br/>点点头，李帝努表示自己知道了，然后转身背对着仁俊玩起了手机，勾起的嘴角和眯起来的笑眼都表明了李帝努现在的心情特别好<br/>没想到阴差阳错直接解决掉了一件大事，仁俊肯定做梦都想不到他完全想歪了。<br/>可怜的渽民，什么也没干就被打上了标签。</p><p> </p><p>第八话 奇怪的一天<br/>“仁俊啊，一会下班一起去吃饭么？上次那个麻辣烫我还想吃。”罗渽民冲黄仁俊问道。<br/>黄仁俊用余光看了眼旁边气定神闲摆弄着吉他的李帝努，有点不好意思地拒绝道：“不了，我一会下班回宿舍要和爸妈打个视频，要不你和Jeno一起去？”说完还拉拉李帝努的衣袖，冲他一阵挤眉弄眼。<br/>“......”<br/>罗渽民无语，第三次了，这已经是这周第三次被仁俊拒绝了，而且奇怪的是，每次仁俊拒绝他后都会问问要不要和Jeno一起去。<br/>这就很离谱了，以前他也不是没邀请过仁俊一起出去吃饭或者看电影什么的，但是很少被仁俊拒绝，更不可能出现自己邀请三次被拒绝三次的情况。<br/>细心的罗渽民敏锐地察觉出不对来，而且这个不对的感觉一定和事件的另外一个主人公——李帝努有关。  <br/>“Jeno啊，出来下。”于是罗渽民点名李帝努，想要问问他到底怎么回事。<br/>“干嘛？”<br/>李帝努抬头看了眼罗渽民，看到他的神色不太好。<br/>“哎呀什么干嘛！快去快去！”见罗渽民主动叫李帝努出去谈话，黄仁俊赶紧把李帝努从沙发上拉起来，半推半搡地把他往罗渽民的方向驱赶。<br/>这一幕被罗渽民看了个正着，更加地证实了自己的想法。<br/>仁俊和Jeno...绝对发生了什么自己不知道的事情。<br/>李帝努一脸无奈地随着罗渽民走到门口，对罗渽民问道：“什么事啊？神神秘秘的。”<br/>“怎么回事啊，仁俊这两天怎么疯狂拒绝我，而且总是暗示我去找你试试？”罗渽民皱着眉头，用手戳了下李帝努肩膀，直接开门见山。<br/>“呃...”<br/>李帝努扶额，知道这件事逃不过罗渽民的法眼，终究还是被他发现了端倪。<br/>唉，这件事说出来渽民肯定觉得疯了。<br/>于是他把事情的原委说了一遍。<br/>“...哈？你说仁俊以为你喜欢我？你认真的么？你？我？”<br/>打死罗渽民都不会想到，这几天黄仁俊拒绝他的理由竟然是因为这个。<br/>但这样确实很多细节都解释的通了，怪不得黄仁俊每次拒绝他的时候还要带上Jeno，原来是这样...<br/>再想起来刚刚仁俊把Jeno往外推的时候给自己递来的那个意味深长的眼神，罗渽民浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。<br/>“是不是真的，你不是已经有答案了么？而且我也和他解释过了，但是仁俊你也知道的，他已经认定的事情，八头牛都拉不回来。”李帝努耸耸肩，有点同情地看着罗渽民。<br/>罗渽民感觉这个世界真的太玄幻了，没想到仁俊的脑洞这么大。<br/>这样下去，自己还怎么...不行，一定要想个办法。<br/>有些咬牙切齿地看着李帝努，罗渽民相信这个青梅竹马不至于干出这么卑鄙的事情，但无论如何，事情都是由他而起。<br/>于是对李帝努说道：“你去和仁俊说，你不介意他和我单独出去！怪不得他总躲着我，你赶紧去说！”<br/>“行，我去说，但结果我可不敢保证。”李帝努自知理亏，只能答应，虽然他的直觉告诉他仁俊还是不会相信自己的话，但起码还是再挣扎一下，不然渽民真的太惨了。<br/>两人商谈完便一齐回到练习室，在沙发上等他俩的黄仁俊抬头看到他俩一起肩并肩地回来，眼神一亮冲李帝努问道：“如何？聊什么了？”<br/>罗渽民在一旁尴尬的不行，知道真相的他，现在听仁俊说什么都感觉变味了。<br/>“仁俊，我把事情始末和渽民说了，我也真的很认真的和你说一次，我不喜欢渽民，你不用和他保持距离的！”李帝努深吸一口气说道，罗渽民听完满意地点点头。<br/>黄仁俊听罢，立马露出一副很同情的表情。<br/>唉...Jeno应该是被拒绝了，所以才会来自己这里挽尊下吧，看来渽民还是喜欢女生的，落花有意流水无情啊。<br/>“哦，好，我知道了。”黄仁俊敷衍道。<br/>暂时配合下Jeno吧，免得刺激到他。<br/>罗渽民和李帝努察觉到了语气中的敷衍，立马就明白了黄仁俊没有把这件事放在心上，李帝努给罗渽民使了个爱莫能助的表情。<br/>罗渽民仰头叹口气，还是不死心地邀请道：“仁俊，一会下班带我去吃那家麻辣烫吧，我不会点菜~”说完还露出一副委屈巴巴的小表情。<br/>“那...那行吧，那我和我爸妈说一声，晚点再打视频好了。”黄仁俊谨慎地看了一眼李帝努，见他没有意见，就答应了。<br/>说实话这两天拒绝了渽民那么多次，他也挺不好意思的，这次既然Jeno不介意，那就一起去吧，反正自己掌握个分寸就可以了。<br/>罗渽民轻呼了一口气，终于放下心来。<br/>好歹是能约到仁俊了，也算是有进步。<br/>“Jeno你不来么？”黄仁俊转头地问道。<br/>在罗渽民的目光警告下，李帝努只能回答说：“不了，你俩去吧。”<br/>万一渽民因为自己非要跟着去而生气，以后去健身或者骑自行车可就没人陪了。<br/>“哦，那好吧。”黄仁俊奇怪地看了一眼李帝努。<br/>咋回事啊，这机会都不把握住，看来还是要自己出马，帮Jeno探探口风！<br/>…<br/>一转眼就下班了，罗渽民生怕李帝努反悔，一下班就拉着黄仁俊冲向麻辣烫。<br/>“...渽民哥和仁俊干嘛去啊？一下班就冲出去了。” 钟辰乐看着罗渽民和黄仁俊那急切的背影，有些好奇地问着。<br/>李帝努翘着二郎腿摆弄着手机答道：“他俩去吃麻辣烫了。”<br/>“麻辣烫？！啊我也想去吃来着，哇太过分了吧，不叫我就直接走了，友尽了。”钟辰乐哀嚎，他好久没吃麻辣烫了，早知道刚刚就在门口堵住他们了。  <br/>心里一动，李帝努抬头看向钟辰乐，眯着眼微笑道：“你想吃的话我可以陪你去。” <br/>渽民啊，这可怪不得我了，是辰乐想吃来着。<br/>“好啊！那我们也去吃吧！志晟啊，你去吃麻辣烫么！”钟辰乐开心了。<br/>哼，不叫自己，自己就拉着Jeno哥和志晟一起去吃，可惜马克和楷灿哥在127队打工，不然就可以七个人团建麻辣烫了。<br/>“可以啊，现在？”朴志晟表示他没问题。<br/>“现在走吧，说不定还能和他们撞上呢嘻嘻。”钟辰乐赶紧拉起坐着的李帝努，招手示意朴志晟跟上来，殊不知这番话正中李帝努下怀。<br/>…<br/>热腾腾的麻辣烫端了上来，独属于中国料理的香料味瞬间就让黄仁俊的口水疯狂分泌，迫不及待地掰开木筷子就要准备开动。<br/>一旁的罗渽民看到黄仁俊手里的竹筷上有很多密密麻麻的倒刺，赶紧一把握住黄仁俊的手，阻止他下筷子的动作。<br/>感受到黄仁俊温热的小手被自己握在掌心，罗渽民愣了一下，下意识的动作让他有些心猿意马，本来平静的内心有了一丝浮躁。<br/>抬头想要说话的一瞬间撞到了黄仁俊疑惑的眼神，罗渽民瞬间回神过来，把刚刚想要脱口而出的话咽了回去，转而用冰凉的手抽走了黄仁俊手里的竹筷：“怎么冒冒失失的，这筷子上的倒刺都没除掉。”  <br/>将手中的两个竹筷互相摩擦了几下，去除掉上面的倒刺之后，罗渽民将竹筷还给了黄仁俊。<br/>“啊...谢谢。”震惊于罗渽民的细心，黄仁俊愣愣地接过竹筷。<br/>自己对于这些东西其实没那么多讲究，很多习惯都是来到韩国之后受到辰乐的影响才改变的。<br/>“没事，下次小心一点吧。”罗渽民单手托腮看着黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊低头吃东西的样子像是个小松鼠一样，一边的腮帮子鼓得圆圆的，让人恨不得想要伸手捏一下。<br/>罗渽民也确实这样干了，眼看着自己的手就要捏上黄仁俊脸蛋，罗渽民眼底含笑。<br/>但马上，自己手腕上突然出现的大手让罗渽民惊了一下，余光瞄到身侧出现了一道熟悉的人影。<br/>罗渽民微恼，抬头看向了那只大手的主人——李帝努。<br/>“你怎么来了。”罗渽民有些咬牙切齿。<br/>“Jeno？你服是说不来么？”黄仁俊察觉到身旁站着的人影，抬头发现是Jeno后，有些欣喜地鼓着腮帮子含糊问道。<br/>李帝努转头看向黄仁俊，看着他的可爱模样，有些好笑地松开握着罗渽民手腕的手，转而去捏住黄仁俊的脸蛋，笑嘻嘻地答道：“不是我说要来哦，你看后面。”<br/>“哟！这是谁啊！这么巧？”钟辰乐也进了店里，一眼就看到了窗边对峙的三人。<br/>“恩？仁俊哥渽民哥？你们也在？”朴志晟从钟辰乐后面探出脑袋，看到坐着的两人有些惊讶。<br/>“他俩本来是想丢下我们吃独食的，结果被我发现了，就拉着你们一起来咯。”钟辰乐对朴志晟说着，还放大音量刻意让黄仁俊和罗渽民听到。<br/>恩，说的好，辰乐。<br/>李帝努在心里默默夸奖道，钟辰乐这一番话瞬间就洗脱了自己非要跟来的嫌疑。<br/>“......” 罗渽民无语。<br/>好家伙，好不容易约到仁俊，突然蹦出来的三名“壮汉”瞬间就打破了刚刚良好的气氛。<br/>此时坐在另一边的黄仁俊也有些尴尬，他没想到辰乐会带着志晟和Jeno过来，于是指了指罗渽民身旁的椅子询问道：“刚好是四人桌，我们拼一下桌吧渽民？”<br/>“...坐，我去别桌再拿一个椅子来。”罗渽民叹气。<br/>他能说什么，只能答应啊。<br/>李帝努直接一屁股坐到了黄仁俊身边，凑到他身边问道：“你们菜刚上？”<br/>黄仁俊翻个白眼，凑到李帝努耳边轻轻说着：“你不会是故意跟过来的吧，干嘛不坐在渽民身边？”<br/>温热的气息打在李帝努的耳廓上，李帝努耳尖微红，闷闷地答道：“我就想坐这。”<br/>你还害羞上了？<br/>黄仁俊注意到李帝努躲闪的眼神和发红的耳朵，撇了撇嘴。<br/>欲盖弥彰罢了，李帝努这家伙怎么在追渽民的时候突然就怂了？往常他调戏自己的时候，可没这么害羞，果然对喜欢的人才会更加小心翼翼的么。<br/>还是自己给他找机会吧！<br/>黄仁俊抬头看向站着的钟辰乐，鸡贼地指着自己对面的椅子说：“辰乐啊，坐我对面吧！”<br/>“啊？为啥？”钟辰乐疑惑，坐哪不都一样么，自己才不要抢渽民哥的椅子。<br/>“唉让你坐就坐，咋这么多问题呢！”余光扫到罗渽民回来的身影，黄仁俊赶紧催促道。<br/>竟然都这么说了，钟辰乐只能谨慎地坐下，此时罗渽民正巧搬着椅子回来了。<br/>“辰乐？这是我的位置吧？”看到钟辰乐坐在黄仁俊的对面，罗渽民眯了眯眼睛。<br/>这三个人是来拆台的么，一个两个不是坐仁俊身边，就是坐仁俊对面。<br/>“是仁俊哥让我坐的，不关我事啊渽民哥！”钟辰乐双手握拳放置在胸前，十分真诚地看向罗渽民。  <br/>完蛋...渽民哥好像生气了。<br/>罗渽民听罢转身看向黄仁俊，希望得到一个合理的答复。<br/>“就...窗边挺冷的，你刚刚手好凉，我怕你冻到，就让辰乐坐里面了。”黄仁俊机智地答道。<br/>“...好吧。”认命地一屁股坐在李帝努对面，罗渽民算是明白了，仁俊这是想让自己坐在Jeno对面。<br/>看着对面李帝努的笑眼，罗渽民突然感觉被辰乐挪到面前的麻辣烫没有那么香了。<br/>新来的三人迅速点了餐，等待期间钟辰乐忍不住好奇的用中文偷问黄仁俊：“今天怎么回事啊，干嘛非让我坐你对面？”<br/>黄仁俊也用中文回答道：“你别问了，不是什么大事，涉及个人隐私，嘘。”<br/>性取向这种东西其实挺私密的，黄仁俊下意识的不希望太多人知道李帝努的性取向，等Jeno自己想说的时候再说吧。<br/>“啧，那行吧，你不说我不问了。”见黄仁俊不想回答，钟辰乐也识趣地不再多问，自己好奇是好奇，但是也尊重仁俊的想法，换位置就换位置吧，总不可能是害自己。<br/>罗渽民偷听钟辰乐和黄仁俊之间的对话好久了，生怕黄仁俊说出Jeno喜欢自己什么的这种鬼话，看到黄仁俊好像不想回答的样子，罗渽民也松口气，转而想起来了另外一件困惑了很久的事。<br/>“辰乐啊，我有个问题。”<br/>“啊？什么事啊？”钟辰乐一脸懵，自己最近没做错什么吧。<br/>罗渽民下意识看了眼李帝努，那眼神瞬间让李帝努有种不好的预感。<br/>“仁俊之前说，你有给他看过我和Jeno的视频，我有点好奇，能给我们看下么？”罗渽民一双人畜无害的眼睛平静地看着钟辰乐，尽量保持一种和善的语气。<br/>听罢，黄仁俊躲开了钟辰乐震惊的眼神。<br/>别怪我啊辰乐...我不是故意和他们说的。<br/>“你，真要看？”钟辰乐艰难地咽了咽口水。<br/>“看啊，我也想看，给我们看看吧辰乐。”朴志晟伸长了脖子，他也好好奇，什么视频啊引起这么大反应。<br/>“行...我找找，找找。”钟辰乐翻出了手机，用手在收藏里面疯狂地滑动。<br/>怎么办...自己收藏了好多啊，给他们看哪个比较好啊。<br/>【别太过火啊！】手机上面突然弹出黄仁俊发来的微信消息，钟辰乐抬头看了眼对面的黄仁俊，犹豫了一下还是翻出了一个视频。<br/>行吧...就选个中规中矩的好了。<br/>…<br/>于是李帝努罗渽民还有朴志晟三个人抱着钟辰乐的手机，脑袋对脑袋地把这足足有十分钟的视频看完了，然后三人陷入了沉思。<br/>“是你们非要看的！”<br/>看到李帝努的手开始爆出青筋了，钟辰乐吓得赶紧把手机抢回来，生怕下一秒李帝努把手机甩到自己脸上。<br/>“剪的很好啊，背景音乐挺好听的！”朴志晟一脸真挚地看着李帝努和罗渽民。<br/>“辰乐啊，你这，还有其他成员的类似视频么？”罗渽民深吸口气，笑容有些僵硬地冲钟辰乐问道。<br/>钟辰乐眼睛一亮，赶紧说：“有有有！我这里有收藏好多仁俊的视频，播放量超高！”说完就拿起手机在收藏夹里翻呀翻。<br/>黄仁俊懵了，这关他什么事啊，赶紧阻止道:“我拒绝！太尴尬了吧，我不要看！”<br/>终于翻到了一连串关于仁俊的视频，钟辰乐语气揶揄地对黄仁俊说道：“你别看啊，我们看，你们想看谁和仁俊的？”<br/>李帝努和罗渽民对视了一眼，沉默地不说话。<br/>“我我我我！我想看我和仁俊哥的！”朴志晟见这两个哥哥不说话，积极争取着。<br/>“我没收藏你和仁俊哥的，拒绝。”钟辰乐白了朴志晟一眼，仁俊志晟和自己关系最好，看他们俩的视频总觉得怪怪的，自己就没存。<br/>“哦，好吧。”朴志晟瘪了瘪嘴，辰乐真是不关心自己，偏偏不收藏自己和仁俊哥的。<br/>“别看了，怪尴尬的。”<br/>李帝努适时打断这段对话。<br/>此时的黄仁俊尴尬地用筷子捞着碗底的粉条。<br/>这几个人...怎么还喜欢看那种视频的？当时辰乐给自己看的时候，自己看了一分钟就受不了了，最后还是辰乐硬拽着自己陪他把视频看完的，谁知道平时一个比一个看起来直男的成员竟然还有这种爱好。<br/>哦不对，Jeno他不算直男了...<br/>想到这黄仁俊还偷瞄了眼旁边的李帝努，正好李帝努也回头看他，两人眼神交汇的瞬间又都默契地分开了。<br/>啊不行，果然知道的太多就没办法直视李帝努这家伙了...黄仁俊在心里暗自后悔。<br/>李帝努不用猜都知道黄仁俊现在是在想自己和渽民。<br/>唉这个大乌龙可怎么办啊。</p><p> </p><p>第九话 独处<br/>到周末了，今天难得没有行程，钟辰乐一大早就到DR的宿舍来等李楷灿一起去吃饭，李楷灿昨天说好了会带他去首尔的几家比较隐蔽的饭店吃饭。<br/>生怕楷灿哥鸽他，钟辰乐一个平时放假睡到下午的人早早就起床来宿舍等着了。<br/>“志晟啊，你今天要出门么？”钟辰乐百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，看到拿着牙刷在客厅晃悠着的朴志晟便问道。<br/>要知道朴志晟平时也都是下午才起床的，难得在午间看到睡醒过来的他。<br/>朴志晟一边找着牙杯一边回道：“恩，前两天渽民哥答应我陪我去玩密室的，辰乐你看到我牙杯了么，我突然找不到了。”<br/>好神奇啊，自己昨天刷完牙放哪了来着，不在卫生间也不在自己房间。<br/>钟辰乐扫了眼客厅，在电视柜上瞄到了朴志晟的牙杯，那牙杯正在以一个诡异地角度“趟”在一堆零食中。<br/>钟辰乐起身去拿了起来，随手递给朴志晟说：“喏，这了。怎么回事啊，你牙杯为什么能落在这？”<br/>尴尬地接过牙杯，朴志晟恍然大悟：“啊！我想起来了，昨天刷完牙在客厅看到Jeno哥给仁俊哥买的零食，就过来翻看了下，然后就...”<br/>“厉害，不愧是你。”<br/>伸手翻了翻那堆零食，钟辰乐诧异地挑了挑眉：“还真全是仁俊平时爱吃的。”<br/>里面大多都是中国零食，Jeno哥对仁俊也太上心了吧，上心到有些非同寻常。<br/>想到这里，钟辰乐意味深长地看了眼李帝努和黄仁俊的房间门。<br/>此时李帝努正好刚起床，一出卧室门就看到了客厅里的两个弟弟，李帝努有些惊讶。<br/>这俩小子怎么突然起这么早...以前不都是不到下午不起床的么?<br/>“你们俩怎么起这么早，要出门？”李帝努看着俩人穿戴整齐的样子，下意识地以为他俩约好一起出去。<br/>钟辰乐赶紧上前勾住李帝努的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说：“对啊，楷灿哥说好带我去吃首尔的美食，志晟和渽民哥一会去密室，Jeno哥好好享受今天哈！”<br/>今天就只有Jeno哥你和仁俊在宿舍了。<br/>最后这句钟辰乐没说出来，但他相信聪明的李帝努能够明白他的暗示。<br/>李帝努愣了下，不确定地看了眼钟辰乐。<br/>这小子不会是...  <br/>李帝努眯起眼睛，见钟辰乐一副坦坦荡荡的样子，便打消了刚才的念头。<br/>辰乐应该不会这么敏锐吧。<br/>咯嗒——<br/>门口传来开门声，李楷灿穿着一身灰色卫衣，慢悠悠地走进了宿舍，一边走还一边大声喊道：“钟辰乐！不是说了别打电话么！我都起床了你还逼我！”<br/>辰乐一大早就疯狂给自己打电话，自己都说起床了，他还是每过十分钟就打一次电话，搞得整个127宿舍都是他的来电铃声。<br/>“我一小时前就到宿舍等你了，你也太慢了！”钟辰乐一脸控诉。<br/>开玩笑，要不是自己每十分钟就打一次电话，鬼知道他俩什么时候能碰头。<br/>“啧知道了知道了，走吧，哥请你吃饭还能鸽你么？志晟Jeno我们走了，明天公司见啊。”李楷灿秀了秀自己的钱包，示意钟辰乐该出发了。<br/>“走走走，楷灿哥果然是哥，志晟Jeno哥我们走了！白白~”钟辰乐说完还冲两人摆摆手。<br/>两人走后，李帝努看了眼另外一边紧闭的房门，问朴志晟：“渽民呢，不是说今天你们去密室么？”<br/>“渽民哥不到最后一刻是不会起床的，等我刷完牙洗完脸应该差不多了...吧。”<br/>朴志晟有点虚，渽民哥什么时候起床还真不一定，刚刚自己起来的时候，渽民哥还睡的相当沉呢。<br/>恩？不到最后一刻不起床么？李帝努皱了皱眉。<br/>这可不行，自己还等着他们都走呢，于是他笑着向朴志晟说：“你去刷牙洗脸吧，我帮你叫渽民，保证你们半个小时内出发。”<br/>“哦哦好的！那我去刷牙！”朴志晟一脸欣喜，有Jeno哥叫的话，自己就可以放心去刷牙洗脸了。<br/>说完后他就蹦蹦跳跳地去洗漱了。<br/>李帝努随手从沙发上拿起一个抱枕，走向了朴志晟和罗渽民的房间。<br/>房间里面的窗帘都紧闭着，深色厚重的窗帘完美地隔离了中午的大太阳。<br/>李帝努一个甩手就把窗帘整个掀开了，床上的罗渽民好似感觉到了刺眼的阳光，不满地低吼了一声，然后钻进了被子。<br/>李帝努直接上前掀开了罗渽民的被子，失去被子保护的罗渽民一瞬间暴露在阳光下，但双臂抱头，丝毫不为所动。<br/>李帝努见罗渽民没有反应，就开始用手里的抱枕打罗渽民的身子。<br/>“起床起床，今天要去密室！”一边打一边说道。<br/>罗渽民紧皱着眉头，微微把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到站在自己床前吵着的李帝努，感到有些莫名其妙，自己又不是和Jeno去密室，他在这吵什么劲啊？<br/>猛地坐直身子，罗渽民深吸两口气郁闷地看向李帝努，“我和志晟去密室，你闹腾什么啊？一大早的。”<br/>“我帮志晟来叫你，快起床，我盯着你呢。”见罗渽民清醒过来了，李帝努就放心地出去了，临走前还抱走了罗渽民的被子，以防他再睡回笼觉。<br/>“...”<br/>看着李帝努抱着自己可爱温暖的被子离去的背影，罗渽民再次郁闷了。<br/>有些困倦地揉了揉头，罗渽民只能叹口气认命起床。<br/>被子都抱走了，自己连回笼觉都没法睡，Jeno你够狠。<br/>……<br/>果真如李帝努保证的，半个小时内罗渽民就收拾整齐，准备和朴志晟出门了。<br/>李帝努斜靠在门口，目送罗渽民和朴志晟出去。<br/>但他突然注意到罗渽民今天穿的有些显眼，问道：“你就这么出门？”<br/>罗渽民今天穿着浅驼色的高领毛衣，外搭了一件黑色毛呢大衣，良好的身段和精致的五官配上这一身气质满满的着装，任谁看都是一名爱豆出街了。<br/>罗渽民看了自己一眼，搭配的挺好啊，晚上回来的时候也不会太冷，“有什么问题么？”<br/>李帝努指了指旁边一身黑，还戴着个黑口罩挡住自己优越鼻梁的朴志晟说道：“你看看志晟这偷偷摸摸的样子，不觉得他这样更适合出门么？”<br/>罗渽民恍然大悟，思考片刻说道：“借我个口罩和帽子吧，回来还你。”<br/>“行，口罩就别还我了，怪恶心。”<br/>李帝努一脸嫌弃，从房间随手拿了个黑色的鸭舌帽和一次性白色口罩，出来后递给罗渽民，“诺，给你。”<br/>“谢了，那我们走了。”罗渽民用手接过黑色鸭舌帽和口罩后冲李帝努挥了挥手，表示他们出发了。<br/>“Jeno哥我们晚上在外面吃，不用等我们了啊~”朴志晟出门前不忘嘱咐Jeno哥按时吃饭。<br/>“恩，走好。”李帝努目送他们出去之后关上了房门。<br/>呼，终于都走了。<br/>门外的罗渽民一边走一边戴上了白色口罩，拿起帽子正准备戴的时候，帽舌上的logo让罗渽民顿了一下，这不是...  <br/>“这不是仁俊哥的帽子么？”朴志晟凑过来看了一眼，也发现了这个是黄仁俊的帽子。<br/>用手轻轻蹭了下帽子上的logo，罗渽民把帽子戴在头上。<br/>帽檐遮住了刘海，在眼窝处投下一片阴影，“走吧，应该是拿错了，回来我们和仁俊说一声就好了。”罗渽民对朴志晟说道。<br/>“哦...好，走吧走吧，先去吃个饭，饿死了。”朴志晟点点头，然后赶紧拉着罗渽民大步往宿舍外面走去。<br/>……<br/>宿舍内，李帝努回到房间后，轻声地叫黄仁俊起床：“仁俊啊，起床啦，今天没有行程呢。”<br/>要是罗渽民看到这一幕，肯定会气个半死。<br/>同样是叫人起床，这也太双标了。<br/>黄仁俊翻了个身，背对着李帝努，丝毫没有想要起床的意思。<br/>看着这个样子的黄仁俊，李帝努无奈地笑了笑，又跑到床的另外一边去叫黄仁俊起床。<br/>李帝努用手轻轻地推了推黄仁俊的身子，见他还没有反应，只能靠近黄仁俊的耳边，然后缓缓地冲着他耳朵吹气。<br/>仁俊的耳朵比较敏感，这也是自己偶然一次发现的。<br/>受到刺激后黄仁俊条件反射地用手捂住被吹的耳朵，皱着眉头睁眼看向床前的李帝努。<br/>“一起吃早饭啊仁俊。”李帝努像是个大型狗狗一样趴在黄仁俊的床边，见黄仁俊睁开眼睛之后欣喜不已。<br/>“什么鬼...”<br/>黄仁俊眨了眨眼睛，刚刚他是不是出现幻觉了，怎么感觉Jeno的屁股后面有尾巴在摇啊摇的？<br/>“你自己吃，我再睡会。”黄仁俊才不想起这么早，难得可以睡个大懒觉，早饭有什么好吃的，而且现在都中午了。<br/>“我给你做，起来吃啊。”李帝努试图劝说黄仁俊赶紧起床。<br/>黄仁俊再次睁开紧闭的双眼，怀疑地打量了一下李帝努。<br/>这家伙没吃错药吧，平常在宿舍也没见他怎么开过灶，今天抽的什么风，突然要做饭了...<br/>难道是！<br/>黄仁俊脑袋里灵光乍现，直接问道：“你不会是想让我给你试毒，然后好做给渽民吃吧？”<br/>“...不是。”<br/>怎么这也能扯到渽民去，自己就是想单纯地给他做个早饭啊。<br/>“哈？”<br/>不是的话李帝努你突然发什么疯，总不可能是想做饭给我吃吧？<br/>黄仁俊一脸嫌弃地看着李帝努，李帝努做饭自己可不敢吃，虽然差不到哪里去，但是他一大早可不想吃年糕泡面。<br/>“我不想吃你做的，拒绝。”<br/>说完的一瞬黄仁俊就后悔了，这话属实伤人，自己刚醒说话也没个把门的。<br/>犹豫了一下试图开口补救：“我不是那个意思，我早上不想吃太咸或者太甜的...”<br/>听到黄仁俊的解释后，趴在旁边的李帝努还是不开心，紧抿着嘴唇一声不吭。<br/>看着趴在旁边委屈地看着自己的李帝努，黄仁俊一个头两个大，只能坐起身挽救道：“唉对不起我刚刚语气有点难听，那你做吧我等着吃...你干嘛盯着我？”<br/>李帝努佯装受了很大委屈一样，抿着嘴把头撇到一边，想让黄仁俊哄他。<br/>？？？？？<br/>看到李帝努这幅样子，黄仁俊更加疑惑了。<br/>怎么像自己欺负他一样。<br/>“我吃我吃，你做吧，你做什么我都吃。”毕竟是自己犯的罪，黄仁俊只能耐着性子哄。<br/>“我等你好半天了你都不起床，我饿了。”见黄仁俊哄自己，李帝努的脸色瞬间多云转晴，一脸期许地看着黄仁俊。<br/>既然仁俊早上不想吃太咸的，那自己就不做了，反正自己确实不咋会做饭。<br/>黄仁俊黑线，前面说什么给我做饭不会是陷阱吧，其实这家伙是想自己起床给他做饭？<br/>“你不是说做饭么，你做你做，我等着。”黄仁俊完全不上当。<br/>“可是我饿，我想吃你做的鸡蛋饼了。”李帝努委屈巴巴地看着黄仁俊。<br/>“......”黄仁俊仰头看天。<br/>自己怎么就这么贱呢，非要多嘴，现在好了，李帝努不但不给自己做饭了，自己还要给他做，这还有没有天理了。<br/>低头看向身边一脸狗狗样的李帝努，黄仁俊还是心软了，只能说：“行吧，我做。”<br/>李帝努双手托腮，盯了黄仁俊许久之后，挤出来一句：“怎么办仁俊？”<br/>黄仁俊疑惑：“什么？”<br/>“我越来越喜欢你了。”李帝努笑意盈盈地看着黄仁俊。<br/>“你...别恶心我！”黄仁俊的脸刷地一下就红了。<br/>这家伙怎么总说这些令人误会的话。<br/>浑身不自在地翻身起床，黄仁俊留下一句“我去洗漱。”就狼狈地离开房间了。<br/>看到黄仁俊匆忙逃开的样子，李帝努心情大好。<br/>……<br/>在卫生间的黄仁俊习惯性掏出手机一边看热搜一边刷牙。<br/>看着搜索引擎上面的推送，黄仁俊刷屏的手突然顿住了。<br/>他的首页经常会被推送NT的内容，因为他自己很喜欢经常搜索他们组合或者自己的名字。<br/>此时，一个名为《黄仁俊霸凌队友》的文章出现在他的首页上面，下面的评论很是恶毒，都是在说他身高矮，霸凌队友，还经常打断队友说话什么的。  <br/>黄仁俊刷了几条评论，里面诅咒辱骂等词汇不堪入目，他咬着牙想要用小号去回复这个文章，但是点开打字界面之后却不知道该怎么开始。<br/>和这些黑粉们吵吗？那自己和这些人有什么区别。<br/>最终还是放下了手机并且拉黑了这个文章的发起者，这种文章竟然能被顶到首页，难道真的是有很多人讨厌自己么...<br/>黄仁俊揉了揉眼睛，感觉有什么东西在眼睛里酝酿着。<br/>自己比较小的年龄就来到公司当练习生了，这么多年吃过多少苦挨过多少骂已经记不清了。<br/>直到现在自己竟然还能因为网络上的这些黑粉言论而伤心难过，真是越活越回去了。<br/>哗啦啦啦——<br/>打开水龙头捧起凉水猛地扑在脸上，黄仁俊告诉自己不要因为这些事情生气，这些人不值得。<br/>可是，眼睛流出的温热液体告诉他，他还是在意着的，即使已经出道，即使已经成年，他还是会在意。<br/>“黄仁俊，你真是没出息...”<br/>在卫生间待了很久，好不容易平复下心情的黄仁俊看了看镜子，确定李帝努看不出自己的异样后，才关上水龙头走出卫生间。<br/>走出卫生间黄仁俊就去了厨房准备开始搞李帝努点名要吃的鸡蛋饼。<br/>冰箱里的食材不算丰富，大多都是速冻食品和鸡蛋番茄这种早餐会吃到的。<br/>他们宿舍的成员们一般就是在宿舍点外卖，由于吃饭时间很不统一，阿姨做的饭也不是经常吃到。<br/>有时渽民或者自己会心血来潮地做点料理，但也不是很频繁。<br/>黄仁俊从冰箱里拿了两个鸡蛋和两个番茄，想了想又从里面拿了一根小葱。<br/>“仁俊啊，需要帮忙么？”李帝努坐在黄仁俊背后的餐桌上，目不转睛地盯着黄仁俊忙碌的背影。<br/>“不用，马上好。”黄仁俊背对着李帝努悄悄地翻个白眼。<br/>就一个鸡蛋饼，他能帮什么忙，帮自己敲鸡蛋么？<br/>正在切葱的黄仁俊忍不住又想起刚刚看到的文章和评论。<br/>仔细想来，自己在成员中确实是最矮的，可也没有那么矮啊，况且自己从没有霸凌过成员们，他们关系明明那么好...<br/>“嘶...”<br/>黄仁俊跑神的期间突然感觉指尖被刀锋锉了一下，低头看向左手食指，划开的伤口已经开始往外渗着鲜红色的血。<br/>李帝努一直在后面注视着黄仁俊，听到黄仁俊的低呼声后赶紧起身来到他身边。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>看到黄仁俊怔怔地盯着自己指尖，李帝努也把目光看了过去。<br/>只见黄仁俊的指尖被刀划了一道半厘米的口子，伤口不是很大，但是看起来很深，不然血也不会流那么多。<br/>李帝努下意识地抓起黄仁俊的手，然后把他受伤的那根手指送入了自己口中，瞬间，浓重的血腥味充斥了李帝努的整个口腔。<br/>他仿佛感受不到这股子血腥味一般，只是皱着眉头用舌尖去轻扫掉黄仁俊指尖的鲜血。<br/>匆忙地含了一下后便火速地将黄仁俊的手指从嘴里拿出来，交代了一声：“我去拿酒精和创可贴。”说完就转身离去了。<br/>整个厨房只留下了黄仁俊一个人呆站在原地，被李帝努舔过的左手还在微微颤抖着，刚刚李帝努舌尖的触感以及嘴里湿润温暖的感觉仿佛还停留在指尖上，这让黄仁俊莫名有种麻酥酥的感觉。<br/>自己这是怎么了，Jeno只是帮自己舔了下伤口，怎么会感觉这么奇怪啊，心脏也跳的好快，仿佛是要从身子里蹦出来一样。<br/>“还好上次我买了一大瓶酒精在宿舍备着，来，别动。”李帝努拿了酒精和棉签回来，轻柔地捧着黄仁俊的左手，用棉签沾了些许酒精后，往黄仁俊的手指上涂抹着。  <br/>酒精碰触到伤口产生的刺激感让黄仁俊回过神来，疼痛的感觉瞬间袭来，黄仁俊条件反射就想把手抽回来。<br/>李帝努眼疾手快地轻抓住黄仁俊欲逃离的手，无奈地看了眼黄仁俊。<br/>“这么大人了，怎么还怕疼的。”<br/>于是他只能轻轻地对黄仁俊的手指吹了吹气，抬头看向愣住的黄仁俊，温柔地问道：“吹了哟，不疼了好不好？”<br/>见到如此温柔的李帝努，黄仁俊鼻子有些酸的。<br/>都说会哭的孩子才有糖吃，但自己怎么被给了糖之后反而想哭了呢，被这样的李帝努喜欢的渽民，真的是很幸运。<br/>但即使渽民被那么多人喜欢着，网上也时常会出现一些黑粉去诋毁他辱骂他，他看到的时候，也会像自己这样难过到难以呼吸么。<br/>黄仁俊努力睁了睁眼睛。<br/>怎么办，自己好像忍不住了。<br/>黄仁俊你不许哭，男子汉大丈夫有什么可哭！更何况李帝努还在这！<br/>见黄仁俊眼眶有些微红，李帝努慌了，赶紧问道：“怎么了？是我弄疼你了么？”<br/>“不是，我自己来。”强忍住情绪外漏，黄仁俊的态度显得异常冷漠，这让李帝努更慌了。<br/>这是怎么了，自己说错什么或者做错什么了么。<br/>眼见黄仁俊的伤口要消毒，李帝努只能将棉签和酒精递给黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊木然地拿着棉签在伤口上来回擦拭着，酒精的刺激已经感受不到了，越是想要转移自己的注意力，越是会想到那些文章以及谩骂。<br/>直勾勾地看着伤口，一遍又一遍地拿棉签擦试着，直到伤口开始泛白，察觉到不对的李帝努一把拉住黄仁俊没有受伤的右手，抢过黄仁俊手中的棉签，声音沙哑地开口道：“够了...我帮你贴创可贴。”<br/>他不知道仁俊突然的态度转变是为什么，但仁俊的状态很不对。<br/>黄仁俊默不作声地看着李帝努把创可贴贴到伤口处，小心翼翼的样子并没有让黄仁俊感到温暖或者感动。<br/>因为他清楚地知道，眼前这个男生的温柔并不属于自己。<br/>这份温柔，或许也只是建立在自己受伤的前提下？<br/>感觉心底的那份苦涩已经蔓延至了胸膛，仿佛下一秒就要不受控制，倾泻而出。<br/>都说努力的人会被世界温柔以待，可现在看来并不是这样的。<br/>啪嗒。<br/>“仁俊？”<br/>李帝努身子僵住了，看着自己手背上的水渍，李帝努有些不知所措。<br/>仁俊他，哭了。<br/>泪水像是开了闸般一发不可收拾，黄仁俊低垂着头隐忍抽泣着，生怕自己的哭声打扰到了身前的李帝努。<br/>黄仁俊努力地不发出声响，只是身子一抽一抽的，泪水如断了线的珠子般坠落。<br/>殊不知，这样的倔强只会让李帝努更加心疼心疼。<br/>几滴泪水坠落到了李帝努的手背上，疼的李帝努感觉自己的手掌要被击穿了一样。<br/>李帝努再也顾不得那么多了，他伸手将黄仁俊紧紧地抱在怀里。<br/>用手轻轻地拍打着黄仁俊的后背，李帝努低声说道：“哭吧，现在宿舍没有其他人。”<br/>听到这番话的黄仁俊终于忍不住了，用没有受伤的手使劲地抓着李帝努身前的衣襟，开始大声痛哭起来。<br/>独处的一天，没想到是这样展开的。</p><p> </p><p>第十话 吃味<br/>哭了很久才停下来，黄仁俊哭到鼻子都被鼻涕堵住了。<br/>察觉到怀里人的哭声止住了，李帝努等了一会后小心翼翼地开口问道：“哭好了？”<br/>伸手想要看一眼怀里黄仁俊的脸，但双手搭在黄仁俊的肩上却发现推不动他。<br/>“不要，丢人。”黄仁俊闷声回答，双手牢牢地抓住李帝努胸前的衣服，拒绝出来。<br/>自己都这么大了，竟然会因为这种事而突然爆发，也太丢人了，而且现在自己哭的一定很丑，才不想被看到。<br/>李帝努莞尔一笑，仁俊其实从来没有这么大声地哭过，以前看到的时候仁俊也只是缩在一个小角落默默地擦眼泪，现在仁俊终于懂得将这些负面情绪发泄出来了，自己也能放心一点。<br/>“好，那你缓缓。”李帝努将黄仁俊再次抱在怀里，也不逼他。<br/>“我刚刚...刷手机看到了一些话，所以才这样的，你别告诉其他人啊。”黄仁俊想了想还是开口告诉了李帝努缘由。<br/>以前因为年纪小，黑粉没那么多，所以从没有这方面的烦恼，但随着近两年组合人气的飙升，越来越多的黑粉和私生出现了，再加上一些其他的压力积攒到一起，自己最终还是没忍住爆发了。<br/>如果不告诉李帝努的话，他可能真以为自己是被刀划伤了才哭的，唉自己好歹也是个成年人了，怎么可能因为那么一点小伤就哭得死去活来。<br/>“什么话？”李帝努伸手就要从兜里掏出手机，但是下一秒就被黄仁俊的手拦住了。<br/>“别看，没什么。”黄仁俊不想这些负能量和评论再影响到更多人。<br/>李帝努顿了顿，最后还是把手机放回了兜里。<br/>既然仁俊不让看，那自己还是不要看了，反正肯定不是什么好话。<br/>低头看着怀里的黄仁俊委屈却又强装坚强的样子，李帝努的眉头皱得更紧了。<br/>“李帝努。”黄仁俊突然低声叫了一声李帝努的全名。<br/>“恩，我在。”李帝努轻声回应道，黄仁俊突然的温柔呼唤让他的心跳快了一拍。<br/>“...我饿了。”<br/>哭了这么久真是身心俱疲，原来大哭这么耗费体力，现在自己简直要饿虚脱了。<br/>“......”李帝努沉默。<br/>果然不该有期待的，他还以为黄仁俊会说一声“有你真好”或者“还好有你”这种暖心窝的话呢，自己果然还是高估仁俊了。<br/>无奈地伸手摸了下黄仁俊的头，李帝努尽力哄道：“那我现在给你做点清淡的好不好，晚上我请你吃好吃的。”<br/>黄仁俊乖巧地点点头后退出了李帝努的怀抱，睁着一双通红的小鹿似的眼睛看向李帝努，“我想吃火鸡面，加肠加蛋加丸子。”<br/>说好的不想吃咸的和油的呢？原来你是想吃辣的？<br/>看着黄仁俊这副可怜巴巴的样子，李帝努真是一点脾气都没有了。<br/>伸手捏了捏黄仁俊的脸颊肉应道：“好，那我去给你做，电视柜上有零食，你先吃点。”<br/>黄仁俊听完转头看向电视柜，上面堆着好多零食。<br/>自上次发烧以后，Jeno每次跑完个人行程都会顺路给自己买点零食，好几次志晟都想要偷偷摸摸蹭这些零食吃来着。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>感受到李帝努给予的关心，黄仁俊低低地说了声感谢，他不太擅长去回应这些，只能用最简单的话来表达自己的谢意。<br/>“我去做饭，你把脸洗洗，哭得像猪。”李帝努轻笑着指了指卫生间的位置，示意黄仁俊去洗洗脸。<br/>其实仁俊哭完的样子挺可爱的，眼睛和鼻子都红彤彤的，小嘴撅地老高，满脸都透着“我不开心”。<br/>黄仁俊听完瞪了李帝努一眼，气鼓鼓地转身去卫生间洗脸了。<br/>竟然说自己像猪，李帝努这家伙怕是瞎的吧，自己就算哭得再肿也不可能像猪！<br/>……  <br/>洗完脸后黄仁俊感觉精神好了一些，出来坐在沙发上就开始吃李帝努买的零食。<br/>经纪人哥哥其实和他说过好几次他太瘦了，他也尝试过增肥，但每次增肥都增到脸上，后面就干脆放弃了。<br/>其实每天他们练习强度都很大，所以完全不用担心过度肥胖的问题，反而要担心太瘦会影响观感。<br/>李帝努此时也做好了火鸡面，里面加了两个半熟的煎蛋和各种丸子。<br/>“吃吧，要看点什么吗？”李帝努把火鸡面和空碗放在茶几上，转头拿起遥控器问黄仁俊要不要看些什么电影或者电视剧。<br/>黄仁俊看着面前色香味俱全的火鸡面早就食欲大振，摆摆手说道：“随便随便，我先开动啦，谢谢Jeno~” 说完便不客气地直接拿起一个空碗开始往自己那里搬运面和丸子。<br/>李帝努笑了下便开始用遥控器在电视上翻找各种电影。<br/>仁俊是不喜欢看电视剧的，因为电视剧集数太长了，而且大多电视剧都是周更，进度很慢。<br/>随便翻了一个电影出来，李帝努一边吃火鸡面一边观察黄仁俊的表情，见他没有异样，也松了一口气。<br/>这个片子是欧美很有名的一个恐怖片，虽不及韩国的那么惊悚，但是看完会很后怕，自己倒是无所谓，但是仁俊的话...人菜瘾还大说得就是仁俊这种了吧，每次看的时候都吓得半死，但还总是喜欢拉着自己看这种电影。<br/>“等等...”黄仁俊看着看着就感觉不对味了，猛地想起这电影是那个很有名的《闪灵》。<br/>“我不想看恐怖片，还在吃饭呢。”发现这点后黄仁俊赶紧在剧情发展前将其遏制住。<br/>吃饭看这种片子，影响食欲不说，万一出现什么惊悚画面，恐怕会连着昨晚烧烤里的金针菇一起吐出来。<br/>“行，你想看什么？”李帝努翻出了电影列表上下滚动着，他平时都是和仁俊还有志晟一起看电影，基本上他看过的仁俊都看过了。<br/>黄仁俊随着页面的滚动寻找着感兴趣的电影，突然他想起来渽民主演的那个电视剧第二部刚播出，说是一边播一边拍，正好今天可以看一看。  <br/>“我们看渽民的那个电视剧吧，叫什么来着，讨厌你的办法？好像是这个名字。”黄仁俊兴致勃勃地提议道。<br/>“......”李帝努无语，渽民这家伙怎么这么阴魂不散的，人都出门了还能在仁俊这刷存在感。<br/>叹口气，李帝努只能认命地在搜索里找这个电视剧。<br/>能怎么办呢，仁俊想看的话就看一下吧。<br/>点开第一集，两人肩并肩坐在茶几前，一边吃着火鸡面一边等罗渽民出场，没想到大约一分钟左右罗渽民就出场了，而且还用一副高冷不屑的表情看着女主。<br/>“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！呀李帝努你快看渽民的表情！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>日常生活在一起的成团突然以这种方式出现在屏幕里，黄仁俊直接笑喷，一边笑还一边拍着旁边李帝努的肩膀，示意他也看。<br/>“咳咳咳咳咳...你是要谋杀我么？”李帝努正吃着面呢，结果黄仁俊一巴掌直接让面卡在了喉咙里。<br/>而且很致命的是，火鸡面的酱很辣，李帝努猛咳了一阵之后才缓过来，没想到这一根面条能让他的生命受到威胁。<br/>“诶你错过了！渽民刚刚假装很正经很高冷的表情好好笑，我帮你调回去你一定要看！”黄仁俊敷衍地帮李帝努拍两下后背顺顺气后，就拿起了遥控器把进度条往回调了一点。<br/>“没事，我不想...”<br/>“找到了找到了！你快看！”没等李帝努说完，黄仁俊就找到了罗渽民出场的画面，赶紧让李帝努看。<br/>“...恩好笑好笑。”李帝努看着电视里罗渽民的出场大特写，表示了一下肯定就不知道说什么了。<br/>天啊自己为什么要和仁俊一起看渽民主演的电视剧啊，真是蠢。<br/>黄仁俊十分不满意对李帝努这敷衍的态度，用一种恨铁不成钢的表情看了李帝努一眼后，就转身吃着面专心看剧了。<br/>见黄仁俊不说话，李帝努也静下心来一起看着电视剧，两人一边吐槽一边看，不知不觉就看到一半了。<br/>“渽民怎么就开场出来了一下啊，进度条都过半了，我面也要吃完了。”黄仁俊吐槽道，虽然他说面快吃完了，但其实面前的碗已经见底了。<br/>“啊出来了出来了！”黄仁俊惊呼，只见罗渽民伴随着一道自身后投射而来的圣光登场了。<br/>“不愧是渽民，帅啊。”黄仁俊不由赞叹道罗渽民的精致五官，这电视剧的镜头给的还是怼脸特写，这使得罗渽民的长相优点都被无限放大。<br/>见黄仁俊夸罗渽民长得帅，李帝努皱了皱眉头，心底不是很舒服。<br/>等这部分剧情完事后，李帝努直接拿起身旁的遥控器把电视剧给按停了。<br/>“别看了，太尴尬了。”<br/>吃醋是一方面，但李帝努说的也是真心话，虽然渽民演的挺好也挺自然，但毕竟是队友，每天抬头不见低头见的，这样在电视上看渽民演戏实在是受不了。<br/>“为什么啊？渽民演的挺帅的啊。”黄仁俊疑惑。<br/>自己好不容易看到渽民第二次登场，怎么就直接暂停了。<br/>听到这话，李帝努更加坚定了不能接着看下去的想法。<br/>黄仁俊这副不舍的样子让李帝努很是不好受。<br/>于是他转身突然猛地凑近黄仁俊，直到从黄仁俊震惊的瞳孔中能看到自己的倒影，李帝努才笑意盈盈地眯眼问：“我帅么仁俊？”<br/>“啊？帅啊。”黄仁俊一边回答一边把身子微微往后退了一点。<br/>“那和渽民比，谁帅？”李帝努继续逼问道。<br/>敏锐地发现了黄仁俊往后逃离的小动作，李帝努直接把胳膊撑在黄仁俊身侧，然后把一只腿的膝盖挤进了黄仁俊的腿中间。<br/>“呃——””<br/>如此近距离看着李帝努的帅脸，黄仁俊咽了咽口水，有些窘迫地转头避开李帝努的视线，含糊地答道：“你帅，你帅...” <br/>其实他们俩人是不同风格的，渽民长相偏精致，而李帝努的长相更加...英气。<br/>黄仁俊也不知道怎么形容李帝努的外貌，反正他一直觉得队里最帅的就是李帝努，这男人简直长在了他的审美上。<br/>其实他总是暗戳戳地想着，下辈子他也一定要长成李帝努这样！身材也是！<br/>“当然你帅啊，这还用问？”<br/>听到答复，李帝努深深地盯了一会黄仁俊的侧脸，见他一副视死如归的表情不免觉得好笑。<br/>伸手轻轻抓住黄仁俊的下巴迫使他转回来和自己对视，“那你干嘛总盯着渽民不放？眼睛都看直了。”李帝努一边低声问一边用手摩挲着黄仁俊的下巴。<br/>“我没有我不是，我对渽民没想法，就是感觉他长得挺精致的，仅此而已，你别误会！”黄仁俊紧闭双眼，皱起一张小脸赶紧解释道。  <br/>唉自己刚刚看电视的时候看的太过投入了，竟然忘了旁边这尊大佛喜欢渽民。<br/>李帝努听罢挑挑眉。<br/>这笨蛋...<br/>“仁俊啊。”李帝努突然沉声唤道，低沉磁性的声线在房间荡漾开来。<br/>听着这如红酒般醇厚的声音，黄仁俊感觉自己手上的伤口好似在隐隐回应着这声呼唤，一股异样的感觉自手指尖向四肢扩散开来。<br/>“你，你说。”黄仁俊心虚地动了动手指，试图阻止这股酥麻感的扩散，但收效甚微。<br/>看着面前近在咫尺的小脸，李帝努无数次想要低头狠狠吻住这个总是胡思乱想的小笨蛋，但是他不能，因为他不知道仁俊到底怎么想的，也害怕自己这份异乎常人的喜爱会惊吓到仁俊。<br/>他害怕一次的冲动过后，仁俊会彻底地疏远他。<br/>叹口气，李帝努还是无法不去顾及黄仁俊的感受，于是他只能直视黄仁俊的双眼，用近乎嘶哑的嗓音说道：“你很可爱。”说完便松开了黄仁俊的下巴，起身收拾碗筷了。<br/>听完李帝努这句近乎于表白的话，黄仁俊呆坐了三秒，然后暴跳而起直接冲向了卫生间。<br/>砰——咔嗒。<br/>伸手快速将卫生间的门紧锁之后，黄仁俊靠在门上，用手使劲地捂着胸口。<br/>扑通,扑通...<br/>越来越剧烈的心跳告诉黄仁俊，刚刚的一切不是一场梦，而自己的身体反应也是如此的真实。<br/>黄仁俊大口呼吸着，试图阻止心脏跳出胸膛。<br/>李帝努他到底知不知道自己在说些什么做些什么，刚刚的那句话配合上他那个眼神真的是太引人犯罪了。<br/>这个男人可真是有毒，要不是自己意志坚定，说不定真会被掰弯...<br/>可是那番话是什么意思，他难道不喜欢渽民了，然后喜欢上了自己？<br/>不可能不可能，这才多久，Jeno看起来也不是三心二意的人，他那样的性子，喜欢上了肯定会深情到底，而且他和渽民最近也没吵架，相反还经常凑在一起聊天，自己有时候问他们聊什么，他们还死活不说，肯定不是移情别恋。<br/>“啊什么情况啊李帝努这家伙！”<br/>苦想无果，崩溃的黄仁俊只能一遍又一遍地告诫自己，李帝努是喜欢渽民的，自己不能因为一句情话就动心。<br/>他就是想要练习下如何表白，自己千万不能动摇，李帝努是朋友，是队友，是家人，也是室友，但唯独不可能是自己的恋人，也不能是自己的恋人，他喜欢的，是渽民。<br/>反复次的自我洗脑后，黄仁俊的心脏跳的没有那么激烈了，但却有种说不清道不明的感觉比心跳更让人难以控制。<br/>捂着头慢慢地跪坐在冰冷的地面上，黄仁俊开始茫然了。<br/>可恶，李帝努他到底是什么意思啊。<br/>...<br/>在餐厅洗碗的李帝努内心也是不平静的，自己究竟还是没忍住。<br/>仁俊对于渽民是什么感觉自己大概有数，其实就是亲密的队友关系，更接近于家人，可是自己身在局中，实在无法看清仁俊对自己是个什么样的态度。<br/>唉，自己今天本来是想旁敲侧击下仁俊的态度，可是照现在这个情形来看，是不太可能问清楚了。<br/>！<br/>李帝努突然灵机一动。<br/>虽然自己在局中，但是旁观者清啊，自己可以问下其他人啊。<br/>志晟和渽民在一起，还是算了，马克哥不行，仁俊总黏着马克哥，偶尔露出的依赖也不是假的，楷灿和辰乐嘛...楷灿要是知道了，估计全世界都知道了。<br/>于是李帝努掏出手机，给钟辰乐发了两个消息询问，为了避免楷灿看到，还刷了几个表情然后在加上一句【别让东赫看到。】<br/>【辰乐啊，仁俊是怎么看我的呢？】<br/>【和渽民比起来呢？】<br/>【表情】<br/>【表情】<br/>【表情】<br/>【别让东赫看到。】<br/>这样隐晦地问，辰乐应该察觉不到自己是在探知仁俊的心意吧?<br/>虽然这样想着，但是中午辰乐离开前的那个意味深长的眼神，让李帝努隐隐有些不安。<br/>…<br/>此时的钟辰乐和李楷灿正在餐厅坐着等上菜，看到李帝努发来的消息，钟辰乐不禁疑惑地看了下备注。<br/>啥情况，竟然真是Jeno哥发来的，一般Jeno哥不是直接打电话么，怎么突然暗搓搓给自己发消息了？  <br/>点开一看，最下面一行【别让东赫看到。】差点让钟辰乐笑出声，谨慎地抬头看了一眼对面咬着吸管玩手机的李楷灿，钟辰乐开始阅读李帝努发来的消息。<br/>虽然只有两句话，但是暗藏的意思可太丰富了。<br/>Jeno哥可真的是...对仁俊的偏爱已经这么明显了还在这遮遮掩掩的。<br/>吐槽归吐槽，钟辰乐还是尊重李帝努想法的。<br/>本身他们就是爱豆，这种情况在常人身上还能体谅一下，但公众人物如果出柜，后果一定很严重。<br/>他倒是听说过，几对男团女团内的情侣都是暗暗在谈，公司知道了也不敢让两人捆绑cp来炒热度，生怕被敏感的粉丝发现端倪，然后酿成大祸直接断送一个组合的前程。<br/>钟辰乐认真回忆了下黄仁俊平时对李帝努的态度。<br/>其实仁俊他自己都没发现，他有时会不自觉地对Jeno哥撒娇，而且对待Jeno哥的态度更加有恃无恐，论客气程度，除了楷灿哥这个神仙和自己以外，仁俊对于Jeno哥应该是最不客气的了。<br/>犹豫了下，钟辰乐还是打字回复道：<br/>【emmmm】<br/>【仁俊挺喜欢你的啊，只是不知道是朋友间的还是什么的，我也没问过。】<br/>【他对渽民哥就是朋友啊，这还用问？】<br/>【迷惑表情】<br/>刚打完字就上菜了，于是钟辰乐又加了一句。<br/>【菜来了，不说了啊Jeno哥，你加油！】<br/>打完还炫耀般地拍了美食的照片给李帝努发了过去。<br/>天大地大吃饭最大。<br/>…<br/>“不是吧。”<br/>盯着手机，李帝努反复地看了好几遍钟辰乐的回复，终于确定钟辰乐真的看出来他喜欢黄仁俊了。<br/>什么时候看出来的？果真他出门前的那个诡异眼神不是自己的错觉。<br/>唉...仁俊不讨厌自己就好，那就努力地尝试一下好了。<br/>钟辰乐殊不知自己的这几句话帮助李帝努建立了信心，多年以后，等一切尘埃落定，他还时常在酒局上洋洋得意地夸耀自己当时的明智之举。</p><p> </p><p>第十一话 慢慢靠近<br/>此时心情大好的李帝努刚洗完碗，见黄仁俊还没从卫生间出来，就走到卫生间门口敲了敲门，“仁俊？你身体不舒服么？怎么待了这么久？”  <br/>李帝努其实猜到了黄仁俊是躲在卫生间不敢面对自己，毕竟刚刚的话已经很露骨了，仁俊就算是再迟钝，也该能察觉到什么。<br/>但仁俊已经在里面呆了快半个小时了，不会是想在里面等到其它成员回来吧？<br/>“我马上，十分钟就好！”黄仁俊赶紧打开排风扇，营造出一种自己在蹲坑的假象。<br/>听到里面呼呼的排风扇声音，李帝努只能回到客厅等他。<br/>这十分钟黄仁俊还是没想明白到底是怎么一回事，最终只能惺惺地起身打开门走出卫生间。<br/>出门刚好看到李帝努坐在沙发上看电视，黄仁俊下意识想要逃离客厅。<br/>可是没等他碰到卧室房门，李帝努就叫住了他。<br/>“仁俊？”李帝努听到卫生间的动静之后就知道黄仁俊已经出来了，但却迟迟不见他出现在客厅，于是扭头往走廊看去，刚好把黄仁俊鬼鬼祟祟的样子收入眼底。<br/>黄仁俊浑身一僵，尴尬站好冲李帝努咧嘴笑道：“啊我想回卧室画画，就不打扰你了啊！你接着看，接着看...”<br/>黄仁俊话音未落，李帝努就径直走到了他面前，一道阴影瞬间笼罩住了黄仁俊的身体，这股压迫感使得黄仁俊的声音越说越小，后面彻底没了声响。<br/>“你怕我。”不是疑问句，而是肯定句。<br/>最让李帝努担心地事情还是发生了，黄仁俊察觉到自己的心意之后果真开始躲着自己。<br/>黄仁俊连忙摆手，生怕李帝努误会，“不是不是，我只是被你刚才的话...恩,吓到了。”<br/>“为什么会被吓到？”李帝努穷追不舍。<br/>“...呃没什么，当我没说。”黄仁俊深吸口气，把话咽了回去。<br/>自己也不是很确定，还是不要自作多情了。<br/>“......”看着面前一脸纠结的黄仁俊，李帝努再次沉默了。<br/>他也不知道该怎么办，自己一时兴起就说了那种话，但却说的不清不楚的，难免仁俊会乱想。<br/>默默在心里叹口气，李帝努只能伸手弹了下黄仁俊的额头说道：“你别多想，我只是觉得你可爱而已。”<br/>这样解释，仁俊应该会放心了吧。<br/>黄仁俊听完，心里松了一大口气。<br/>还好还好，不是自己想的那样，要是Jeno真的喜欢自己，那渽民算是怎么一回事啊，而且自己完全没想过和一个男生谈恋爱。<br/>“现在愿意和我一起看电影了吧？放假就别躲着画画了。”见黄仁俊一副如释重负的表情，李帝努眼睛暗了暗。<br/>果然...仁俊潜意识是抗拒这件事情的。<br/>“哦，行，看什么？”黄仁俊缓过神问道。<br/>“你定，我都可以。”李帝努耸耸肩，表示自己无所谓看什么。<br/>反正和仁俊看什么都是开心的。<br/>……<br/>五分钟后，李帝努绝望地抬头望向天花板。<br/>电视里正在播放的是《花木兰2》的片头。<br/>他以为仁俊就算不是一起看鬼片，也是悬疑灾难，再不济也是个爱情电影吧，结果万万没想到，他竟然让自己陪着他看《花木兰2》！<br/>“我只看过第一部！听说真人版要在韩国电影院重新上映了，所以就一直想把第二部动画给看了，嘻嘻。”黄仁俊有些不好意思地挠挠头。<br/>李帝努听完心里一动，转头冲仁俊笑眯眯地说道：“我也想去看真人版来着，等定档了我们俩一起去看吧？”他还特地强调了 ‘我们俩’的字样。<br/>“好啊！那说好了！”黄仁俊正愁没人陪自己去看呢，见李帝努盛情邀请，他想也不想就直接答应了。<br/>“恩。”见黄仁俊一脸激动，李帝努的心情也好了起来。<br/>于是两人就一人捧着两包零食，开始看起了电影。<br/>说说笑笑间，温馨的气氛充斥了整个空间，连透着窗帘隐隐约约洒进房间的阳光都带着浪漫的气息。<br/>黄仁俊本就是个感性的人，在这样的氛围下偏头偷看了一眼身旁的李帝努，电视的荧幕光让李帝努精雕细琢的侧脸更显精致和梦幻，微微凌乱的刘海被他撩开，露出了挺拔的眉骨以及浓密的眉毛，李帝努的眼睛微微眯起，长若蝶翼的睫毛轻轻抖动着，而他的嘴角也有意无意地勾起，显示出心情很好的样子。  <br/>黄仁俊一时有些收不回目光，李帝努实在是太帅了，虽然自己从来没有当面说过他很帅，但其实第一次见面的时候，就曾经赞叹过他这张脸，所谓惊鸿一瞥大概就是这种感觉了吧。<br/>许是黄仁俊的目光太过炽热，连沉浸在剧情中的李帝努都感受到了他的目光，于是他微微偏过头疑惑地问道：“怎么了么？”<br/>黄仁俊赶紧回神，语气有些僵硬地，“没事，刚才有个虫子在你身边飞。”<br/>？？？<br/>李帝努疑惑，有虫子他自己怎么没感受到。<br/>嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟——<br/>此时黄仁俊的手机突然振动，上面来电显示是罗渽民。<br/>“渽民来电话了，我接下。”黄仁俊说完便接通了电话。<br/>见电话拨通，李帝努也暂停了电影进程。<br/>渽民这时候来电话干什么，他们应该刚去完密室准备吃晚饭才对啊...<br/>“喂？仁俊？你和Jeno要一起出来吃晚饭么，我和志晟刚从密室出来。”罗渽民低沉的嗓音传来。<br/>原来渽民和志晟去密室了啊，黄仁俊到现在才知道消失的成员们都去了哪。<br/>如果说李帝努的声音是磁性而又稳重的，那么罗渽民的声音就是低哑而又温柔的，两人的声音都十分的好听，尤其是低声说话的时候。<br/>“渽民问我们要不要出去和他们一起吃晚饭。”黄仁俊转述完顺手打开了免提。<br/>李帝努靠在沙发上对罗渽民说道：“不了，你们吃，我今晚请仁俊吃饭。”<br/>“哦对哦！”<br/>黄仁俊终于想起来请客的事情，于是说道：“那渽民你们吃吧，这顿饭我必须宰他！”<br/>“那好，我们马上回来，好好吃吧。”见黄仁俊坚持，罗渽民也不好再约，温柔地说了声就和仁俊道别，然后挂断了电话。  <br/>一旁的朴志晟很是疑惑，渽民哥怎么突然想起来要给仁俊哥打电话了，像仁俊哥那么宅的人，肯定懒得中途出门和他们吃饭的。<br/>罗渽民低头看了眼手机上的时间，还早，看仁俊的语气，Jeno应该是什么也没做。<br/>“走吧，吃饭去，想吃什么？”罗渽民向朴志晟问道。<br/>“披萨披萨披萨，上次辰乐有说一家店很好吃，我们去吃吧！”朴志晟激动道，瞬间就把刚刚的疑惑抛诸于九霄云外了。<br/>罗渽民笑着点点头，两人便一起去吃晚饭了。<br/>…<br/>看完电影后黄仁俊和李帝努收拾了下客厅，一转眼就快到晚饭时间了，<br/>看着外面有些昏黄的天空，黄仁俊不禁感叹。<br/>自由的时间果然过的很快。<br/>“我们去吃什么？我先订座位。”李帝努看时间差不多了，拿出手机就打算开始预约餐厅。<br/>“啊？订什么座位？”黄仁俊大惊。<br/>他还以为是请客吃外卖来着。<br/>“出去吃饭肯定要预约啊，怎么了么？”<br/>于是他赶紧摆摆手说道：“不不不，不用那么麻烦，我们在家点就行，我有好几家想吃的外卖。”<br/>“......”李帝努无语。<br/>本来他想订一个比较高档或者比较有氛围的餐厅，但看这情况，自己只能和仁俊在家里啃着外卖凑合了。<br/>黄仁俊你可真是块榆木疙瘩。<br/>心累的李帝努干脆直接把手机递给黄仁俊，绝望地仰躺在沙发上，“你点吧，随便点。”然后就闭上眼睛开始思考人生了。<br/>烛光晚餐，烧烤盛宴，全部泡汤。<br/>黄仁俊此时浑然不觉李帝努的悲愤，手指在屏幕上左戳戳右戳戳。<br/>他想吃的有好多，两个人肯定吃不完，反正Jeno说让自己随便点，多点一些自己都尝一下也不错，这些都是可以反复加热的，吃不完也可以当明后天的晚饭。<br/>点了十万韩元，黄仁俊才停下来，看着金额有些咋舌，正准备删几个菜，手机就被李帝努一把拿了回来。<br/>“点什么了？”<br/>“诶不是，我删几个菜。”黄仁俊赶紧解释，自己真没打算点那么多。<br/>李帝努刚刚看到黄仁俊一脸纠结，就拿回手机想要看一眼他在纠结什么，结果发现黄仁俊是在纠结删掉哪几个菜。<br/>看到这金额，李帝努无奈地看了眼黄仁俊。<br/>还真是能点。<br/>但这点钱也不算什么，既然是请客，肯定要吃饱。<br/>于是李帝努直接一键下单了。<br/>“想吃的话就全尝尝吧。”李帝努说完就把手机抛回给黄仁俊，“到了告诉我，我下去拿。”<br/>黄仁俊一听这话，赶紧低头看手机，结果上面的【下单成功】顿时让黄仁俊感觉手里的手机沉甸甸的。<br/>怎么就突然下单了，两个人吃十万韩元也太奢靡了吧，好罪恶。<br/>“谢谢啊，我下次请你。”黄仁俊讷讷地说道。<br/>李帝努听罢坐起身子，直视着黄仁俊的双眼，眉眼弯弯地说道：“那好，下次你请我去外面吃，地方我选。”<br/>虽然今天没有请仁俊去好的餐厅吃饭，但得到一次约仁俊出去的机会好像也不错。<br/>“必须的，好兄弟，谢啦。”黄仁俊一句好哥俩般的回复直接打消李帝努的无限遐想。<br/>果然，对于仁俊不能有太大的期望。<br/>…<br/>“给，最后一个。”<br/>这已经是李帝努第五次下楼拿外卖了，刚刚下单的时候没注意，没想到仁俊竟然点了五家不同的外卖，而且这五家送餐的时间还出奇的一致，基本上自己刚拿完一个回去，下一个外卖就到楼下了。<br/>经过这么一阵子折腾，连平时健身的李帝努都感到疲惫，把手里的的炸鸡桶放在餐桌上后，直接一屁股坐到了椅子上，他现在只想好好休息下，请仁俊吃顿外卖真的太为难自己了。<br/>此时一双小手把一杯冰可乐推到了李帝努面前，黄仁俊睁着一双无辜的大眼睛对李帝努说道：“辛苦了，给你可乐。”<br/>自己本来想下去拿的，结果李帝努直接抢过手机就下楼去拿外卖了。<br/>看着黄仁俊这副小心翼翼生怕自己生气的样子，李帝努不禁笑了，接过可乐后把可乐往黄仁俊的脸上碰了一下，黄仁俊被冰的赶紧退后一步。<br/>黄仁俊这好玩的反应彻底取悦了李帝努，打开可乐喝了一大口之后回道：“没事，就当运动了。”<br/>“那，那我去拿几个盘子把我们能吃的饭量装起来。”见李帝努没有生气，黄仁俊反而更愧疚了，于是赶紧去橱柜里拿碗盘。  <br/>一个个地打开这些外卖包装之后，黄仁俊再一次感叹菜品数量还真是多，尤其是有的酱料还有单独的包装，这些杂七杂八的东西堆在一起，桌子上都没什么空位了。<br/>黄仁俊拿了两个大盘子和干净的大勺子，从每样菜里都挖了一勺子出来，然后把剩下的菜盖好放进了冰箱。<br/>“我来端吧。”见黄仁俊有些费力地捧着两个超级满的大盘子，李帝努无奈接过。<br/>“啊谢谢。”黄仁俊有些不好意思地摸了摸鬓角，每天练习舞蹈的运动量就已经很足够了，所以自己不喜欢去健身，没想到端着这两个大盘子还是有些费力，再加上自己手有点小，就更难了。<br/>李帝努笑了笑，将两个盘子端到了茶几上，然后席地坐下。<br/>没办法，餐桌上面已经堆满了各种袋子，只能到茶几这边来了。<br/>黄仁俊跟着李帝努也坐了下来，然后用手机连接上了蓝牙音箱，开始随机播放他列表里的歌曲。<br/>“我的这份怎么和你的不一样？”李帝努看了下黄仁俊推到自己面前的这个盘子，发现有的菜和黄仁俊盘子里的不一样。<br/>“你不是在健身么，我就把一些淀粉和碳水多的换掉了。”黄仁俊从盘子里捡起几根薯条沾了沾番茄酱后放入嘴里。<br/>健身真是太痛苦了，这些人间美味都不能吃，自己才不要健身呢。<br/>李帝努了然。<br/>原来是这样，没想到仁俊对自己还挺关心的，想到此处，李帝努伸手揉了揉黄仁俊的小黄毛，笑眯眯地夸奖道：“真是细心呢，我们仁俊。”<br/>感觉到头上有只温暖的大手在揉啊揉的，黄仁俊拿着薯条的手顿了顿，上面的番茄酱瞬间沾染到了嘴角。<br/>此时蓝牙音箱里正播放一首十分抒情的情歌，是黄仁俊很喜欢的一首歌，名为《FOOLS》。<br/>他的歌单里很多都是这种慢节奏歌曲，平时听这些歌让黄仁俊感觉十分治愈，但此时听到这首歌，黄仁俊却感受到了歌声中流露出的点点性感和...诱惑。<br/>气氛开始变得暧昧，李帝努看向黄仁俊的眼神暗了暗，目光不由转向黄仁俊嘴角鲜艳的番茄酱。  <br/>看起来，很好吃的样子。<br/>李帝努低垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛在眼窝投射出一道阴影，本来揉着黄仁俊头发的手也变为扣住后脑勺，黄仁俊诧异地看着李帝努的脸距离自己越来越近，僵掉的身子完全做不出任何动作。<br/>他竟然没办法反抗李帝努的靠近，这太奇怪了。<br/>见黄仁俊不反抗，李帝努也大胆起来，两个人的距离越靠越近，马上就要用唇碰触到那丁点鲜艳，李帝努稍微偏了偏头，偏移的角度完美地避开了黄仁俊高挺精致的鼻梁。<br/>终于，距离那片鲜艳只剩一点点的距离，李帝努最终还是伸出舌头轻舔下黄仁俊嘴角沾染的番茄酱。<br/>将番茄酱卷入口中的瞬间，李帝努好看的眼睛不由微微眯起。<br/>很好吃。<br/>在李帝努将自己嘴角的番茄酱舔掉的一瞬间，黄仁俊的脑子也“轰”的一声炸开了，看着面前人专注的眼神，黄仁俊猛地地闭上了双眼，想要逃避这种注视。<br/>殊不知他此刻的动作在李帝努的眼里代表着默认，李帝努的喉结不由滚动了下，转而将视线投到了自己没有舔过的地方——黄仁俊的唇瓣。<br/>李帝努轻俯下身，距离那片觊觎已久的地方只剩下一点点距离了。<br/>大概，只有一厘米了。<br/>而就在李帝努正准备要再进一步，狠狠吻住它的时候。<br/>门铃响了。</p><p> </p><p>第十二话 发现心意<br/>叮咚——<br/>黄仁俊猛地一把推开李帝努，用手背擦了下自己的嘴角，神情复杂地看了一眼李帝努之后逃也似的起身去开门了。<br/>被黄仁俊一把推倒在地上的李帝努也愣住了，没想到这个时候来人了。<br/>明明，只差一点了。<br/>“天啊李帝努搞什么！”<br/>跑到门口，黄仁俊使劲地拍了拍自己脸颊。<br/>自己是死人么，怎么也不知道推开李帝努，差点出大事...<br/>从猫眼看了一眼门外，原来是志晟和渽民回来了，于是黄仁俊赶紧开门放他们进来。<br/>“仁俊哥我忘带钥匙了，还好你们在家。”朴志晟刚进门就嘀嘀咕咕道。<br/>明明自己出门前记得带了钥匙的，怎么突然就没了，要是Jeno哥和仁俊哥不在家，那自己和渽民哥可能就要在走廊里蹲着了。<br/>黄仁俊神情尴尬地笑了笑，也不回答，转而看了眼站在旁边的罗渽民，不由愣了一下。  <br/>这帽子...不是自己的么。<br/>见黄仁俊目光奇怪地看着自己头顶，罗渽民解释道：“我出门忘带口罩和帽子了，于是管Jeno借了一个，他就把这个给我了，可能是拿错了。”<br/>“哦好，没事。”听到罗渽民的解释，黄仁俊突然感觉有点难受。<br/>Jeno竟然把自己的帽子借给了渽民，虽然不是什么大事，但心里怎么酸酸的...<br/>“仁俊哥你们在吃饭么，好香啊！”闻到饭香味，朴志晟赶紧跑进屋。<br/>他在门口就闻到味儿了，但猜不到里面在吃什么。<br/>“Jeno请客，就点了好多外卖，冰箱里还有很多，你们晚上饿的话可以吃。”黄仁俊尽可能忘掉刚刚那份旖旎，开口冲志晟的身影喊道。<br/>朴志晟听罢赶紧回头说了一句：“我去洗个澡，晚上饿了再吃，谢谢Jeno哥仁俊哥！”说完就一头钻进卫生间准备洗澡。<br/>“你们点的外卖?” 罗渽民有些意外。<br/>没想到Jeno竟然请仁俊吃外卖，但转念一想，这应该是仁俊的主意。<br/>“恩，我懒得出门，渽民你也来吃啊，好多呢。”黄仁俊的回答证实了罗渽民的猜想。<br/>黄仁俊的小算盘已经准备好了。<br/>自己一定要留住渽民到客厅去，他真的受不了和李帝努间那种诡异的气氛了！<br/>见黄仁俊的眼神里充满了期许，罗渽民点点头道：“好啊，那我去冰箱拿一点过来和你们一起吃。”<br/>“哇好的！我陪你去！”黄仁俊欢呼，赶紧推着罗渽民去厨房。<br/>被推着的罗渽民不禁面露疑惑。<br/>这是怎么了，仁俊就这么希望自己去掺和他和Jeno的晚饭么，还是...Jeno做了什么。<br/>见面前的黄仁俊热心地给自己推销菜品，罗渽民越发感觉事情不对劲，以往仁俊最多在客厅吆喝两句，今天怎么这么殷勤？<br/>此时的李帝努在客厅一个人闷头吃饭。<br/>志晟和渽民真的是，故意踩点回来的么，好不容易的机会就这么没了，自己也是不争气，怎么就鬼迷心窍地凑上去了，现在好了，人没亲到，还徒惹了一身尴尬。<br/>听到厨房里的动静，李帝努抬头看去，但他看到的一幕差点把他气到捏爆手里的可乐罐。<br/>只见黄仁俊一手拉着罗渽民，一手端着一盘菜往客厅过来，盘子里面的菜样自己也是十分的眼熟，可不就是仁俊给自己准备的健身餐么。<br/>“你坐这，我们刚开吃，你和志晟回来的正好。”黄仁俊将罗渽民推到李帝努身边，把他的盘子放在茶几上。<br/>可不正回来的正好么，早不回来晚不回来，偏这个时候回来，李帝努愤愤地握了握可乐罐。<br/>怎么有股子杀气...罗渽民郁闷，右手边的李帝努持续保持着一种低气压，自己和志晟难道是破坏了他的什么计划么。<br/>于是这一顿晚饭就在这种诡异的气氛中，匆匆结束了。<br/>...<br/>吃晚饭后黄仁俊就拉着罗渽民去收拾厨房里的外卖袋子，而罗渽民也确定了仁俊和Jeno之间绝对发生了什么。<br/>仁俊吃饭全程都在和自己找话题聊，没有一句话是主动对Jeno说的。<br/>自己像是个工具人。<br/>看着在自己面前自言自语的黄仁俊，罗渽民有种危机感，他能明显地感觉到，仁俊和Jeno的关系已经发生了变化，这种变化让他觉得很心慌。<br/>“仁俊...发生什么了吗？”罗渽民抿了抿唇，不甘心地问道。<br/>黄仁俊的背僵了僵，转过头来尴尬地对罗渽民笑道：“什么发生了什么？没什么事啊。”<br/>看到这副欲盖弥彰的样子，罗渽民头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。<br/>仁俊还真是不会说谎...<br/>于是他换了个问法接着问道：“Jeno做什么了？”<br/>黄仁俊嘴角的笑容僵住了。<br/>渽民还真是敏锐。<br/>收敛笑容，黄仁俊轻轻地点了点头，想到自己心里的疑惑，黄仁俊突然想要问清楚，于是开口问道：“渽民，Jeno有对你表达过好感么？”<br/>？？？  <br/>罗渽民满脸问号，心里无数个“what”一闪而过，怎么突然问自己这问题，不是很早就说清楚了么，Jeno对自己没那意思，果然仁俊当时没听进去。<br/>罗渽民抽了抽嘴角，只能如实回答道：“完全没有，仁俊你真的误会了，Jeno和我就是朋友，以前确实是你想多了。”<br/>果然如此。<br/>得到答案之后的黄仁俊更加茫然了，如果李帝努不喜欢渽民，那之前自己的猜测全是错的，可是李帝努的吃醋表现也不像是假的。<br/>难道他...其实喜欢的是自己么。<br/>越想越害怕，以前他以为李帝努喜欢的人是渽民的时候，所以没有考虑这么多，只是打心眼里希望他们开心快乐，可是真正轮到自己身上的时候，黄仁俊慌了。<br/>各个方面的压力接肘而来，自己的，社会的，家人的，粉丝的...黄仁俊感觉这一瞬间信息量实在是太大了，大脑已经超负荷，根本没办法理性思考。<br/>罗渽民看到面前的黄仁俊一副如临大敌的表情有些担忧，“你还好么？”<br/>罗渽民并不知道此时的黄仁俊已经察觉到李帝努的心意，自然而然地以为黄仁俊露出这种表情是因为磕错CP了。<br/>“我没事，我需要缓缓，这信息量有点大，我先洗漱睡了，明天公司见。”黄仁俊快速地说完一串后跌跌撞撞地离开了。<br/>快快快，赶紧上床装睡，趁着李帝努还在客厅，然后自己才有时间在床上好好思考下该怎么办。<br/>皱着眉看着黄仁俊离去的背影，罗渽民眼里闪过一丝担忧。<br/>不知为何，他隐隐地有种不安感，仿佛...什么事情要发生改变了。<br/>...<br/>此时的李帝努依靠在沙发上，也不知道该怎么办了<br/>晚上睡觉还是要和仁俊共处一室，今天的自己实在是差劲，竟然没忍住差一点吻了仁俊。<br/>可是现在这个情况，好像比吻了还要糟糕。<br/>越想越烦，李帝努干脆起身打开电视连接游戏机。<br/>唉还是打一会游戏吧，等仁俊睡了再回房间好了，明天醒来再想如何和仁俊解释自己今天的冲动行为。<br/>…<br/>凌晨十二点，早起的李帝努不禁开始觉得困倦，想着仁俊应该已经睡了，就爬起身关掉游戏机去洗漱了。<br/>洗漱完毕后回到房间，房间里一片漆黑，李帝努也不由松了一口气。<br/>看来仁俊确实是睡了。<br/>于是他打开手机，借着微弱的屏幕光走到了黄仁俊的床边。<br/>看着面前蜷缩成一个虾米，紧紧裹着床单只露出一个小脑袋瓜安详沉睡过去的黄仁俊，李帝努不由蹲下身子细细打量起黄仁俊的睡颜。<br/>在屏幕光的照射下，黄仁俊的五官显得十分柔和，这和他平时脾气暴躁的样子一点也不一样。  <br/>李帝努说不上来他到底喜欢黄仁俊哪一点，只是从某个瞬间开始，他的视线便总是有意无意地停留在黄仁俊的身上，他自己都没有意识到是什么时候喜欢上的，但是就是突然地，毫无征兆地喜欢上了。<br/>思及此处，李帝努不禁看痴了，一双眼眸好似春风拂过的一池碧水，深沉而温柔，隐忍中又带着挣扎。<br/>他本来以为自己已经下定了决心，可今天仁俊推开自己的那一瞬间，李帝努承认，他害怕了，他害怕打破现在平静美好的现状，害怕粉碎这份微妙的平衡。<br/>自己终究还是无法不顾一切地孤注一掷。<br/>“仁俊啊，你什么时候才能察觉到我喜欢的人，是你啊...”<br/>温柔低沉的声线在黑暗的房间里荡漾开来，语气中不仅仅夹带着对未来的茫然茫然，还包含了一份在黄仁俊面前无法传达的深情。<br/>闭上眼的黄仁俊没有一点反应，仿佛已经陷入沉睡<br/>李帝努不由觉得自己的行为很可笑。<br/>只能这样了么，趁着仁俊睡着，自己才敢直白地表达心意。<br/>叹口气，李帝努伸手撩起黄仁俊额头的一点发丝，轻轻地吻了下面前人的额头，低声说了声：“晚安。”<br/>说完深深地看了眼黄仁俊后便关掉手机屏幕光，回到自己的床上睡觉了。<br/>而就在李帝努翻身上床的一瞬间，背对着李帝努床的黄仁俊猛地睁开了双眼，在黑暗中不敢置信地直视着前方。<br/>其实黄仁俊很早就上床了，但却一直睡不着，心里一直惦记着今天吃饭的时候李帝努的所作所为。<br/>他其实已经给自己洗脑，认为李帝努只是一时鬼迷心窍想要感受下接吻的感觉，所以才会突然想要吻自己，可是当他好不容易给李帝努的做法寻求了一个相对合理的解释后，李帝努竟然趁着自己睡着，真的对自己表白了。<br/>黄仁俊蜷身抱住自己的脑袋，突然的真相打了他一个猝不及防。<br/>他们都是男人啊，社会的舆论，媒体的炒作，粉丝的辱骂，路人的白眼，以及...家人，这些因素都注定了他和李帝努是不可能的。<br/>将方方面面都考虑了之后，黄仁俊咬咬牙，悄声从床头柜上拿起了自己的手机，缩在被窝里给不在宿舍的钟辰乐发了十多条微信。<br/>…<br/>在自己家里舒服地看篮球赛的钟辰乐手机突然疯狂震动。<br/>钟辰乐疑惑，这大半夜的，谁啊？<br/>翻出手机，看了第一条内容后，钟辰乐脸色凝重地把电视关掉了。<br/>出事了。<br/>Jeno哥果然喜欢仁俊，可仁俊却让自己帮他这么一个忙...这对Jeno哥也太残忍了。<br/>钟辰乐皱着眉头开始和黄仁俊一来一回地聊了起来。<br/>【不是我不想帮你，这样太伤人了。】钟辰乐回道。<br/>【我没有办法。】黄仁俊回，他确实没有更好的办法来解决这件事。<br/>【给我个理由吧，你是没法接受么？】叹口气，钟辰乐也知道这件事非比寻常，寻常办法很难解决，但根本原因还是仁俊能不能接受同性恋。<br/>【我们是爱豆。】黄仁俊深呼吸，最终给出了这个理由。<br/>他不能毁掉组合的前程，组合内的情侣是不可能被接受的，一旦曝光，不仅是他们小分队，整个NT组合，乃至公司都会受到极大的影响。<br/>【...明白了，我明天可以帮你，但你别后悔。】钟辰乐最终还是妥协了，仁俊的理由十分合乎常理，他没发拒绝。<br/>既然事情发展到了这一步，确实只能解决，以防后患。<br/>【恩，谢了，明天靠你了。】黄仁俊如释重负。<br/>他们马上就要回归了，明天去公司开完会就要去美容室为回归做准备，绝对不能在这个节骨眼上出事。<br/>作为养成团，虽然他们今年平均年龄只有21，但其实已经是出道五年的团了，随着成员们一个个成年，组合也正式进入上升期，自己无论如何都不能在这个时候产生动摇。<br/>成为歌手，万众瞩目，然后去往更大的舞台，这些不就是自己一直以来的梦想么？<br/>可当梦想近在咫尺， 甚至触手可及的时候，自己是否会纵身一跃紧紧抓住它，从而放弃掉支撑着自己前进的那些人，那些事呢。<br/>黄仁俊想不明白，也不敢再想，手机上的微信聊天记录提醒着他，既然已经做出了决定，便要完成它。<br/>自己的这个决定是为了大家的前程和幸福，即使可能会伤害到李帝努，但是起码...不会毁掉他。</p><p> </p><p>第十三话 恶心<br/>一大早成员们就前往公司进行集体会议，这次回归时隔很久，所以公司也很重视，回归结束后组合也会立刻开始全球巡演。<br/>根据最近的数据显示，他们组合今年十个月的空白期并没有流失很多粉丝，反而因为他们成年后的形象吸引到了一批年龄更小的青少年粉丝。<br/>公司预测，这次回归后NT DR将会大火，虽不能跻身超一线组合，但成为一线男团还是没有问题的。<br/>开完会后经纪人便带着他们前往美容室，开始进行回归前的造型设计。<br/>歌曲早在半个月前就录好了，随着这周最终版本的制作完成，他们也终于可以开始录制MV了。<br/>“抠了十个月的脚，终于可以回归了。”钟辰乐到了美容院后就一屁股坐在沙发上，昨晚仁俊的事情搞得他焦头烂额，再加上一早上的会议，自己简直要废掉了，于是到了美容院就赶紧占领沙发，准备开始补觉。<br/>“这次的歌真心好听，我们会大火的吧？”朴志晟坐在了钟辰乐身边的空位上，一脸希冀地问道。<br/>“恩，会大火的。”黄仁俊听到两人对话，在一旁答道，他们组合的成员都如此优秀，大火只是时间的问题，他坚信，这次回归一定一定，会大火的。<br/>钟辰乐见黄仁俊如此信心满满，不由有些惆怅，是啊他们要回归了，有些事情也要尽早解决。  <br/>“诶，什么时候开始？”钟辰乐用中文小声问着站在自己旁边的黄仁俊，询问何时开始昨天的计划，仁俊一看昨晚就是没睡好，这黑眼圈估计一会化妆都盖不住。<br/>黄仁俊谨慎地看了眼坐在钟辰乐旁边的朴志晟，朴志晟由于经常和辰乐待在一起，偶尔能听懂一些中文。<br/>见朴志晟没什么异常的表情，黄仁俊坐在了钟辰乐的另一侧，也小声用中文回道“等他做完造型就说吧。”<br/>钟辰乐听罢看了眼坐在美容椅上准备开始染发的李帝努，点了点头。<br/>…<br/>“志晟，轮到你了。”李帝努终于做好了造型，起身走向了这边。<br/>黄仁俊听罢抬起了头，李帝努这次回归是以金发的形象回归的，这次的造型相对于以前的深棕更显成熟，本身李帝努的骨相就很欧美，现在染了浅发色后，乍一看有种混血儿的感觉。<br/>“哦好的，那我去了。”朴志晟赶紧起身准备染发。<br/>李帝努看了眼钟辰乐，给了他一个眼神，希望他自己识相让开黄仁俊身边的位置。<br/>同样被李帝努金发造型帅到了的钟辰乐自然是接受到了这个眼神，下意识要起身，但是被黄仁俊眼疾手快地按住了。<br/>钟辰乐僵了一下，对啊自己和仁俊有约定来着，差点忘了。<br/>“Jeno哥你这造型太帅了，坐坐坐。”钟辰乐一边拍着马屁，一边指了指刚刚朴志晟空出来的位置，示意李帝努坐下。<br/>他俩的小动作自然被李帝努收入眼底，看来仁俊还是记得昨天的事情啊...<br/>无奈之余只能凑合坐在钟辰乐身边。<br/>见李帝努坐下开始玩手机，钟辰乐赶紧打开手机备忘录准备复习一下昨天准备的内容。<br/>见钟辰乐迟迟不行动，黄仁俊偏头看了眼钟辰乐的手机，竟然看到他在背台词。<br/>黄仁俊恨铁不成钢地用胳膊肘怼了钟辰乐一下，暗示他赶紧行动。<br/>“咳咳...”钟辰乐关掉备忘录，翻出相册里的一张早年爆料贴，突然惊呼道：“哇！有个男团里的两个成员在一起了！”<br/>黄仁俊瞬间黑脸。<br/>要不要这么浮夸，辰乐小时候不是演过挺多电视剧的么！<br/>但黄仁俊只能硬着头皮配合道：“真的？”<br/>一旁的李帝努也被这个话题吸引了，转头看向钟辰乐，想听他讲下去。<br/>钟辰乐指着手机上这条爆料贴，手舞足蹈地对李帝努说道：“真的，听说本来另一个成员是个直的，没想和同性谈恋爱的，但是那个同性恋成员疯狂追求他，最后那个直男实在是没忍住，就也弯了。”<br/>李帝努满脸疑惑，辰乐他干嘛冲着自己说这些，难道暗示自己要疯狂追求仁俊么？<br/>“你们怎么看？”钟辰乐问道。<br/>“什么怎么...”<br/>“恶心。”虽然已经在内心排练过无数次，但是真正说出来的时候，黄仁俊心里还是颇有些不是滋味。<br/>抱歉，李帝努。<br/>“什么？”李帝努听到黄仁俊说出这两个字愣住了，他没想到从仁俊的嘴里会出现这么具有攻击力的字眼，他是在说两个男人在一起谈恋爱，恶心么？<br/>“我说恶心，那个成员明明知道另外一个人是直男，还非要追求他，强迫别人出柜太恶心了。”黄仁俊皱起眉头，装出一副很厌恶的表情，可缩在袖子里的手却不由自主地狠狠握起。<br/>恶心么...<br/>李帝努紧盯着黄仁俊的脸，想要从他的脸上看出撒谎的痕迹，可是他看不出来，黄仁俊此时竟然就这么轻描淡写地说出了伤人的话。<br/>突然间说这样的话是为了让自己死心么，还是仁俊他真的觉得两个男生在一起是很恶心的事情？  <br/>李帝努起身拉住黄仁俊的胳膊，语气冰冷说道：“跟我过来一下。”然后就拽着黄仁俊走出了美容室。<br/>身后的钟辰乐看着两人匆匆离去的背影，不由地叹口气。<br/>要是真不喜欢，何必找自己演这一出戏呢，直接拒绝不就好了，这出戏恐怕不仅仅是为了骗Jeno哥，也是为了骗他自己吧。<br/>若没有自己的介入，仁俊在关键时候肯定会临阵脱逃，毕竟他狠不下那个心去伤害Jeno哥。<br/>“啧，怎么我还惆怅上了，明明是他们俩的问题。”钟辰乐懊恼地锤锤自己的脑瓜，决定还是什么也不想，先补觉最重要。<br/>黄仁俊一路被拽到了逃生楼梯口，这里平时基本不会来人，略带昏暗的灯光打在两人身上，使得周身的气氛压抑极了，令人想要逃离。<br/>“为什么说那样的话，你之前明明说过不歧视同性恋的。”李帝努用手紧握住黄仁俊的肩膀，将他抵在水泥墙壁上。<br/>黄仁俊愣住，那时候的自己没考虑那么多，只是觉得若是Jeno真喜欢渽民，那么自己愿意成全，可是时至今日，很多事情已经改变了，他没办法再次正面回答这个问题。<br/>如果一定要说的话，他确实不歧视同性恋，可是他不能再给Jeno虚无缥缈的希望。<br/>他与他，时间，地点，人物，全都是错的，又何谈期盼更多呢？<br/>“...我是不歧视，两个人如果互相喜欢而在一起，我觉得没问题，但是如果一个同性恋强行去掰弯一个性取向正常的人，你不觉得很恶心么？”黄仁俊鼓足勇气，还是说了出来，自己必须在这段感情萌芽的阶段扼杀掉它。<br/>李帝努听罢冷笑出声，一字一顿地逼问道：“你是说，我恶心？”<br/>黄仁俊转头避开李帝努的视线不说话，此时李帝努的眼神冰冷到让人害怕，仿佛世间所有的光明都消失了般，面对这样的他，黄仁俊最终还是说不出更绝情的话。<br/>“黄仁俊，我喜欢你。”见黄仁俊逃避，李帝努一把扣住黄仁俊的下巴，逼迫他转过来直视自己，他不想就这么不明不白地被拒绝。<br/>就当是最后的尝试，只要黄仁俊对自己的表白有一点点犹豫，都说明了之前他的话都是演给自己看的。<br/>可是现实往往与理想背道而驰。<br/>“抱歉，我不是同性恋，也不可能喜欢男生。”黄仁俊的话仿佛一把挥舞的斧头般，一下又一下地将李帝努最后的尊严砍得七零八落。<br/>真是冷漠。<br/>李帝努感觉自己的真心在黄仁俊面前就是个笑话，一句我不是同性恋便否决掉了自己所有的努力。<br/>同性恋怎么了，自己喜欢的是他这个人啊！<br/>他十三岁的时候就作为公开练习生亮相，大部分时间都花在了学校和练习室上面，公众的视线让他没法像正常人一样拥有同龄的朋友和恋人。<br/>他已经21了，也终于明白了喜欢一个人是什么样的感觉，可如今仁俊却告知自己，说他不会喜欢男生。<br/>自己从来没有想过要逼迫他，每次的相处都是小心翼翼，生怕被他察觉心意，本来想着用真心慢慢感动仁俊，没成想他压根就不可能接受自己，而原因更是如此现实，如此残忍。<br/>因为他们都是男人。<br/>仁俊的话语无懈可击，甚至自己都没办法去反驳，是啊他们都是男人，在这个社会，这个节点是没有办法的。<br/>真是可笑，自己一直以来心心念念的告白，最终竟然就这样潦草收场。<br/>“黄仁俊，你好狠。”<br/>此时的李帝努只能艰难地维持住他最后的体面，他松开握住黄仁俊双肩的手，开口说道：“我不知道同性恋的定义是什么，我只知道我喜欢的人刚好是男生，如果你觉得恶心，大可不必演那一出戏，直接和我说就行了。”<br/>转身拉开了楼梯口的门，冰凉的门把手让李帝努的手僵了一下，他最终还是沉声说道：“放心，以后我不会再纠缠你。”<br/>既然这是你想要的，我就成全。<br/>听到这决绝的话语，黄仁俊的手指动了一下，下意识想要伸手拉住李帝努，可是理智最后还是战胜了感性，他不能。<br/>砰——<br/>李帝努最终还是摔门离去了，挺拔的背脊与他落魄的神情一对比，真是讽刺极了。<br/>楼梯间的大门关上后，黄仁俊终于忍不住了，他低垂下头紧紧捂住自己的胸口，那里好痛啊，感觉整颗心都纠在了一起，这种窒息感真是太糟糕了，黄仁俊大口呼吸着，试图减少这种痛苦，他整个人顺着墙壁缓缓蹲下，蜷缩在楼梯口的角落，像极了受伤躲在一旁舔舐伤口的小兽。<br/>无助而又倔强，令人心疼。<br/>黄仁俊模糊的双眼狠狠地瞪着面前的水泥地面，仿佛要将这坚固灰暗的地面瞪穿一般。<br/>他不想哭。<br/>从小他受到的都是推崇男性阳刚美的教育，认为男儿有泪不轻弹，顶天立地大丈夫才是一个男生优秀的表现，他不否认这些，可是他也是人啊，他情绪也会失控，为什么...自己哭的时候一定要这样躲躲藏藏的呢。  <br/>最终，随着一次眨眼，眼眶中那酝酿已久的泪水终于坠落，一滴滴地砸向地面，在上面形成了一片片的水痕。黄仁俊屏住呼吸不敢发出声音，生怕路过的人看到他的脆弱，他还是没办法肆无忌惮地嚎啕大哭。<br/>但他忘记了，这里是封闭的楼梯间，没人会来，也没人会回来。<br/>...<br/>好冷。<br/>过了许久，直到眼里的泪水都快要流干了，黄仁俊才终于感受到了楼梯间的阴冷，他伸手抱住自己的肩膀，手指深深地陷入其中。<br/>“呜...”<br/>都是自己自找的，可是，真的，好难受...<br/>叩叩叩——<br/>一阵敲门声惊醒了此时的黄仁俊，这使他内心浮现出一丝希冀，但他不敢抬头看向来人，只能紧扣住双肩，告诫自己不能动摇。<br/>可是如果真的是他的话，自己还有勇气再说一次那些伤人的话语么？<br/>“仁俊？”来人终于打开门低问出声，低哑的声音在空荡的楼梯间响起。<br/>听到这声呼喊，黄仁俊眼底的光也消失了，是...渽民。</p><p> </p><p>第十四话 相对无言<br/>罗渽民刚做好发型，他和李帝努是最先开始做造型的，这次回归是蓝色头发，所以需要漂一次再染一次，花了不少时间。<br/>现在轮到仁俊进去染发了，造型师姐姐让自己出来找一下，但是自己在美容室找了半天也没找到，没想到在楼梯间的门玻璃外看到了蜷缩在角落的仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊不敢抬头看罗渽民，害怕他察觉到自己的异样，只能带着些许鼻音说道：“恩，我马上回去。”<br/>罗渽民听出了话音中的鼻音，愣了一下，怪不得仁俊跑到这么偏僻的楼梯间里，原来他躲到这里偷偷地哭了。<br/>罗渽民缓缓走到仁俊面前，蹲下来轻轻抱住了他的身体。<br/>温暖的怀抱瞬间驱散掉了黄仁俊一身的寒意，黄仁俊僵了一下，也没反抗，两人就这样无声地抱在一起，黄仁俊不说话，罗渽民也不问，只是静静地抱着，害怕面前的人就这样悄无声息地消失掉。<br/>过了很久很久，外面走廊开始传来钟辰乐大声呼唤黄仁俊的声音，黄仁俊才终于想起来今天自己是来做造型的，这么久别人可能会以为自己失踪了，连忙推开罗渽民，抬头问道：“是轮到我做造型了么？”  <br/>罗渽民看着面前人眼眶红红的样子，不禁伸手抚平了黄仁俊紧皱的眉头，轻声说道：“恩，我是来找你回去做造型的。”<br/>黄仁俊一听更慌了，都过了这么久了，怪不得连辰乐都出动到处找自己了，赶紧起身擦了擦眼角的泪痕，问道：“看的出来么？” 不想被他们看出来自己哭过，尤其是不想被Jeno看到。<br/>罗渽民不回答，只是伸手拉过黄仁俊的手，一边走出楼梯间一边说道：“我带你去洗手间。”<br/>黄仁俊只能在后面懵懵懂懂地跟着，在美容院里七绕八绕竟然真的在一个不起眼的小角落找到了一个洗手间，而且还是员工洗手间。<br/>“这里一般不会来人，我在门口等你。”罗渽民松开手里的温暖，示意黄仁俊进去洗下脸。<br/>“谢谢。”黄仁俊再次感激罗渽民的细心，说完便赶紧走入洗手间了。<br/>罗渽民双手环胸靠在洗手间门口的墙壁上，听着走廊里回荡着的钟辰乐的喊声，思绪有些抽离。<br/>仁俊是发生什么事了么...<br/>黄仁俊飞快地洗了两次脸，确定眼睛和鼻子都恢复正常之后，便走出洗手间和罗渽民一起回到美容室。<br/>两人一路上都心照不宣地避开了敏感的话题，只是说了些回归的事情，黄仁俊在逃避，罗渽民也不敢细问，生怕惊扰到黄仁俊。<br/>“哇你到哪去了，整个美容院我绕了好几圈都没找到你！”两人刚到美容室门口，就迎面看到了找黄仁俊找了好久的钟辰乐。<br/>黄仁俊假装轻松地说道：“我在楼梯间玩手机呢，正好看到渽民，就一起去溜达了一圈。”<br/>...渽民哥不是去找你的么，怎么碰上了不一起回来？<br/>钟辰乐满腹疑问，他仔细打量了下黄仁俊，也没发现什么不对的神情，只能作罢。<br/>于是钟辰乐赶紧推着黄仁俊进美容室，一边推一边嚷嚷道：“快进去快进去，找你半天都没找到，就先让楷灿哥染头发了。”<br/>三人一进去就看到了独自坐在沙发上努力记歌词的李帝努，李帝努也察觉到了他们的注视，继而抬头望向黄仁俊。<br/>两人的眼神交汇了一下，但马上又错开了，似乎都不想和对方有过深的接触。<br/>李帝努低下头一脸冷漠地背着歌词，可是所有的单词都不达眼底。<br/>刚刚辰乐还到处找仁俊，怎么一转眼他就和渽民一起回来了...<br/>意识到自己在不经意间又开始在乎起黄仁俊，李帝努苦涩地笑了一下。<br/>在乎有什么用，仁俊已经摆明要和自己划清界限，自己又有什么脸去继续纠缠，现在就算是和他说句话，也会被他视为骚扰吧。<br/>突然又想到仁俊满脸厌恶地说着“恶心”的场景，李帝努痛苦地闭上双眼倒在沙发上，幸好还不晚，自己还没有到无药可救的地步，只要自己不去想仁俊，就一定可以控制住这份感情...吧。<br/>见李帝努不愿理睬自己，黄仁俊不由抓紧了胸口，那种痛到窒息的感觉又来了。<br/>“仁俊啊，你去坐着等着吧，马克哥应该很快就染完了。”罗渽民见黄仁俊一直盯着李帝努，猜到事情可能和李帝努有关，便支开黄仁俊，想要顺势问钟辰乐知不知道内情。<br/>“恩好。”黄仁俊点点头，有些落魄地走去了另外一边的沙发区。<br/>罗渽民见黄仁俊走远，赶紧拉住钟辰乐想要逃跑的兜帽，一把把他扯回来，笑容‘亲切’地冲他问道：“辰乐啊，你知道仁俊怎么了么？”<br/>钟辰乐被这猝不及防的提问吓了个半死，自己怎么说啊，难道说Jeno哥喜欢仁俊，然后仁俊让自己陪他演场戏让Jeno哥死心？太扯了吧！而且这件事太隐私了，知道的人越少越好。<br/>挠挠后脑壳，钟辰乐转头一脸无辜地说道：“啊？仁俊怎么了么？我不知道啊？”<br/>“......”罗渽民无语，你要是真不知道，你眼神闪躲什么啊。<br/>但是也明白了事情可能有些棘手，辰乐竟然选择对自己隐瞒，就说明这件事要么和个人隐私有关，要么就是辰乐被要求保密了。<br/>“知道了，当我没问，你去接着睡吧。”罗渽民摆摆手，放孩子去补觉了，辰乐今天从早上开始就蔫蔫的，在保姆车上睡了一路也就断了，刚刚自己染完头发的时候竟然还在打盹。<br/>钟辰乐闻言赶紧溜之大吉，然后跑到黄仁俊的那个沙发上去补觉了。<br/>他可不敢去Jeno哥那里，现在的Jeno哥浑身都散发着生人勿进的气息，太吓人了，万一Jeno哥知道自己是配合仁俊演戏的，那自己绝对会死的超级惨！<br/>罗渽民却不知道这些个弯弯绕绕，直接径直走到李帝努身边坐下，见他紧闭双眼一言不发，就知道李帝努心情很不好。<br/>每次他生气的时候就会进行冷暴力，Jeno本来就对无关的人和事不感兴趣，生气的时候干脆直接和世界隔离了，自己这个时候要是再触他霉头，搞不好也会被牵连。<br/>“喝咖啡么。”罗渽民拍拍李帝努的肩，试图转移他的注意力。<br/>“不了，谢谢。”<br/>听到罗渽民的声音，李帝努微微睁开眼睛看了他一眼，见他身边没有旁人，就又闭上了双眼，声音有些艰涩地回答道。<br/>罗渽民见对方似乎不想搭理自己，也不再搭话，安慰地拍了拍李帝努的肩膀后，也掏出了手机开始背回归曲的歌词。<br/>“我和仁俊吵架了。”李帝努突然嘶哑地开口说道，罗渽民万万没想到，这个话题竟然是李帝努自己提出来的。<br/>“能告诉我原因么。”罗渽民沉吟，最终还是想要了解真相。<br/>“恩...算了。”李帝努最终还是放弃了，这些个渊源他说不清道不明的，一个不好可能会引起渽民误会。<br/>罗渽民哽住，怎么回事啊一个两个的都不愿意告诉自己实情，真就那么难以启齿么？  <br/>“总之, 仁俊他不可能喜欢你的，放弃吧。”酝酿许久，李帝努最后还是沉声说道，就当是给这个朋友一个忠告吧，省的他最后...落得和自己一样的处境。<br/>罗渽民紧盯着李帝努的双眼，明白了他不是在开玩笑。<br/>这件事情怎么越来越离谱了,还扯到自己身上？<br/>难道仁俊他不喜欢自己，也不喜欢Jeno，而是早就另有心上人了？<br/>看不出来啊，平时仁俊比较热衷的对象...不会是马克哥吧？罗渽民也没办法专心背歌词了，端坐在一旁细细思索着各种可能性。<br/>美容室的另外一边，钟辰乐也在开导着黄仁俊。<br/>“喂你俩没事吧，Jeno哥回来后就冷着一张脸，我睡觉的时候感觉冷气嗖嗖的还以为是开空调了，结果一睁眼发现是Jeno哥在那散发低气压，吓死我了。”钟辰乐后怕地摸了摸自己的小心脏。<br/>黄仁俊一脸黑线，哪有这么夸张，回复道：“没事，都说明白了，他心情不好是肯定的。”<br/>钟辰乐见黄仁俊开始和稀泥，便追问道：“那你呢，你感觉怎么样？”<br/>很不好，胸闷脑袋疼，黄仁俊很想这么回答，但是不行，以辰乐的性子，自己要是这么说，肯定会被他打趣是自作自受。  <br/>“我？没事啊，正如你所见，活蹦乱跳好得很。”黄仁俊拍拍胸脯，表示自己一点事没有，可是余光还是没忍住瞄了一眼另外一边的李帝努。<br/>钟辰乐听罢上下打量了下黄仁俊。<br/>还真就没事人一样，不是吧难道自己之前的猜测是错的？仁俊他真的一点也不喜欢Jeno哥？<br/>“你们俩聊什么呢，热火朝天的？”一旁正在染发的李马克见身后两人聊得正开心，申请加入聊天室。<br/>“没啥没啥，马克哥我终于又能看到你的黑发了，你之前那个绿色头发像个探照灯似的，和你一起打个球，全篮球场只能看到你绿油油的头发。”钟辰乐驳回了李马克的聊天室申请，一脸嫌弃。<br/>黄仁俊白了一眼钟辰乐，他自己之前不是也是绿色头发么，还被粉丝称作人间洋白菜，那个时候马克哥可没这么嫌弃他。<br/>“？？？干嘛diss我，绿色头发又不是我说了算的，而且我觉得挺帅的啊！”李马克委屈，之前绿色的头发感觉还行啊，就是出门的时候确实太扎眼了。<br/>“马克哥你好好染头发啊乖，染完头发我们自拍个，纪念你的黑发。”黄仁俊在一旁也收拾起了自己糟糕的心情，加入了打趣李马克的阵营。<br/>看着黄仁俊揶揄的神情，李马克的内心疯狂流泪，这群小不点以前都贴心的不行，现在一个个不是说他老就是念叨他的造型，全年12个月，几乎有一半时间都处在各个队伍的回归期，发色也一次比一次鲜艳，还好这次回归染鲜艳发色的人不是自己，不然鬼知道又要染什么诡异的颜色。<br/>但是看到黄仁俊的表情终于恢复如常，李马克也松了一口气，许是因为听不懂仁俊和辰乐之间的中文对话，所以他对表情会格外敏感些，仁俊刚回到美容室的时候状态很不对，虽然和辰乐聊天的表情还算轻松愉快，但是他总是感觉仁俊是在强颜欢笑。<br/>如今看到黄仁俊发自内心的微笑，李马克也笑了，他是队长，想要大家都好好的，如果打趣自己能让成员开心的话，那他愿意。</p><p> </p><p>第十五话 逃避<br/>回归的日子在忙碌中一天天地逼近了，专辑的准备工作也在紧锣密鼓地进行中。<br/>这段时间成员们的主要行程是跑各种综艺，为回归做准备，对于黄仁俊和李帝努来说，上综艺无疑是一种折磨。<br/>两个已经摊牌的人，却要在综艺里一起强颜欢笑，强装亲密，想想都讽刺。<br/>今天NT DR的成员们也终于结束了一天的行程，回到宿舍后开始各忙各的，因为还没有正式回归，所以钟辰乐，李楷灿和李马克还没有搬到NT DR的宿舍暂住。<br/>“什么？你让我找什么？”黄仁俊坐在客厅的沙发上和钟辰乐通着电话。<br/>除了睡觉时间，现在大多数时间他都会待在客厅，黄仁俊对游戏没那么大兴趣，所以不用抱着电脑，他和李帝努现在虽然是室友，但是除了睡觉的时间，俩人基本不会处在同一个空间里。<br/>他们都心照不宣地保持着距离，害怕打扰到彼此。<br/>“加湿器啊加湿器，我记得是在储物间里，帮我看看在不在啊。”钟辰乐在电话另外一旁说道。<br/>马上要搬回来了，可是天气还是很干燥，钟辰乐隐约记得有留一个加湿器在宿舍储物间，所以央求黄仁俊帮他找一下。<br/>“你要加湿器干嘛，不干燥啊。”黄仁俊疑惑，现在已经五月了，眼看就到六月，晚上他还感觉有点潮来着。<br/>“大哥，我是上海人啊，你不干我干，帮我找找吧，找不到我就在网上订一个新的嘛。”钟辰乐拿着手机好言好语地哄着。<br/>没办法，找人帮忙的态度还是要有的。<br/>“...行了知道了，我现在去给你找行了吧。”黄仁俊靓仔语塞，好吧找就找呗，一个加湿器而已，那么大个物件应该不会难找。<br/>“Okay,okay!谢啦！”钟辰乐连忙道谢。<br/>黄仁俊回了一句“挂了啊。”之后便挂断了电话。<br/>认命地起身走去储物间，由于宿舍在回归期要挤下七名成员，所以阳台旁有一个六平方米的储物间，专门用来放置各种杂物。<br/>储物间里只有一个小壁灯，昏暗的光线只能勉强支持来人看个大概，四周放着很高的置物柜，每个置物柜上除了一些小物件，还分别陈列了许多个大小不一的箱子。  <br/>黄仁俊用手扇了扇开门带起的扬尘，感觉鼻子有些痒痒的，这储物间自从上次回归后自己就再没进来过了，看这灰尘的浓度，估计其它几名成员也没怎么来过。<br/>真是要命...辰乐的加湿器在哪啊。<br/>面对满室的杂物，一时间竟不知从何找起，按理说一个加湿器也不小，可是这摆在外面的小零碎里好像真就没有长得像加湿器的，不会在这几个大箱子里吧？<br/>看着这几个大箱子，黄仁俊突然感觉有些无力，行吧都答应辰乐了，只能一个个找了，除了柜子最上面几个的箱子有些难以取下，其余的拉出来打开看一眼就行了。<br/>只希望自己早点找到那个箱子吧，黄仁俊暗暗祈祷。<br/>…<br/>另一边，钟辰乐在网购订单中疯狂找着加湿器的历史记录，时隔快一年了，自己早就不记得那加湿器长什么样，更别提记得放哪了。<br/>“啊找到了！”终于，钟辰乐在去年的购买记录中找到了这个加湿器，是个白色的圆圆滚滚大概30厘米高的智能加湿器。<br/>随着印象中加湿器形象的清晰化，钟辰乐拖住腮帮子开始努力回想当初放在了哪。<br/>“白色的加湿器...放哪来着，走的时候这些电子摆设应该是放一起了...啊！”钟辰乐思考了一会儿，终于灵光一闪，想起来自己当时把带不走的电子产品都放在一个箱子里，然后把箱子直接堆到储物间柜子上面了。<br/>想起来具体位置后，钟辰乐赶紧给黄仁俊打电话，帮他减少寻找难度。<br/>嘟嘟嘟---------<br/>并没有人接听。<br/>“什么嘛，去储物间都不带手机的？”见没人接听，钟辰乐无语，仁俊他也太实在了，说去找就直接去找了，连手机都不带。<br/>正郁闷着，钟辰乐电脑右下角steam突然弹出一条提醒：【您的好友Jenojam上线了】<br/>Jeno哥在宿舍！于是想也没想，钟辰乐赶紧拨通李帝努的电话，生怕他进游戏后就联系不上了。<br/>“干嘛？”李帝努的声音在电话那头响起。<br/>“Jeno哥，帮我个忙，仁俊现在...”<br/>突然停住了话头，钟辰乐猛然意识到一个很严重的问题。<br/>Jeno哥和仁俊现在的关系很微妙啊，自己竟然找Jeno哥去提醒仁俊，完蛋了。<br/>“什么事？吞吞吐吐的。”李帝努疑惑，为什么辰乐会突然找自己帮忙，而且还和仁俊有关，仁俊不是就在客厅么。<br/>“额，我不是快搬回来了么，所以就让仁俊去帮我到储物室找加湿器，但我当时没想起来加湿器放哪了，现在想起来了所以想让你帮我告诉他一下...”钟辰乐忐忑地把事情原委讲了一遍，电话都打通了，也没法说没事再挂掉，只能全盘托出。<br/>“...你直接告诉仁俊不行么。”李帝努转头将视线投向黄仁俊的枕头，语气冷淡地说道。<br/>好像这个枕头的出现让他很不愉快一样。<br/>他已经...很久没有和仁俊单独说过话了，如果说仁俊是在刻意回避着自己，那自己可能是逃离吧。<br/>“仁俊没带手机...我打不通，那，那志晟在宿舍吗，我打给他吧，让他转告好了。”钟辰乐听出了李帝努语气中的不愿，委婉建议道。<br/>“算了，我去告诉吧，不用那么麻烦。”李帝努无奈地揉了揉眉心，最终还是语气稍加和缓地应了下来。<br/>传句话而已，自己到底在害怕什么，两人总不可能因为一句话而吵起来。<br/>“啊好，谢谢Jeno哥，加湿器是白色的圆圆的，被我放在柜子顶层的一个大箱子里了。”对于李帝努的退让，钟辰乐受宠若惊。<br/>“嗯呐知道了，那我去告诉仁俊，先挂了。”李帝努微微笑了下，对他回道。<br/>“哦好的，你挂吧。”钟辰乐乖巧说道，示意李帝努先挂断电话。<br/>看着手里挂断的电话，钟辰乐不禁一阵后怕，这段时间里除了自己这个知晓内情的人以外，其他成员们也都察觉到了仁俊和Jeno哥之间的不对，李马克和渽民哥已经不止一次地询问自己知不知道发生什么事了。<br/>综艺也就算了，毕竟两人再不想接触，也要跟着流程走，可直播真就一点掩饰都没有的，根据他的观察，自从出了那件事之后，这俩人直播就没坐在一起过，也从不递话给对方，更别提什么眼神交流了。<br/>他还看了些直播下面的评论，不少粉丝竟然觉得是官方在拆他们俩的cp…<br/>不得不说粉丝还是挺敏锐的，但是拆他们cp的可不是官方，而是他们自己。<br/>想到此处，钟辰乐不禁再次长叹一口气，Jeno哥和仁俊，可怎么办啊。<br/>…<br/>另一边李帝努起身去储物间找黄仁俊，准备转达钟辰乐的话。  <br/>刚走到储物间门口，就见黄仁俊正踮起脚，十分费力地拽拉着柜子顶层的一个大箱子。<br/>听到门口的动静，黄仁俊转头看向来人，见是李帝努，猛地缩回拽箱子的手，自己现在这个动作好糗，怎么这时候Jeno过来了？<br/>经黄仁俊这么一缩手，本来由他的手支撑一半重量的箱子失去了平衡，瞬间便往下倾斜，眼看就要砸中站在柜子下面的黄仁俊。<br/>见到这一幕，李帝努瞳孔微张，一步冲了过去抱住黄仁俊。<br/>砰——<br/>“嘶——”<br/>被李帝努抱住的黄仁俊只能眼睁睁地看着箱子掉落下来，然后重重地砸在李帝努后背上。<br/>巨大的疼痛感让李帝努不由发出一声闷哼，感觉五脏六腑都被猛烈锤击了一下，疼痛带来的强烈麻痹感流淌至四肢，李帝努甚至无法命令自己放开怀里的黄仁俊，只是紧紧地抱着他，皱着眉头等待这股疼痛感过去。<br/>被他紧紧搂在怀里的黄仁俊已经不知道该怎么办了，刚刚他只看到了李帝努突然冲了过来抱住自己，然后就看到装满了电子产品的箱子狠狠地砸在李帝努的后背上。<br/>黄仁俊的手此时正抵在李帝努的胸前，灼热的体温透着薄薄的一层布料传达到了他的手心，他也不敢推开面前的人，因为他能感觉到李帝努正承受着巨大的痛苦，抵在自己肩膀上的下巴甚至开始往外渗出冷汗。<br/>过了许久，李帝努逐渐缓了过来，而他缓过来做的第一件事就是放开怀里的黄仁俊。<br/>可能是因为李帝努的怀抱太过温暖，太过令人心安，黄仁俊竟然有一丝留恋。<br/>“抱歉，我刚刚看到箱子掉下来，就冲过来了。”推开的动作再次拉扯到了伤口，李帝努皱着眉躲过了黄仁俊关切的目光，转而对着空气沉声说道。<br/>看着面前冷漠疏离的李帝努，黄仁俊感觉自己的鼻子有些酸涩，但是心里还是记挂李帝努刚刚替自己挡下的箱子，黄仁俊向前一步，靠近李帝努问道：“你没事吧，你刚刚...”<br/>“没事。”不等黄仁俊问完，李帝努便打断他，面对黄仁俊的靠近，李帝努还下意识地后退了一步，再次和黄仁俊回到之前那个不远不近的尴尬距离。<br/>感受到后背火辣辣的伤口，李帝努也不知道自己在装什么，明明很痛，但是他就是不想让仁俊知道。<br/>“我回房间去了，辰乐打电话让我告诉你，加湿器在柜子顶的一个大箱子里，白色的，很圆。”李帝努说完便转身离开了储物间。<br/>光看背影还真是若无其事，好似被箱子砸到的人不是他一样。<br/>黄仁俊盯着李帝努离去的身影看了足足有十秒钟，见他真就这样离去，心里也颇不是滋味，被那么沉的箱子砸中后背，怎么可能没事，里面放的可全是电子产品。<br/>以前受伤的时候，Jeno都会委屈巴巴地找自己诉苦求关怀，可是现在受伤却恨不得直接人间蒸发掉。<br/>李帝努你就这么想和我撇清关系么。<br/>虽然这样想着，但黄仁俊还是没办法对李帝努的伤口视若无睹。  <br/>黄仁俊不甘地咬咬牙，小跑跟了上去。<br/>“我检查一下。”黄仁俊一把拽住正准备坐回到游戏椅上面的李帝努，要求道。<br/>低头看向黄仁俊紧紧拽住自己手腕的小手，李帝努的眼眸暗了暗，伸出自己骨节分明的大手，覆盖在了上面。<br/>就在黄仁俊以为李帝努要对自己情不自禁的时候，李帝努一把拽下了黄仁俊拉住他手腕的手，冷声道：“我说了没事，你不用管我。”<br/>说完抬头便看到黄仁俊一脸不敢置信的表情，李帝努自嘲地笑了笑，这是什么表情，很意外自己会甩开他的手么？<br/>被他握住的手腕，现在已经开始火辣辣地散发着刺骨疼痛，就像是在溃烂的伤口上面洒了一把盐一样。<br/>“不用管你？”<br/>黄仁俊感觉有股怒火自胸膛燃起，他不知道自己在气什么，可能是因为李帝努对伤口的不重视，也可能是气李帝努这副拒人于千里之外的态度。<br/>黄仁俊火爆脾气终于还是爆发出来了，二话不说直接上手开始脱李帝努的上衣。<br/>李帝努今天在家穿的就只是一个简单的无袖背心，黄仁俊抓住李帝努的衣摆就往上扯，见李帝努愣在原地一动不动，干脆直接把他的整个背心都脱了下来。<br/>李帝努身材纤长精瘦，由于天生体脂低，所以全身都有着紧致结实的肌肉，配合上白皙的肌肤和宽肩窄腰，经常让偷瞄到他身材的黄仁俊羡慕不已。<br/>但是此时的黄仁俊根本无暇去欣赏面前这副美景，扒完衣服还不算完，他还扯着李帝努转过身去，迫使对方背对自己。<br/>“别...”<br/>见黄仁俊看向自己的背部，李帝努也反应过来了，黄仁俊的生猛行为显然也震惊到李帝努，他就这么愣愣地看着黄仁俊把自己上衣给脱掉，竟然都没有生起一点反抗的念头。<br/>“别什么别，青了好大一块！明天还有行程和舞蹈训练，你还要装下去么李帝努！”看着李帝努的后背上大块的青紫，黄仁俊更加生气了，不由大声吼道，甚至还连名带姓地称呼起他来。<br/>李帝努本来光洁挺拔的脊背上被箱子砸了一个颇大的伤口，由于不是利器导致的，所以没有出血，但是有大片的乌青，以及皮肤下隐隐约约还透着血迹，看起来像是软组织挫伤。<br/>想到这个伤是因为自己，黄仁俊不禁用手去轻触李帝努后背上的青紫，手指触碰的酥麻感和刺痛感让李帝努抖了一下，好似很疼的样子。<br/>见李帝努被自己碰疼了，黄仁俊赶紧收拾起心情，闷声说道：“这么大伤口你还说没事！我去给你拿冰袋，你...等我一下。”说完便急匆匆地去厨房拿冰袋。<br/>李帝努低头看向被黄仁俊扔在椅子上的背心，揉成一团的背心像极了黄仁俊生气时候发飙的表情，思及此出，李帝努终于忍不住轻笑出声。<br/>自己这是被训了？<br/>笑着笑着，本来轻快明亮的笑声却变得苦涩起来。<br/>仁俊啊，你可能不知道，光是和你搭话，就已经耗光我所有的勇气了，更何况是接受你的关心呢。<br/>口口声声说讨厌同性恋的你，为什么不能离我稍微远一点呢，哪怕只是再远一点点，我都不会...这么心动啊。</p><p> </p><p>第十六话 分居<br/>“我回来了！”<br/>不到一分钟，黄仁俊就拿着冰袋跑回来了。<br/>“躺床上，趴好。”黄仁俊示意李帝努躺下，自己好给他冷敷伤口。<br/>李帝努下意识就要听话上床，可是手刚碰到被子便顿住了，犹豫了片刻对黄仁俊说道：“我自己来吧。”<br/>面对这个时候还想着和自己保持距离的李帝努，黄仁俊简直要气炸了。<br/>一把拽过李帝努的手，未等李帝努反应，就把他面朝下地推倒在了床上。<br/>咣——<br/>许是李帝努也没想到黄仁俊会这么做，所以毫无防备地就被推倒了。<br/>倒下的一瞬间李帝努就后悔了，意识到自己被推到的事实后，李帝努懊恼地将头埋在被子中，然后长叹了一口气。<br/>自己怎么就拿仁俊一点办法也没有呢。<br/>“可能有点冰，你忍住啊。”为了防止李帝努起身，黄仁俊干脆脱鞋上床，一屁股跨坐在了李帝努的腰间，还顺势用双腿夹住了李帝努没有一丝赘肉的腰部。<br/>感受到黄仁俊跨坐在自己身上的动作，李帝努感觉全身血液都静止了，连手都不知道该放哪，一张脸也刷地变得通红。<br/>还没等李帝努从这份震惊和羞耻中反应过来，黄仁俊直接啪地一下将冰袋敷到了他后背的青紫上。<br/>“嘶——”骤然贴上的冰凉让李帝努倒吸了一口冷气，身子也下意识地蜷缩起来。<br/>我的天，好冰。<br/>“别动，马上就习惯了！”感受到身下人抗拒的动作，黄仁俊干脆直接上手桎梏住李帝努疯狂扭动的双肩，并以一种不容拒绝的口吻命令道。<br/>不知过了多久，李帝努咬着牙终于熬过了适应期，冰袋刚敷上来的时候，他浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，现在适应冰袋的温度后，李帝努也终于放松了紧绷着的身子。<br/>李帝努这么一放松，难免地再次感受到自己腰上坐着的那股热源，李帝努禁闭双眼，修长的手紧紧地攥住被角，他拼命告诫自己不要多想。<br/>可是脑海中却不断浮现出此刻仁俊跨坐在自己身上的场景，浮想联翩。<br/>而跪坐在他身上的黄仁俊也能明显感觉到李帝努的体温在逐渐上升，他心里不禁纳闷。<br/>不是敷了冰袋么，怎么李帝努的体温不降反升啊，这是个什么原理...  <br/>不知过了多久，直到冰袋慢慢融化，快要抽筋的李帝努终于忍不住开口问道：“好了么？我想起身。”<br/>“啊？哦，那你起来吧。”正对着李帝努伤口发呆的黄仁俊突然被叫醒，不假思索地应道。<br/>“嗯好。”李帝努回道。<br/>……沉默......<br/>尴尬的五秒钟过去了，见黄仁俊丝毫没有起身的意思，李帝努涨红着脸提醒道：“你，先下去，不然我怎么起来。”<br/>“啊！...抱歉抱歉，我在想着你这伤口多久能康复。”黄仁俊大惊，忙不迭地赶紧从李帝努身上起开。<br/>他刚刚一直在心里思考着最近的行程，细想来这几天许多行程都会拉扯到伤口，虽然只是皮外伤，但要是总这样折腾，搞不好本来三五天便能好的伤，硬生生地拖到十天半个月才痊愈也说不准。<br/>见身上的小人起身，李帝努终于松了口气，一直紧绷住的神经得以放松。<br/>实在是太折磨人了。<br/>翻身坐起，将后背上已经融化一半的冰袋甩下，李帝努明显感觉到背后那股灼热感减少了许多。<br/>“等晚上你的淤血凝固，我再给你喷点药，好好睡一觉，明天行程...你自己小心。”见李帝努一脸轻松，黄仁俊还是担忧地叮嘱道。<br/>明天要去录制一场综艺，里面会有随机舞蹈什么的，肯定会加重伤口的。<br/>“好，谢谢。”李帝努僵硬地点点头，一个小时前他和仁俊还是互不理睬的，现在却因为一次受伤在这心平气和地聊天，换作是谁都会觉得别扭。<br/>嘟嘟嘟嘟——<br/>手机的振动声突然响起，黄仁俊下意识地一摸裤兜，发现手机并不在身上，于是便把视线落在了李帝努的电脑桌上面。<br/>“我的电话。”意识到是自己手机在震动，李帝努就准备起身去接。<br/>此时离电脑桌更近的黄仁俊赶紧挥手阻止他起身，说着：“你别动，我来我来。”便起身去拿桌上的手机。<br/>李帝努黑线，自己只是后背受伤，又不是腿受伤，不至于这么保护吧。<br/>但是微微勾起的嘴角还是泄露出了他此时的真实想法。<br/>“经纪人哥的，你自己接？”黄仁俊瞄了一眼来电显示，向李帝努询问道。<br/>“你接吧。”李帝努摇摇头，示意黄仁俊去接，再不接听可能就挂掉了。<br/>黄仁俊得到许可后就滑屏接起了电话。“喂？嗯Jeno让我帮他接一下，有事么经纪人哥...嗯...嗯...下星期就搬回来？那好...换室友？...我不知道...”  <br/>李帝努在旁边听着，意识到应该是下周其它三名成员要搬回宿舍暂住的事情。<br/>听到换室友后下意识地看了眼黄仁俊，却发现黄仁俊一脸复杂地看着自己。<br/>黄仁俊手上的电话变得滚烫，面对经纪人哥哥的问题，他不知道该作何回答。<br/>他和Jeno确实已经做了很久的室友了，按理说是时候分开了，可是...<br/>可是当经纪人哥哥真的向自己提出要不要换室友的问题时，自己内心竟然是不愿意的。<br/>于是便有了复杂的那一眼。<br/>“我和Jeno已经做了挺久的室友了，所以还是...”手中的手机突然被夺走。<br/>“换吧，我和渽民一间。”李帝努无情而又冰冷的话语彻底粉碎了黄仁俊的自信心。<br/>他本来以为，Jeno和自己一样，是不想更换室友的。<br/>但也是，经历了那种事情之后怎么可能还能共处一室，两人已经互相折磨了这么多天，Jeno最后还是忍受不住了吧。<br/>其实，自己刚刚是想说，做了这么久的室友，干脆就别换了。<br/>可是还没说完就被李帝努打断。<br/>“嗯...嗯，好，那挂了。”经纪人这边又嘱咐了一些事情才说完，然后李帝努便挂断了电话。<br/>挂断电话后李帝努转头看向黄仁俊，晦暗不明的瞳孔微敛着，沉声说道：“还是换吧，彻底分开，对你我来说都是种解脱。”<br/>他急急地打断仁俊的话。是因为他不愿从仁俊口中听到这些话，所以干脆由自己来说。<br/>事到如今，换室友也许真的就是最好的选择，他必须要顾及到仁俊。<br/>苦涩地扯了扯嘴角，虽然心痛，但李帝努还是强打起精神，冲黄仁俊展露出一个温柔的笑容。<br/>“这样，你以后睡觉就不用害怕了。”李帝努的眼神落到黄仁俊的枕头上，意有所指道。<br/>“你...”黄仁俊睁大双眼。不敢置信地看向李帝努。<br/>他知道了。<br/>李帝努知道了自己在枕头下面藏防狼报警器的事。<br/>这段时间他每天晚上睡觉前都会在枕头下面放一个防狼报警器，虽然知道Jeno不是这种人，但自从知道Jeno喜欢自己后，还是会担心他在神志不清醒的时候，和自己发生些什么。<br/>与其说是用来防jeno，倒不如说是用来防自己，以防自己...沦陷。<br/>于是他干脆就在网上买了个小型防狼报警器，当做是给自己的一个警告，有它在枕头下面，晚上也能睡的香一些。<br/>可是他发誓，他绝对没有想过用这个报警器。<br/>“你...什么时候发现的。”黄仁俊难堪地别过头，不论是谁，被室友像防狼一样防着都会不好受，更何况防他的人还是自己。<br/>“有天早上，你翻身的时候枕头掉到床下了，我捡起来的时候发现的。”李帝努苦笑。<br/>真是个笨蛋啊，睡觉都能把枕头弄到地上。<br/>原来如此...<br/>黄仁俊更加羞愧了，低垂着头颅，两只手互相绞着衣角，千言万语最后只化作了一声无力的：“对不起。”<br/>看着面前人愧疚的模样，李帝努的思绪不由回到了当初发现防狼报警器的那天。<br/>当时的自己是什么样的心情来着，已经有些记不清了，愤怒，不甘，委屈？好像通通都不是。<br/>应该是难过吧，自己喜欢的人，竟然在枕头下藏着个防狼报警器才能安心入睡，多讽刺啊。<br/>可是现在，再想想那个可笑的报警器，其实也没什么，毕竟无论如何，仁俊都不可能喜欢自己。<br/>有它没它，又有什么区别呢。<br/>“你不用愧疚，这没什么。”即使已经决定对黄仁俊保持距离，李帝努还是受不住他低垂着小脑瓜的可怜模样，最终还是轻声安慰道。<br/>听到这声安慰，黄仁俊鼓起勇气猛地抬起头望向李帝努，声音坚定地说道：“你一定要相信我，我从来没有想过对你用那个，我只是，我只是有了它才会睡的安心些。”<br/>李帝努听罢愣了下，随即微微低下头，黝黑的瞳孔紧盯着黄仁俊的双眼，默不作声。<br/>Jeno他...难道不信吗，也是，报警器都买了，还口口声声说信任他，这不是在自相矛盾么。<br/>就在黄仁俊以为李帝努就打算这么一直沉默下去的时候，李帝努终于开口说：“我信你。”<br/>听到这声回复，黄仁俊满脸感激地看向李帝努，正准备再说点什么，就听到李帝努接着开口问道：“辰乐的加湿器，你不找了么？”<br/>黄仁俊大惊，对啊差点忘了，加湿器还没找到呢，一拍脑袋瓜懊悔地到处找手机打算看看辰乐有没有信息轰炸自己。<br/>“你手机在客厅沙发。”李帝努好心提醒着，早在他去找仁俊的时候，就看到了沙发上孤零零躺着的仁俊手机。<br/>“啊行，那...那我先去找加湿器，晚上给你喷药！”黄仁俊扔下这句话便转身逃走了，现在正是抽身的好机会。<br/>而且还好Jeno提醒自己，不然真就把这事忘了，储物间的狼藉也要赶紧收拾下，今天不收拾干净的话，未来一年可能都不会想着收拾了。<br/>见黄仁俊跑远，李帝努俯身捡起掉落在床上的冰袋，当初冻得坚实的冰袋早已融化，现在只剩下了一个透明柔软的形状而已。  <br/>伸手将清澈的水袋对准窗外有些昏黄的阳光，阳光打在水袋上竟然折射出来一片小彩虹，刚巧洒落在李帝努身旁的桌面上，看到这一幕，李帝努不禁眯了眯眼。伸手尝试去覆盖住这片彩虹。可是无论怎样遮掩。彩虹还是会洒在另一个媒介上。<br/>李帝努咬咬牙，放下了手里的水袋。<br/>彩虹终于消失了。<br/>“真是笨。”轻柔低沉的声音在房间内响起，说的是谁可能只有李帝努自己知道了。</p><p> </p><p>第十七话 收到情书<br/>在经过长达两个多月的精心设计和包装后，NT DR的专辑终于完成，并开始发售。<br/>“渽民，起床，今天回归。”李帝努一把掀起被子，对罗渽民催促着。<br/>今天可是回归舞台，外面天还没亮，仁俊和其他人早就整装待发，只有渽民还窝在床上。<br/>“......”罗渽民起身看着离他而去的温暖被子，一阵惆怅。<br/>Jeno非要自己当他室友，还早早地跟经纪人哥哥报备，搞得自己完全失去和仁俊一个屋的机会。<br/>不能和仁俊一个屋也就算了，偏偏Jeno还双标，对仁俊都是轻声细语地哄着起床，怎么到了自己这，就直接掀被子了。<br/>罗渽民无语望天，认命地起身洗漱。<br/>以前和志晟住一起的时候，志晟都是乖巧地蹲在床边推推自己，然后轻声提醒自己起床。<br/>现在倒好，仁俊没了，可爱志晟也没了，朝夕相处的室友直接换成了Jeno，罗渽民那个恨啊。<br/>…<br/>在凌晨路灯的照射下，一行人浩浩荡荡地坐着保姆车去了美容室，开始换衣服做造型。<br/>做完造型又急匆匆地赶往录制现场，公司这次很开眼，选的回归日期没有撞到大势团，一位虽然不敢说，但是一位候补肯定是有的。<br/>等他们到达后台后，就直接开始录制回归舞台，这次回归也是他们组合独有的Neo Cultural Technology风格，强烈的电子音乐，以及这次成员们的造型在网上引起了热烈的反应。<br/>最重要的是，这是他们全员成年后的第一次回归舞台，所以粉丝们都铆足了力气去为他们应援。<br/>随着回归主打曲《Top 7》的初舞台录制完成，成员们也陆续回到后台，几个小时后他们还要录制副主打舞台。<br/>“啊我要睡一觉，快到我们了再叫我啊。”钟辰乐回到后台待机室就一屁股坐在沙发上，准备进入睡眠模式。<br/>没办法，回归期就是这样，充斥着永远跑不完的行程，以及永远睡不够的觉。<br/>“睡吧，我也在你身边眯会，马克哥到时候会叫我们的。”朴志晟也困到不行，挨着钟辰乐坐下后眼皮就开始打架。<br/>黄仁俊一脸无语地看着他们俩瘫倒的身影，果然年纪小就是容易犯困。<br/>突然有点想上厕所，但由于已经很久没有来打歌现场了，所以黄仁俊实在是想不起来厕所在哪，于是他走到李楷灿身后，拍了下他的肩膀询问道：“楷灿啊，卫生间怎么走来着？急。”<br/>正在椅子上做发型的李楷灿被这一巴掌吓了一跳，身子抖了下，随即就被造型师姐姐的手里的卷发棒烫到了耳朵。<br/>“啊——！”<br/>李楷灿痛呼一声，赶紧护住耳朵，一脸哀怨地转头看向黄仁俊，说道：“这么多人你干嘛非要问我啊，我在做头发，又不能带你去。”<br/>看到李楷灿被烫到，黄仁俊尴尬地笑了下，解释说：“你和马克哥不是经常回归嘛，对这熟，而且不用你带我去，你告诉我怎么走就行。”<br/>李楷灿十分明显地翻个白眼。<br/>他当然知道怎么走，但问题是，硬要他说，他说不上来啊。<br/>余光瞄到身后不远处坐着的李帝努，李楷灿直接冲他大喊道：“Jeno啊，仁俊要去卫生间，你带他去吧，他不认路唔唔唔唔唔......”<br/>没等李楷灿喊完，黄仁俊就一把捂住他的嘴。<br/>要了命了，楷灿叫谁不好，怎么非要叫李帝努！<br/>“你要去卫生间？”李帝努低沉的声音自黄仁俊背后响起。  <br/>黄仁俊心里登时浮现出两个字：完蛋。<br/>缓慢而又僵硬地转过头，黄仁俊尽可能扯出了一个阳光灿烂的笑容，回道：“不不不，我就是问问而已，问问路，呵呵。”<br/>见李帝努听到自己的呼唤，李楷灿一把掀开黄仁俊的手，冲李帝努声嘶力竭地哭诉道：“骗人，仁俊刚刚明明说很急来着！”<br/>快把仁俊带走吧，我只是想安安静静做个头发啊！现在被卷发棒烫到的地方还疼着呢呜呜呜。<br/>李帝努站起身居高临下地看了眼李楷灿，眼底闪过一丝笑意，楷灿难得吃瘪，他还是挺开心的。<br/>“走吧，我带你去。”李帝努下意识要伸手拉走黄仁俊，但手伸到一半却变成了插兜的动作。<br/>好险。<br/>李帝努心里暗叹，差一点因为这个下意思的动作引起黄仁俊不快。<br/>这个动作转变得很是牵强，但是已经插了，又不好再拿出来，于是李帝努只能僵硬地迈步往外走，实际上他心里已经尴尬到不行了。<br/>看到李帝努这双手插兜的中二走路姿势，黄仁俊迷惑：这家伙干嘛啊，难道是耍帅给其它艺人看？也太中二了吧。<br/>黄仁俊也顾不得细想，赶紧抬脚跟上前方的李帝努。<br/>上厕所最重要。<br/>见俩人走远，李楷灿也松了口气。<br/>终于可以安心做发型了，幸好Jeno之前是这个打歌节目的主持人，很熟悉这里，不然还真不好支走仁俊。<br/>这俩家伙也不知道怎么了，老是逃避和对方的相处，希望他俩赶紧和好吧。<br/>...<br/>另一边，李帝努在后台走廊熟练地穿梭着，而黄仁俊略有些艰难地跟在后面。  <br/>现在其它组合已经开始登台录制了，所以后台走廊里人来人往，很是拥挤。<br/>而且最致命的是，这跑来跑去的，黄仁俊感觉自己膀胱容量要不够用了...<br/>见身前的李帝努马上要被人群挤出自己的视线，黄仁俊赶紧大跨步向前，一把拉住了李帝努的袖口。<br/>李帝努前进的脚步一顿，疑惑地回头望向黄仁俊。<br/>“你...慢点。”黄仁俊脸色微红，低垂下头，不敢直视李帝努的眼睛。<br/>好吧他承认，主要原因是他真的憋不住了，而且李帝努还越走越快，这颠来倒去的，真心受不了。<br/>看到黄仁俊耳朵泛起的桃色，以及他微微夹紧的双腿，李帝努恍然大悟，原来仁俊他...<br/>是憋不住了。<br/>“噗——.”思及此处，李帝努一个没忍住，笑出了声。<br/>意识到自己的失态，李帝努赶紧撇过头去，冲着旁边的墙体低低地笑着。<br/>也太可爱了。<br/>“你...不许笑！”黄仁俊气极，窘迫地打了下李帝努笑弯了的后背。<br/>李帝努闻言，努力地控制嘴角的弧度，可是眯起的笑眼还是暴露了他在偷笑的事实。<br/>“还有多远！”见李帝努还在笑话自己，黄仁俊咬牙切齿地问道。<br/>见黄仁俊涨红着一张脸质问自己，李帝努终是没忍住心里的悸动，伸手拉住黄仁俊拽住他衣袖的小手，将它紧紧握住，柔声说道：“就在前面了，忍一忍吧小年糕。”<br/>听到李帝努对自己这宠溺的称呼，黄仁俊更窘了。<br/>这家伙...绝对是在心里嘲笑我！<br/>羞耻的黄仁俊根本没注意到自己的小手被李帝努握住了，只是跺跺脚催促道：“那快走！别墨迹了！”<br/>自己太惨了，上个厕所都要被嘲笑，他发誓，李帝努要是敢告诉别人这件事，他一定会和他绝交！一定！<br/>“知道了，走吧。”李帝努紧了紧握住黄仁俊的大手，感觉到黄仁俊冰凉柔嫩的小手被自己包裹住，好看的眉眼也舒展开来。<br/>要是时光，停留在现在就好了。<br/>…<br/>“哗啦——”伴随着一阵冲水声，黄仁俊神清气爽地从卫生间隔间走了出来。<br/>爽。<br/>“完事了？”李帝努双手插兜，依靠在洗手台旁，揶揄地看着黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，懒得接话，走到洗手台开始洗手。<br/>刚洗完手，就见旁边递来了一张擦手纸。<br/>黄仁俊抬头看向李帝努，撇了撇嘴，还是接过了这张纸，一边擦一边教育道：“洗手肯定要用烘干机吹干啊，擦手纸多浪费，爱护环境从我做起，下次我烘干就好了。”<br/>见黄仁俊一脸嫌弃，李帝努抿了抿嘴，点了下头便不再接话。<br/>现在正值盛夏，后台的空调功率已经开到最大，待机室的艺人们基本都披着个外套，只有上台才会脱掉。<br/>刚刚仁俊的手那么冰，自己怎么可能让他湿着手再去吹干。<br/>只是这番话，李帝努没有说出来。<br/>可能是觉得没必要说出来，也可能是觉得说出来后，会再次让彼此尴尬。<br/>既然会尴尬，那何必要说呢。<br/>“走吧。”李帝努眼神暗淡了下去，直起依靠着的身子，提醒黄仁俊该回去了。<br/>黄仁俊见李帝努脸色突变，也不知道发生了什么，以为是自己说错话，惹得Jeno不高兴了，于是也不再多话，乖巧地跟着李帝努往回走。<br/>两人就这样一路沉默着的回到了待机室门口。<br/>令人意外的是，他们的专属待机室门口竟然站着一位长相十分甜美的女艺人。<br/>一头黑色的大波浪像是海藻一样搭垂在背后，偶尔还有几丝调皮的秀发停留在肩膀处，一身黑色的吊带短裙勾勒出良好的身段，微微挺起的胸脯和修长的美腿都在空中画出一道美好的弧度。<br/>最让人喟叹的是她那灵动甜美的脸蛋，白皙的肌肤上镶嵌着两颗像是葡萄一样水灵的大眼睛，忽闪忽闪的睫毛微微翘起，高挺的鼻梁，精致小巧的鼻头，有些饱满性感的嘴唇，一切的一切，在这名女爱豆脸上都是如此的完美，如此的和谐。<br/>“请问你是...”黄仁俊也被这位漂亮的女艺人给惊艳到了，于是开口问道。<br/>毕竟这是他们的待机室，这个女爱豆看起来像是在等谁的样子，看年纪...应该和自己相当，甚至更小，不会是哪位成员的桃花吧。<br/>看到黄仁俊这热络的态度，李帝努不由攥紧了拳头，盯着这名女艺人的眼神变得晦暗不明，看不清里面滋味。<br/>而此刻这个女艺人也终于注意到了两人，抬头看到两人的瞬间，黑色的大眼睛亮了亮，脸颊也不由飞上一道红霞，衬着整个人更加明艳动人。<br/>就在黄仁俊以为这个女艺人是对自己有意思的时候，她快步地走了过来，站定在两人身前，含情脉脉地...看着李帝努。<br/>“这个...给你。”女艺人飞快地从身后掏出一个粉色信封，塞在李帝努手中后便跑开了，好像生怕别人看到一样<br/>李帝努低头看向手中的粉色信封。<br/>什么情况，这不会是...情书吧？<br/>看到这一幕，一旁的黄仁俊心情很微妙，酸酸的，让他很不自在，目光紧盯着李帝努手里的情书，虽然不想承认，但他确实心里十分在意这封信里面写了什么。<br/>“进去吧。”无视掉黄仁俊探究的目光，李帝努直接将信封折叠，毫不怜惜地塞进了自己的裤兜里。<br/>“...你不打开看看？”黄仁俊跟着他一边往待机室里面走，一边小心翼翼地询问着。<br/>“看啊，一会再看。”李帝努耸耸肩，表示会看，但不是现在。<br/>“哦。”黄仁俊见李帝努一副不是很感兴趣的样子，也不好再继续追问。<br/>奇怪，自己那么在意干嘛...又不是给自己的情书。<br/>两人回到待机室后，便坐回到原来的位置上，开始各玩各的手机。<br/>另一头，刚做完发型的李楷灿正在旁边鬼鬼祟祟地观察着黄仁俊和李帝努的一举一动。<br/>没办法，其实是李马克让他注意下仁俊和Jeno，最近他们都察觉到这俩人的关系不太对，说是冷战吧，俩人的相处好像也没什么问题，说是吵架吧，也没看到他俩有互相甩脸色。<br/>这俩人之间的氛围除了诡异，就只能用一个尴尬来形容了。  <br/>哪怕是活泼开朗如李楷灿，在和这俩人独处的时候，也能明显感觉到空气中漂浮着的尴尬因子，更别提是其他成员了。<br/>这俩人到底啥情况啊...问了就说没事，这怎么可能是没事嘛！<br/>李楷灿有点抓狂，他实在是搞不懂，就算是吵架，也早该和好了吧...从准备回归到现在都已经过去三个多月了，仁俊和Jeno竟然真就一直维持着这么一个诡异的相处模式。<br/>自己还是再去刺探一下情报吧，这都回归了，俩人一直保持这么个状态也不好。<br/>于是李楷灿一屁股坐在了李帝努身边，用胳膊肘怼了怼李帝努的腰部，问道：“你和仁俊还要吵多久啊？赶紧哄一哄得了。”<br/>听到这话，李帝努真是有苦说不出，自己能怎么办，喜欢仁俊的事情已经被当事人知道了，自己还有什么脸去和他回到以前的关系。<br/>“我俩没吵，别担心。”已经不记得和成员们说过多少次这句话了，没法告知真相的李帝努，只能坚持称他和仁俊没在吵架。<br/>“行行行，没吵没吵，那你去哄哄呗，之前你俩吵架的时候，你不是都哄好了么？”李楷灿一脸恨铁不成钢的表情看着李帝努。<br/>“...不想哄。”犹豫了片刻，李帝努沉声挤出这三个字。<br/>这件事本来就不是自己的错，更不是仁俊的错，这压根就不是哄不哄的问题。<br/>况且仁俊已经说得那么直白了，他不可能和自己在一起，哄了只会平白惹人嫌罢了。<br/>“唉你起码...”李楷灿还想接着劝。<br/>“我刚刚在门口收到了一封信。”李帝努直接打断这段穷追不舍，试图转移话题。<br/>作为认识八年的好友，李帝努深知李楷灿性格，这个时候想要转移视线，只能抛出一个更能引起楷灿好奇心的事。<br/>于是他决定自爆。<br/>听到这话，李楷灿一瞬间就把刚刚的话题抛到了九霄云外，一脸吃瓜的表情问道：“真的？情书？女艺人递的么？谁啊？里面说啥？”<br/>看到李楷灿这副八卦的样子，李帝努也不回答，只是缓缓从裤兜里抽出了那封折叠过的信，然后扔给了李楷灿。<br/>“不知道，自己看。”李帝努倚靠在椅背上，示意李楷灿自己打开。<br/>自己还没看，哪知道这么多，是不是情书还不知道呢。</p><p> </p><p>第十八话 吃味<br/>李楷灿得到许可后，飞快地拆开了信封。<br/>里面是一张白色信纸，看起来也算简洁大方，信纸上除了正中央的一串数字外，再没有其它内容，就连个落款都没有。<br/>据李楷灿观察，这串数字看起来应该是某知名聊天软件的账号。<br/>“就这？还挺有个性。”李楷灿一边翻转着信纸，一边评价道。<br/>现在小女生的心思真是难猜，就这么一串号码什么也看不出来，性格好坏不知道，喜欢什么不知道，连是哪个团的都不知道。  <br/>翻转了几下，确定信纸上再无其它内容后，李楷灿一脸沮丧地冲李帝努问道：“怎么就只有联络方式啊，连个落款也没有。”<br/>“毕竟是艺人，怕被别人看到吧。”李帝努一边低头刷着手机，一边漫不经心地回答着。<br/>“那长什么样啊，你还记得吗？”李楷灿不甘心地接着问。<br/>由于NT DR的成员们年纪很小就开始做练习生，所以他们从小接受的都是标准的爱豆教育，在学校也没怎么和女生接触过。<br/>仿佛从进公司起，他们就被公司教育说要和女性朋友保持距离。<br/>出道后就更没接触了，遇到的女艺人都比他们大很多，很多时候那些前辈女艺人们都把他们当做儿子辈来看待。<br/>李楷灿突然想起了当年，他们NT DR一起出现在打歌节目后台，全场女艺人都尖叫着直呼他们“可爱”的场景，同公司的女前辈们甚至还会亲昵地捏捏他们的脸蛋。<br/>现在随着成员们逐渐长大，越来越多的新人出道，他们竟然也多了很多比他们年纪还小的后辈。<br/>以前NT DR是整个打歌节目里最小的，现在却成为了很多组合的前辈，仔细想想，这种变化也是挺奇妙的。<br/>“...不太记得了，好像是长头发，仁俊应该记得长什么样。”李帝努思索了下，发现记忆中的那张脸已经变得很模糊了，只能依稀记得是个长头发的，以及她的大致穿着。<br/>？？？李楷灿迷惑，怎么这也能扯到仁俊？<br/>正巧黄仁俊往他们的方向走来，看起来是要从桌子上拿点零食，于是李楷灿赶紧冲着黄仁俊的方向喊了一声：“仁俊啊！过来下！”<br/>黄仁俊疑惑地看了一眼他们的方向，稍加思考，最终还是走了过来。<br/>什么情况，这俩人凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕啥啊，而且貌似还要带上自己一起嘀咕？<br/>“咋？”黄仁俊一边问一边推了推李楷灿，示意他往旁边挪下，给自己腾个位置出来。<br/>“就那个递情书的女艺人，你记得长什么样么？好看吗好看吗，我认识么？”李楷灿一脸期待地问着。<br/>“记得，挺好看的，我反正不认识。”黄仁俊立马意识到李楷灿知道了有人给李帝努递情书，语气变得有些不耐。<br/>不就是收到个情书么，竟然这么大肆宣扬，也不怕被经纪人哥哥拉去教育，黄仁俊瞥了一眼低头安静玩手机的李帝努，愤愤地想着。<br/>见黄仁俊夸奖那个女艺人，李帝努也停下了玩手机的动作，转而伸手抽走了李楷灿手中的信纸，然后对着纸上的号码在手机上点点按按，开始一顿操作。<br/>“干嘛，你真要加她好友？”李楷灿赶紧凑过去看，但凑过去的时候，李帝努直接关掉了聊天软件，把手机画面切到了主屏幕上。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>旁边的黄仁俊看到这一幕，心里很不是滋味。<br/>李帝努他不是喜欢男生么...为什么要添加那个女艺人为好友，那个女艺人明显是想要和他谈恋爱啊。<br/>李帝努应完后，将手里的信纸揉成一团，干脆利落地将纸团扔进了不远处的垃圾桶里。<br/>动作十分潇洒帅气。<br/>作为大公司悉心培养的爱豆，李帝努深知爱豆谈恋爱会对人气造成巨大打击，而且会伤害到他们的粉丝。<br/>刚刚那个女艺人自己没有印象，应该是才出道的新人，才出道就想着谈恋爱，未免太把爱豆的工作当成是儿戏了。<br/>“不是吧，你真要谈恋爱？”李楷灿见李帝努连好友都添加了，才明白事情的严重，一改平时的嬉皮赖脸，严肃地冲李帝努问道。<br/>他们可是爱豆啊...都单身21年了，怎么李帝努突然开窍了？不对，突然堕落了？<br/>“嗯呢。”李帝努又开始低头刷起了手机，对李楷灿的问题仍旧十分敷衍。<br/>见李帝努这副无所谓的态度，黄仁俊很是恼火。<br/>要谈恋爱就说明白啊，这么不清不楚地嗯嗯啊啊的，Jeno难道只是单纯的想玩玩么？太不负责任了吧！<br/>于是黄仁俊一把抢过李帝努手里的手机，低头看了一眼，想要确定李帝努是不是已经在和那个女艺人联系了。<br/>结果映入眼帘的内容更叫人生气，李帝努竟然是在NAVER上搜这期打歌节目的参演女团列表。<br/>“你真想和她谈恋爱？”黄仁俊一把将手里的手机仍回到李帝努身上，语气不善地质问道。<br/>“不行？”李帝努抬眼，黑色的瞳孔晦暗不明，蕴含的深意叫人琢磨不透。<br/>刚刚夸那个女艺人好看的可是他，现在自己只是加了个好友而已。<br/>一开始看到那个女艺人的时候，仁俊就满脸惊艳，现在却因为她而和自己生气。<br/>该生气的明明是自己。<br/>“你疯了么？”黄仁俊被李帝努盯得有些心慌，但是心里的怒火还是取代了这股子心慌。<br/>“...和你无关吧，情书是给我的。”说到此处，李帝努眼神也开始变得冰冷，冰冷到黄仁俊有些陌生。<br/>他认识的李帝努不是这样的，以李帝努对自己的质问只会笑嘻嘻地回应，若是察觉到自己生气，他也会马上跑过来哄自己。<br/>从什么时候开始，两人的关系变成了这样。<br/>“李帝努，你出来。”黄仁俊一把拽住李帝努的胳膊，黑着脸将李帝努用力拉出待机室。<br/>你不想聊是吧，那我就逼着你和我聊，我倒要看看，你到底是怎么想的！<br/>见到这一幕，李楷灿很是懵逼。<br/>他大脑还没反应过来呢，这俩人怎么就出去了？发生了什么啊，怎么突然就吵起来了。  <br/>...<br/>另一边，待机室走廊的尽头，黄仁俊将李帝努拽至角落，仰起头狠狠瞪着李帝努，开口便问道：“你到底是不是想要和她谈恋爱？”<br/>黄仁俊这副气鼓鼓的样子，让李帝努觉得有些好笑。<br/>怎么搞得像是吃醋一样。<br/>但这个念头也就出现了一秒，下一秒李帝努就释怀了。<br/>仁俊讨厌自己还来不及，怎么可能吃醋，自己真是会异想天开。<br/>见李帝努一副神游天外的样子，黄仁俊那个气啊，干脆一把抓起李帝努的衣领，嘴里的话也不经大脑便一股脑地问了出来：“李帝努你不是喜欢男的么！”<br/>听到这话，李帝努本来还算明朗的表情瞬间阴郁了下来，眼神冷若寒霜，黑色的瞳孔开始酝酿着风暴，仿佛随时都可能爆发。<br/>原来如此，原来仁俊在意的根本不是我和谁谈恋爱，而是在意我到底是不是喜欢男的，他终究在意的还是性别。<br/>他就这么想确认自己是不是只喜欢男人么 。<br/>想到此处，李帝努伸手甩开黄仁俊抓着自己衣领的手，然后说道：“对，我喜欢男的，但我现在想和女生谈恋爱了，不可以么？”李帝努一边说，一边逼近黄仁俊，一步步地将黄仁俊逼到了墙角。<br/>后背冰凉的触感让黄仁俊一个激灵，他突然茫然了。<br/>是啊，李帝努想和女生谈恋爱了，不行么？起码比和男生谈要好吧？<br/>自己在问些什么啊，他们已经出道五年了，五年里一点绯闻也没有，而且爱豆私底下谈个恋爱不是很常见么？只是因为他们很小就出道，身处于公司的管制下，才一直没有谈恋爱。<br/>既然谈个恋爱如此顺理成章，自己到底是在气什么。<br/>“...可是我们现在是上升期。”黄仁俊思索了很久，最后还是想出了这么一个理由。<br/>“上升期？”又是如此现实的原因，李帝努嘲讽一笑。<br/>是啊，上升期，出道五年的他们终于迈入了事业上升期，回归风格逐渐趋于成熟，成员们也有更多的机会去参加各种节目。<br/>可是上升期会持续多久呢，一年，两年，三年？又或者七八年？<br/>以他们现在的年纪，一起密集活动个五六年根本不是问题。<br/>说实话，李帝努心里一点也不想谈恋爱，他，只想和仁俊在一起。<br/>可愿望终究只能是愿望，在现实面前，愿望只能像那张代表着无限期许的信纸一样，被揉碎，最终被无情地扔进垃圾桶。<br/>“上升期谈恋爱有多严重你不知道么？”<br/>见李帝努不回答，黄仁俊再次开口劝道：“况且你喜欢的还是男人，所以不要伤害那个女生，直接拒绝她就好了呀！”<br/>他以为他的话已经足够委婉，但殊不知，这番话在李帝努耳中，已经变成了最锋利的刀刃，无情地切割着李帝努的自尊。<br/>在仁俊眼里，自己和女生谈恋爱难道是在找个慰藉？弥补失去他的空缺么？<br/>“黄仁俊，我没有那么无耻，也没那么无聊。”李帝努终究是怒了，自己在仁俊心里究竟算什么，仁俊他一定要以最大的恶意来揣测自己么？<br/>“我不是那个意思...我只是，担心你。”见李帝努暴怒的样子，本来怒气冲冲质问他的黄仁俊也哑火了，他不是那个意思。<br/>可是话说出口怎么就变味了呢。<br/>他只是，不愿相信李帝努已经不喜欢他了而已。<br/>但也许，这只是自己的一厢情愿，李帝努喜欢女生的话，其实挺好的不是么，至少被曝光后，受到的压力会小很多。<br/>“不管我现在喜欢的是什么性别，都和你黄仁俊无关。”最终，李帝努冰凉的话语给了黄仁俊当头一棒。<br/>听到此话，黄仁俊不甘心地握紧了垂下的双手。<br/>可自己不甘心又有什么用呢，李帝努说的没错，不管他喜欢谁，都已经和自己无关了。<br/>当初拒绝他的是自己，伤害他的也是自己，现在却还想要限制李帝努谈恋爱，是自己太贪心了。<br/>“我知道了，对不起。”许是想明白了，黄仁俊低声道了一声歉，然后推开身前的李帝努便转身离去了。<br/>“你...”<br/>见黄仁俊黯然离开，李帝努突然后悔逞这一时的口舌之快。<br/>自己到底在干什么，怎么事情又发展到了这一步，好不容易最近俩人的关系有所缓和，结果这么一闹，直接回到冰点。<br/>伸手拿出手机，李帝努打开了聊天软件，看着空白一片的好友记录，李帝努不由苦笑。  <br/>自己可真是自讨苦吃，明明连好友都没加，却要白白遭受这一顿骂。被骂也就算了，自己还偏要还嘴，结果现在仁俊被气跑了，自己也是一肚子闷气无处发泄，真是祸不单行。<br/>他只是见仁俊夸赞那个女艺人好看，有些吃醋罢了，所以才故意在楷灿面前装作添加了好友的样子，实则那串号码他一个字都没记下来。<br/>后来他查打歌节目的女团参演列表，也只是为了确定那个女艺人所在的团，以后好回避掉她们。<br/>唉，真是作孽啊。</p><p> </p><p>第十九话 心里有他<br/>一转眼回归就结束了，这次回归非常顺利，NT DR成功再次在三大台斩获一位。<br/>回想起接过一位奖杯的那一幕，无论是老练的李马克，还是感性的朴志晟，都不禁红了眼眶。<br/>这是李马克第一次以梦队成员的身份拿到一位，以前他们领奖时，安可舞台上仅有六人，无论是对NT DR的成员，还是对粉丝们来说，这样的安可舞台都是不完整的。<br/>终于，随着NT DR毕业制度的取消，李马克得以回归团队，此次回归万众瞩目，而NT DR也不负众望，专辑销量突破百万张，在Billboard上的排名也步步蹿升，成功杀进前20。  <br/>现在回归结束了，梦队的几位成员回到宿舍的第一件事就是瘫倒在床上，睡了个昏天黑地。<br/>据经纪人的不完全统计，七人里面最先醒的李马克也一口气睡了将近12个小时。<br/>除了已经出门打球的李马克外，黄仁俊和罗渽民也算起的早，起床后他俩就约着一起到黄仁俊的房间里画数字油画。<br/>现在已经中午了，搬到梦队宿舍暂住的经纪人一边在厨房泡着咖啡，一边等所有人醒来。<br/>虽然回归结束，但梦队即将开始全球巡演，这也是他们第一次以七人完全体举行的演唱会，此次巡回演唱会将会途径7个国家，21个城市。<br/>咯吱——<br/>开门声响起，经纪人一抬头就看到了刚起床的李帝努。<br/>“早啊经纪人哥。”李帝努打着哈欠懒洋洋地和经纪人哥哥打着招呼。<br/>今天的天可真是阴沉，一会儿肯定会有暴雨。<br/>“恩，早，睡好了？”经纪人看了眼腕上的手表，在心里暗暗计算着剩下三人起床的大致时间。<br/>李帝努嗯了一声，算是回应，看着黄仁俊和李马克敞开的房门，不由疑惑地问道：“马克哥和仁俊起床了？”<br/>“马克一大早就出去打球了，仁俊还有渽民在房间里玩数字油画呢，正好我有事找你，坐。”经纪人指了指餐椅，示意李帝努坐下。<br/>李帝努坐下后，余光不受控地扫了下黄仁俊的房门。<br/>终究还是没法不在意仁俊和渽民独处，渽民明明是和自己一间房，他竟然完全没察觉渽民何时醒的。<br/>“这次巡演有件事，需要征求你的同意。”经纪人顿了顿，开口说道。<br/>“什么事？”李帝努很是疑惑，巡演的事，公司做决定就好了，为什么要征得自己同意。<br/>经纪人挠了挠头，面露为难地说道：“就是我们第二站是泰国，泰国粉丝们很喜欢你和仁俊的cp，所以公司希望你们俩能够积极配合...”<br/>其实经纪人心里也挺尴尬，仁俊和Jeno冷战数月的事情，他是知道的，甚至已经劝了好几次了，但丝毫不见成效。<br/>这俩人本来就都是要强的性子，这一冷战，谁也不肯低头。<br/>眼看快要开始巡演了，仁俊和Jeno的cp在泰国可是大势，公司权衡下还是希望俩人能炒下cp，就当是给粉丝们的福利。<br/>可炒cp这种事，总要得到当事人的同意，于是就有了上面这段对话。<br/>“...积极配合指的是什么？”得知是这件事后，李帝努的脸瞬间就黑了。<br/>他和仁俊？怎么可能。<br/>“嗯...就是安排一些互动，台上的时候你们俩亲昵些什么的。”见李帝努拉下脸，经纪人暗呼糟糕。<br/>“我不想和仁俊炒cp, 我对他没办法假装亲昵。”李帝努拒绝，他没办法自欺欺人，仁俊已经摆明了不想和自己太过亲密，对他俩来说，保持距离才是最优解法。<br/>许是夹带着怒气的缘故，这句话的音量不小，刚好被出来换水的黄仁俊和罗渽民听个正着。<br/>“那好，就当我没问过，你们俩的事情尽早解决，别被粉丝瞧出了端倪。”经纪人叹口气，伸手拍了拍李帝努的肩膀。<br/>要是到时有什么队内不合的传闻，自己和公司就又有的忙了。<br/>“好，没事我去洗漱了。”见经纪人哥哥放弃，李帝努心里也松口气，还好公司没有选择逼他就范。<br/>听到这段对话，黄仁俊心里微痛，不甘地抿了抿嘴，趁着李帝努和经纪人没发现的空档，拉上罗渽民就想往回走。<br/>另一边的李帝努说完便起身去洗漱，可他没想到，刚离开厨房，就在拐角处遇到了没来得及撤走的罗渽民和黄仁俊。<br/>见到两人，李帝努也愣了下，低头看到他们手里的一次性水杯，明白了两人是来厨房换水。<br/>只是不知道刚刚他和经纪人的对话，有没有被听到。<br/>黄仁俊神情复杂地看了眼李帝努，也不打招呼，只是径直走入了厨房。</p><p> </p><p>“你们，听到了？”李帝努看了眼黄仁俊离去的身影，无奈问向站在一旁的罗渽民。<br/>“听到一点，就你说没办法对仁俊亲昵那句。”罗渽民一脸怜悯。<br/>光是看仁俊那气冲冲的后脑勺，就知道他肯定生Jeno的气了。<br/>“......”李帝努扶额。<br/>怎么就这么巧，但自己也没说假话，他...确实不想和仁俊假装亲昵。<br/>李帝努思索片刻后说道：“我晚点再来和他说明原因，他现在肯定不想见到我。”<br/>说完，李帝努不禁苦笑。<br/>推开自己的可是仁俊，现在自己只是在和他保持距离而已，怎么就惹他生气了呢。<br/>唉，终究是要哄一下，哪怕是作为朋友。<br/>“行，那我去找仁俊了。”罗渽民点点头后，便去找黄仁俊了。<br/>虽然不知道两人之间到底发生过什么，但Jeno愿意去解释就已经是很大的让步了。<br/>见罗渽民随着黄仁俊去了厨房，李帝努心中微痛。<br/>真羡慕渽民什么也不知道啊，在未挑明关系前的时候，自己也总这样陪着仁俊进进出出，满心期待着有进一步发展。<br/>可终究，仁俊还是太现实了。<br/>若渽民知道仁俊厌恶他们这类人的话，肯定会比自己更加难受。<br/>…<br/>“仁俊渽民，正好我有事和你们说，坐。”刚被李帝努拒绝的经纪人，一抬眼便看到仁俊和渽民先后进入厨房，随即眼睛一亮，赶紧邀请俩人入座。<br/>黄仁俊和罗渽民对视一眼，两人的眼里都闪过一丝无奈，刚听到经纪人和Jeno对话的两人，已经猜到了经纪人哥哥找他们谈话的目的了。<br/>果然，经纪人等他们一坐下，就赶紧拉住两人的手，表情十分恳切地问道：“巡演马上要开始了，你们俩的cp能营业吗？”<br/>看着经纪人哥哥那恳求的小眼神，黄仁俊一个激灵，立马抽出自己的手，小声嘀咕道：“我无所谓，都听公司安排。”<br/>自从成员们长大后，CP这个话题就再也避不开了，以前他们年纪小，在综艺里面搂搂抱抱只会被视为孩子家打闹，可稍微长大后，就再也不能这么肆无忌惮了。<br/>发布在网上的物料都会被严格审查，公司还会剪掉大部分引人误会的片段。<br/>对于公司来说，炒CP是一把双刃剑，一方面可以吸引更多的粉丝，增加购买力，一方面却也要时刻提防着，生怕粉丝会信以为真，将这份期许上升到真人。<br/>听到黄仁俊的话，罗渽民不由诧异地看向他，仁俊竟然不反对？<br/>...不过倒也是，自己和他又没冷战，炒炒cp也没什么，“我也没意见。”罗渽民表示。<br/>“好好好，那太棒了，渽民你和Jeno呢，你俩可以么！”听到两人同意，经纪人老泪纵横，孩子们没白养啊，又想到渽民和Jeno的cp也是大势，便顺势提议他们俩也炒一下cp。<br/>“也行，但我不知道Jeno愿不愿意。”罗渽民摊手，表示他可以，但李帝努不一定。<br/>见罗渽民答应，经纪人顿时眉开眼笑，抓住罗渽民的手拍了拍后，语重心长地说道：“Jeno那边我晚点再找他谈下，你要是有空，也开导他一下啊。”<br/>罗渽民叹口气，无论是开导还是不开导，以Jeno的脾气是铁定不会和仁俊炒cp了，经纪人哥哥只是在做无用功罢了。<br/>“行，我试试。”没办法，面对经纪人的请求，罗渽民只能点头答应，表示他会试试开导李帝努。<br/>至此，谈话也算结束了，罗渽民和黄仁俊换了水后，就回到房间接着搞数字油画。<br/>在蓝牙音箱的伴奏声中，两人各怀心事地低头忙活着。<br/>考虑良久，罗渽民突然开口唤了声：“仁俊。”<br/>“啊？怎么了么？”正假装专注的黄仁俊一愣，抬头疑惑地看向罗渽民。  <br/>“...可以告诉我到底发生什么了么，你和Jeno已经冷战两个月了。”罗渽民垂下眼帘注视着黄仁俊，满眼都是期盼。<br/>“......”黄仁俊沉默，他不知道该不该和渽民说，毕竟涉及李帝努。<br/>“是Jeno和你告白被拒绝了么？”见黄仁俊不回答，罗渽民试探地问道。<br/>？？？<br/>黄仁俊震惊，渽民知道了？什么时候？李帝努告诉他的？不可能吧？难不成是他自己猜的？<br/>黄仁俊毫不掩饰的小表情让罗渽民意识到，自己一直以来的猜测是对的，Jeno确实是告白失败了。<br/>但如果只是单纯的拒绝，俩人顶多是觉得尴尬，不应该冷战这么久才对。<br/>“为什么拒绝呢？你有喜欢的人了？”罗渽民轻声问着，不知为何，对于仁俊的答案，他心里隐隐地有些不安。<br/>“渽民，Jeno是男人，社会舆论会压垮我们的。”这句话，黄仁俊早就在心里重复过很多次了，可如今说出来，还是会感到心脏一阵抽搐。<br/>作为爱豆，谈恋爱要考虑的因素非常多，社会舆论，公司处理，粉丝群体等等，这些都是他无法处理的，所以他只能选择规避。<br/>“还有其他原因吗？”罗渽民不甘心。<br/>他想要听到仁俊说出，是因为不喜欢Jeno才拒绝的，而不是因为这些外在理由。<br/>“有啊。你们，公司，粉丝，家人，这些我不能不顾及。”黄仁俊一本正经地看着罗渽民，他自认为考虑的很全面。<br/>他注定是不可能和李帝努在一起的。<br/>“有一点，你没考虑到。”罗渽民叹气，仁俊真是迟钝啊。<br/>“什么？”黄仁俊不解。<br/>“你的心啊。”罗渽民伸手指向黄仁俊心脏的位置，还是决定提醒他。<br/>“你的心里，有Jeno么？”<br/>一道闪电划破天空的寂静，伴随而来的是惊天动地的轰鸣声。<br/>轰隆隆——<br/>打雷了。<br/>黄仁俊浑身一僵，视线随着罗渽民的手指，落在了自己左胸处。<br/>伸手抚上心脏的位置，感觉到它在有力地跳动着，黄仁俊的眼神变得飘忽不定，一直以来他刻意忽略的问题就这么被赤裸裸地摆了出来。<br/>自从意识到李帝努喜欢自己后，他不断地告诉自己，李帝努是男人，是队友，他们不可能在一起。<br/>可是当一切标签都被撕掉时，当他们不是爱豆，不是队友，不是同性的时候，他会选择和李帝努，在一起吗？<br/>额头开始渗出冷汗，黄仁俊突然害怕了，因为他惊恐地发现，当排除掉所有外在条件后，他根本没办法拒绝李帝努，甚至心里是充满欣喜和期待的。<br/>他的心里，是有他的。<br/>不是那种对朋友的关爱，而是...一种喜爱。<br/>意识到这一点的黄仁俊崩溃了，他猛地捂住自己的脸，十指狠狠地扣进脸颊，仿佛想要将其撕裂一般。<br/>自己总是站在至高无上的地方，用各种冠冕堂皇的理由去堵住自己的后路，可到头来，自己一直在做的，只是自欺欺人罢了。<br/>为了让李帝努离开自己，竟然还伙同辰乐一起演戏给他看，多可笑啊。<br/>一步错步步错，黄仁俊，你真的是虚伪至极。<br/>电闪雷鸣过后，云层中压抑已久的雨水终于倾泻而出，咆哮怒吼着砸向路上的行人。<br/>屋内，和李帝努相处的一幕幕都涌进了黄仁俊的脑海。<br/>他对李帝努的初印象已经很模糊了，只记得是他见过的同龄人中最出挑的存在。<br/>后面通过接触发现，李帝努虽然看着高冷寡言，但其实是个很体贴很稳重的人。<br/>于是他对李帝努的态度也慢慢发生了转变，从一开始的谨小慎微，变成了后面的有恃无恐。<br/>虽然不知道李帝努是什么时候喜欢上自己的，但确实，他一直都在包容自己的坏脾气。<br/>可自己却选择狠心地伤害他。<br/>现如今，两人的关系已经再也回不去了，见面一开口倒怕会伤到彼此。<br/>黄仁俊痛苦地抱紧自己，禁闭双眼，牙齿咬地咯吱作响，有什么东西憋在胸膛，他很想发泄出来，但是却找不到方法，只能痛苦地发出低低的呜咽声。<br/>看到黄仁俊这副样子，罗渽民便也明白了。<br/>果然，仁俊是喜欢Jeno的。<br/>虽然苦涩，但罗渽民还是上前一步伸手抱住了黄仁俊，无声地安慰着。<br/>他很想说一些开解的话，但他说不出口，毕竟他也刚体会到失恋的感觉。<br/>自己可真是惨，甚至于还没告知过仁俊自己的心意，就失恋了。<br/>比这这外面的暴雨来得还要猝不及防。</p><p> </p><p>第二十话 后悔<br/>罗渽民温暖的拥抱仿佛让黄仁俊找到了一处发泄口，他猛地抱紧罗渽民，力气大地让面前的人有些吃痛。<br/>罗渽民皱了皱眉头，默默忍受着这份疼痛，并没有选择推开黄仁俊。<br/>罗渽民的安慰让黄仁俊越加委屈，突然感觉到有液体在眼眶中开始酝酿，意识到这点的黄仁俊赶紧死命咬紧下唇，最后竟然真的生生把泪水逼了回去。<br/>伴随着外面的雨声以及房间内播放的音乐，两人就这样默默地互相拥抱着，试图从对方身上得到温暖。<br/>“仁俊，不要给自己太大压力。”沉默半晌，罗渽民终于开口劝慰道。<br/>听到这话的黄仁俊只是吸了吸鼻子，他的大脑好乱，完全不知道接下来该怎么办。<br/>他后悔拒李帝努了。<br/>是的，很后悔，可是比起后悔，更多的却是绝望。<br/>不仅仅是绝望于对这份感情的迟迟发觉，更是绝望于两人的性别，以及两人的身份。<br/>再来一次的话，黄仁俊不确定自己是否会再次做出相同的选择，以前他先看到的是现实，可是现在却不得不考虑自己的心意。<br/>他真的不知道该怎么办。<br/>可是就算自己真的后悔，李帝努也不一定会再给自己一次机会了。<br/>咯吱——<br/>就在这时，一声尖锐的开门声打断了黄仁俊的思绪，本来虚掩的房门突然被推开了。<br/>“仁俊...”随着一声呼唤，李帝努的身影出现在了门口。<br/>后面的声音戛然而止，看到面前紧紧拥抱在一起的两人，李帝努愣了一下，随即紧皱起眉头。<br/>正好面对门口的黄仁俊也睁大了双眼，他没想到这个时候李帝努突然找过来了，想到自己现在被罗渽民抱在怀里，黄仁俊有些慌乱地移开视线，不敢和他对视。<br/>看到黄仁俊闪躲的目光，李帝努感觉胸口像是被狠狠地撞击了一下。<br/>本来是想要过来解释和经纪人哥哥的对话的，刚刚看房门虚掩着，李帝努就没敲门，可是没想到房间内却是这样的一幕。<br/>“你们...”<br/>李帝努很想开口说点什么，可是张了张口，他发现自己竟然发不出任何声音。<br/>“Jeno...”<br/>“抱歉，打扰到你们了。”<br/>就在黄仁俊打算放开罗渽民出声解释的时候，李帝努合上门直接转身离开了。<br/>这么个场景，自己真是多余。<br/>背对房门的罗渽民不知道发生了什么，但是通过声音，猜到了来人是李帝努。<br/>李帝努的离开让黄仁俊脑袋轰地一声炸开了，他下意识地推开罗渽民。<br/>不能让李帝努就这么离开...他有预感，如果真的放他走掉，他们之间就再也没有机会了。<br/>“对不起，渽民。”说完这句话后，黄仁俊便头也不回地起身去追李帝努。<br/>不知道自己哪来的勇气，等黄仁俊反应过来的时候，他已经追出了宿舍门口，一只手还拽住了李帝努的衣袖。  <br/>留在屋内的罗渽民茫然地看着房门，仁俊身体的温度仿佛还残留在指尖，可是就在刚刚一瞬，自己还没反应过来，仁俊便推开了自己。<br/>指尖的温度正在慢慢消失，随即而来的是彻骨的冰冷。<br/>自己在仁俊心里，果然只是朋友。<br/>…<br/>宿舍门口，黄仁俊紧紧拽着李帝努的衣袖，无数的真心话眼看就要脱口而出，可是最后时刻黄仁俊还是忍住了，只弱弱地问了一句：“你去哪？”<br/>面前的背影僵了僵，李帝努转过身来俯视黄仁俊，平日里的笑眼早已消失，只留下一双漆黑暗淡的眼眸凝视着他。<br/>“对，对不起。”看到李帝努转头看向自己的冷漠眼神，黄仁俊心中一痛，低垂下头慌忙道歉。<br/>“...为了什么。”李帝努沉默半晌，开口问道。<br/>一边问还一边伸手拂下了黄仁俊拽他衣袖的手。<br/>见到自己的手被他拂下，黄仁俊不甘心地再次伸手拽紧了李帝努，抬起头双眼直视着他，说道：“为了之前我拒绝你说的话。”<br/>还有其它很多很多，包括这段时间自己的种种表现和无理取闹，他都感到很抱歉。<br/>最重要的是，当初他不应该故意说李帝努恶心...<br/>听到黄仁俊是在为这件事道歉，李帝努不由嗤笑出声，“怎么？你后悔了？”<br/>已经过去这么多月了，没想到仁俊追上来竟然是为了这件事。<br/>面对李帝努的直白，黄仁俊再次低下头不说话。<br/>过了一会，就在李帝努不耐烦地想要抽身离开的时候，黄仁俊终于轻轻地点了点头，算是对刚才那句话的回应。<br/>这是他给自己的一次机会，他希望李帝努可以了解到，自己后悔了当初的决定，纵使两个人再也回不到从前，他也希望李帝努可以给他...一个重新做出选择的机会。<br/>“你现在后悔当初说的话了？包括不喜欢男人？”谁知，黄仁俊的回应仿佛彻底激怒了李帝努，他猛地将黄仁俊推到墙边，然后欺身而上，双手紧紧地攥着黄仁俊的肩膀，出声质问道。<br/>黄仁俊不知道李帝努的怒气从何而来，突然的靠近让黄仁俊有些慌张，他害怕地闭上双眼，轻声说了声：“嗯。”<br/>得到他的肯定后，李帝努的眼眶突然红了，紧攥黄仁俊肩膀的双手也无力地垂下。<br/>看着黄仁俊害怕的模样，李帝努感到更加地心痛，莫名的烦躁让他很想出拳砸向仁黄仁俊身后的白色墙壁。<br/>此时的黄仁俊的睫毛微微颤抖，嘴唇也紧紧抿起，看到这样的黄仁俊，李帝努的心情不由得平静了下来。<br/>“仁俊...”<br/>他实在想不到，究竟是多大的动力才能支持仁俊跑到自己面前说出这一番话来。<br/>明明是那么要强的一个人，如今却愿意为了两个月前的几句话而低头道歉。<br/>思及此处，李帝努不禁心生怜惜，伸手轻柔地抚上了黄仁俊的脸颊，感受到指尖真实的温度，李帝努突然感觉如释重负。<br/>终于等到仁俊回心转意的时候了，只可惜...<br/>“仁俊，你喜欢就好。”想明白后，帝努喟叹一声，低头凝视着黄仁俊轻轻出声。<br/>“李帝努，我...”<br/>听到李帝努深情的低语，黄仁俊不禁心中一动，巨大的喜悦让他想要伸手狠狠地抱住李帝努。<br/>可手刚刚抬起，李帝努接下来的话就迎头浇了一盆凉水给他。<br/>“渽民很好。”李帝努轻轻用手扫着黄仁俊脸颊上的绒毛，眼神晦暗艰涩。<br/>仁俊紧紧抱着渽民的样子，是自己以前不曾看到过的。<br/>他没想到，最后竟然是渽民让仁俊转变了心意，如今的道歉，是想要和自己重新做回朋友吧。<br/>“不是的，其实我...”见李帝努因为刚刚的场面误会了自己的一番话，黄仁俊赶紧想要开口解释。<br/>“啊-阿嚏！”<br/>走廊尽头突然传来的喷嚏声让黄仁俊止住了话头。<br/>见有人来了，李帝努也松开了黄仁俊，并退后一步。<br/>两人爱豆的身份很敏感，如果被狗仔或者私生知道了两人之间的复杂关系，一定会被拿来做文章。<br/>大约两秒后，走廊拐角处出现了一个让两人都十分熟悉的身影——李马克。  <br/>只见李马克浑身湿透，卫衣紧紧地贴在身上，吸水的宽松运动短裤显得很是沉重，额前细碎的刘海正往下滴着水珠，怀里还抱着一个湿漉漉的篮球。<br/>李马克这滑稽的造型成功打破了僵局，见到这一幕，李帝努也瞬间了然，原来是这场暴雨把外出打球的李马克浇回来了。<br/>李马克刚转弯就看到两人，也是一愣。<br/>“你们俩要门么？”见到黄仁俊和李帝努站在宿舍门口，李马克疑惑问道。<br/>外面下这么大暴雨，他俩不会就这样穿着居家服出门吧？<br/>“不是...我们只是出来，透气。”见来人是李马克，黄仁俊也松了一口气，于是开口随便胡诌了一个理由。<br/>这理由真是烂透了，也就只能骗骗马克哥。<br/>“哦，那行，你们慢慢透，我先回去洗澡了，冻死我了，啊-阿嚏！”说完李马克又打了个喷嚏，他丝毫不怀疑黄仁俊的说法，打完喷嚏后还甩了甩头发上的水珠，准备进宿舍洗澡。<br/>“我和你一起回去。”见李马克走过来，李帝努也抬脚向宿舍门口走去，他不想和仁俊再讨论这个话题了。<br/>“别！我还有话和你说！”黄仁俊一把揪住李帝努后面的衣服，生生遏制住了李帝努的下一步动作。<br/>猝不及防被拽住的李帝努发出一声闷声，一脸无奈地回头看向黄仁俊，“你还要说什么？”<br/>黄仁俊转头瞪了李马克一眼，李马克接到信号后挠挠头只能开门先回宿舍。<br/>啧，仁俊一副要吃人的样子，Jeno绝对是犯事了。<br/>“你误会了，我和渽民没什么！他就是安慰我，我真的是想和你道歉来着。”黄仁俊实在是憋的难受，见李马克关上了宿舍门，赶紧解释。<br/>听到这话的李帝努沉默了，气氛突然开始变得有些尴尬。<br/>主要是李帝努真心以为是渽民和仁俊告白成功，然后两人才拥抱在一起，而且仁俊当时还抱的那么紧，之前他哭鼻子的时候可没这么抱过自己。<br/>但仁俊又不可能在这件事上说谎，所以可能真的是自己想多了。<br/>想明白这一层后，李帝努不由尴尬地摸了摸鼻头，在心里暗骂自己蠢，但心情却因为这句解释而豁然开朗。<br/>“.那，他是为了什么安慰你？”眼角含笑地看着黄仁俊，李帝努心情舒畅后的表情像极了一只雪白的萨摩耶。<br/>“没，没什么。”想到之前和渽民的聊天内容，黄仁俊的脸颊猛地升起红霞，连耳朵尖都染上了红晕。<br/>怎么办，确定了心意后，连看一眼李帝努都会脸红心跳。<br/>“没什么的话你脸红什么？”由于近视，李帝努稍微凑近了些，才看清黄仁俊白皙脸颊泛起的朵朵红云，见到这一幕，李帝努不免觉得纳闷。<br/>到底渽民在安慰什么，为什么仁俊想到会脸红。<br/>“我没脸红！就是安慰我和你炒cp的事情！我不是被你拒绝了么！”黄仁俊再次急中生智想到了这个理由，常年和楷灿斗嘴的他，跑火车的功力也不是一般的强。<br/>“所以你和我道歉是为了告诉我，你不介意和我炒cp？”轻松的气氛让李帝努直接问出了心里的疑惑，自从他和仁俊摊牌后，两人似乎很久没有过这样直白的对话了。<br/>“不是，我就想说，唉我....我捋一捋。”见李帝努又要开始误会自己，黄仁俊赶紧否认，但是一时间又不知道怎么解释，只能叫停这段对话，表示自己需要整理一下。<br/>“嗯，我等你。”看到黄仁俊这副慌乱的小模样，李帝努不禁莞尔。<br/>手下意识地抬起，顿了一下后，最终却还是没有将其放在黄仁俊的头上。  <br/>“...我也不知道怎么解释，要不你就当之前的事情没发生过吧，行么！”思索了良久，黄仁俊还是没想出来他到底该怎么表达内心的想法，于是干脆破罐子破摔。<br/>就当之前的事情没发生过好了！<br/>说完黄仁俊就一脸紧张地看着李帝努，生怕被拒绝一样。<br/>一阵大眼对小眼后，李帝努无奈，点了点头：“好。”<br/>李帝努根本没法去拒绝这样表情的黄仁俊，哪怕是这种莫名其妙毫无逻辑的要求。<br/>既然仁俊想这样，那就当一切没发生过好了...包括自己的表白。<br/>这样子，两人的关系起码能做回朋友。<br/>没等黄仁俊欢呼出声，李帝努便接着说道：“但炒cp的事情，我还是不同意。”<br/>“只是把我们日常相处的一面展示给粉丝而已，为什么这么抗拒？”黄仁俊不解，虽然自己无所谓炒不炒cp，但李帝努坚决的态度成功勾起了他的好奇心。<br/>“靠太近，对你不好。”说这话的时候，李帝努的眼神是看向走廊尽头的，这番话也不知道是在对谁说。<br/>“我不会...”黄仁俊下意识想要否认，但大脑突然的灵光一现打断了这句话。<br/>对啊，李帝努他还以为自己是厌恶同性恋的啊！而且自己喜欢他的事情他也不知道啊！<br/>“仁俊，我们还是朋友，但也要保持相对的距离，我确实喜欢过你，所以这样是为了你好，也是为了我好。”李帝努见黄仁俊停下了话头，便讲了一通道理给黄仁俊听，希望他能够明白自己的苦心。<br/>这下轮到黄仁俊郁闷了。<br/>是啊李帝努说的对，保持距离是应该的，可是自己现在是喜欢他的啊，但自己又不能说出来。<br/>他还需要一些时间去思考解决方法...眼下他是不可能和李帝努坦白的。<br/>黄仁俊只感觉一个头两个大，看着面前神色悲戚的李帝努那叫一个憋屈，最后只能跺跺脚冲李帝努咆哮道：“你真是笨死了李帝努！”<br/>说完就转身回宿舍了，经过李帝努身边的时候还不忘用肩膀狠狠撞了他一下，仿佛这样就能消除掉心中的烦闷一般。<br/>砰——<br/>巨大的摔门声惊醒了呆愣中的李帝努，看着禁闭的房门和空荡的走廊，李帝努满脸问号。<br/>？？？仁俊怎么突然生气了？</p><p> </p><p>第二十一话 辛苦了<br/>巡演开始了。<br/>第一站是首尔，连续三天的演唱会让NT DR的成员们充分感受到了粉丝的热情。<br/>虽然疲惫，但是他们仍旧满心期待着接下来的行程。<br/>今天是首尔站的最后一天，明天他们七人就要乘坐飞机前往第二站——泰国曼谷。<br/>开演前，黄仁俊站在体育场边缘，胳膊搭在身前的护栏上，俯视着空旷的场地，在心里暗暗期待入夜后体育场内的一片绿海。  <br/>这是NT DR第一次以七人完全体举行的演唱会，他们为此准备了很久，接下来的四个月，他们会持续地和全世界各地的粉丝们见面。<br/>想想都开心。<br/>想到此处，黄仁俊忍不住低笑出声。<br/>“傻笑什么呢？”一道熟悉的声音自身后响起。<br/>黄仁俊转头，视线正好撞上一对好看的笑眼。<br/>是李帝努。<br/>自上次的谈话后，李帝努和他的关系没有那么尴尬了，但两人却不再像以前那样，时不时会有一些亲昵的动作。<br/>两人都心照不宣地维持着朋友标准下的距离。<br/>“没什么，只是在想入夜后的场景。”黄仁俊说完又将视线转回到体育场，眼里充满了希冀。<br/>李帝努见黄仁俊转过了头去，便将身子靠在他身旁的护栏上，背对着场地调侃道：“看你傻笑的样子，还以为是在想谁家的女团成员。”<br/>“......”黄仁俊哽住。<br/>又来了，自从俩人关系和缓，李帝努就回到了之前的状态，时不时就喜欢戏弄自己。<br/>见黄仁俊不回答，李帝努眼底含笑，接着问道：“明天就去泰国了，泰国场结束后可以休息三天，出去玩么？”<br/>黄仁俊眼睛一亮，异常兴奋地说道：“可以啊，我们俩去海边玩吧！”  <br/>他们之前的国外演出只是住在酒店而已，根本没时间出去玩，这次演出之后距离下场有三天的休息时间，正好可以去感受曼谷的夏天。<br/>黄仁俊已经喜滋滋地开始幻想曼谷沙滩和碧水蓝天了。<br/>“嗯行，晚上可以和成员们一起商量下。”李帝努点点头，下意识忽略掉了黄仁俊口里的“我们俩”。<br/>“啊...好。”黄仁俊这才察觉到李帝努的意思是成员们一起出去玩，讷讷地应了声后又把小脑袋搭在胳膊上不说话了。<br/>混蛋李帝努，还以为是他们俩单独出去呢。<br/>黄仁俊将头偏到李帝努的另一侧，暗暗鼓起了腮帮子，满脸的不乐意。<br/>“哟！干嘛呢你们俩！”身边突然传来一声打招呼的声音，俩人都下意识地看向声音来源。<br/>这洪亮的声音其实不用看就知道是钟辰乐。<br/>“干嘛呢，谈心？”钟辰乐一脸好奇地看向两人。<br/>由于之前他们两人冷战实在太过明显，所以关系缓和后，成员们也都立即发现了，当然也包括钟辰乐。<br/>但与其它成员们不一样的是，只有钟辰乐知道他们冷战的真正原因，甚至可以说，这里面还有钟辰乐的参与成分。<br/>“嗯呐，在聊泰国场结束后三天假期的事情。”李帝努点点头，往旁边的栏杆上拍了拍，示意钟辰乐也靠过来一起聊。<br/>“怎么？你们俩有安排？”钟辰乐一边问一边也靠上了栏杆。<br/>不会吧，这俩人关系虽然缓和了，但也不至于会一起约着出去玩吧，毕竟之前闹得挺僵的。<br/>“你想去海边玩么？”李帝努假装没听到钟辰乐言语中的试探，只是问他要不要去海边。<br/>黄仁俊见李帝努开口邀请，连忙转身，递了一个杀气满满的眼神给钟辰乐。<br/>要是辰乐想去海边的话，志晟也肯定跟来，志晟来了又不能不带渽民，到时候别真就他们五个人一起去海边吧。<br/>这性质直接从度假变成团建了。<br/>至于楷灿和马克哥...他们只能在曼谷停留一晚，第二天他们就要回韩国跑127队伍的行程，大概率不会跟来。<br/>“啊好啊，去去去，必须去！”钟辰乐完美地误会了黄仁俊这个眼神的含义。<br/>钟辰乐以为黄仁俊是不想和李帝努独处，所以在疯狂暗示自己也跟着一块儿去。<br/>“辰乐...”<br/>“行，那晚上再问问其它人去不去。”未等黄仁俊说完，李帝努便率先点头。<br/>说实话，要真就只有他和仁俊两个人的话，他不敢保证自己不会做出什么出格的事情。<br/>“可以可以，可惜Ten哥不在曼谷，不然就能找他当导游了。”<br/>钟辰乐说完还不忘冲黄仁俊挑了眉，然后用中文冲他说道：“到时候请客啊，帮你这么大忙嘿嘿。”<br/>…请你个大头鬼啊。<br/>黄仁俊看到钟辰乐这副嘚瑟的样子，没忍住还是翻了个白眼。<br/>“你们俩说话干嘛还要用中文加密一下？”李帝努在一旁很是不解。<br/>“没有没有，是说我会一起去海边的，Jeno哥你别多想！”钟辰乐大惊，赶紧试图甩清嫌疑。<br/>“...”李帝努一脸怀疑地上下打量了下钟辰乐。<br/>这么简单么，他可不信。<br/>李帝努这眼神让钟辰乐有些慌张，于是试图转移视线，说道：“诶不早了，走吧走吧，该回去化妆了！”<br/>一边说一边半拖半拽地把黄仁俊和李帝努一齐拖回了后台。<br/>…<br/>虽然演唱会已经是第三天了，但最后一天的演出现场依旧十分火爆。<br/>首尔场的最后一天，他们七个要在结束前轮流发表感言。<br/>发言顺序是按年纪来排的，黄仁俊站在李帝努的身边，看着面前的绿海感到一阵恍惚。<br/>能被万众瞩目是所有爱豆的梦想，但自己此刻站在舞台上，却有种无所遁形的感觉。<br/>可能是长时间唱跳消耗了太多体力，黄仁俊突然感觉大脑一阵空白，身体一歪，眼看就要往后面倒去。<br/>在黄仁俊身子倾斜的一瞬间，旁边一只大手飞快地将他整个人揽到了怀里。<br/>“没事吧？”<br/>黄仁俊一抬头，便对上了李帝努担忧的目光。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”台下一部分粉丝见到这一幕，立马发出一阵尖叫声。<br/>毫无疑问，这些尖叫着的粉丝正是他们两人的cp粉。<br/>对于这些嗷嗷待哺的粉丝们，两人一个小互动就能让她们收获好几天的快乐。<br/>听到台下的尖叫声，黄仁俊的嘴角不由流露出一丝苦涩，伸手抓着李帝努的手臂，勉强站直了身子。<br/>如果有一天他和李帝努真的在一起，这些粉丝中恐怕只有不到一半的人会支持他们。<br/>爱豆这个职业就是如此，表面光鲜亮丽，受万人追捧，但其实只是娱乐公司推出的一种“商品”而已，既然是商品，注定会随着时间推移而慢慢从观众视野中消失。<br/>作为爱豆，他们很幸运能在很小的年纪就出道，这意味着他们的“保质期”会比别的爱豆要长，但也意味着他们受到的限制会更多。<br/>见黄仁俊站直了身子，李帝努便如烫手山芋般松开了揽着黄仁俊肩膀的手。<br/>台下的粉丝激动的状态让李帝努觉得很难堪，可心里却还记挂着黄仁俊刚刚踉跄的身影，于是偏头低声问道：“你还好么？要不要下去休息一下？”<br/>黄仁俊也隐隐害怕粉丝们如炬的目光，下意识地退远一步，低头看向脚尖，轻声回复道：“没事，可能是因为这几天太累了。”<br/>“嗯。”这退远半步的动作深深刺痛了李帝努，低声应了一声后，两人便没有更多对话了。<br/>…<br/>李马克发言完毕，轮到黄仁俊了。<br/>黄仁俊接过话筒，深吸了一口气说道：“这三天过得非常开心，非常感谢大家支持我们。也很感谢我们公司的工作人员们，这些天都辛苦了...”<br/>感受到成员们注视自己的目光，黄仁俊心中一暖，接着开口说道：“真的很感谢成员们一直以来对我的照顾，感谢辰乐对我的陪伴，让我在异国他乡能感受到家乡的温暖；感谢渽民一直以来对我的关照；感谢楷灿的活泼开朗；感谢马克哥一直以来的安慰鼓励；也感谢志晟每天的碎碎念和关心，你们真的很善良很可爱。”  <br/>“最后我还要感谢Jeno。”<br/>说到这里黄仁俊便转头看向了身边的李帝努，在他略带讶异的视线下说道：“感谢你总是包容我，我知道我不是一个好脾气的人，有着很多很多缺点，但谢谢你一直以来的温柔以待。”<br/>说完，黄仁俊的笑容像白兰花般绽放，温暖的笑意写进了双眼。<br/>面对黄仁俊真挚的目光，李帝努突然很想一把抱住他，然后坚定地告诉他——他比他想象的要优秀很多。<br/>可是他不能，此刻台下千万双眼睛在注视着他们，自己此刻上前只会给两人带来麻烦。<br/>李帝努紧握住藏在衣袖中的拳，身子止不住地颤抖，努力克制着自己。<br/>站在他面前的黄仁俊察觉到了这份颤抖，心中一动，大跨步伸手抚上了李帝努颤抖的小臂。<br/>“谢谢你。”<br/>在满场的掌声中，黄仁俊靠上前去，轻踮起脚尖，抱住了身前的李帝努。<br/>这次，由我来主动吧。<br/>“真的很谢谢你，李帝努。”<br/>时间仿佛在这一刻静止了。<br/>李帝努突然发现自己听不到其它人的声音了，满心满眼中，都只剩下了一个黄仁俊而已。<br/>心里的那道防线在黄仁俊的拥抱下土崩瓦解，李帝努低叹一声，转而也伸手环住了黄仁俊的腰。<br/>感受到怀中瘦小的身影，李帝努紧了紧胳膊，将黄仁俊搂地更紧了些。<br/>既然都已经抱住了，那就抱地更久一点吧。<br/>两人的拥抱显然出乎了所有人的预料，尤其是站在远处的钟辰乐。<br/>卧槽仁俊搞毛啊？<br/>钟辰乐满脸惊恐，大脑疯狂运转着，想着该用什么样的理由才能分开两人，而且还不能让场面尴尬。<br/>就在他苦恼之际，感性冲动的李马克直接一个飞奔上前，张开双臂抱住了黄仁俊和李帝努，然后在一片错愕声中，呜呜地低声哭了起来。<br/>“呜...孩子们，都过来抱一下。”<br/>一边哭还一边挥了挥双手，示意其它成员们也一起过来抱一抱。<br/>见到李马克哭，累了三天的其它人自然也忍不住了，一齐上前抱作一团。<br/>“大家辛苦了。”<br/>李马克抱着六个弟弟，感慨万千。<br/>这是他们的第一场七人演唱会，一转眼孩子们都成年了，梦队也成为了其它团口中的前辈。<br/>这么久以来，真的，都辛苦了。  </p><p> </p><p>第二十二话 酒吧<br/>泰国场的热情超出想象，泰国粉丝的应援声笼罩了整个场馆，甚至快要盖过成员们耳返里的声音。<br/>还好他们舞台经验丰富，在几乎听不到耳返声音的情况下也顺利完成了整场演出。<br/>而为期两天的曼谷场也在粉丝们持续发酵的热情中悄然结束了。  <br/>演唱会结束后七个人相约着一起来到了曼谷的酒吧庆祝，想要顺便体验下泰国的夜生活。<br/>“不要点浓度太高的酒啊。”一旁的经纪人看着李马克对着酒单一副跃跃欲试的样子，有些担忧。<br/>本来今晚是没他什么事，但这七个孩子突然约着要来酒吧玩。<br/>异国他乡自己实在是不放心，就只能硬着头皮跟过来了，虽然他不懂泰语。<br/>“放心放心，我心里有数的哥。”李马克安慰地拍了拍经纪人的肩膀，想让他放松点。<br/>“这个酒吧的氛围还挺好，我以为会很乱呢。”黄仁俊打量着周围，不由感叹。<br/>酒吧的灯光有些昏暗，墙上做工不菲的装饰灯让整个空间显得异常慵懒温馨，他们的座位处于酒吧的角落，八个人一齐坐在一个大号的环绕沙发上，也算是远离人群。<br/>这种隐蔽的位置很适合他们爱豆的身份。<br/>酒吧内的布局十分规整，大大小小的装饰品并不会让空间显得狭小，反而完美地将空间分成了几个功能不同的区间。<br/>可以看得出来酒吧老板是个十分具有情调和品位的人。<br/>“我特地上网查的，这家评价很高。”李马克得意地拍拍胸脯。<br/>“厉害厉害，现在能点酒了么马克先生。”一旁的李楷灿敷衍地夸了下后，就忙不迭地催促。<br/>没办法，李马克是他们的英语课代表。<br/>“哦哦哦哦行。”李马克应了一声后便拿着酒单到吧台点酒。<br/>“仁俊，你回酒店的时候洗澡了？”坐在黄仁俊身边的罗渽民突然闻到了一股好闻的香味，不禁将视线转移到了黄仁俊身上。<br/>“嗯嗯，演出完浑身黏糊糊的，就顺便洗了个澡。”黄仁俊点点头，有点不好意思。<br/>他还顺便搓了搓澡，花了不少时间，最后还是同房的李马克敲卫生间的门叫他出来的。<br/>“哇怪不得我在一楼大堂看见你的时候就觉得你今天水灵灵的，原来是背着我们偷偷洗了个澡。”钟辰乐在一旁很是羡慕。<br/>他本来也想洗澡的，但Jeno哥嫌他洗澡太慢，最后就没洗成。<br/>“话说你们有没有觉得那个酒保一直在往我们这边看啊。”朴志晟瞄了下吧台的其中一位酒保，向众人询问道。<br/>“谁谁谁？”李楷灿好奇。<br/>“就那个离我们最近的，最帅的那个。”朴志晟悄咪咪用手指了指那名酒保。<br/>听到这话众人都将视线转了过去。<br/>许是七个人的视线太过火热，那位正在慢条斯理擦拭杯子的酒保突然感应到了什么，抬起头看了过来。<br/>“哇，帅啊这酒保。”<br/>钟辰乐看到了这酒保的正脸后不由惊呼出声。<br/>在吧台昏黄的灯光下，可以看到那名酒保的身量颇高，一身酒保制服穿在他身上说不出的合适。<br/>高挺的鼻梁，浓密的眉毛，黑色短发下一双大眼睛更是炯炯有神，哪怕是看惯了帅哥美女的他们，也不由赞叹他的长相和身材。<br/>“我感觉长得有点像lucas哥。”朴志晟看着这酒保总感觉哪里有点眼熟。<br/>“对对对，有点像，尤其是那个眉眼，就那种混血感很强的感觉。”钟辰乐在旁边附和道。<br/>仔细打量了几眼后评价道：“嗯...还没到Lucas那种程度，但也算很帅了。”<br/>这名帅气的酒保注意到几人的目光后丝毫不慌张，十分优雅地拿起了吧台上的马丁尼向他们举杯，低头轻抿一口后，又冲他们的位置笑了一下。<br/>看起来真是绅士极了。<br/>“天啊太帅了吧，这种人竟然在这当酒保。”被笑容冲击到的朴志晟赶紧将视线转了回来，暗暗叹道。<br/>一旁的黄仁俊神情僵硬。<br/>不知道为什么，他总感觉这酒保刚刚是在冲自己笑。<br/>“问题来了，这酒保和Jeno哥谁更帅！快说！”钟辰乐立马抓住机会提问道。<br/>“咳咳...都帅都帅。”朴志晟轻咳两声，声音越说越小。<br/>他一直很羡慕酒保这种浓眉大眼的长相，但Jeno哥也确实很帅，所以他很难在俩人间作抉择。<br/>这就像在问他Lucas哥和Jeno哥谁更帅一样，根本没法选啊！人各有所爱嘛。<br/>“不是吧！明显是Jeno哥更帅啊!”<br/>作为李帝努颜吹的钟辰乐不开心了，一把勾住李帝努的肩膀说道：“你仔细看啊，明显Jeno哥更帅！”<br/>“...谢了辰乐。”李帝努无语，怎么突然扯到他身上了。<br/>在一片打闹中，李马克回来了。<br/>“点完了，他们说会送我们一份，这里的特色餐车小食什么的。”李马克一屁股坐到李楷灿身边，报告道。<br/>“餐车？为什么？”罗渽民疑惑，这家酒吧这么随便的么，一送就送一车？<br/>“不知道啊，反正他说送，那我就说谢谢了呗。”李马克耸耸肩，表示他不知道。<br/>“......”罗渽民扶额。<br/>马克哥这个人真的是，说稳重也稳重，说不靠谱也真的不靠谱，好多事情全凭感觉来，气氛到了也不问个因为所以。<br/>“诶不说这个，你们刚刚在聊什么呢？”李马克远远就看到这边的热闹场景了，十分好奇。<br/>“我们刚刚看到个特别帅的酒保，就那个离我们最近的那个，你看看，像不像lucas哥！”李楷灿用胳膊肘戳了戳李马克，示意他看过去。<br/>李马克顺着他的视线看了过去，看到后不由感叹这酒保的帅气，“还真有点像，但lucas比他长得还要精致些。<br/>“可惜他年纪看起来有些大，不然真想递个名片给他。”旁边的经纪人打量这名酒保很久了。<br/>这酒保看起来应该有二十五，这对于爱豆行业来说，已经不是适合参加培训的年龄了。<br/>就在一片吵吵闹闹中，他们的饮品做好了。<br/>只见一名酒保推着个餐车走了过来，离近了后，几名成员愕然发现送酒过来的正是刚刚那名被他们夸了好久的帅气酒保。<br/>“Hello sir, here is your order...”向八人点头示意后，这位酒保用一口标准的英式英语向李马克介绍了各个饮品，并把餐车上的各种小食拿了下来摆在桌子上面。<br/>“诶你说这酒保会不会是个gay啊。”<br/>钟辰乐注意到酒保右耳上的黑色耳钉，偷偷用中文向黄仁俊问道。<br/>有一种说法，男生要是在右耳戴一支耳钉的话，就说明他喜欢男人。<br/>“别闹，喝你的酒去。”<br/>黄仁俊直接无视掉钟辰乐八卦的小眼神，用中文提醒他不要瞎好奇这些。<br/>谁知道声音稍微大了一些，竟被面前的酒保听到了。<br/>只见这酒保眼神一亮，转头看向黄仁俊，用着有些生涩的中文问道：“你是讲中文的？”<br/>黄仁俊被这目光看得有些不好意思，点了点头说道：“嗯，我和他是中国人。”说完还指了指钟辰乐。<br/>“很高兴认识你，sweetie，这个餐车是送给你的，好好享用。”见黄仁俊是讲中文的，这名酒保瞬间忽略掉了李马克，转而用中文向黄仁俊表示欢迎。<br/>说完还在黄仁俊的手背上轻吻了一下，吻完调皮地冲黄仁俊轻眨了下眼睛，然后推着餐车离开了。<br/>“What the fuck..这是在搭讪仁俊吧。”被忽视掉的李马克懵了。<br/>他虽然听不懂中文，但这酒保热络的态度，还有那个轻吻，还有那个那个sweetie的称呼，一切的一切都说明这酒保是在和仁俊搭讪。<br/>一直听说泰国民风开放，没想到来趟酒吧还能遇到这种事情。<br/>旁边的罗渽民下意识转头看向李帝努。<br/>果然不出他所料，李帝努此刻紧抿着双唇，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着黄仁俊刚刚被亲吻过的手背。<br/>“不不不，他刚刚亲的是他自己的手指，可能是看我说中文就对我热情一些。”黄仁俊慌了，显然他也被酒保最后的那个动作吓得不轻。<br/>好在那名酒保也算绅士，没有真的亲在自己手背上。<br/>不然他绝对会膈应好几天。<br/>“绝对是搭讪，他刚才说这一餐车的小食都是送给仁俊的。”钟辰乐直击要害。<br/>“呃别听他瞎说，没有的事！”<br/>黄仁俊一把捂住钟辰乐的嘴，无视他在自己怀里的挣扎声，继续解释着：“我们这么多人，他怎么可能就这样贸然搭讪啊。”<br/>一边解释还一边偷瞄了下李帝努，生怕他误会。<br/>可令黄仁俊失望的是，此时的李帝努压根就不在看他，只是低垂着头用骨节分明的手指在手机屏幕上划来划去。<br/>看起来像是在浏览什么新闻。  <br/>注意到黄仁俊偷瞄的罗渽民心里很是不好受。<br/>虽然他已经放弃了，但见到仁俊这样在乎Jeno，心里还是会泛出醋意。<br/>低头看向李帝努反复滑动的手机主页，罗渽民开口揶揄道：“你这页面反反复复十来次不腻么。”<br/>李帝努手指顿了下，闷声道：“不腻。”<br/>虽然这么说着，但被罗渽民当面戳穿的他也没办法再演下去，便伸手拿起面前的酒杯，喝了一大口酒。<br/>...<br/>络绎不绝的聊天声丝毫没有传到酒吧旁边的小隔间中。<br/>这是一个独立的休息间，虽说是休息间，但里面的装潢却十分高级，各种家具和摆器更是肉眼可见的奢华。<br/>而完善的隔音系统也隔绝掉了外面酒吧嘈杂的声音，只有一台留声机在播放着一首悠扬的意大利情歌。<br/>令人不解的是，这样一个装潢奢华的房间内却坐着一名酒保打扮的年轻男人，这男子此时正倚靠在正中的皮质沙发上，惬意地品着酒。<br/>咚咚咚——<br/>门口响起了三声敲门声。<br/>听到敲门声后，酒保模样的年轻男人挑了挑眉，伸出修长好看的手指，按了下茶几下面的一个按钮。<br/>下一秒门就打开了，一名同样是酒保打扮模样的年轻男人跨步迈了进来。<br/>如果李马克在场的话，就能认出，正进来的这位男子正是刚刚帮他点酒的那位酒保。<br/>而在沙发上坐着的则是那位被他们夸赞了很久的帅气酒保。<br/>“艾维斯大少爷玩的开心么？”刚进门的酒保不客气地一屁股坐在了沙发的另一边，语气轻佻地问道。<br/>“还行吧，可惜他身边的狼太多了。”被称作艾维斯的帅气男人点了点头，不置可否。<br/>玩得确实开心，可惜那个男孩身边有几个人，看他的眼神很有敌意。<br/>尤其是那个黑棕头发，五官很是硬朗的男人，看他的眼神像是要将他生吃活剥了般。<br/>直觉告诉他，那个男人和他是一类人。<br/>“没事，我在调酒的时候，给那个男孩的酒里面加了点料。”<br/>新进来的酒保翘起二郎腿，伸手在茶几上取了个葡萄，扔进了嘴里。<br/>艾维斯一惊，猛地起身抓起这名男子的衣领，质问道：“你在里面加了什么？吉恩，我说过我的地盘不允许这些。”<br/>吉恩猝不及防地被吓了一跳，葡萄瞬间卡在嗓子眼，转头咳嗽了好久才终于缓过一口气。<br/>埋怨地看向面前的帅气男子，吉恩解释道：“不是那些下流的东西，只是问了那个讲英语的男生，得知了那男孩点的是莫吉托后，我把那杯莫吉托的浓度调高了很多。”<br/>“哼，算你识相。”艾维斯听罢后松开了吉恩的衣领，冷哼一声。<br/>“你的酒吧我可不敢造次，来陪你玩过家家的游戏，你还凶我。”吉恩委屈，他好歹也算是有钱人家的阔少爷，打赌输了却要过来给面前这个人打工，打工也就算了，好心帮他追男人还要被凶，自己也太惨了。<br/>“少来这套，酒精浓度调高了也没用，小狐狸的身边可有一群狼盯着呢。”艾维斯丝毫不理会好友的控诉。<br/>“怎么就没用了，来酒吧就肯定会去上卫生间，这一落单，你的机会不就来了？”吉恩再次出谋划策。<br/>“...下流，他们一看就是韩国来的爱豆，我可不想牵扯太深。”艾维斯十分鄙夷地看向吉恩。<br/>在他看来，喜欢一个人表达出来就好了，没必要非要搞出个结果。<br/>而且那个讲英语的小子看起来十分眼熟，他总感觉在机场某处见过他的海报或者广告。<br/>那群人来头不小。<br/>“你别误会哦，我只是让你趁他落单要个联系方式而已。”见艾维斯误会了他的意思，吉恩连忙解释。<br/>“...”<br/>艾维斯沉默。<br/>确实，要个联系方式也不难。<br/>自己当时本来是在二楼俯瞰酒吧大堂的，结果正巧看到那八个人走了进来，优越的长相难免让自己多看了两眼。<br/>而就在自己要移开视线的时候，一道干净的身影闯入了他的眼帘。  <br/>由于家境优渥，长相帅气，他从小到大少不了各种追求者，各式各样的男人他见多了，可唯独没见过小狐狸那种样子的人。<br/>俊秀干净，眉眼间还透露出一丝狡黠，不似自己以往见到的那些个呆愣的好看男孩，而是一个活生生的拥有灵动气质的人。<br/>虽不想承认，但他确实对那男孩一见钟情了。<br/>于是他便假装酒保混到了吧台，在那个讲英文的小子来点酒之前，要求吧台酒保们说明会赠送小食。<br/>调完酒后，自己更是亲力亲为地把餐车送到了他们面前。<br/>为的其实就是想要近距离看他一眼而已。<br/>果然没令自己失望，那个男孩不仅长得清秀可人，而且还会讲中文。<br/>自己的爷爷正是中国人，所以他从小耳濡目染也会一些中文。<br/>如果是个普通人的话，自己肯定已经开始展开追求了。<br/>可惜那男孩大概率是个爱豆，自己只能这样暗戳戳地要个联系方式了。<br/>想到这点，艾维斯伸手拿起桌上的酒杯，敬了吉恩一下，随即仰头喝光了杯内的酒，算是领了他的好意。<br/>…<br/>“我想去上个厕所。”黄仁俊摇晃地站起身说道。<br/>“我陪你。”李帝努说罢也站了起来，想要陪黄仁俊一起去。<br/>黄仁俊连忙把他按了回去，噘嘴不满道：“不用，去个厕所而已，你好好待着。”<br/>把他当成什么人了，去个厕所还要陪着。<br/>“...好，那你当心。”李帝努仔细观察了下黄仁俊的脸色，看起来依旧白皙透彻，丝毫不见醉意。<br/>既然仁俊不愿，自己还是不要强求了。<br/>“嗯嗯。”黄仁俊点点头便转身朝卫生间走了过去。<br/>酒吧里人来人往的身影，瞬间将黄仁俊淹没了。<br/>奇怪...怎么头这么晕，不应该啊。<br/>身为东北人，他的酒量是不差的，而且喝酒丝毫不上脸，只是喝了杯莫吉托而已，虽味道和在韩国喝过的不大一样，但酒精味也并不浓，怎么才喝了一杯就有醉意了。  <br/>黄仁俊抬起头看向头顶的灯光，试图深呼吸一口，但眼神却随着昏黄的灯光逐渐变得迷离。<br/>突然一阵眩晕感袭来，黄仁俊一个踉跄跌入了一个温暖坚实的怀抱中。<br/>“Sorry....”还剩下些许意识的黄仁俊慌忙推开面前的人。<br/>“你没事吧？”来人用的是黄仁俊的母语中文，瞬间让黄仁俊对他的信任感倍增。<br/>黄仁俊抬头看去，朦胧之间认出了这人是之前的那位帅气酒保。<br/>“没事...就是有点头晕，你可以送我去趟卫生间么。”黄仁俊伸手抓住艾维斯的手臂，有些虚弱地抬头请求道。<br/>“好，这边，来。”看着黄仁俊这迷蒙的小眼神。艾维斯感觉自己的心都化了，连忙伸手扶住黄仁俊，带他往卫生间走去。<br/>一路上并没发生什么，连艾维斯都不由感叹自己真是个正人君子，竟然真就乖乖地将人送到了卫生间。<br/>此时的他正倚靠在卫生间门口，等着黄仁俊出来。<br/>哗啦——<br/>冲完水后，黄仁俊起身走到了洗手台前洗手。<br/>啪啪啪啪——<br/>一阵密集的拍脸声响起。<br/>此刻的黄仁俊在洗完手后，接了些冰水在掌中，然后疯狂地往自己脸上拍打着，试图让自己恢复清醒。<br/>“呵呵...呵...”<br/>黄仁俊站在镜子前，一边拍打着双脸一边咧嘴冲镜子里的自己笑着。<br/>他也不知道在笑什么，虽头晕，但他觉得自己现在的心情特别好。<br/>都说洋酒喝多了会让人高兴，果然是真的。<br/>这冰水并没有太大效果，黄仁俊拍了很久，还是觉得脑袋昏沉沉的看不清道路，于是只能放弃自我治疗，踉踉跄跄地走出了卫生间。<br/>“啊...请问可以送我回去嘛，这里人太多了。”黄仁俊一出门就看到外面的帅气酒保，不由松了一口气。<br/>还好他还在，不然自己真的害怕。<br/>“当然可以，我就是在等你。”艾维斯再次伸手扶住黄仁俊，低头轻声说道：“我叫艾维斯,还不知道你叫什么呢。”<br/>“我叫黄仁俊，你可以叫我仁俊。”黄仁俊想也没想，就将自己的名字说了出来。<br/>他现在只想赶紧回去，再不回去他就要吐出来了。<br/>“仁俊，真好听，我可以加你微信么？在泰国有需要的话可以找我。”察觉到黄仁俊好像很想赶快回去，于是艾维斯十分有眼力地拿出了自己的手机，想让黄仁俊把他的微信号输入进去。<br/>面前闪烁着光亮的手机屏幕在昏暗的走廊里十分刺眼，不适地眯了眯双眼后，黄仁俊最终还是伸手接了过来，把一串微信号输了进去。<br/>“好了，我们回去吧，我...有点难受了。”黄仁俊抬头冲艾维斯笑了笑，想要尽快回去和成员们汇合。<br/>看着面前黄仁俊腼腆微笑的模样，艾维斯感觉自己的心跳突然加快了，喉结动了下后身体不受控制地向黄仁俊凑近。<br/>好可爱。<br/>而黄仁俊此刻正懵着，丝毫没感觉到两人的距离越来越近。<br/>就在艾维斯凑到黄仁俊面前，并且能感觉到黄仁俊炙热的呼吸时，一只有力的大手猛地将他扯到了一边，然后将黄仁俊挡在了身后。<br/>被破坏了好事的艾维斯丝毫不恼，抬头看到来人是小狐狸身边的黑棕发男人后，不由开口嘲讽：“You’re really coming betimes..”  <br/>来的真是及时，再晚一点，这小狐狸估计就被自己吃干抹净了。<br/>李帝努冷冷地看了他一眼，转头向黄仁俊低声问道：“你没事吧？”<br/>天知道自己在走廊尽头看到刚刚那一幕有多么害怕。<br/>仁俊久久不回来，自己不放心便跟了过来，没想到一转弯就看到那个图谋不轨的酒保在轻薄仁俊。<br/>“我想出去透透气，头好晕。”听到这熟悉的声音后，黄仁俊彻底放下了防备，整个人都瘫软到了李帝努身上。<br/>察觉到黄仁俊的状况不对，李帝努赶紧接过黄仁俊，轻声安慰道：“好，我带你出去。”<br/>说完便半扛半抱地将黄仁俊扶直，带着他往酒吧门口走去。<br/>经过艾维斯的时候，李帝努还不忘转头看了他一眼。<br/>眼神中满含警告。<br/>“啧，护食心切。”艾维斯自然是接收到了李帝努眼神中的威胁和敌意，但他丝毫不在意。<br/>低头看了眼手机上输入的微信号，艾维斯搜索了下，见账号没错，便满意地将手机收起，转身回到自己的专属休息间了。<br/>…<br/>酒吧旁边的小巷子中，李帝努将黄仁俊扶到墙边，想让黄仁俊找个支撑点好好休息一下。<br/>可是黄仁俊根本不愿意站直身子，一个劲地往地面滑去，一边滑还一边傻笑，而李帝努只能一次又一次地将他从半空捞起，强迫他站直身子。<br/>“仁俊，醒一醒，看我。”李帝努伸手拍了拍黄仁俊的脸，示意黄仁俊抬头看向自己。<br/>“唔...真帅。”黄仁俊乖巧听话，抬头看向李帝努的一瞬间不由看痴了，一个劲地痴笑着。<br/>许是看得不够清楚，黄仁俊还一把拽住了李帝努脖子上的项链，将人拉向自己。<br/>四目相对，李帝努不知道是不是自己的错觉，他竟然在黄仁俊的眼中看到了痴迷。<br/>怎么可能呢，仁俊他根本不喜欢自己。<br/>“...唉站直站直。”<br/>还未来得及感伤，黄仁俊便向一旁倒去，李帝努赶紧扶住其双肩。<br/>一直这样也不是个办法，现在最好的办法是，带仁俊回去和成员们汇合，然后一起回酒店休息。<br/>于是李帝努柔声哄道：“仁俊乖，我带你...唔！”<br/>唇瓣上温热的触感瞬间吞没了李帝努接下来的话。</p><p> </p><p>第二十三话 误惹<br/>什么...<br/>李帝努如遭遇雷击，浑身僵硬地任由黄仁俊在自己的唇瓣上亲吻着。<br/>与其说是亲吻，倒不如说是一种无秩的啃咬。<br/>一下又一下，酥麻麻的触感让李帝努心里痒痒的。<br/>啃了半天黄仁俊好似有些不满足，转而开始吮吸着李帝努下唇，最后还试着伸出舌尖轻轻地描绘着面前人的唇形。<br/>唇瓣上柔软湿润的触感让李帝努浑身一颤，清醒过来的他猛地一把将黄仁俊推开。<br/>“你知道你在干什么吗！”李帝努清醒过来后有些生气。<br/>如果刚刚去救仁俊的不是自己，那仁俊是不是也会这样去亲其它人。<br/>“唔，在亲你啊。”黄仁俊微眯着双眼抬头看向李帝努，很疑惑他为什么要推开自己。<br/>被黄仁俊这样一双桃花眼含情脉脉地盯着，李帝努有些承受不住。<br/>喉结上下滚动了下，李帝努舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，喑哑着嗓音低声问道：“...我是谁？”<br/>一边问还一边用手捧起了黄仁俊滚烫的小脸，将其抵在了身后的墙上。<br/>“呃...”<br/>黄仁俊努力睁大双眼，细细地辨认了面前人的眉眼后说道：“当然是李帝努啊，我才不会亲错..唔唔唔！”<br/>听着黄仁俊的话，李帝努的眸色越来越深，最后不再迟疑，俯身印上了黄仁俊颤抖的唇瓣。<br/>嗯，是我就好。<br/>嘴唇上冰冷的触感让意识涣散的黄仁俊有一瞬间的清醒，但下一秒他又懵掉了，大脑一片空白，围绕着他的是灼人的热气以及粗重的喘息声。<br/>“闭眼，笨蛋。”<br/>见黄仁俊愣神，李帝努轻抚上黄仁俊的双眼。<br/>说完这句后李帝努再一次欺身深吻住黄仁俊，霸道的舌尖趁着黄仁俊没防备，瞬间攻城略地。<br/>真甜。<br/>黄仁俊唇齿间残留的甜酒香气令李帝努沉醉其中。<br/>更加霸道的吻席卷而来，可能是太过于熟悉李帝努身上的气息，黄仁俊在唇齿纠缠间只剩下了贪婪汲取的意识。<br/>黄仁俊伸手勾住李帝努的脖颈，仰头追随着李帝努略带冰凉的舌尖，任凭自己溃不成军。<br/>途中黄仁俊悄悄地睁开了双眼，李帝努长长的睫毛近在咫尺，近得迷炫了他的双眼。<br/>感觉到嘴角有液体流出，黄仁俊下意识就要伸手去擦，但李帝努却比他反应更快，唇齿纠缠间不经意地一舔，竟然就将刚刚的液体舔舐干净了。<br/>“哈...”<br/>不知过了多久，黄仁俊感觉自己的腿有些发软，正要滑落下去，就被李帝努一个勾手环着腰拉回到了他的身上，然后就要欺身接着吻下去。<br/>“别...我，我站不起来了。”黄仁俊慌忙躲开，羞愤地将头靠在李帝努的肩膀上，声音止不住的颤抖。<br/>洋酒的后劲很大，黄仁俊本来就已经神智不太清醒了，现在更是晕的不行，四周的天地仿佛都在围着他转一样。<br/>见黄仁俊一副很虚弱的样子，李帝努也不再强求，只是伸手环住黄仁俊的细腰，任凭他靠在在自己的肩膀上喘息着。<br/>感受到脖颈处传来的热气，李帝努耳尖有些发红，但却抱地更紧了。<br/>趴倒在李帝努肩膀上的黄仁俊显然没有感受到此时暧昧的气氛，他只感觉到天旋地转。<br/>“呜...”<br/>终于，在肚子中一阵翻江倒海后，黄仁俊推开了李帝努，用手扶着墙开始干呕。<br/>李帝努慌忙靠前，用手扶着黄仁俊的另外一只胳膊，询问道：“很难受么仁俊？”<br/>黄仁俊不回答，点了点头又摇了摇头，醉意朦胧的他倒是没有那么难受，呕吐只是身体本能的反应。<br/>黄仁俊就这样吐了好久，终于把刚刚酒吧送的小吃全部吐出来了。<br/>李帝努在一旁拍着黄仁俊的后背，提议道：“我先带你回酒店？”<br/>呕吐过后黄仁俊感觉自己稍微舒服了一点，但脑子却更沉了，连李帝努的话都有些听不明白。<br/>虚弱地靠在李帝努怀里，黄仁俊反应了好半天才终于点了点头。<br/>于是李帝努用Uber叫了一辆出租车，虽然是在泰国，但是Uber这种打车软件还是可以用的。<br/>叫完出租车后，李帝努半搂着黄仁俊给经纪人打了个电话。<br/>“Jeno?你和仁俊去哪了，怎么这么久？”刚拨通，经纪人哥哥的声音就自话筒那边传了过来。<br/>“仁俊喝醉了，好像很不舒服，我先和他回酒店吧。”李帝努察觉到经纪人哥哥言语中的紧张，解释道。<br/>“你们俩没关系吗？需要我送你们回去么？”经纪人问道。<br/>“嗯没事，我用uber叫了车，这里离酒店不远。”李帝努看了眼手机地图，不到两公里。<br/>“好吧，那你们到酒店给我打个电话，你们有房卡么？”经纪人看了眼其它几名玩的正开心的成员，只能作罢。<br/>“我这有...车到了，那我们先回去了，你们玩得开心。”李帝努看了眼手机上的提醒，出租车已经到达了他指定的位置。<br/>“好，记得打电话啊！”经纪人再次不死心地提醒，话没说完就听到手机那头一阵忙音。<br/>李帝努这小子，挂那么急干嘛。<br/>…<br/>另一边李帝努搀扶着黄仁俊上了出租车。<br/>“仁俊你，坐直。”李帝努一脸黑线，此刻黄仁俊不停往他怀里蹭着。<br/>虽说他是很开心仁俊愿意黏着他，但车上还有第三个人啊。<br/>李帝努抬眼往司机位置看去，好巧不巧地和后视镜中的出租车司机来了一个对视。<br/>这司机也没有避开视线，还冲他露出一个意味深长的笑容，李帝努立刻尴尬到手脚蜷缩。<br/>在这令人窒息的气氛中，车子终于到达了酒店门口。<br/>李帝努道了声谢，轻轻摇了摇身边的黄仁俊，“仁俊，到了。”<br/>黄仁俊用鼻子呼了一口气，表示他知道了，可是他此时浑身瘫软，根本起不来。<br/>前面的司机看到这一幕，恨铁不成钢地瞥了眼李帝努，做了一个公主抱的手势给他，示意他把黄仁俊抱起来。<br/>“......”李帝努自然看明白了这个手势，嘴角抽了抽后还是俯身将黄仁俊抱了起来。<br/>用膝盖关上车门后，李帝努就打算抱着黄仁俊回酒店，可刚走两步后面的出租车司机就探头冲他喊了一声：“Fighting!”<br/>这可能是出租车司机鲜少知道的韩语单词了。<br/>“...Thanks.”<br/>李帝努僵硬地回头道了一声谢，然后抱着黄仁俊飞也似的跨步进了酒店。<br/>这司机也太热心了。<br/>终于李帝努抱着黄仁俊回到了他和钟辰乐的房间，幸运的是路上并没有碰到什么人。<br/>李帝努轻柔地将黄仁俊放置到自己床上，看着黄仁俊轻薄的衬衫以及外露的精致锁骨，有些犯难。<br/>仁俊穿的是衬衫，穿着睡觉会很难受吧。<br/>李帝努这样想着，于是伸手为黄仁俊解开纽扣，可刚解开一颗纽扣，就被黄仁俊滚烫的小手一把抓住了。<br/>李帝努吓了一跳，抬眼看向黄仁俊。<br/>“我要洗澡。”黄仁俊抓着李帝努的手腕突然说道。<br/>泰国天气本来就炎热潮湿，喝了酒后浑身更是黏黏糊糊的，虽然他已经临近昏睡，但也想守住最后的底线。<br/>必须洗澡。<br/>“...你怎么洗。”李帝努语塞，万万没想到黄仁俊竟然在这种情况下还能强打起精神洗澡。<br/>“你扶我进去，我很快的。”黄仁俊拽着李帝努方手腕，泪眼汪汪地恳求道。<br/>他才不要脏脏地上床睡觉。<br/>“你今天已经洗过了，乖啊仁俊。”李帝努有些受不住。<br/>仁俊鲜少在他面前用这种撒娇般的口吻。<br/>但放他一个人进去洗澡还是不安全，仁俊这样子，万一在浴室里摔倒了怎么办。<br/>黄仁俊不依，竟然顽强地自己爬了起来，“那我自己去。”<br/>“...别，我扶你进去。”见黄仁俊铁了心要洗澡，李帝努只能扶着他起身去卫生间。<br/>进了卫生室后李帝努有些不放心地问道：“需要我帮忙吗？”<br/>正在艰难解扣子的黄仁俊抬眼看了他一眼，满眼都是无辜与茫然。<br/>…...<br/>对视后，李帝努选择退出卫生间。<br/>仁俊这个状态，他可不敢保证自己还能当什么正人君子。<br/>“Ten哥。”思考片刻，李帝努还是拨通了队里唯一泰国人李永钦的电话。<br/>“嗯？Jeno?怎么突然给我打电话了？”正在V队宿舍撸猫的李永钦很是疑惑。<br/>Jeno平时不是宅男一个么，群里的信息都鲜少回复，怎么突然想起给自己打电话了。<br/>“我们刚结束曼谷演唱会，仁俊在酒吧好像喝了什么不对的东西，现在状态不太对。”李帝努向李永钦解释事情的始末。<br/>“曼谷酒吧？你们不是七个人一起去的？”李永钦停下了撸猫的手，有些严肃地问道。<br/>世界各地的酒吧都会流通着不入流的药物，但一般只会针对单独出来玩的男女。<br/>“我们七个还有经纪人哥哥一起的，Ten哥你知道现在哪家私人诊所开门吗？”李帝努看了眼禁闭着的卫生间门，还是决定带黄仁俊去看一下才放心。<br/>但也只能去私人诊所，因为毕竟他们是公众人物。<br/>“现在基本都关门了，这样吧，我联系下我在曼谷的家庭医生，你把酒店名字和房间号告诉我。”听到他们是一群人一起，李永钦也松了口气，转而建议道。<br/>“嗯好，我地址信息发你，谢谢Ten哥。”李帝努应了声，然后谢道。<br/>“嗯呐没事。”李永钦说完后就挂断了电话，然后拨打了曼谷家庭医生的电话。<br/>现在的孩子真是不让人省心...<br/>…<br/>挂断电话后李帝努又给了经纪人打了个电话报平安。<br/>听到浴室中的水声，正在看书的李帝努感到有些口干舌燥，手中的书本久久不见翻页。<br/>过了一会水声停了，可是却不见黄仁俊出来。<br/>李帝努等了五分钟，还是不见黄仁俊出来，连忙起身去敲卫生间的门。<br/>“仁俊？”李帝努敲了三声也不见里面答话，有些着急，直接推门而入。<br/>浴室里满是水汽，黄仁俊恍惚中甚至忘了开排风扇。<br/>而黄仁俊此时正裹着一个浴巾，坐在地上直愣愣地看着前方发呆，头上的水渍都没有擦净，一个劲地往地上滴落着。<br/>听到声响，黄仁俊后知后觉地抬头看向来人。<br/>“我没有衣服换了。”黄仁俊仰头控诉道，一双眼睛蕴满了雾气。<br/>说完还拽了拽身上的浴巾。<br/>见他这副可怜的小模样，李帝努心都化了，连忙蹲下身子问道：“我们出去换好不好？”<br/>“你抱我起来。”黄仁俊撇嘴说道。<br/>坐了好久，腿都麻了。<br/>黄仁俊仰头张开双手做了一个“抱”的动作。<br/>可他这么一动，身上的浴巾便顺着肩膀滑落了下来，最后只堪堪遮盖住了下半身，上半身的柔韧清瘦一览无余。<br/>而黄仁俊浑然不知此时的他是多么引人犯罪，清澈明亮的瞳孔，长长的睫毛轻轻颤抖，白皙的肌肤透出一丝红粉，微微嘟气的双唇如玫瑰花瓣般娇艳欲滴。<br/>本来仁俊就长得十分精致好看，虽然他自己很不喜欢别人夸他漂亮，但李帝努其实一直都认为仁俊是队内长得最漂亮的。<br/>而面对这样的黄仁俊，李帝努自是受不了的，一阵气血翻涌后赶紧撇开眼说道：“你先把浴巾披上，别耍流氓。”<br/>醉酒仁俊真的是...诱人。<br/>黄仁俊听完后更加委屈了，本来他洗个澡就累的不行，几次想要睡在浴室，洗完澡后还没有衣服换，脑子也昏沉沉的不知道该怎么办，现在李帝努还不愿意抱自己回去。<br/>越想越气，黄仁俊咬着牙努力坐直身体，没等李帝努反应过来，就直接扑倒了他。<br/>猛地被黄仁俊扑倒，李帝努猝不及防地往后倒下，失去支点的双手下意识扶住了黄仁俊的腰肢。<br/>而黄仁俊此刻整个人都跪倒在了李帝努的身上，居高临下地俯视着李帝努。<br/>“你总躲着我...”<br/>浑身瘫软的黄仁俊强打起精神凑近李帝努，酒劲使他睁不开眼睛，但仍旧能隔着水蒸气看清李帝努震惊的表情。<br/>见到李帝努这副表情，黄仁俊不由嗤笑出声，“啧，李帝努你可真逊。”<br/>说完后还不忘用手勾起李帝努的下巴，冲着李帝努的脸哈了一口气。<br/>浓重滚烫的酒气喷洒李帝努的脸上，黄仁俊现在的样子活脱脱就是一个小流氓。<br/>哪有一个正常的男人经得住这样的撩拨，李帝努双手猛地扣紧黄仁俊的腰肢，然后仰头堵住了这张喋喋不休的小嘴。<br/>想要接着发出声音的黄仁俊，嘴唇瞬间被李帝努堵上，话语停留在喉中只留下了一句低呜声，异样的感觉填满了黄仁俊的心房。<br/>好热。<br/>李帝努仰头贪婪地亲吻着黄仁俊，吸吮着他的香舌以及津液，双手顺着黄仁俊裸露的腰肢爬到了后背，指尖略带粗糙的茧子引起黄仁俊一阵战栗。<br/>“嗯...”清浅的低吟声回荡在浴室中，李帝努眼神一暗，再也忍不住的他一把抱起黄仁俊，跨步走出了浴室。<br/>将黄仁俊安放在床上，李帝努俯身将他压在身下，低哑道：“黄仁俊，这次是你先招惹我的。”<br/>说完便再次俯身吻住了黄仁俊。<br/>一开始只是在黄仁俊的唇上轻轻舔弄，在他的牙上慢慢扫荡着，最后在黄仁俊的默许下突破了黄仁俊的牙关。<br/>“唔...”黄仁俊浑身都在颤抖着，酒精和肢体接触带来的双重刺激让他仿若飘在云间，他双手勾住李帝努的脖子，整个人都贴在了李帝努的身上，黄仁俊灼人的体温更是透着李帝努的T恤传达到了他的胸前。<br/>意乱情迷的黄仁俊甚至抽出一只手，悄悄滑入了李帝努的衣服下摆，茫然无措地在李帝努衣服中胡乱摸索着。<br/>李帝努被他摸得浑身难受，一把抓住了黄仁俊正在到处点火的小手，低声问道：“想摸我？”<br/>黄仁俊睁开睡眼惺忪的双眼，舔了下嘴角快要滑落的津液，轻轻点了下头。<br/>李帝努的身子好凉快啊。<br/>“好。”<br/>于是李帝努直接将上衣脱了下来，毫不怜惜地将它扔到了床下，然后握着黄仁俊的手，将其按到了自己的腹部。<br/>“这样？”李帝努轻勾唇角，带着黄仁俊的手在自己的腹肌上游走。<br/>“李帝努...”感受着指尖传来的体温，黄仁俊只感觉不够，双腿一抬便勾住了李帝努的腰。<br/>身子更是有意无意地扭动着，下体隔着浴巾摩蹭着李帝努。<br/>不蹭倒还好，这么一蹭李帝努再也没有调戏黄仁俊的想法了了，他现在心里想把面前这个小妖精吃干抹净。<br/>真是要了命了。<br/>李帝努忍不住再次俯下身来，吻住了黄仁俊红肿的唇瓣，舌尖灵活地挑开他那两片粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，探入他柔嫩清甜的檀口，吸吮着少年的丁香小舌。<br/>在黄仁俊舒服的低哼声中，李帝努的唇逐渐下移，密密麻麻的亲吻落在了他细致滑腻的粉颈之上，然后逐渐下移，直到含裹住胸前那一点粉嫩。<br/>“啊...!”胸前冰凉的感觉让黄仁俊惊呼出声，可是已经来不及了，李帝努仿佛找到了什么有趣的物件一般，不停地在黄仁俊那一点粉红上吮吸轻啃着，引起黄仁俊一阵阵颤抖。<br/>黄仁俊半推半就地挣扎扭动着，要不是他整个人挂在了李帝努身上，恐怕他早就已经掉到床下了。<br/>黄仁俊的肌肤十分细致有弹性，浑身上下还散发着牛奶沐浴露的甜香味，更令李帝努欲火中烧，于是他开始转移战场，舌尖下滑至腹部，在黄仁俊光滑柔软的腹部轻舔着。<br/>“啊！李帝努你别....”迷蒙中的黄仁俊发出模糊不清的低喃。<br/>“仁俊，你喜欢我么？”李帝努起身，隐忍地看着黄仁俊，期待他的答复。<br/>即使仁俊之前的所作所为已经证明了他心里有自己，但李帝努还是想让黄仁俊自己说出来。<br/>戛然而止的爱抚和亲吻让黄仁俊低声呜咽了两声，许是潜意识里的他不愿直视这个问题，听到李帝努问题的他张了张口却发不出声响。<br/>就在李帝努失望，想要起身放弃的时候，他突然看到了黄仁俊眼角滑落了一滴泪水。<br/>“我喜欢你，李帝努我喜欢你！对不起...对不起...”察觉到李帝努起身的动作，黄仁俊最终还是拽住李帝努的手腕，闭上眼睛歇斯底里地喊了出来。<br/>明明喜欢着，却一次又一次将李帝努推开。<br/>见黄仁俊给了自己梦寐以求的答案，李帝努的心里像吃了蜜一样甜，但又忍不住心生怜惜。<br/>原来仁俊是喜欢自己的...从什么时候开始的，为什么不说，而是选择一个人承受着呢。<br/>轻轻吻去黄仁俊眼角的泪水，李帝努伸手将黄仁俊拉入怀抱，感受到黄仁俊身上温热的体温，李帝努不由发出一声喟叹。<br/>真好，我喜欢的人也喜欢我。<br/>“李帝努我喜欢你..我喜欢你....”醉酒的黄仁俊还在不住喃喃着，不知道是说给李帝努听，还是说给他自己听。<br/>“我也是。”李帝努轻吻住黄仁俊额头，眼底的深情仿若实质。<br/>虽然李帝努现在只想好好抱着黄仁俊，可黄仁俊却开始不安分地在他怀里蹭来蹭去。<br/>李帝努也是个正常的男人，身下难受的肿胀感越发强烈，眼看就要到达临界点，李帝努慌忙阻止道：“仁俊，别闹。”<br/>刚刚虽然意乱情迷间想过做到最后一步，但得知仁俊心意后，他却突然冷静了。<br/>他想要好好珍惜这份感情。<br/>醉酒的时候，还是算了。<br/>可黄仁俊却理解不到李帝努这份苦心，虽然闭着眼一副要睡过去的样子，但下半身却不断摩擦着李帝努的裤腰带。<br/>“我好难受...”见李帝努没有了动作，黄仁俊睁开双眼，一脸迷蒙地盯着李帝努，表情可谓无辜至极。<br/>“...那我帮你解决下？”李帝努无语，他才更难受好吧，仁俊实在是太磨人了。<br/>“怎么解决...啊！”未等黄仁俊问完，李帝努就一把扯下了黄仁俊身上唯一的遮挡物浴巾。<br/>下半身瞬间暴露在空气中，黄仁俊不由打了个寒颤。<br/>看着面前尺寸竟然不小的物件，李帝努挑了挑眉，心里却有些五味杂陈。<br/>没想到他竟然有一天要帮仁俊这样解决生理需求。<br/>“仁俊，抱住我。”李帝努俯身上前，示意黄仁俊伸手搂住他。<br/>黄仁俊茫然地照做了，胳膊刚刚搂上去，下体被李帝努手掌包裹带来的刺激感就让他下意识猛地收紧了双臂，然后整个人再次挂在了李帝努身上。<br/>见黄仁俊已经准备好了，李帝努就开始用手在小仁俊上不停地套弄着。<br/>下体陌生的触感惹得黄仁俊一阵颤抖，李帝努指尖由于常年弹吉他，所以落下了不少老茧，微硬的触感使得这次体验更加刺激。<br/>黄仁俊死死地咬紧牙关，双手紧扣住李帝努的肩膀，可还是忍不住舒服地哼叫出声。<br/>“嗯...哈...”黄仁俊动情迷醉的声响在房间里此起彼伏，时刻撩拨着李帝努的身心。<br/>“仁俊，别叫了。”李帝努抱着黄仁俊喘着粗气，灼热的气息打在黄仁俊脖颈间，又是引起一阵战栗和轻吟。<br/>该死。<br/>听着黄仁俊越来越撩人的喘息低吟声，李帝努的眼神越来越暗，甚至有大颗的汗珠从额头滑落。<br/>最后终于忍不住了，李帝努一把将黄仁俊拉出怀抱，扣紧他的下巴，欺身再次堵住了那张勾人心魄的小嘴。<br/>而垂下的另一只手手却也不闲着，开始熟练解除自己的裤腰带。<br/>再这么憋下去，迟早会憋出毛病的。<br/>就在李帝努单手解开裤腰带，打算更近一步的时候，敲门声响起了。<br/>“艹。”<br/>饶是李帝努这般好的脾气，也不由骂了句脏话。<br/>动作戛然而止，李帝努的额头青筋爆起。<br/>怎么又是在这种关键时候被人打断！<br/>醉酒的黄仁俊丝毫没听到敲门声，只是躺在床上难受地磨蹭着床单，嘴里还不停嚷嚷着喜欢李帝努什么的。<br/>李帝努扯过旁边的被子盖在了黄仁俊身上，杀气满满地起身穿好衣服去开门。</p><p> </p><p>第二十四话 太突然了<br/>李帝努一开门就看到楼下前台招待带着一名手提医药箱的男子等在门口。<br/>男子看起来三十出头，身型瘦挑，戴着一副斯文的金边眼镜，面容清俊，是那种第一次见面就会心生好感的类型。<br/>不知为何，看到面前的这名男子，李帝努莫名觉得他身上的某种气质和仁俊有些相似，明明外貌完全不同，但乍一看竟然会让他误以为是见到了十年后的仁俊。<br/>一样的清俊干净，一样的...有些狡猾？<br/>下一秒李帝努就为自己这样的想法感到可笑，狡猾？怎么可能...面前这人一看就是正人君子，哪来的狡猾，自己一定是看错了。<br/>“您，您好，这位声称是您找来的私人医生，我见他有资格证便带上来了。”前台招待被李帝努开门时的脸色吓了一跳，艰难地开口解释。<br/>怎么有股子杀气...自己不会是打扰到这位客人休息了吧。<br/>这家酒店其实是sm公司在泰国的合作产业之一，是专门为旗下艺人来泰国举办活动准备的，所以大部分工作人员都精通韩泰双语。<br/>而各种设施和人员都会严格保护艺人隐私，这也就是为什么李帝努能堂而皇之地抱着黄仁俊走进来的原因。<br/>整个酒店已以及周边都对外来人员有限制，所以不用惧怕偷拍。<br/>“好的谢谢，请进。”见来人是前台招待和Ten哥请来的医生，李帝努缓和了下神情，对前台招待致谢，然后转身向等候在一旁的医生做了个“请”的手势。<br/>医生点点头便跟着李帝努进了酒店房间，而一旁的招待见医生没有问题，便放心地转身回到楼下大堂了。<br/>就在李帝努为不懂泰语而犯难的时候，一旁的医生突然掏出手机嘀嘀咕咕念叨了一堆。<br/>念叨完便将手机递到李帝努面前，李帝努疑惑的时候，刚要开口询问，就听到手机里传出了韩语翻译的声音：“我叫茶，是Ten请来的私人医生，请问谁是患者？”<br/>翻译器翻译的很精准，李帝努完全听懂了，不愧是Ten哥请来的，真是专业，还自带翻译器过来。<br/>伸手接过茶医生的手机，李帝努说道：“床上这位是患者，他好像在酒吧喝到了奇怪的东西，现在的状况不太正常。”<br/>翻译器随即便将内容翻译成了泰语给那位医生听。<br/>茶医生点点头，将带来的医疗箱放在床头柜上后，从里面拿出了一个听诊器。<br/>“李帝努我喜欢你...”床上的黄仁俊还在低声喃喃着，浑然不知房间里多出了一个人。<br/>茶医生动作一顿，疑惑地看了眼身旁脸颊发热的李帝努，用眼神询问是否可以开始诊断。<br/>李帝努轻咳一声来掩饰自己的尴尬，点了点头示意茶医生可以开始了。<br/>见李帝努点头，茶医生戴上了手套，没等李帝努反应过来便掀开了黄仁俊身上的被子。<br/>李帝努下意识就要上去阻止，但想起来这人是医生，便生生忍住了。<br/>好在茶医生只掀起了上半身的一角，没有全部掀开。<br/>“Sorry for that.”见被子里的人不着寸缕，茶医生也惊了一跳，下意识道了声歉，转头复杂地看了眼李帝努。<br/>这两个年轻人刚刚不会是在做坏事吧。<br/>李帝努自然是读懂了这个眼神的含义，耳尖瞬间就红了，但他也没法解释或者反驳什么。<br/>毕竟...刚刚他和仁俊确实没在干什么正经事。<br/>于是李帝努只能站在一旁看着茶医生为黄仁俊检查。<br/>只见茶医生将听诊器贴在黄仁俊胸膛，冰凉的触感让黄仁俊下意识就想躲开，但茶医生经验老道地直接一把按住了黄仁俊的肩膀，强行让黄仁俊习惯那股冰冷。<br/>听到黄仁俊较为快速的心跳声，茶医生刚刚凝重的表情稍微缓和了一些。<br/>嗯，心跳偏快，正常服用酒精过后的反应。<br/>床上的黄仁俊一直在张口喃喃着什么，茶医生微皱着眉头，权当作没听见。<br/>虽然患者状态不太清醒，但好在没有昏迷。<br/>通过观察得到这个讯息后，茶医生便将手覆在黄仁俊的唇上，观察了一会，见黄仁俊没出现呼吸问题后就差不多有了结论。<br/>“请问患者有出现幻听或者幻觉么？”茶医生起身拿起翻译器问道。<br/>李帝努听罢摇摇头，仁俊吻自己的时候说的明明白白，他吻的就是自己，所以肯定是没有出现幻觉或者幻听的。<br/>听完后茶医生点点头，将黄仁俊身上的被子再次盖好，然后转身从医药箱中取出了一盒维C含片交给了李帝努，用翻译器说道：“患者只是短时间内酒精摄入过量，所以出现了急性酒精中毒现象，没有危险，但需要时间来消化，这个含片等患者醒了可以吃一片。”<br/>说完还伸手从口袋中拿出了自己的名片，说道：“If something happened, you can call me.”<br/>“Okay, thank you so much.”李帝努接过药盒和名片，终于松了一口气。<br/>还好只是醉酒，不是喝了什么不干净的东西，这么说的话，仁俊之前的行为都是他自愿的？<br/>想到这，李帝努的耳尖更红了。<br/>“但患者睡觉还是应该穿一些衣物，醉酒会让体温升高，晚间患者可能会因为踢开被子而着凉。”茶医生撇了眼床上黄仁俊漏在被子外面的肩膀，耳尖微红，冲李帝努建议道。<br/>现在的年轻人都玩的这么开么。<br/>李帝努那个尴尬啊，僵硬地点点头后便将茶医生送离了房间。<br/>砰——<br/>“终于走了。”<br/>李帝努长吁一口气，这太尴尬了，今天他也喝了点酒，脑袋也不是那么清醒，就忘了仁俊是光着身子躺在床上的。<br/>还好茶医生只是掀了一角，不然仁俊就要被别的男人看光了。<br/>看了眼手机上的时间，已经快到凌晨了。<br/>自己还是给辰乐打个电话告诉他今晚的安排吧。<br/>钟辰乐本来是和李帝努一间房的，所以行李什么的都在房间里。<br/>李帝努拿起手机便给钟辰乐打电话，许是酒吧太吵闹的缘故，李帝努等了好一会钟辰乐才接起电话。<br/>“喂Jeno哥？你和仁俊还好吧？钟辰乐早在经纪人哥哥的口中知道了事情的“始末”。<br/>对于黄仁俊是因为醉酒而提前回去的这件事，钟辰乐表示怀疑。<br/>据他所知，仁俊的酒量不差，甚至可以说是非常好，不论是啤酒还是烧酒仁俊都能喝很多，但没想到一杯度数不高的洋酒就把他放倒了。<br/>“嗯刚刚Ten哥的家庭医生来过了，仁俊只是醉了，没什么事。”李帝努回答。<br/>“那就好，你打电话有什么事么，我们马上就回去了。”钟辰乐问道。<br/>既然没事那Jeno哥干嘛突然给他打电话，要打也是和经纪人哥哥打吧。<br/>“仁俊现在睡在我床上，晚上需要有人照顾，所以你今晚去和马克哥一间房可以么？”李帝努看了眼自己床上的狼藉，低声询问道。<br/>“啊？”<br/>钟辰乐懵了，他没想到Jeno哥打电话是为了这个事，表情瞬间就纠结上了。<br/>怎么办啊...仁俊说过不想和Jeno哥太亲密，万一仁俊明早发现他是和Jeno哥一间房睡的，肯定会拿ipad敲死自己的。<br/>“要不还是算了...仁俊那边可能不是很方便，我照顾他好了。”钟辰乐思索再三，尽可能委婉地向李帝努表达自己的意思。<br/>“...你等下。”李帝努沉默半晌，让钟辰乐等一下后就抬脚走到黄仁俊的床边，将话筒对准了黄仁俊。<br/>周遭太过吵闹，纵使钟辰乐很仔细地聆听着，也没听出个所以然来。<br/>啥玩意啊，仁俊在那嘀嘀咕咕什么呢。<br/>“嘘——先别吵先别吵，我和Jeno哥打电话！”实在是听不清，于是钟辰乐扯着嗓子示意其它几名成员和经纪人哥哥先消停一会，让他听完这段话。<br/>由于钟辰乐嗓门太大，周遭一瞬间就安静了下来，而钟辰乐也终于听清了话筒里黄仁俊的声音。<br/>“李帝努...我喜欢你，我喜欢你...”<br/>“卧槽？”<br/>钟辰乐惊了，仔细又听了一会后确定自己没听错，吓得直接挂掉了电话。<br/>嘟——嘟——<br/>看着手里被挂断的电话，李帝努满脸黑线。<br/>辰乐怎么回事，所以到底同不同意仁俊晚上睡在这啊。<br/>“咋了？一副受了很大冲击的样子？”李楷灿看到钟辰乐的诡异表情，十分好奇地问道。<br/>“没事...马克哥今晚我和你睡吧。”钟辰乐不敢回答李楷灿，拍了拍自己受惊的小心脏转而向李马克说道。<br/>“...行啊，这么突然的么？”李马克立刻就应下了，和谁一间房他都okay。<br/>“嗯，确实突然。”何止是突然啊，简直要吓死他了好么！<br/>“Jeno让你们俩睡一间？”安静喝酒的罗渽民抬起头向钟辰乐问道，眼神在昏暗的光线下晦暗不明。<br/>“嗯...算是吧，我发个消息给Jeno哥，你们接着聊。”钟辰乐长叹一口气，打开聊天软件开始打字。<br/>【牛逼，Jeno哥你把我行李箱扔门口吧，省得我回酒店还要去敲你们房门。】<br/>【悠着点啊，加油！】<br/>仁俊到底是怎么回事啊，之前还说和Jeno哥保持距离，怎么一转眼就真情告白上了...<br/>“啊！”<br/>灵光乍现，钟辰乐一拍脑壳，懊悔不已。<br/>对哦，仁俊只说要和Jeno哥保持距离，可没说过他不喜欢Jeno哥啊！<br/>自己也太蠢了，竟然才意识到这一点。<br/>酒店内苦等钟辰乐回复的李帝努也终于收到了钟辰乐的信息。<br/>“这小子...”低头看着手机，李帝努越看越觉得最后那句话不对劲。<br/>辰乐一天天脑子里都在想什么啊。<br/>李帝努无语，起身将钟辰乐的行李箱一提，就把行李箱扔在了房间门口。<br/>可怜无助的行李箱只能乖乖在这等着钟辰乐回来接它了。<br/>……<br/>将一切都解决后，李帝努便将视线落到了床上的黄仁俊身上。<br/>看着黄仁俊微露在外的肩膀和锁骨，李帝努轻舔了下干燥的嘴唇，叹了口气。<br/>唉——造孽啊。<br/>见黄仁俊还在床上喃喃自语着表白的话，李帝努不禁微眯起眼睛，眼里是藏不住的笑意。<br/>拿起手机走到黄仁俊身边，李帝努打开录音器开始录黄仁俊的低语声。<br/>看着手机里的录音，李帝努眼底的笑意更浓了。<br/>这下仁俊醒来后就不会翻脸不认人了。<br/>懒散地打个哈欠，李帝努也有些疲倦，今天演唱会忙碌了一下午，晚上还去酒吧闹腾了会，现在确实是累了。<br/>洗完澡刷完牙后，李帝努下半身裹着一条浴巾走出了雾气满满的卫生间。<br/>看到床上呼吸平稳的黄仁俊，李帝努突然想起来一件很重要的事...<br/>仁俊的衣服全在马克哥的房间里。<br/>其它的也就算了，可内裤怎么办，仁俊醒来后会不会把他当成变态啊。<br/>要不把自己的内裤借给仁俊？<br/>“……”<br/>还是算了，更变态了。<br/>坐在床边看着沉睡过去的黄仁俊，李帝努实在是想不出解决办法，只能从行李箱中掏出自己的黑色睡觉T恤给黄仁俊套上。<br/>平时睡觉虽然不穿衣服更舒服，但是一般他还是会备着个睡衣，毕竟光着膀子到处跑还是挺诡异的，也就只有威神的哥哥们才能在宿舍那么肆无忌惮。<br/>虽然这衣服没有那么长，但也应该能遮盖住小仁俊。<br/>睡过去的黄仁俊异常乖巧，一动不动地任凭李帝努在他身上捣鼓着，不消片刻便被套上了那件T恤。<br/>“真是难得这么听话。”见黄仁俊乖巧听话，李帝努的眉眼也温柔了下来。<br/>轻柔地将黄仁俊抱起，李帝努小心翼翼地将黄仁俊放入了被窝。<br/>然后李帝努便脱掉浴巾打算也上床睡觉，可刚迈上一只膝盖，李帝努便顿住了。<br/>自己怎么下意识就想和仁俊睡一张床了...明明旁边还有一张床。<br/>眼神复杂地瞄了眼钟辰乐的床位，李帝努皱了皱眉头，有些嫌弃。<br/>倒也不是嫌弃钟辰乐，只是他不太喜欢床上有别人的气味。<br/>当然，仁俊除外。<br/>突然想到了什么般，李帝努勾唇一笑，起身拿着烧水壶去卫生间装了一大壶水回来。<br/>哗啦——<br/>李帝努毫不犹豫地将整壶水都倒在了旁边的空床上。<br/>瞬间大半个床都湿透，眼看是不能睡人了。<br/>“仁俊这一招还蛮好用。”想起之前黄仁俊用蜂蜜水弄湿自己床单的事情，李帝努便想到了这一招。<br/>不同的是，当时自己也算“被迫”和仁俊睡一张床，可如今却是自己自愿的。<br/>把烧水壶放回原位，李帝努便关灯翻身上了床。<br/>…<br/>躺在黄仁俊身边，此时的场景似曾相识，但这次李帝努却不再犹豫，果断伸手将黄仁俊轻揽入了怀中。<br/>嗅着黄仁俊发间的洗发水香气，李帝努舒服地蹭了下黄仁俊软塌塌的发丝，唇角也不由勾起了一道满意的弧度。<br/>可下一秒他就笑不出来了。<br/>被抱住的黄仁俊感觉到一个滚烫的热源凑了过来，十分不舒服地挣扎了两下，见挣扎不开就翻身把腿搭在了李帝努的腰上。<br/>李帝努的脸色瞬间变得难看起来。<br/>感受到光滑细腻的大腿搭在自己腰间，是个男人都会受不住，好不容易按捺下去的躁动又有重新复发的迹象。<br/>真是不让人好好睡觉了。</p><p> </p><p>第二十五话 你混蛋<br/>上午的阳光总是格外刺眼，透着酒店薄薄的纱帘照醒了黄仁俊。<br/>虽然意识已经醒了，但黄仁俊的大脑还是昏沉沉的，甚至有些难以睁开眼睛。<br/>感受到身子的不适，黄仁俊皱禁眉头翻身过去想要躲开直射到脸上的阳光，可刚一转身，屁股就撞上了一个硬邦邦的东西。<br/>半睡半醒的黄仁俊压根没有细想，只是将身子朝另一边挪了挪，试图躲开身后的硬物。<br/>可他一动，后面硬邦邦的东西也随之贴了上来。<br/>就这样一来一回地挪了好几下，直到快要滚到床边了，黄仁俊才终于察觉到不对来。<br/>自己屁股后面这硬邦邦的东西是什么啊？！<br/>猛地睁开双眼，黄仁俊微微动了下，发现身后的硬物以及滚烫的温度并不是自己的错觉。<br/>“我靠...”僵硬地转过身，黄仁俊在看到身后熟睡着的李帝努后不由低骂出声。<br/>李帝努他什么鬼，为什么睡在自己床上...而且他为什么只穿了件内裤啊！<br/>无暇欣赏李帝努近乎完美的身材，黄仁俊伸手一把甩开了李帝努搭在自己腰间的手臂。<br/>他不是和马克哥一个房间么，为什么变成李帝努了，而且还和自己躺在一张床上。<br/>快逃。<br/>这么大的动静瞬间惊醒了李帝努，睁开眼后便看到了黄仁俊起身的动作。<br/>眼下的黑眼圈说明他昨晚睡得并不安稳。<br/>见黄仁俊想跑，李帝努眉毛一挑便将人拽进了怀抱中。<br/>“啊——你干嘛？！”<br/>看到怀里黄仁俊惊魂未定的小脸，李帝努不由觉得好笑，将头轻靠在黄仁俊的颈间低声问道：“吃干抹净就想跑？”<br/>刚醒的李帝努声音低沉而又沙哑，隐隐还带有一丝勾引的味道，而这种声音瞬间解封了黄仁俊昨晚的记忆。<br/>一幕幕场景在脑海中闪过，酒吧，酒保，喝酒，卫生间，然后...自己强吻了李帝努...<br/>想起小巷子里的画面，黄仁俊的脸刷地红了，一把推开贴在自己身上的李帝努，慌忙地掀开身上的被子就要逃出房间。<br/>可没等他下床，黄仁俊便察觉到了自己身上的不对来。<br/>“我...我衣服呢？？？”<br/>此时的他身上只穿了一件黑色T恤，T恤刚好遮住臀部，可除此之外身上再无一物。<br/>透过宽大的领口，黄仁俊还看到了自己锁骨附近粉红的草莓印记。<br/>这些吻痕哪来的...自己怎么对于这些印记怎么一点印象也没有？<br/>昨晚难道...<br/>“李帝努你这个混蛋！”<br/>黄仁俊猛地回身将李帝努压倒在身下，红着眼眶恶狠狠地掐住了李帝努的双肩。<br/>看到自己下身空无一物，以及刚刚李帝努那句“吃干抹净”，再结合身上的吻痕，黄仁俊瞬间就联想到了一连串的画面。<br/>李帝努这个混蛋，竟然趁着自己醉酒就把自己...<br/>气愤以及委屈的情绪瞬间充斥了黄仁俊的脑海，他现在只想掐死这个趁着醉酒把自己侮辱了的男人。<br/>“你...不记得了？”李帝努眨了眨眼睛，不太明白黄仁俊为何突然暴怒。<br/>不会吧，仁俊竟然什么也不记得了么。<br/>听到此话，黄仁俊大脑里闪过了李帝努在小巷里深吻他的画面，这是他对于昨晚最后的记忆了。<br/>精神有一瞬间的恍惚，幽暗偏僻的小巷子中，李帝努沉重急切的呼吸声仿佛还萦绕在自己耳边。<br/>可下一秒黄仁俊便回神了，清俊精致的脸庞瞬间扭曲在了一起，平时开朗活泼惯了的面颊，生起气来格外地可怖。<br/>“李帝努这是强奸！强奸懂么！你怎么能...” 怎么能在醉酒的时候这么对我！<br/>后面的话黄仁俊实在是说不出口。<br/>“什么...?”<br/>啪嗒——<br/>李帝努诧异地睁大双眼，突然砸在脸上的滚烫泪水让他不知所措。<br/>“李帝努，你混蛋...”豆大的泪珠从脸庞滑落下来，黄仁俊禁闭双眼，手指狠狠地抓着李帝努的肩膀，声音颤抖地骂道，一句话还没说完便有眼泪簌簌往下落。<br/>这时候李帝努也来不及细想了，赶紧起身抱紧黄仁俊，“抱歉，我应该征得你同意的。”<br/>昨晚自己是实在忍不住了才在仁俊身上留了那些吻痕，但他万万没想到仁俊会反应这么大。<br/>“滚...”黄仁俊死咬着牙关将李帝努推开。<br/>“...我昨晚是实在忍不住了才吻你的，你要是生气的话，就打我吧。”见黄仁俊抗拒自己的靠近，李帝努连忙再次道歉。<br/>说完还将黄仁俊的手拉到面前，示意黄仁俊打他出气。<br/>“你放屁，你只是吻我么？！后面呢？强奸是犯法的李帝努！”黄仁俊这次没有甩开李帝努的手，而是重重地将李帝努再次推倒。<br/>砰——<br/>李帝努的背脊砸到了床头的硬木板上，发出一声闷响。<br/>“嘶—什么强奸？我没做到那一步。”后背的疼痛感让李帝努忍不住皱紧眉头倒吸一口凉气。<br/>“...那我身上的吻痕哪来的？”黄仁俊的眼泪停住了，有些懵地看向李帝努。<br/>揉了揉肩膀被撞疼的地方，李帝努很是无奈地回答：“我发誓，我虽然吻遍了你全身，但也仅此而已。”<br/>虽然他也想再进一步，可仁俊毕竟是醉了，他也怕仁俊醒了之后为此会和自己绝交。<br/>听到李帝努口中突然冒出“吻遍全身”这种露骨的话，黄仁俊的脸又红了。<br/>“什么嘛...我还以为我们俩做了呢。”缓过神的黄仁俊尴尬地转身喃喃道，心里暗自庆幸没有酒后失身。<br/>...原来仁俊是以为自己昨晚和他做到最后一步了。<br/>李帝努眼中闪过一丝了然，十分佩服黄仁俊这份想象力。<br/>从侧面看到黄仁俊微鼓起的腮帮子，李帝努瞬间就忘掉了背后的疼痛，忍不住开口戏弄道：“我随时都可以。”<br/>“什么...”黄仁俊乍一听没听懂李帝努的意思，刚要转头去问，下一秒便惊呼出声：“你干嘛？！”<br/>只见李帝努长臂一展便将黄仁俊整个人拉到了自己身上，一脸戏谑地对上了黄仁俊惊恐的眼神。<br/>“我说，你要是想做，我随时都可以。”凑近黄仁俊的耳畔，李帝努刻意压低声线，暧昧地说道。<br/>灼热的呼吸打在黄仁俊的耳畔，不似情人间的呢喃细语，更似来自撒旦的低声引诱。<br/>此时两人的姿势十分暧昧，李帝努半靠在床头，黄仁俊整个人都扑在他身上，双腿还跪坐在了李帝努的大腿两侧，一只手被李帝努抓着按在了胸前。<br/>扑通——扑通——<br/>掌下属于李帝努的心跳声越来越快，就在黄仁俊担心这颗心脏下一秒会爆炸的时候，一抹略带冰凉的柔软贴到了他的脸颊上。<br/>黄仁俊瞪大双眼，不敢相信李帝努竟然就这么堂而皇之地亲自己。<br/>见面前的人傻傻愣住没有反应，李帝努便顺势扣紧了胸前的小手，继续亲吻着黄仁俊凑到他面前的半边脸庞，“昨晚真的不记得了？”<br/>这是黄仁俊第一次在清醒状况下遇到这种情况，张了张口发现发不出声音，浑身更是僵住动弹不得，每一次李帝努的唇落在他的肌肤上，都引起了黄仁俊的阵阵战栗。<br/>“怎么不说话？”见黄仁俊不回答，李帝努便更加肆无忌惮地亲吻着黄仁俊的脸蛋。<br/>亲着亲着，李帝努便不再满足于脸颊，而是将头凑向黄仁俊颈间，开始在黄仁俊雪白柔嫩的颈上轻吻着。<br/>这种有一下没一下的撩拨最是令人心动。<br/>身子突然涌上来的异样感让黄仁俊不知该怎么办才好。<br/>理智告诉他应该推开面前的李帝努，可现在他的身子却瘫软无比，只能撇开脸趴倒在李帝努的怀中，颤抖着感受李帝努落在他身上密密麻麻的吻。<br/>“唔...”终于，落在他喉结上的一吻让黄仁俊彻底崩溃，脖子上的酥麻感让他忍不住仰起头发出了一声近似小猫般的低呜。<br/>听到这声又软又魅的呻吟，李帝努浑身一僵，一把将黄仁俊拉进自己的怀里，轻揽着腰肢沙哑道：“仁俊，别叫了。”<br/>后知后觉的羞耻感瞬间淹没了黄仁俊，黄仁俊满脸通红地将头埋在李帝努的颈间。<br/>天啊刚刚那个声音是他发出来的么。<br/>“你...放手！”黄仁俊双手无力地承载在李帝努的胸膛之上，想要从他怀里挣脱开来。<br/>此时的他感到了心慌，感到了害怕，虽然留恋李帝努结实温暖的胸膛，可两人的性别始终折磨着他让他不敢再次雷池半步。<br/>可他越是挣扎，李帝努抱得越紧，直到感受到小腹处的坚硬灼热，黄仁俊才吓得停下了挣扎，只是恨恨地将头埋在了李帝努的胸前。<br/>李帝努这死变态。<br/>“别闹了，让我抱一会儿。”按耐住心底的欲望，李帝努动作轻柔地为怀中的黄仁俊顺了顺毛，温热的唇转而贴上了他的发顶。<br/>李帝努暗自深呼吸着，想让身上这份躁动平息下来。<br/>可哪有那么简单，此时的黄仁俊的身下未着寸褛，而李帝努浑身上下也就只有一条内裤而已。<br/>最要命的是，黄仁俊的小弟弟刚巧落于李帝努的大腿之上，坚硬滑腻的触感让李帝努又是一阵情动。<br/>感受到腹下的物件又涨大了几分，黄仁俊声音颤抖地哀求道：“李帝努你放我起来...我们谈谈。”<br/>“不放。”李帝努再次搂紧了黄仁俊的腰身，带着鼻音闷声回道。<br/>他才不要放开，好不容易抱到手的。<br/>黄仁俊听罢无奈地抬头望向李帝努，不知怎么又想起了小巷子中的场景，身上又是一阵发热。<br/>正难受着的李帝努并没有发现黄仁俊的异样，委屈地扁扁嘴说道：“怎么办，仁俊。”<br/>“什么怎么办...”看着面前这双湿润无辜的好看眼眸，黄仁俊下意识咽了下口水。<br/>“这里，你要负责。”李帝努说完将腰部往上顶了顶，本来只是想威慑一下黄仁俊，但没想那滚烫坚挺的物件竟然刚好顶到了黄仁俊的小弟弟根部。<br/>虽然隔着一层布料，但两物相撞的触感却依然清晰无比，异样的电流自两人接触的部位扩散自身体各处，两人皆是一愣。<br/>意识到碰触到了不该碰的地方，李帝努不自然地转过视线，“抱歉，我不是故意的。”<br/>“......”黄仁俊咬牙。<br/>被李帝努顶过的地方像是烧着了一般，让黄仁俊苦不堪言。<br/>下体的不适感更是让黄仁俊下意识扭动了下腰部，但只扭了一下便停了下来，不敢再动，生怕被李帝努发现自己的异样。<br/>这么微弱的一蹭看似不起眼，但还是被身下的李帝努感受到了。<br/>没办法，肢体接触这种最是敏感，稍微动一下都会被对方察觉到。<br/>眼睛微微眯起，李帝努趁着黄仁俊没有反应过来，一把扣住了黄仁俊的屁股将其按到了自己的坚挺之上。<br/>既然仁俊也有反应了，这个便宜不占白不占。<br/>“妈的李帝努你滚开！”鲜少在人前爆粗口的黄仁俊反应过来后忍不住对李帝努破口大骂，夹在股间的滚烫物件让他又羞又怒。<br/>可李帝努刚尝到甜头怎么会轻易离开，下体被包裹住的感觉让李帝努忍不住又顶了一下，直到看到黄仁俊眼底的杀气，李帝努才说道：“我去洗漱，等我回来再谈。”<br/>十分不情愿地将黄仁俊从自己身上抱离，起身的时候又在黄仁俊的唇瓣上偷啄了下才心满意足地离开。<br/>做人不能太贪，点到为止的道理他还是懂的，而且仁俊没衣服穿，肯定不可能穿着自己的衣服跑到别的成员房间。<br/>他跑不掉的。<br/>见李帝努离开，黄仁俊下意识伸手抚上了自己的唇瓣，上面仿佛还残留着李帝努的气息。<br/>大清早的，一颗心终是被李帝努撩拨乱了。<br/>“啊...为什么会变成这样啊。”黄仁俊懊悔地抱头低嚎。<br/>明明已经决定了只是朋友的。<br/>嘟嘟——<br/>床边的手机震动引起了黄仁俊的注意，黄仁俊拿起自己的手机，发现微信聊天界面多了一个陌生的头像，而上面的红色数字显示着手机震动正是来自于这人。<br/>黄仁俊茫然地点开对话框，一个微信昵称名为【艾维斯】的人发来了一条消息。<br/>【嗨我是昨天的酒保，你可以叫我艾维斯。】<br/>后面还跟了一个微笑着的萨摩耶表情包。<br/>昨晚给了那个酒保自己的联系方式已经是大忌了，按理说收到这种消息他们作为爱豆是不应该回复的，而且要尽快删除联系方式。<br/>但看着那个萨摩耶的表情包，黄仁俊脑袋里却突然浮现出了李帝努那张帅脸。<br/>嘴角轻扬，黄仁俊指尖轻盈地在屏幕上打字回道：【好的，我叫黄仁俊。】<br/>然后便关掉了聊天页面不再理会。<br/>看在那位酒保会讲中文的份上，就不删他好友了，嗯。</p><p> </p><p>第二十六话 被演了<br/>回到微信主页面的黄仁俊看到了钟辰乐的头像，犹豫了下还是点开了聊天界面，想要给钟辰乐打个电话。<br/>“喂，干嘛？”钟辰乐很快便接起了微信电话。<br/>“问你个事儿。”<br/>“你说你说。”<br/>黄仁俊稍加犹豫了下，轻咳了声便开口问道：“昨晚的事情...你知道多少？”<br/>“...你指的是什么。”钟辰乐老脸一红，想到了一些少儿不宜的画面。<br/>“就...我怎么回到酒店的，为什么我和Jeno一起。”黄仁俊耐着性子解释道。<br/>“哦这个啊，就你喝醉了之后Jeno哥送你先回酒店了呗。”<br/>“哈？钟辰乐你就这么把我出卖了？！”黄仁俊怒，用脚想都能想明白，辰乐昨晚绝对和李帝努达成了什么秘密协定，不然好好的为什么他就和李帝努睡在一间房了，而且还没人阻止。<br/>明明应该是钟辰乐和李帝努一个房间的！<br/>“emmmm这叫成全。”钟辰乐把话筒稍微拿远了一点，避免耳膜受到伤害。<br/>“啥玩意儿？”黄仁俊懵。<br/>怎么就成全了，他明明跟辰乐说过不想和李帝努走太近的。<br/>“唉不说这个，你身子咋样，还好么?”钟辰乐尴尬，连忙转移话题。<br/>“还行，就是脑子有点晕。”<br/>“嗨呀不是问你这个，就...疼不疼啊？”钟辰乐委婉问道。<br/>“你能不能说明白点，什么疼不疼的？”黄仁俊皱眉，十分不爽钟辰乐的拐弯抹角。<br/>隔壁房间里的钟辰乐偷瞄了下正在收拾行李的李马克，拿近话筒轻声问道：“就你那里疼不疼，后面那里，你懂的。”<br/>“什么我懂的？我后面？哪...”黄仁俊扭头看了眼自己身后，刚要询问便突然明白了钟辰乐话中的意思。<br/>“钟！辰！乐！”黄仁俊的咆哮声自话筒传来，甚至于房间另一侧的李马克都听到了这声怒吼。<br/>“仁俊怎么了？”李马克转身向钟辰乐问道。<br/>“啊没事没事...他就是有起床气。”钟辰乐尴尬地冲李马克摆摆手，解释道。<br/>“哦那行，好好对待你哥吧辰乐。”李马克也不再问，只是在心里暗自心疼了下黄仁俊。<br/>竟然惹得仁俊那么生气...辰乐绝对犯事了。<br/>“...你小点声，我就问问嘛，还不是担心你。”钟辰乐再次拿近话筒轻声道。<br/>“我俩啥也没干！你真的是...算了，你快把我行李箱拿过来。”黄仁俊真是要被钟辰乐气死了，根本没有的事竟然也好意思问出口。<br/>“Jeno哥让的？”<br/>黄仁俊再次怒，低声恶狠狠地问道：“你满脑子都是你Jeno哥是吧？”<br/>“没有没有...我这就拿过来，你等着啊！”钟辰乐瑟缩了一下，赶忙答应。<br/>“速度！很急，我先挂了。”说完不等钟辰乐回答便挂掉了电话。<br/>挂完电话后黄仁俊机敏地扫了眼卫生间的门，见里面水声不断便放下心来。<br/>还好没被李帝努听到，不然肯定会被半路截胡。<br/>…<br/>咚咚咚——<br/>没过一会儿，三声敲门声响起。<br/>黄仁俊赶紧起身去开门，结果刚一开门便看到了钟辰乐鬼鬼祟祟想要偷溜走的身影。<br/>见此黄仁俊立马伸手去拽钟辰乐的衣领，“你跑什么？”<br/>钟辰乐被拽了个猝不及防，差点摔倒，站直身子后哀怨地转头说道：“箱子我给你送到了，回去都不行的么。”<br/>仁俊怎么来得那么快，连偷跑回房间的机会都不给。<br/>“回个屁，跟我进来。”黄仁俊翻个白眼，一手提起地上的行李箱，一手继续拽着钟辰乐的衣领，想要将其带入房间。<br/>钟辰乐听完大惊，上下打量了下黄仁俊的穿着，很是抗拒进他和李帝努的房间。<br/>开玩笑，仁俊身上还套着Jeno哥的短袖呢，他可不想进去凑热闹。<br/>“别别别，我不打扰你们，我先回去。”钟辰乐一边说一边摆脱了黄仁俊拽着的手。<br/>“...”黄仁俊青筋突起，暴力地一把扯住钟辰乐的胳膊便将人拽入了房门。<br/>然后“砰”地一声关上了房门，一点机会也不给留。<br/>“坐。”黑沉着脸的黄仁俊指了指昨晚睡过的床，示意钟辰乐坐下。<br/>钟辰乐害怕地走到床边，看到床上的一片“狼藉”，犹豫了下还是没有坐上去。<br/>他才不要坐在这上面，皱巴巴的一看就是昨晚搞过事情。<br/>挪动了两下步伐，钟辰乐成功地转移到了另外一张床的床前，刚要坐下便看到了湿漉漉的床单。<br/>...算了他还是站着吧。<br/>“Jeno哥在洗漱？”钟辰乐注意到卫生间的动静，问道。<br/>“废话。”黄仁俊白了他一眼，蹲下身子便打开行李箱开始翻找自己的内裤。<br/>“你昨晚就穿成这样睡的？”钟辰乐看了眼黄仁俊的下半身，虽然T恤遮挡着看不太清楚，但他有种直觉—仁俊下面什么也没穿。<br/>“...你能不能别问这种问题。”黄仁俊真的是要疯了，他还没原谅钟辰乐呢，怎么这家伙好意思在自己面前问东问西的。<br/>“啧好吧，今天还去海边么？”钟辰乐撇撇嘴，换了个话题。<br/>“去啊，难得休假。”<br/>“那尽快出发吧，眼看快到中午了，我在群里通知下。”钟辰乐掏出手机开始在群聊天里面打字通知。<br/>“马克哥和楷灿走了么？”黄仁俊终于从箱子里翻找出了自己的内裤，趁着钟辰乐低头看手机的空档连忙换上。<br/>呼——安全了。<br/>“没呢，还在收拾行李，两点的飞机，快了。”钟辰乐将手机放回兜里，回答道。<br/>就在钟辰乐还想问关于昨晚的事情时，卫生间的门被推开了。<br/>“仁俊我...”李帝努擦着湿漉漉的头发，一出门便看到了蹲在行李箱旁边的黄仁俊和站着的钟辰乐，话头一转诧异问道：“...你怎么在这？”<br/>这句话无疑是对钟辰乐问的。<br/>三人就这么大眼对小眼，钟辰乐更是眼睛都看直了，只因他的Jeno哥现在只裹了件浴巾便走了出来，完美的身材一览无余。<br/>Jeno哥和自己一间房的时候明明是穿浴袍的！不公平！！！<br/>看着李帝努身上轮廓分明，紧致结实的肌肉群，钟辰乐下意识摸了下自己的小肚腩，很是羡慕。<br/>“我被仁俊拽进来的...”钟辰乐避开李帝努的视线，小声嘀咕道。<br/>“有事么？”李帝努拿下头上的毛巾，帅气地甩了甩发梢的水渍问道。<br/>“呃没事没事，我先回去了，我们半个小时后楼下见！”钟辰乐见状况不对，赶紧开溜，出去的时候还十分乖巧地带上了房门。<br/>一套动作下来行云流水，根本不给黄仁俊反应的时间。<br/>砰——<br/>“...”<br/>随着关门声，房间再次陷入了沉默。<br/>黄仁俊蹲在行李箱旁边，咬牙切齿地在心底骂着钟辰乐。<br/>钟辰乐你给我等着！！！<br/>“什么半个小时后楼下见？”李帝努走到黄仁俊身前，蹲下身与黄仁俊平视。<br/>“海边。”黄仁俊低头撇开视线，干巴巴地回了两个字，说完便继续在行李箱里翻找着去海边的衣服。<br/>“...”李帝努了然。<br/>两人再次沉默，李帝努蹲坐在一旁直勾勾地盯着黄仁俊的发顶，就这么静静地看着黄仁俊找衣服。<br/>“...你看什么！”许是头顶的视线太过火热，黄仁俊实在是受不了了便抬头问道。<br/>语气里是掩藏不住的恼怒。<br/>李帝努眉眼一弯，笑嘻嘻地答道：“看你啊。”<br/>！<br/>黄仁俊瞪大双眼，脸唰地一下便红了，不敢相信这种肉麻的情话是从李帝努嘴里蹦出来的。<br/>低头用手捂住心口，黄仁俊暗自警告自己不要沉沦其中，深呼几口气后黄仁俊鼓起勇气抬头道：“李帝努...我昨晚喝多了。”<br/>“我知道。”他知道啊，都喝断片儿了。<br/>“我的意思是...昨晚的事情都不是我本意。”<br/>“嗯嗯，我知道。”让黄仁俊没想到的是，李帝努丝毫不在意他的话，反而鼓励般地伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。<br/>？？？什么情况，李帝努一点也不在意自己是不是真心吻他么！<br/>“所以...我们俩昨晚的事情，你也当没发生吧，我什么都不记得了！”黄仁俊闭上眼睛，用尽全身力气低吼出声。<br/>“好啊。”李帝努眼睛一眯，捧着自己的下巴笑意盈盈地回答。<br/>？？？<br/>黄仁俊懵了，李帝努不是应该伤心难过么！这一脸贼笑地看着自己是在干嘛啊！<br/>“李帝努我真的对你...呜！”<br/>未等黄仁俊说完，李帝努便伸手拽住了他的衣领，凑身过去堵住了黄仁俊将要出口的话。<br/>“松手——”<br/>黄仁俊想要挣扎，可浓烈的男人气息瞬间重重包围了他，让他渐渐有些呼吸困难，这种窒息感让他想到了昨晚他们舌尖碰触到一起时带来的颤动，心里不由害怕，但又隐隐地有些期待。<br/>感受到面前小人的不安分，李帝努也不恼，而是伸手托住了黄仁俊的脸庞，狠狠地吻了下去，舌尖不断在黄仁俊的唇瓣上挑逗着，但就是不伸进去。<br/>唇瓣上的酥麻感瞬间让黄仁俊失去了平衡，身子一歪便向李帝努的身上倒去。<br/>而李帝努也十分愉快地接住了黄仁俊，大手还顺势搂上了黄仁俊的腰肢，将人牢牢地锁在了他的身上。<br/>唇上的舔弄还在继续着，黄仁俊咬紧牙关想要防止李帝努将舌头伸进来，可就在李帝努的舌尖终于伸入唇瓣，抵在黄仁俊的牙上时，李帝努却突然轻笑一声离开了他的唇。<br/>“你没刷牙。”<br/>“…...”<br/>黄仁俊的脸登时就黑了，心头一万头草泥马奔腾而过。<br/>就在他想要愤然起身的时候，李帝努却突然大手一伸，将他整个人再次拉到了怀里，笑意盈盈地看着跪倒在他身上的黄仁俊说道：“骗你的，没味道。”<br/>说完便再次凑上前，趁着黄仁俊没反应过来便直接将舌头伸入了他微张的小嘴之中，比之前要凶猛一万倍的攻势瞬间让黄仁俊丢盔卸甲，溃不成军。<br/>一开始黄仁俊还在不断地躲避李帝努的舌尖，但是被李帝努深深地吻着，他也逐渐陷入情迷之中，双手不受控制地抱住李帝努的脖子，颤抖回应着李帝努的激吻。<br/>两人就这样在酒店房间的地面上忘我地吻着，李帝努的大掌顺着黄仁俊宽松的衣摆由下而上地伸了进去，指尖在黄仁俊的身上到处摩挲着，引起一阵阵颤抖。<br/>终于，李帝努的双手到达了黄仁俊的胸前，轻车熟路地找到了要害所在后，两指一捻便拽住了黄仁俊胸前的粉红。<br/>“嘶——”黄仁俊吃痛，下意思就想离开，但刚起身，被李帝努揪住的地方便一阵疼痛，吓得他再次跌回到了李帝努身上。<br/>“还跑么？”李帝努收回在黄仁俊胸前作祟的其中一只手，转而轻扣住黄仁俊的下巴，笑眼微眯地问道。<br/>一边问还一边用另一只手的指甲刮了下黄仁俊胸前的粉嫩。<br/>“李帝努...你放手。”胸前的酥麻感让黄仁俊又羞又怒，正要推开李帝努起身，身旁的手机铃声却突然响起了。<br/>【only fools fall for you….only fools...】<br/>悠扬婉转的铃声在房间内响起，黄仁俊的脸上闪过一丝难堪，从地上拿起了手机便按下了接听。<br/>“喂，仁俊？辰乐让我打电话催一下你们。”罗渽民的声音自电话那头响起。<br/>听到这话，黄仁俊猛地想起他们约好要下楼集合的事情，赶紧回答道：“好的渽民，我们马上...啊！”<br/>肩膀处的疼痛让黄仁俊惊呼出声。<br/>“怎么了么仁俊？”罗渽民听到黄仁俊的惊呼后担忧地问道。<br/>黄仁俊恶狠狠地瞪向刚刚偷咬自己肩膀的李帝努，扬了扬手刀示意他离自己远一点。<br/>“没事，就是被虫，虫子咬了，一下...”黄仁俊后面的声音越来越小，如果仔细听的话还能听到一丝丝的颤抖。<br/>原因无他，只因为李帝努正在仰头轻啃他的锁骨。<br/>“...好，那你们，快点。”罗渽民僵硬回道。<br/>听到话筒那边隐约传来黄仁俊的轻喘声，罗渽民握着手机的手紧了紧，洞察力很强的他显然是猜到了什么，但又不想承认。<br/>“好。”突然感受到锁骨处的湿滑，黄仁俊身子猛地一抖，连忙伸手捂住自己的嘴才忍住没有发出声音。<br/>说完便慌忙挂断了电话，害怕被罗渽民听出端倪。<br/>“渽民哥...仁俊他咋说？”一旁暗中观察的钟辰乐看出了罗渽民的脸色不太好，凑上前问道。<br/>“他说，他们马上。”罗渽民将手机递还给钟辰乐，抬头看了眼大堂悬挂着的钟，眼底满是苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>第二十七话 海边<br/>房间内的黄仁俊还不知道他和李帝努正在干的事已经被罗渽民知晓了。<br/>愤恨地扣住李帝努的下巴，黄仁俊将其掰离自己被舔地湿漉漉的锁骨，恶声骂道：“李帝努你还要不要脸！我说过我，不喜欢你！”<br/>“嗯呐我知道，可我喜欢你。”<br/>可谁知李帝努还是没有丝毫的伤心难过，仿佛被拒绝的人不是他一样，黄仁俊真的是没辙了，挫败地垂下头不知该怎么办好。<br/>看到黄仁俊吃瘪，李帝努心情大好，忍不住握住了黄仁俊扣住他下巴的手，在黄仁俊不敢置信的目光中，伸出舌尖轻舔向了黄仁俊的手指。<br/>手指被温热滑腻的舌尖碰触到的一瞬，黄仁俊鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，下意识就想要抽手出来，但奈何他的力气本来就没有李帝努大，再加上浑身瘫软，更是一点力气也使不上来，只能红着脸看着李帝努在自己指尖处轻舔着。<br/>而就在黄仁俊愣神的时候，指尖突然被李帝努含入嘴中包裹，黄仁俊浑身一颤，差点惊叫出声，低头却正好撞上了李帝努戏谑的眼眸。<br/>“李！帝！怒！你给我滚！！！”瞬间爆发的愤怒竟然真的让黄仁俊挣脱了李帝努的桎梏，黄仁俊恶狠狠地怒骂了一声便捞起地上散落着的衣物冲入了卫生间。<br/>砰——<br/>伴随着一声重重的关门声，李帝努终于回过神来，轻舔了下有些干涸的唇瓣后忍不住低笑出声。<br/>仁俊这个笨蛋...还想装作不喜欢自己。<br/>起身从床边拿起手机，李帝努打开语音备忘录，听着里面黄仁俊醉酒后对自己的低喃告白，眼底是止不住的宠溺。<br/>…<br/>终于，臭着一张脸的黄仁俊与笑意盈盈的李帝努来到了酒店大堂与其它几位成员汇合。<br/>“哇你们终于下来了，说好的半小时呢！司机师傅都要睡着了！”钟辰乐第一个从沙发跳起来，指着大堂的钟控诉道。<br/>这两人足足让他们多等了二十分钟！<br/>“抱歉，有点事。”李帝努虽然嘴上道着歉，但语气中却丝毫没有抱歉的意思。<br/>“走吧走吧，没想到是马克哥和楷灿哥先离开酒店。”朴志晟起身，碎碎念道。<br/>“他们走了？”李帝努有些惊讶，他和仁俊搞了那么长时间的么。<br/>“走了啊，楷灿走之前还嘲笑我们了呢！”钟辰乐一想到李楷灿走之前那个嚣张的笑声就委屈。<br/>“仁俊你没事吧？”终于，在一旁静坐的罗渽民忍不住起身朝黄仁俊问道。<br/>黄仁俊愣了一下，对上罗渽民关切的目光有些尴尬，眼神飘忽地应付道：“嗯...没事，我们也走吧。”<br/>见黄仁俊与罗渽民说话，一旁的李帝努不由又想起了刚刚黄仁俊伸手捂住自己嘴的画面，唇角一勾便率先跨步走出了酒店，脚步轻盈一副心情很好的样子。<br/>大堂内的钟辰乐和朴志晟见状，连忙也背上背包跟了出去。<br/>黄仁俊见他们都出去了，咬咬牙便迈开步伐走了出去，黄仁俊此时的走路姿势与平常稍显不同，两条腿别扭地相互交替着。<br/>刚刚在李帝努身上跪了太久，黄仁俊的膝盖还是很酸痛，所以走姿难免有些奇怪。<br/>落后于黄仁俊三步远的罗渽民自是看到了黄仁俊这不太正常的走路姿势，心底暗惊。<br/>难道仁俊和Jeno真的...<br/>…<br/>“哇！久违的盛夏海边！！！”朴志晟一下车就蹦蹦跶跶地跑到了沙滩上，深呼吸着海边微咸的空气。<br/>剩下的四人也陆陆续续下了车，下车的第一反应和朴志晟一样，都是先深呼吸了下海边的空气。<br/>由于现在不是假期也不是周末，所以海边的人竟然出乎意料地少，只有零星几个人在海边玩耍着，大多数还都是情侣，可能是来度蜜月的。<br/>“现在海水正蓝，我们一起拍张照吧！”钟辰乐提议道。<br/>顺便气一气李马克和李楷灿！<br/>五人听罢便聚在了一起，李帝努还故意走到黄仁俊身边，想要贴着他拍照。<br/>“离我远点。”黄仁俊稍微往罗渽民的身边凑了凑，十分拒绝李帝努的靠近。<br/>他可还生着气呢！<br/>李帝努也不恼，只是笑了笑，他已经对黄仁俊的这种态度习以为常了。<br/>“茄——子！”<br/>就在钟辰乐按下拍摄键的前一秒，李帝努的手突然攀上了黄仁俊的肩膀，黄仁俊愣神一下后慌忙甩开。<br/>可是已经晚了，照片已经拍完了。<br/>“照片我发群里咯。”钟辰乐看了眼照片，发现没有眨眼的人后便火速上传至群里，还艾特了下缺席的李马克和李楷灿。<br/>黄仁俊听罢便掏出了手机，打开照片果然看到了李帝努搂住自己肩膀的一幕，脸色不由一沉。<br/>犹豫了好半天，黄仁俊还是选择点了保存。<br/>毕竟也算是大家的回忆，搂就搂吧。<br/>…<br/>虽然是五人一起来海边玩，但根本不可能五个人一直凑在一起。<br/>朴志晟和钟辰乐蹲在沙滩上玩着沙子，说是想要建造一座“沙雕”出来。<br/>罗渽民举着单反陪着黄仁俊到处拍照，而李帝努便就这样默不作声地跟在罗渽民和黄仁俊的身后，静静地看着两人。<br/>说是罗渽民和黄仁俊一起拍照，但其实更多的是黄仁俊拍风景，罗渽民拍黄仁俊。<br/>眼看拍的差不多，黄仁俊便一屁股坐在了沙滩上，开始给刚刚拍的照片修图，打算发个朋友圈。<br/>毕竟难得放假。<br/>罗渽民没有坐下，而是站在黄仁俊身侧翻看着刚刚给黄仁俊拍的照片，时不时地还展示给黄仁俊看一眼拍摄成果。<br/>见两人的相处气氛这么融洽，李帝努心底有些吃味，便独自走到了一旁的礁石上坐了下来，拖着腮盯着不远处的黄仁俊，心里思考着仁俊何时才能想起自己。<br/>要不是仁俊亲口承认，任谁看都会以为仁俊喜欢的是渽民吧。<br/>坐在地上的黄仁俊终于P好了图，因为他拍的大多数都是风景照，所以加个滤镜就差不多了，并不需要废太多时间。<br/>打开朋友圈，黄仁俊挑选了八张照片后犹豫了一下，最后还是将刚刚的合照一齐放了进去。<br/>【难得的假期！五缺二！】<br/>编辑完文案后便发送了出去。<br/>“下海么渽民？”黄仁俊起身，拍了拍屁股上的沙子后冲罗渽民问道。<br/>其实他们今天都有带下海的衣服，考虑到爱豆的身份，他们不可能真就大咧咧地穿着泳裤就下海，所以额外带了一套换洗的衣物。<br/>“走吧，我把单反装回去。”罗渽民微微一笑，温暖和煦。<br/>黄仁俊刚想跟着罗渽民回到他们放背包的地方，余光就扫到了坐在礁石上一脸“落魄”的李帝努。<br/>脚步顿了一下，黄仁俊最终还是忍不住开口说道：“渽民你先回去吧，我去叫一下...他。”黄仁俊连李帝努的名字都不想叫，直接用一个“他”来代替了。<br/>“好。”罗渽民轻声应下，看了眼李帝努后便转身离去了。<br/>木已成舟，他们俩之间再也容不下第三个人了。<br/>黄仁俊十分不情愿地一步一个脚印地挪到李帝努面前，眼神看着远处的大海，十分不善地问道：“下海么！”<br/>李帝努有些呆愣地看着黄仁俊别扭的侧脸，忍不住伸手捂住自己胸口。<br/>他突然感觉 ….心底的空缺被填满了。<br/>“下。”再次眯起笑眼，李帝努开心地起身，打算和黄仁俊一起回去换上下海的衣服。<br/>身前突然站起的人影瞬间笼罩了黄仁俊，黄仁俊一惊，回过头便撞上了李帝努阳光帅气的笑脸，而面前人眼底正倒映着自己的身影。<br/>除了自己，再无其它。<br/>小脸一红，黄仁俊尴尬转身拔腿就走，移动速度十分惊人，丝毫不等身后的李帝努半步。<br/>因为黄仁俊知道，无论他走得多快，李帝努总是会跟上来。<br/>…<br/>而就在距离沙滩不远的一处别墅中，艾维斯正百无聊赖地靠坐在窗边的沙发上，盯着远处的蔚蓝色大海若有所思。<br/>咚咚咚——<br/>敲门声响起。<br/>“进来。”<br/>“大中午干嘛呢，在这晒太阳？”艾维斯的好友吉恩走了进来，他是之前给黄仁俊的酒调高浓度的另一位假酒保。<br/>“他是谁？”艾维斯不答话，而是将视线落到吉恩身后跟着的俊美青年，有些不悦地问道。<br/>“我见他长得有点像那个少年，就给你带来了，我可没强迫他啊，他自愿的。”吉恩将青年推到艾维斯面前，笑嘻嘻地说道。<br/>青年见状不自觉直了直背脊，抬头偷看了眼艾维斯后便红着脸低垂下头，不敢再看。<br/>艾维斯细细打量了下面前的青年低垂着的脸，皱了皱眉。<br/>确实长得有些像，但气质却天差地别，面前的这个人...怎么看都是头小绵羊，与之前想要接近他的那些人一样，毫无新意。<br/>“出去。”艾维斯看了一眼后便没了兴致，直接打发人出去。<br/>那青年咬了下唇，不甘心地看了眼艾维斯后还是听话地退了出去。<br/>自己出去总比被扔出去强。<br/>“哇你怎么回事啊，以前你可不是这样的，转性了？”吉恩郁闷，一屁股坐在沙发的另一侧问道。<br/>这两年艾维斯不知道怎么了，对于主动送上门的俊美青年都兴致缺缺，今年更是夸张，连生理需求都大部分靠他的拇指兄弟解决了。<br/>以前的艾维斯可是圈里有名的花花公子，但凡能入他眼的人，或多或少都能得到甜头，这些甜头，可能是睡一次觉，可能是一件奢侈品，也有可能是一辆车，一套房。<br/>再加上艾维斯出色的长相和高挑的身材，自然有大把大把的年轻男子主动往艾维斯身上扑。<br/>哦对，还有不知真相的年轻女子。<br/>一想到自己女朋友身边那群莺莺燕燕整天缠着艾维斯，吉恩就一阵头疼。<br/>“只是觉得这样下去没什么意思。”艾维斯再次将视线落向远处的大海，不置可否。<br/>“刚刚那个男生你哪不满意啊，我瞧着挺好的啊。”<br/>“气质。”<br/>“？？？你现在开始在乎这么抽象的东西了吗？”吉恩忍不住翻了个白眼。<br/>“小狐狸那样的就挺好，起码在一起不会无聊，可惜小狐狸还是有些年轻...若他再大个几岁，肯定会更有意思。”说完艾维斯便忍不住打开了微信，视线落到了聊天首页黄仁俊的头像上。<br/>“真不知道你咋想的...本来你爸对于你出柜的事情就气到不行，现在倒好，你连个男人也不想找了，你干脆出家算了。”<br/>艾维斯压根不想理吉恩这个损友，伸手点开黄仁俊的朋友圈后一顿，发现黄仁俊的主页中赫然多了一条新的朋友圈。<br/>细细地打量了这张照片后，艾维斯眼睛一亮，猛地起身。<br/>“走。”将手里的手机往吉恩身上扔去，艾维斯起身就朝外走去。<br/>“诶你干嘛去？？？”吉恩手脚并用地将艾维斯的手机接住，冲着艾维斯离去的背影喊道。<br/>“听你的啊，找男人去。”艾维斯背对着吉恩摇了摇手中的车钥匙，示意他赶紧跟上。<br/>“What ?”吉恩一愣，低头看向艾维斯的手机，发现上面是一张五个年轻人的合照，而这五人正是那天他们在酒吧遇到的几人。<br/>这背后的沙滩有些眼熟啊...吉恩将视线转向合照上的沙滩，又抬头看了眼窗外远处的风景，瞬间明白了。<br/>我靠，这么巧的么！<br/>“诶你等等我！”意识到这一点后，吉恩赶紧小跑跟上艾维斯。<br/>车库中，艾维斯已经打开了跑车车门，一个跨步便坐到了驾驶座，见吉恩慢蹭蹭的样子，不由催促道：“你快点，人都送到跟前了，哪有不抓住的道理。”<br/>“艾维斯你有病吧，沙滩就在家门口，你干嘛开这辆车去？”看着面前荧光绿色的兰博基尼，吉恩很是无语。<br/>“赶紧上来，我兜里只有这辆车的钥匙，你别耽误我时间。”艾维斯不耐烦地再次催促。<br/>...这辆车一个油门就到地方了，真就那么着急么！<br/>吉恩很想吐槽，但看着艾维斯的急切模样不像作假，叹了口气便跨步上车了。<br/>他对这辆车有心理阴影啊...之前陪这家伙飙车，差点吐在这辆车上，哦不对，是差点吐死在这辆车上。<br/>更过分的是，他吐完后还要赔钱给这家伙换掉驾驶室里的座位。<br/>未等他回忆完那段阴影，艾维斯便关上车门踩下了油门。<br/>油门被踩下去的一瞬间，车子便嗖地一声如离弦箭般冲出去。<br/>“卧槽——！！！”未等吉恩的骂音结束，两人就已经稳稳地停在沙滩旁的停车场中了。<br/>和沙滩一样，停车场也很空旷，所以艾维斯根本没费什么功夫就将车停稳了。<br/>“他们还在，走吧。”艾维斯下车后微微眯起眼，远远看到沙滩上凑在一起的五个身影后松了一口气。<br/>还好还没走。</p><p> </p><p>第二十八话 我家就在附近<br/>此时沙滩上的五人已经换好了下海的衣服，基本都是白T恤和黑T恤，美约：脏了不会心疼。<br/>“石头剪刀布，谁输了我们就把谁扔进去，怎么样？”黄仁俊兴致勃勃地提议道。<br/>“可以可以，来——石头剪刀布!”<br/>五人齐齐伸出手势，赫然是三个布和两个石头。<br/>“Yes!仁俊哥Jeno哥，你们加油！”朴志晟赶紧缩回大手，还好他赢了。<br/>黄仁俊见状凶狠地瞪了一眼李帝努，敌意十足。<br/>“我出石头。”李帝努嘴角一扬，十分明朗地告诉了黄仁俊他要出的手势。<br/>黄仁俊深深地看了眼李帝努，想要看出来他是否在撒谎，但李帝努一脸坦然，什么也看不出来。<br/>他出石头的话，自己出布才能赢，所以他想赢自己就要出剪刀，所以自己出布！<br/>黄仁俊暗自盘算，这波他在第五层。<br/>“石头剪刀布！”<br/>场上的两个石头顿时让场面很是尴尬，李帝努抬头看了眼懊恼的黄仁俊，十分无奈。<br/>“石头剪刀布！”<br/>李帝努第二次仍然是石头，但黄仁俊却换成了剪刀。<br/>与层数无关，石头之后出剪刀是黄仁俊的一种习惯，而这种习惯，队里的大部分成员都知晓，只有黄仁俊不知。<br/>这也就是他为什么猜拳总是输掉的原因之一。<br/>“仁俊，牛批。”钟辰乐在一旁给黄仁俊竖了个大拇指。<br/>Jeno哥放水已经放到太平洋了，想不到还能输掉。<br/>“来来来，辰乐搭把手。”朴志晟不给黄仁俊反悔的时间，抬起黄仁俊的咯吱窝后连忙示意钟辰乐将黄仁俊的腿抬起来。<br/>就这样，弱小可怜无助的黄仁俊被队里两个弟弟“提”到了海上，而李帝努和罗渽民眼底含笑地跟着，丝毫没有出手救他于水火之间的意思。<br/>“等一下我还没准备好！”<br/>“有什么可准备的，来志晟，1,2,3~”<br/>扑通——<br/>黄仁俊就这样被甩进了海里，虽说是盛夏的大海，但是突然接触到海水还是会感到冰凉，黄仁俊在水底扑腾了两下后才适应了水里的温度。<br/>“你们两个！给我下来！”<br/>咬牙切齿地从水底钻出，黄仁俊一手一个地将朴志晟和钟辰乐也拉倒入水里。<br/>然后两人齐齐发出一声惨叫。<br/>而观望着的罗渽民和李帝努见状，也连忙踱步入水。<br/>自己进去总比被仁俊拽下去来的好。<br/>沙滩的另一侧，吉恩看着海里面玩耍着的五人，向艾维斯揶揄道：“怎么说？你要下海陪他们玩么？”<br/>“...算了，我们在这等他们上来。”说完艾维斯便甩掉了拖鞋，百无聊赖地坐在沙滩上遥望着远处的五人。<br/>“啧我还以为你会直接上去搭话呢。”吉恩见状也甩掉拖鞋，坐在了艾维斯身边。<br/>他们从小就长在海边，一屁股坐在沙滩上并不会让他们觉得粗俗或者不干净。<br/>这个沙滩算是个热门的旅游景点，沙子很是干净，虽不是旺季，但每天晚上也会有专人打扫沙滩。<br/>“我去了多尴尬。”艾维斯叹口气，看着人群中那一抹白色的身影无比惆怅。<br/>一个冲动他人就过来了...但怎么接近他呢。<br/>唉。<br/>…不知不觉中，几人就这样在海里泡了两个多小时，直到肚子发出一阵抗议声，几人才想起来他们今天还没吃过饭。<br/>“我们吃饭去吧，饿死了。”黄仁俊甩了甩头发上的水珠提议道。<br/>几人纷纷附和。<br/>见大家也都饿了，黄仁俊在拧干衣摆上的水份后就先一步上岸，打算去沙滩上的卫生间内换掉湿透的衣服。<br/>身上湿透的衣物被海风一吹，冰凉的感觉让黄仁俊不禁打了个寒颤。<br/>咬咬牙，黄仁俊小跑着朝礁石那边冲去，打算先拿回自己的背包。<br/>因为怕海浪将背包打湿，所以他们将自己的背包都一齐放在了礁石上面。<br/>正跑着，黄仁俊突然脚底一痛，不由倒吸了口凉气：“嘶——”<br/>后知后觉的割裂感瞬间让黄仁俊痛得弯下了腰，狠命扶住自己的另一条腿才没有因为疼痛而倒下去。<br/>脚底好像踩到什么东西了。<br/>黄仁俊努力忍住疼痛，皱起眉头将自己的右脚抬了起来，发现右脚底已经一片血肉模糊了，上面还隐隐约约有着几片玻璃碎碴。<br/>“真是倒霉...”黄仁俊回头看了眼其它四人，发现他们在海里拧干衣物。<br/>见他们没有发现自己的异样，黄仁俊也不好大声喊出来，只能一瘸一拐地走到礁石那边为自己检查伤口。<br/>黄仁俊以为没人注意到他受伤，但其实远处一直在关注着他的艾维斯注意到了。<br/>“我过去一趟。”看到黄仁俊一瘸一拐的动作，艾维斯皱了下眉，对吉恩交代了一句后便大跨步走了过去。<br/>“诶？”等吉恩反应过来的时候，艾维斯已经冲出去十多米了。<br/>此时的黄仁俊正坐在礁石上低头检查自己的伤口。<br/>“还好伤的不深...养两天还能上舞台。”黄仁俊暗自嘀咕着。<br/>突然前方传来一阵急促的脚步声，黄仁俊一抬头便看到艾维斯正向他跑过来。<br/>“小心...”<br/>“Fuck！”<br/>看到精准无误地踩到玻璃瓶碎片的艾维斯，黄仁俊不禁捂住了自己的双眼。<br/>太惨了。<br/>一瞬的剧烈疼痛后，艾维斯终于缓了过来，大颗的汗珠顺着额头流下。<br/>他从小就怕疼。<br/>艾维斯恶狠狠地看向自己的右脚掌，一块极大的玻璃碎片狠狠地扎进了他的肉里，伤口处的鲜血正顺着这块玻璃碎片缓缓流下。<br/>虽然很痛，但是艾维斯现在更多的是感到丢脸，但他已经被黄仁俊看到了，所以只能用单脚蹦到黄仁俊面前尴尬地问道：“你...没事吧？”<br/>“我没事，倒是你，你没事吧？”虽然不知道这个酒保怎么也在这，但看到他遭遇了和自己一样的苦难后，黄仁俊还是询问了一下，以表关怀。<br/>“...还行，就是疼了点。”艾维斯瞧了眼黄仁俊的脚底，发现情况比自己好了不少后，暗自松了口气，但却感到更丢脸了。<br/>这就好比王子在英雄救美的途中突然跌落下马，而且还是当着公主的面跌落下马，实在是太尴尬了。<br/>就在两个受伤的人一起坐在礁石上尴尬的时候，海里的四人终于齐齐上岸了。<br/>李帝努在上岸后便开始寻找黄仁俊的身影，在看到黄仁俊正在和之前那个变态酒保坐在一起后，他整个人都不好了。<br/>虽然心急，但李帝努还是强装镇定地向两人缓缓走去。<br/>“小心！那里有玻璃碎片！”此时的黄仁俊也注意到了李帝努走过来的身影，连忙大声提醒。<br/>？<br/>李帝努听到后朝面前的沙滩看去，发现一片沙子中确实有几块玻璃在阳光的照射下反着光。<br/>注意到后李帝努边绕开了这些玻璃碎片，并果断地将自己湿透的上衣脱下，盖到了这片玻璃碎片上面，以防成员们误踩上去。<br/>做完这些后李帝努便提速向黄仁俊走去，刚走进就看到黄仁俊正抱着他血肉模糊的脚掌委屈巴巴地看向自己。<br/>伤口上面混合着沙子和很多细的玻璃碴，看起来很是可怖。<br/>“等我一下。”见到这一幕，李帝努心疼极了，但他还是冷静了下来，安抚地拍了拍黄仁俊的头后，立马转头给之前的茶医生打了电话。<br/>“Hello?”电话很快接通了，茶医生温润的声线自电话那头响起。<br/>李帝努用了一些基本的英语句子表达了这通电话的原因，然后将他们所在的沙滩地址发给茶医生后，便挂断了电话。<br/>坐在黄仁俊身边的艾维斯在背后打量着李帝努裸露的上半身，饶是他也不由感叹。<br/>这个男人的身材还真是好。<br/>“茶医生马上来，他是Ten哥的家庭医生，你忍一忍，我先拿水帮你冲下伤口好不好？”李帝努打完电话后便蹲到黄仁俊面前，轻声询问道。<br/>“嗯。”李帝努眼底的心疼实在是太过明显，黄仁俊耳尖一红，低低地应了一声。<br/>此时的李帝努才想起旁边还有那个变态酒保，虽然他不喜欢这个酒保，但还是要保持最基本的礼貌，于是李帝努偏头冲艾维斯点了下头。<br/>艾维斯有些惊讶，他以为面前这个男人会彻底无视掉自己，没想到他还挺有礼貌挺有风度的。<br/>于是艾维斯主动伸手自我介绍道：“Elves.”<br/>“Jeno.”李帝努犹豫了下还是伸手握住了艾维斯的手。<br/>毕竟伸手不打笑脸人。<br/>互相认识后，艾维斯便转头想和黄仁俊再聊会，但却注意到了黄仁俊发红的耳尖，忍不住凑向黄仁俊用中文问道：“你喜欢他？”<br/>“他听得懂。”黄仁俊稍微侧身躲了躲，出声提醒艾维斯，李帝努听得懂这些简单的中文。<br/>“好吧，当我没问。”艾维斯耸耸肩，拿起手机给远处的吉恩发了几条短信。<br/>【快来救驾。】<br/>【？】吉恩疑惑。<br/>【快过来，来了再说。】<br/>这边其余几人也发现了这边的异常，陆陆续续地凑过来了。<br/>“仁俊没事吧？”罗渽民问。<br/>“叫了医生，应该没事。”李帝努回答。<br/>几人将黄仁俊团团围住，不停地表达关心。<br/>这时吉恩也匆匆赶了过来，一开口便问道：“咋了咋了？啊你受伤了？！”看到艾维斯滴血的脚掌后不由惊呼出声。<br/>“小点声，丢人。”艾维斯瞪了吉恩一眼。<br/>“噗，所以呢？我送你去医院？”<br/>“等一下。”艾维斯说完转头问向坐在旁边的黄仁俊：“我现在要去医院，一起吧？”<br/>黄仁俊听罢感激一笑：“谢谢，但我们刚刚联络了一名家庭医生，说是马上过来。”<br/>“你们有医生？那太好了，处理完你的伤口后可以借用下嘛，我这脚也...”艾维斯低头撇了眼自己的伤口，剩下的话不言而喻。<br/>“应该是可以的...但，但要给钱。”黄仁俊不好意思地挠挠头。<br/>他们的账单可能是算在Ten哥账上，给钱的话Ten哥肯定不会收的，但是艾维斯的账单却不好记在Ten哥账上。<br/>“哈哈哈好，没问题。”艾维斯听罢不由笑出了声，越发觉得黄仁俊可爱。<br/>唉可惜..他喜欢的应该是那个笑起来像狗的男人。<br/>要是李帝努知道他在艾维斯的心中，是“笑起来像狗的男人”这种评价，肯定会气死。<br/>“啥啥啥，你们在说啥？”一旁听不懂中文的吉恩好奇。<br/>“没什么，他们有医生，我们也在这等着吧，说是医生马上到。”艾维斯解释道。<br/>“哦那行。”吉恩点点头，表示明白。<br/>其实他大概猜到了艾维斯是不想去医院的，因为他小时候生过一场大病...自那以后就再也没进过医院。<br/>要不是今天他们家的私人医生去给老爷子看病了，他们也会找私人医生来。<br/>…<br/>令几人都没想到的是，说是“马上就到”的茶医生，竟然十分钟后就出现在沙滩了。<br/>“Hi jeno.”茶医生还是像第一次出现的那样，文质彬彬，温暖和煦。<br/>“这来的也太快了吧！”朴志晟惊呆了，曼谷不是很大么！为什么这么快啊！<br/>“我家就在附近。”令人没想到的是，茶医生竟然听懂了朴志晟的话，并也用韩语回答了。</p><p> </p><p>第二十九话 随便用<br/>虽然茶医生的韩语一听就是外国人的发音，但回答的还算流畅，韩语实力应该和V队的中国哥哥们差不多。<br/>“您会说韩语？？？”李帝努惊了，第一次见面俩人可是用翻译器的，他完全不知道茶医生会韩语。<br/>“嗯，会一些，基本的都能听懂。”茶医生推了下眼镜，人畜无害地笑回道。<br/>“那翻译器...”李帝努实在是不明白，会说韩语为什么一开始他们要拿翻译器沟通啊！<br/>“Ten没告诉我你们是韩国人，我以为是他的中国朋友，所以就带了翻译器，既然带了肯定要用一下的。”茶医生将医药箱放在地上，缓缓地解释道。<br/>“...”李帝努沉默。<br/>他现在懂了，茶医生...是个腹黑。<br/>一旁的艾维斯早在看到茶医生的那一瞬就呆住了，清丽俊逸的样貌，文质彬彬的气质...还有眼底的那抹狡黠。<br/>如果说黄仁俊尚显青涩，那面前这个看起来三十出头的俊秀男人无疑是完美契合自己的喜好。<br/>他好像遇到自己的理想型了。<br/>看着茶医生穿着白衬衫跪在自己面前摆弄着医药箱，艾维斯不由吞咽了下口水，局促地出声问道：“医生您，怎么称呼？”<br/>茶医生闻声抬头看向自己右手边的男人，此时这个看起来比自己要小个五六岁的年轻男子正用一双大眼睛闪亮亮地盯着自己，茶医生愣了一下，随即淡漠出声道：“茶。”<br/>他不喜欢这个人看他的眼神，太过侵略了。<br/>“茶医生有女朋友么？”艾维斯往前凑了凑，问道。<br/>“没有。”茶医生皱了皱眉。<br/>“那，男朋友呢？”艾维斯语气带着一丝激动，惹得其余几个不懂泰语的纷纷侧目。<br/>“...”茶医生不回答，直接伸手从医药箱中取出一瓶酒精，然后毫无征兆地浇在了艾维斯的脚掌上。<br/>“嘶——”<br/>艾维斯瞬间疼得整个五官都扭曲在了一起。<br/>一旁的吉恩吓得赶紧按住艾维斯，生怕他从礁石上滚落下去。<br/>浇完半瓶酒精后，茶医生拿着剩下半瓶的酒精转头望向了黄仁俊，想要帮他也冲洗一下伤口。<br/>“医生...我，能轻点么。”看到艾维斯的惨样，黄仁俊声音颤抖地用韩语请求道。<br/>“嗯别怕，我很温柔的。”茶医生抬头给了黄仁俊一个让人如沐春风的笑容，然后轻轻抓住黄仁俊的脚踝，慢慢地用酒精冲洗黄仁俊的伤口，动作很是温柔。<br/>众人在一旁看到这一幕，莫名心底浮现出两个字：双标。<br/>尤其是李帝努，看到这一幕后更加确信了茶医生就是个腹黑。<br/>见医生在清理伤口，几人也不好围在一旁挡阳光，除了吉恩外纷纷散开去换衣服去了。<br/>浑身湿漉漉的实在难受。<br/>等到几人差不多都换好了干爽的衣物回来了，茶医生便收拾好医药箱站起身对艾维斯说道：“我现在只能帮你们简单消毒，伤口的碎片还需要仔细处理，我家就在附近，一起过去吧。”<br/>至于为什么是对艾维斯说，是因为茶医生的韩语没有那么好，所以只能用泰语给艾维斯解释，然后让艾维斯再翻译成中文给黄仁俊听，然后黄仁俊再翻译成韩语告诉其他人。<br/>于是一条完美的翻译链行成了。<br/>艾维斯也明白茶医生的意思，听完后就立刻翻译给黄仁俊听，翻译完把自己的车钥匙扔给了吉恩，说道：“你开车载一部分，我坐茶医生的车。”<br/>“啊？你为什么不坐我车啊？”吉恩郁闷，他不会韩语也不会中文，怎么沟通啊。<br/>“走吧医生，可以扶我一下么？”艾维斯丝毫不搭理吉恩这愚蠢的问题，直接将手伸向了茶医生，询问道。<br/>茶医生略微犹豫了一下没有拒绝，将人拉起后便将艾维斯的胳膊扛在了肩上，“走吧，Jeno你扶着仁俊也坐我车吧，你们三个坐他的车可以么？”茶医生指了指站在一旁尴尬的吉恩，询问道。<br/>“嗯嗯当然可以，thank you bro~”自来熟的钟辰乐点点头，还冲吉恩打了个招呼。<br/>见有人的英文还不错，吉恩暗自松了一口气，向钟辰乐罗渽民朴志晟做了自我介绍后，便带着他们向停车场走去。<br/>这边茶医生十分吃力地扶着比他足足高一个头的艾维斯向前走着，艾维斯瞧出了他的艰难，不动声色地将茶医生手里的医疗箱接了过来。<br/>茶医生愣了一下，心里对自己身上这个男人的好感度涨了那么一丢丢。<br/>这人无礼是无礼，但还算绅士。<br/>身后的李帝努和黄仁俊却不像他俩那般平和，黄仁俊死活不想让李帝努扶自己，因为他觉得李帝努肯定会趁机对自己动手动脚。<br/>“我自己走，你别碰我！”黄仁俊再一次拍开了李帝努伸过来的大手。<br/>“...你这样伤口会再次沾上沙子的。”李帝努无奈，耐心劝解道。<br/>“那我蹦着走，你别靠近我。”黄仁俊说完就用一直腿向前艰难蹦去。<br/>一直腿如果跳个几下是没什么问题的，但要从海边礁石蹦到停车场根本不可能。<br/>李帝努在后面拎着两人的背包，看着黄仁俊一蹦一跳地前进着，抽了抽嘴角后，还是大步上前，一个公主抱将黄仁俊从地面上抱了起来。<br/>“你干嘛？？？”突然离地的失重感让黄仁俊大惊失色，吓得他连忙环住李帝努的脖子。<br/>“别闹了，我抱你走。”李帝努闻言低头看向黄仁俊，眼底满是无奈。<br/>说完也不等黄仁俊回答，直接迈开步子，飞快地跟上了前面的众人，并且很快超过了艾维斯和茶。<br/>见到李帝努抱着黄仁俊的潇洒声音，艾维斯忍不住开口唤了一声：“茶医生。”<br/>“什么？”茶医生疑惑，将头向艾维斯偏了偏，以为他身子哪里不舒服了。<br/>“我也想被抱着走...啊！”未等艾维斯说完，茶就黑着脸将艾维斯架在他身上那只手的食指往后掰了一下，立刻引起艾维斯一阵呼痛声。<br/>“你没事吧？”前方不远处的黄仁俊听到后面艾维斯的惨叫，伸长脖子冲艾维斯问道。<br/>“...没事。”艾维斯苦着一张脸。<br/>艾维斯想要向他们哭诉茶医生的恶行，但还是忍住了，毕竟人还扶着自己呢，万一茶医生一个生气扔下自己，那可真就得不偿失了。<br/>“......”黄仁俊翻了个白眼，收回脖子重新缩回到李帝努的怀里，同时也收回了勾住李帝努脖子的手。<br/>感觉到脖子上消失掉的温暖，李帝努不由低头看了眼黄仁俊的发顶，微微眯了下眼后突然手臂一个用力，将黄仁俊往上颠了下。<br/>“啊李帝努！你干嘛！”不出李帝努所料，黄仁俊果然下意识地再次勾住了他的脖子，并且还是紧紧搂住，不只是像之前般的轻轻勾着。<br/>“你太沉了，胳膊酸。”李帝努低头笑眯眯地回答道。<br/>“...”黄仁俊咬牙，抱着李帝努脖子的胳膊又紧了紧，这次不是因为惊吓，而是因为他下意思地想要勒死李帝努这个男人。<br/>真的是好烦人啊！<br/>…<br/>一行人终于到达了停车场，罗渽民朴志晟钟辰乐三人在看到阳光下十分刺眼的荧光绿兰博基尼后，都震惊了。<br/>这家伙...不是酒保么。<br/>吉恩率先上车，钟辰乐也紧随其后，虽然钟辰乐家里也有几台豪车，但面对这车他还是惊讶了下。<br/>毕竟这车确实很贵，而且这颜色也属实...稀有。<br/>罗渽民和朴志晟见钟辰乐上车了，也打开车门坐了上去。<br/>“哇渽民哥，上次见到这种立着的车门，还是和辰乐在上海！”一入座朴志晟就拉着身旁的罗渽民喋喋不休。<br/>停车场的另外一面，情况也和这边类似，但却又有很大不同。<br/>“...茶医生，你这车，很别致啊。”<br/>艾维斯真的是惊了，他本来以为茶医生会开那种看起来就很正经很古板的车型，但没想到茶医生竟然喜欢...甲壳虫。<br/>没错，就是甲壳虫，那种又圆又可爱的车型，而且面前这辆车的颜色还是...马卡龙蓝色。<br/>“嗯上车吧，可能有点挤。”茶医生干巴巴地回了一生“嗯”后就张罗着石化在原地的李帝努和黄仁俊上车。<br/>几人上车后，茶缓缓启动了甲壳虫，将其开到了那辆兰博基尼面前，按了两下喇叭后扬长而去。<br/>“天啊那是茶医生的车...”朴志晟看着前面可爱甲壳虫的背影，不敢置信地低呼出声。<br/>“Wtf...”吉恩更是震惊，没想到看起来斯文老实的茶医生竟然开这种车。<br/>见那辆甲壳虫离开，吉恩也来不及再想，轻轻一踩油门便追上了那辆小可爱。<br/>于是街道上就出现了很诡异的一幕——一脸马卡龙蓝色的甲壳虫在前面缓缓行驶着，后面跟着一辆荧光绿色的兰博基尼跑车。<br/>可开着开着，前面坐在副驾驶的艾维斯便察觉出不对来。<br/>这熟悉的街道...不是他房子门口那条么？<br/>于是艾维斯连忙问道：“茶医生，你家在这片区域？”<br/>“嗯，就前面那栋浅白色的房子。”<br/>“...茶医生，要不去我家吧，我家客房多。”艾维斯看到前方不远处的精致小房子后，犹豫了下开口提议。<br/>“你家太远了。”茶医生果断拒绝。<br/>艾维斯扶额，伸手指了指白色小房子斜对面的现代化豪宅，说道：“那个，是我家。”<br/>茶医生听到后猛地一踩刹车，猛地转头问道：“你家？”<br/>这人竟然住他斜对面？那为什么他从未在见过。<br/>“嗯...准确的说，是我房子。”艾维斯稍微斟酌了下用词，解释道。<br/>他家在市中心，这边的房子是他私人的住所，由于近海，所以夏天喜欢到这里来住。<br/>“好，那你们先去，我回...我去街对面取一些东西就来。”听罢艾维斯的话，茶医生犹豫了下便答应了。<br/>自己的房子里养了许多宠物，确实不太方便一下子接待这么多人。<br/>“行，仁俊我们下车，去我家。”艾维斯应了一声后扭头和后面的黄仁俊说道。<br/>“哦，好。”黄仁俊虽然疑惑，但也懒得问，既然艾维斯都这么说了，那他家应该就在这附近，于是黄仁俊转头告诉李帝努说：“我们下车吧，他说去他家。”<br/>“嗯？好，那我抱你下来。”李帝努疑惑，怎么开着开着就说去这个假酒保家了。<br/>“不用，我伤的轻，你抱艾维斯吧。”黄仁俊果断拒绝。<br/>李帝努听罢脸一黑，直接下车绕到黄仁俊那边的车门前，就在黄仁俊要出声询问的时候，李帝努直接打开车门，一把将黄仁俊抱了起来。<br/>“我只想抱你。”李帝努低垂着头沉声道。<br/>“....你！”黄仁俊的脸爆红，双目睁大，怒瞪着李帝努，但又拿他没办法，只能认栽。<br/>车里面，艾维斯看着外面抱着黄仁俊的李帝努，十分有兴致地吹了声口哨，然后掏出手机给后面的吉恩打电话，让他下车来接身残的自己。<br/>打完电话后吉恩马上下车奔了过来，艾维斯打开车门略一思索后对茶说道：“茶医生那我们先进去了，你到了给我打电话。”<br/>说完艾维斯便俯身从茶医生衬衫口袋中取出来一张名片，然后用手机拨打了上面的号码。<br/>“...知道了。”<br/>听到兜里响起的手机铃声，茶沉默了下便伸手取出手机，将其挂掉了。<br/>…<br/>一行人就这么浩浩荡荡地进入了艾维斯的现代别墅中。<br/>“文姨，麻烦您带那三位去二楼的客房休息。”进入客厅后艾维斯便要求家里负责打扫的文姨安置罗渽民朴志晟和钟辰乐三人。<br/>被称作文姨的佣人点点头后便拉着一脸懵逼的三人去了二楼。<br/>“他们去哪？”黄仁俊疑惑。<br/>“二楼的客房，让他们洗个澡休息休息，天快黑了，晚饭在我这吃吧。”<br/>“额麻烦了...那我们呢？”黄仁俊坐在李帝努的怀里，指了指自己和李帝努，好奇地问道。<br/>“你们，跟我来三楼吧。”说完艾维斯拍了拍扶着他胳膊的吉恩，用泰语说道：“去三楼。”<br/>吉恩翻了个白眼，“知道了大少爷。”<br/>…<br/>四人就这样乘坐电梯来到了别墅的三楼，三楼不大，总共就只有两个房间，两个房间的中间有一个很大的卫生间将两处隔开。<br/>“喏，左边这里你们先休息着，等茶医生回来了再处理伤口。”艾维斯被吉恩扛着一瘸一拐地走进左边的房门。<br/>“那你呢？”黄仁俊问道。<br/>“我在右边那间房，那里是我的卧室。”走进房门的艾维斯向李帝努招了招手，示意李帝努跟进来。<br/>于是李帝努抱着黄仁俊跟着走进了这间客房。<br/>一走进这间客房，李帝努和黄仁俊就呆住了，“这...这是客房？”黄仁俊不由怀疑。<br/>这间客房很大，两扇大大的落地窗让整个房间十分明亮，很罕见的是，这里既没有墙砖，也没有壁纸，四周的墙壁而是由一块块长木板拼接而成的，木板上还粘了许多藤蔓以及假树叶。<br/>除此之外，房间到处都是盆栽和花朵，一走进来便能闻到一股大自然的清香。<br/>而房间里最引人注目的便是中间的一张由原木组装而成的大床，床的四周分别有四个原木柱子立在旁边，上面自上而下垂挂着一匹极为精美的白色帷幔。<br/>自然气息满满的房间让人有种误入森林魔法小屋的错觉。<br/>“喜欢吗，虽然这间房间有半年多没用了，但一直有佣人在打理清洗。”艾维斯对俩人的反应很是满意。<br/>“超...喜欢！”黄仁俊两只眼睛亮晶晶地看着艾维斯。<br/>这就是他梦想中的小房子啊！<br/>李帝努偏头看了眼身旁的黄仁俊，又打量了下房间内的布置，心中一动。<br/>原来仁俊喜欢这样的房间...<br/>“咳咳那就好，对了你和Jeno说一声，床头柜里的东西他随便用。”看到黄仁俊这表情，艾维斯尴尬地咳了两声，然后让黄仁俊将他的话转达给李帝努。<br/>“哦行，Jeno啊艾维斯说床头柜里的东西你随便用。”黄仁俊仰起头看向抱着他的李帝努，转达着艾维斯的话。<br/>不等李帝努询问，艾维斯便被吉恩搀扶着走出了房间，走之前说了一句：“仁俊你们好好休息，茶医生到了我再来通知你们！”<br/>说完便离开了，走之前还把房间门带上了。<br/>等吉恩和艾维斯离开后，李帝努便抱着黄仁俊走向了床边。<br/>“你先躺会，身上的衣服难受吗？”李帝努将黄仁俊轻轻放于床上，轻声询问道。<br/>“嗯...还行，已经干了。”黄仁俊低头摸了摸身上的衣服，有些无奈地答道。<br/>这么一阵折腾，他身上由于受伤而没换掉的衣服都已经干透了。<br/>“那，你里面那件呢？”李帝努的目光往黄仁俊的下身移了移，意思不言而喻。<br/>“...滚蛋！”黄仁俊白了他一眼。<br/>就算内裤没干透他也绝对不会说出来的！绝对！<br/>“对了你看眼床头柜里有什么，艾维斯为什么特地叮嘱你啊。”突然想到刚刚艾维斯让自己传达给李帝努的话，黄仁俊十分好奇里面有什么东西。<br/>“我看看。”李帝努也有点好奇，于是转身打开了床头柜的柜子。<br/>砰——<br/>李帝努看了眼里面的东西后，便一把将抽屉推回去了，不小的力道引起一阵巨响，把在床上的黄仁俊吓了一跳。<br/>“怎么了么？里面有什么？”<br/>“...没什么，我去洗澡。”李帝努满脸通红，逃也似的转身离开了房间。<br/>“什么嘛...”看着李帝努狼狈的背影，黄仁俊嫌弃地撇撇嘴。<br/>可恶，可惜自己脚受伤，没法下床去另一侧的床头柜，不然他一定要看看是什么东西搞得李帝努那么紧张！<br/>…<br/>李帝努此时正站在卫生间的镜子前，看着镜子里脸红的自己，不由觉得可笑。<br/>“搞什么啊...那家伙。”<br/>“那家伙”自然指的是指使他打开抽屉的艾维斯，李帝努实在想不到，那柜子里竟然是几瓶全新的...润滑油，以及避孕套。<br/>而且刚刚匆匆一撇，貌似下面还有几本男同性之间的，教科书。</p><p> </p><p>第三十话 人生苦短<br/>由于就住在斜对面，所以茶医生很快就回来了，艾维斯一瘸一拐地下楼将他接上后，便将他带到了黄仁俊的房间里。<br/>“Jeno呢？”艾维斯四处打量了一圈，发现房间里仅剩黄仁俊一人。<br/>“他说去洗澡，你抽屉里放了什么啊，他看完反应挺大的。”黄仁俊好奇问道。<br/>“...什么反应？生理反应？”艾维斯促狭地问了句。<br/>“算是吧。”黄仁俊思索了下，摔抽屉应该也算是生理反应的一种。<br/>他压根不会想到艾维斯在家里客房抽屉里塞了一堆不正经的东西。<br/>一旁的茶听得云里雾里，拉来一张木椅坐在床边，然后从医疗箱里取出一个头灯和镊子说道：“仁俊，把脚伸过来，我帮你把脚的...碎片取出来。”<br/>他的韩语水平有限，只能尽可能地表达清自己的意思。<br/>黄仁俊听罢便乖巧地将脚伸了过去，双手紧张地握着身下的床单，在上面抓出了好几道折痕。<br/>“不用怕，你可以玩手机，我只是帮你把碎片取出。”茶察觉到了黄仁俊的紧张，温声劝慰道。<br/>“好的，谢谢医生。”黄仁俊点点头，拿起了手机，试图以此来转移注意力。<br/>就这样，茶医生十分仔细地拿镊子为黄仁俊去除脚底的玻璃碎渣，艾维斯靠在房间里的单人沙发上，打着哈欠等着茶医生叫号。<br/>由于他没带手机，所以实在无聊，于是便和黄仁俊搭起了话：“仁俊你是不是喜欢Jeno啊？”<br/>“...我没有。”正在玩手机的黄仁俊顿了一下，赶紧否认。<br/>“撒谎，你迟疑了。”艾维斯坐起身揶揄道。<br/>“你问这个做什么？”黄仁俊试图用问题回答艾维斯的问题。<br/>“好奇啊，既然喜欢为什么不在一起？”艾维斯拖着腮帮子，满脸疑惑。<br/>Jeno绝对也喜欢仁俊，既然如此，为什么不在一起，两人看着挺配的。<br/>黄仁俊放下了手中的手机，看着艾维斯说道：“艾维斯，韩国不是泰国，更何况我是名爱豆。”<br/>“偷偷谈呢？”艾维斯还是不解。<br/>身份有那么重要么，人生苦短，及时行乐啊。<br/>“不可能的，即使现在我和Jeno在一起，那以后呢？我们能偷偷谈一辈子么？”黄仁俊抬头看向天花板上造型独特的木艺灯，不知在想些什么。<br/>“别想那么多，以后可还远着呢，没人知道明天和意外哪个会先到。”<br/>“...”黄仁俊沉默半晌，最后还是将嘴里的拒绝咽了回去，转而委婉说道：“你说的对...我会考虑的。”然后便闭上了双眼，表明自己不愿再就这个话题谈下去。<br/>道理他都懂，可他就是迈不出那一步，因为他知道，迈出去就是万丈深渊，没法再回头了。<br/>见黄仁俊一副不想再多谈的样子，艾维斯也识趣地闭上了嘴，暗搓搓地在一旁观察起茶医生工作的样子。<br/>…<br/>“好了，晚一点我再过来给你打...针。”茶终于将黄仁俊伤口处的玻璃碎片清理干净并包扎好了。<br/>破伤风的韩语他不会，只能硬解释了。<br/>“好的谢谢茶医生，我过两天还要登台演出，请问我的脚...”黄仁俊道完谢后犹豫地问道。<br/>很多医生都非常讨厌病患糟蹋他们的辛苦成果，希望茶医生不要生气。<br/>“...会疼，你自己当心。”茶医生皱了皱眉回道。<br/>虽然只是一点皮肉伤，但伤在脚底，跑跳的时候难免会有疼痛感。<br/>“嗯嗯谢谢医生。”听到此话黄仁俊便放心了，还好可以登台。<br/>茶点点头便起身向坐在一旁的艾维斯说道：“该你了。”<br/>“成，去我房间吧医生。”艾维斯歪歪扭扭地站起身说道。<br/>“好。”不知发生了什么，茶这次答应的很爽快，扶起艾维斯后便和他一起回到隔壁的主卧了。<br/>…<br/>房间再次安静下来，黄仁俊轻轻躺下，看着床顶的吊灯，开始思考刚刚艾维斯和他说的话。<br/>明明自己是喜欢李帝努的，李帝努也喜欢自己，可是为什么他就是没法接受李帝努对他的示好呢，今天在酒店的时候也是...明明自己很喜欢他的靠近，却又总是将李帝努推离。<br/>黄仁俊啊黄仁俊，你不是醉的时候还很嚣张的强吻了李帝努么，怎么清醒过来后就怂了啊。<br/>就在黄仁俊懊恼自己的时候，李帝努穿着一件黑色的浴袍推门回来了：“仁俊你要去洗澡么？”<br/>“我的脚刚包扎好。”听到李帝努的声音，黄仁俊回过神来指了指自己被包成粽子的脚丫。<br/>李帝努走到床边坐下，问道：“你不洗澡就睡觉？”<br/>？？？<br/>黄仁俊懵，怎么就睡觉了，他们还要回酒店啊？<br/>“什么意思?我们今晚住在这？”<br/>李帝努点点头：“对啊，艾维斯邀请的，经纪人哥已经同意了，本来我们这几天就是在放假，本来还想转一笔钱给艾维斯的，但艾维斯拒绝了。”<br/>“这么突然...那，你帮我取个塑料袋吧，我去洗个澡。”黄仁俊真的是惊了，他还以为马克哥走了后他回酒店能自己独享套间，结果经纪人哥哥直接把他们卖了。<br/>不仅如此，他还要和李帝努睡一间房！一张床！<br/>虽然他们五个人都在一起，但万一艾维斯是坏人呢！<br/>听到黄仁俊提出的办法，李帝努满脸黑线，起身从背包里取出了自己装衣服的塑料袋，沉默地递给了黄仁俊。<br/>真是上有政策下有对策，他还想着仁俊脚不方便，他能帮仁俊洗澡呢。<br/>“谢啦。”黄仁俊接过塑料袋后将其把受伤的右脚包裹严实，然后下床稍微走了两下，发现有绷带包着的伤口并没有那么痛，便放下心来。<br/>“那我去洗澡了，卫生间的东西全么？”<br/>“全的不得了。”李帝努咬牙切齿。<br/>虽然不喜欢艾维斯，但李帝努必须承认他是个十分细心的男人，在他去之前，卫生间就放好了两个旅行洗浴包，玻璃衣柜中还挂了两个带着英文便条的浴袍，上面写着他和仁俊的名字。<br/>“那就好，一会见。”黄仁俊说完便直接走向了卫生间，虽然一瘸一拐的，但步伐很是还算稳健。<br/>“看来伤的不重...”李帝努看着黄仁俊离去的身影，轻轻地握了握自己的手。<br/>…<br/>由于怕洗的太久让塑料袋进水，黄仁俊火速地洗完头擦个沐浴露便钻出了淋浴间。<br/>擦干身子后他便从卫生间的玻璃衣柜里取了一件李帝努同款浴袍穿上，可让黄仁俊没想到的是，这浴袍穿在李帝努身上就刚好，可穿在他自己身上却松松垮垮的，即使腰带绑的再紧，一弯腰还是会被迫露出胸前的景色。<br/>“算了就这样吧。”黄仁俊无语地将腰带第N次绑紧，手里暗搓搓揣着他的脏衣服和未干透的小内裤回到了房间。<br/>此时的李帝努已经躺上床了，靠在枕头上很认真地看着一本书。<br/>见状，黄仁俊迈向床铺的脚一顿，把手里的脏衣服塞到背包里后便急转弯走到了单人沙发上坐下。<br/>李帝努注意到了黄仁俊进来，连忙将手里的“教科书”藏在枕头下面，拍了拍身旁的位置问道：“怎么不上来？”<br/>“...不喜欢。”黄仁俊尴尬地撇开头，将视线落于身旁的衣帽间帘子上，盯着上面的花纹出神。<br/>李帝努轻笑了一声，拿起身旁的手机走到了黄仁俊的面前，问道：“今天的话题还没聊完呢，不接着聊么？”<br/>“没什么可聊的，我们俩不可能。”黄仁俊看似专注于帘子上的花纹，但其实心里已经把自己骂了一万遍了。<br/>黄仁俊你死鸭子嘴硬什么！<br/>“为什么，你不喜欢我？”李帝努居高临下地用指尖勾起黄仁俊的小脸，笑眼眯起了一个好看的弧度。<br/>“...不喜欢。”<br/>话毕，下巴处离开的温暖让黄仁俊的心狠狠揪起，他抬头想要再说些什么，可一抬头却看到李帝努在，低，头，玩，手，机！<br/>“你！”不是说要聊事情么，怎么当着自己面突然玩起手机了！<br/>可没等黄仁俊将心里想的骂出来，李帝努手机中传出的声音便让他整个人都僵住了。<br/>“李帝努我喜欢你...很喜欢你...对不起呜呜呜呜...”虽然录音的声音很微弱，但黄仁俊依旧能辨别出来，这，是他自己的声音！<br/>“这可是你自己说的，不记得了？”李帝努十分满意黄仁俊震惊的样子，再次眯起了眼睛，俯身凑到了黄仁俊面前，然后小孩子炫耀玩具般地摇了摇手中的手机。<br/>看着将脸凑到自己面前的李帝努，黄仁俊绝望地咬了下嘴唇，恶狠狠地盯了李帝努片刻后，猛地起身拽住他的衣领，将李帝努推进了身旁的衣帽间。<br/>咣——<br/>衣帽间的帘子晃动了几下，然后回到了之前的静态。</p><p> </p><p>第三十一话 这么刺激<br/>李帝努的后背撞到墙上，发出一声闷响，黄仁俊这一推快准狠，用了十成十的力度。<br/>衣帽间不是很大，但也绝对不小，两平米的面积可以让黄仁俊十分顺利地把李帝努推进去。<br/>“你在耍我是吧？”黄仁俊抓起李帝努的衣领，整个人都压在了李帝努的身上，将其牢牢地抵在墙上。<br/>原来他昨晚就知道了自己喜欢他，所以今天才那样对自己！<br/>“呃没有没有。”李帝努一低头便能透过外面射进来的光线看到黄仁俊略微敞开的浴袍下的景色，赶紧别过眼神。<br/>可下一瞬间，黄仁俊便松开他的衣领，双手捧住李帝努的脸将其硬掰了回来。<br/>“李帝努，算你狠。”说完黄仁俊就凑到了李帝努的面前，在其惊讶的注视下踮起脚尖咬了上去。<br/>唇上略痛却又温热的触感让李帝努下意识地搂住黄仁俊的腰，眨了眨眼便顺其自然地接受了这个突如其来的“吻”。<br/>黄仁俊一开始是只报复性地撕咬李帝努的唇，可李帝努却丝毫不在意，反而开始轻轻舔吻着黄仁俊的唇瓣，意料之外的温柔让黄仁俊有些后悔，伸手想要推拒李帝努的胸膛，但李帝努却突然拉下了他的手腕，一个翻身反将黄仁俊抵在了墙上。<br/>趁着黄仁俊惊呼的空档，李帝努将舌头伸入了他的口中，与温热的舌头交缠，翻滚，一开始黄仁俊还退避着，但不一会，他便浑身滚烫，情欲不由控制地从身体深处蔓延开来。<br/>黄仁俊忍不住开始回应李帝努的唇与舌，双手软绵绵地被李帝努握着按于墙上，第一次在清醒的状态下被亲吻，黄仁俊此时已经彻底懵掉了。<br/>身子开始不受控制的瘫软下沉，李帝努直接将膝盖挤入了黄仁俊的双腿，用其支撑整个黄仁俊身体的重量，然后再次深吻下去，而后抓住黄仁俊手腕的双手逐渐下移，轻轻一拉便将黄仁俊的领子整个敞开。<br/>“唔——”李帝努的手抚摸过黄仁俊的腰腹时带起一串串酥麻麻的感觉，让黄仁俊一个没忍住轻吟出声。<br/>李帝努的眼神突然一暗，在戏弄着黄仁俊小舌的同时，一只手缓缓上移，轻轻捏住了黄仁俊胸前的粉嫩，然后在黄仁俊的颤抖中，不断地反复揉搓着那一点，那一点被李帝努指尖的茧子揉弄着，很快硬了起来，变得红嫩可爱。<br/>接吻的空档李帝努睁开了双眼，见黄仁俊紧闭双眼微微颤抖的模样，不由觉得可爱，于是轻吻了一下黄仁俊的唇瓣后低声在黄仁俊的耳边揶揄道：“不是不喜欢我么？那还这么主动？嗯？”<br/>性感沙哑的声音自耳边响起，热气打在黄仁俊的耳廓上让他的双腿又是一阵发软，可黄仁俊不想就这么便宜李帝努，于是他小手一动，直接扯掉了李帝努浴袍上的腰带。<br/>腰带滑落，浴袍彻底散开，露出了结实漂亮的胸肌和锁骨。<br/>“你...”李帝努一惊，但话音未落，胸口便一热，黄仁俊埋头将炽热的吻落在了他的胸口上，湿热的舌头舔食着李帝努的锁骨，他亲的很用力，还时不时咬住唇下的肌肤，弄得李帝努又痛又痒。<br/>就在这时，门口突然响起了敲门声。<br/>咚咚咚——<br/>黄仁俊不为所动，动作却越来越大胆，报复性地含住了李帝努胸口的粉色，整个人挂在李帝努的身上，努力地舔弄着。<br/>“有人么？”门外响起艾维斯的询问声。<br/>李帝努眼神一暗，按住了黄仁俊在他胸前到处点火的小脑袋，嘶哑提醒道：“有人。”<br/>“知道。”黄仁俊依旧我行我素，仰头亲吻上了李帝努突出的喉结，转而开始在他的脖颈上下功夫。<br/>李帝努舒服地轻叹了一声，舍不得推开黄仁俊，于是他只能伸手将衣帽间的帘子拉严实，然后不再理会门口的动静，尽情享受黄仁俊难得的主动。<br/>“我进来啦！”等了片刻的艾维斯见房间内无人回应，十分疑惑地带着茶医生推门走了进来。<br/>艾维斯的伤口也已经处理好了，他和黄仁俊都需要打破伤风，所以他们来给黄仁俊做过敏测试，可两人进了房间后却发现里面空无一人。<br/>茶也不由疑惑：“他们去哪了？”<br/>不是让仁俊等着打针么。<br/>“我也不知...”话音未落，眼尖的艾维斯便看到了衣帽间微微晃动的帘子，被惊吓到的他赶紧将茶医生拉到自己身边，防止他注意到那边的动静。<br/>这么刺激，这俩人不会在里面搞事情吧...<br/>艾维斯摸了摸自己的鼻头，又不敢上前拉开帘子确认。<br/>茶医生那么纯洁，万一被他看到了什么不好的东西，长了针眼可怎么办。<br/>“茶你帮我看下窗户锁没锁，我怕...晚上有小偷。”艾维斯试图支开茶医生。<br/>“...好。”茶深深地看了一眼艾维斯后，应了一声后便向床边走去。<br/>支开茶后，艾维斯忧心忡忡地快步走到床头柜，打开抽屉检查了下里面的润滑油和避孕套都在，唯独少了那几本“教科书”后，艾维斯才放心地关上了抽屉。<br/>嗯，东西齐全，知识到位，那没事了。<br/>松了口气的艾维斯贴心地将房间的吊灯关掉，转而打开了床头的小夜灯，房间瞬间暗了下来，只留一盏园艺小夜灯发着昏黄的光。<br/>做完这些后，艾维斯趁茶没有注意到帘子异样的空档，赶紧推着他走出了房间，一边走一边说道：“他俩可能是饿了下楼找吃的了，茶医生你饿么我们去吃点东西吧，破伤风不急不急。”<br/>“那你为什么要关灯...”<br/>…<br/>衣帽间内的李帝努听到渐行渐远的声音，终于放下心来。<br/>可艾维斯和茶医生的离开却丝毫没有减退黄仁俊的兴致，反而让他越来越主动，亲吻着李帝努身子的同时，一只小手还悄咪咪地顺着腹肌摸到了下面。<br/>一把挑开下面遮挡着的浴袍后，黄仁俊轻轻隔着内裤握住了李帝努早就挺立起来的硬物，沿着形状开始尝试性地上下套弄起来。<br/>大约是因为生闷气，所以黄仁俊手头的力气很大，好几次都痛的李帝努倒吸冷气，终于，李帝努忍无可忍，一把抓住了黄仁俊放肆的小手，哀怨道：“你轻点行不行？”<br/>由于帘子已经彻底拉上，所以衣帽间内很是昏暗，但黄仁俊还是能想象出李帝努此时委屈的表情。<br/>一把松开刚刚握住李帝努下体的手，黄仁俊将胳膊搭在李帝努肩上，凑到他的耳边，恶狠狠地问道：“你不是很喜欢在有人的时候搞事情么？”<br/>滚烫的身子突然靠了过来，李帝努受宠若惊地搂住面前人的腰，刚要询问明白便想起了之前渽民给仁俊打电话，自己咬他锁骨刺激他的事情。<br/>不是吧，这么记仇。<br/>李帝努无奈地将黄仁俊拉出自己的怀抱，想要解释，但却撞上一双愠怒的眸子，李帝努的喉结滚了滚，失了音。<br/>低声一笑，李帝努隐下了要说出口的话，转而捧起黄仁俊的脸，慢慢落下一吻。<br/>耐心而又温柔的吻，专注而又炽烈，让黄仁俊根本无法抗拒。<br/>透明的液体自两人的嘴角慢慢流下，黄仁俊心底突然升起一丝错觉，好像自己为了这一刻，已经等了很久很久了。<br/>“李帝努...我好难受。”感受到下体的胀痛，黄仁俊轻推开李帝努，双眼迷离地看着他，让人不忍拒绝。<br/>看到黄仁俊这幅样子，李帝努愣了一瞬，反应过来后直接打横抱将黄仁俊抱出了衣帽间。<br/>外面昏黄的小夜灯让李帝努很是满意，同时他也意识到这是艾维斯的手笔。<br/>懂事。<br/>“在这等我，我去锁门。”李帝努将黄仁俊轻轻放在床上，在黄仁俊的嘴上轻啄了一口后起身将房门反锁了起来。<br/>床上的黄仁俊视死如归地攥紧自己的浴袍，感受到了李帝努贴过来的炙热的身子后，紧闭双眼的黄仁俊忍不住害怕地瑟缩了一下。<br/>他现在后悔还来得及么。<br/>“怕了？”李帝努一眼看穿。<br/>“才不...啊！”话音未落，李帝努一把掀开了黄仁俊紧捂住的浴袍，露出了光洁赤裸着的身子。<br/>李帝努没想到黄仁俊里面连条内裤也没穿，吓了一跳后疑惑问道：“...你内裤呢？”<br/>妈的李帝努你是故意的吧！<br/>黄仁俊气的眼泪都要出来了，“没干透！”<br/>噗——<br/>李帝努一个没忍住轻笑出声，然后在黄仁俊杀人般的目光中吻上了他的胸口，湿润的舌尖反复在乳晕上轻舔着，另一边的粉红也被李帝努的手指反复揉戳着。<br/>“嗯啊——”本来下体就肿胀难耐的黄仁俊不由弓起了身子，整个人都迎合向了李帝努。<br/>本来紧闭的双腿被李帝努强行顶开，勃起的下体终于被李帝努握于手中。<br/>“呃，别——呜！”<br/>下身被李帝努的大手揉搓套弄着，李帝努的力度不小，突然间碰触到了黄仁俊的顶端惹得黄仁俊浑身战栗，低呼出声：“轻点——”<br/>这一声求饶落在李帝努的耳朵里又是缠绵又是勾人，李帝努低声喘息着，滚烫的气息洒在黄仁俊的胸前，抬头看着黄仁俊问道：“不舒服？”<br/>黄仁俊被他炙热的目光盯得十分尴尬，偏过头闷声说了句：“疼到了。”<br/>李帝努听罢眉眼一弯，点头柔声道：“那我轻点。”<br/>说罢便再次握住了黄仁俊的火热，熟练却更加轻柔地上下套弄着。<br/>一阵阵快感袭来。<br/>突然，黄仁俊闷哼一声，身下的快感重重叠加在一起，没受过这种刺激的他经不起这几番折腾，终于忍不住，一股股白浊射了出了，有几滴还射到了李帝努的腹部上，顺着腹肌处明显的沟壑，缓缓流下。<br/>“这么快？”李帝努愣愣地看了看指尖的白浊，有些懵。<br/>“哈啊...闭嘴！”黄仁俊倒在李帝努的身下轻喘着，两只胳膊挡在脸上，一张清俊的小脸羞得通红。<br/>“我第一次被别人这样...就没忍住。”意识到自己做了什么的黄仁俊赶紧捂住自己的双眼，不敢看李帝努。<br/>太羞耻了，竟然就这么射了！而且还这么快！<br/>“不是第一次。”<br/>“什么？！”黄仁俊瞪大双眼，不敢置信。<br/>难道他昨晚也被李帝努这样搞了？！<br/>李帝努笑着不再多言，伸手将自己的浴袍脱掉后，露出精瘦修长的身子，俯身将黄仁俊压在了身下。<br/>“干嘛...”仿佛被身上男人的气息烫到了般，黄仁俊颤抖了一下小声询问道。<br/>李帝努勾唇一笑，眯起眼睛说道：“该我了。”</p><p> </p><p>第三十二话 吃干抹净<br/>“等一下！”见倒李帝努这蓄势待发的架势，黄仁俊突然害怕了，连忙用手抵住李帝努滚烫的胸膛。<br/>李帝努一顿，低声问道：“怎么，你不愿意吗？”<br/>如果仁俊不愿意的话...自己尊重。<br/>听到李帝努这小心翼翼的语气，黄仁俊犹豫了一下轻声解释道：“不是...我，要不我在上面吧！”<br/>啊他实在不想被爆菊花啊怎么办！<br/>？？？<br/>“...上来自己动？”李帝努耳尖微红。<br/>原来仁俊喜欢这样的。<br/>“不是！我是说...我进入，你承受...懂了么！”黄仁俊一张俊脸涨得通红。<br/>这些话实在是...太露骨了！<br/>听到这话，李帝努眉头一皱，眼底闪过一丝紧张：“你？你知道怎么做么？”<br/>自己的地位好像有些危险，仁俊竟然会想要做主动的那个。<br/>“...不知道。”黄仁俊仔细一想，恶狠狠地放下了小手。<br/>自己只知道是从后面进去，哪知道细节。<br/>李帝努心里暗送一口气，笑眯眯地凑到黄仁俊的面前，轻吻了下黄仁俊微热的额头说道：“那还是我来吧。”<br/>说完李帝努在黄仁俊怀疑的目光中伸手捏住了黄仁俊的下巴，摩挲了片刻后，将食指和中指伸进了黄仁俊微张的口中。<br/>感受到手指被黄仁俊温热的小嘴所包裹，李帝努一手轻抚黄仁俊的身子，一边低声引诱道：“舔一舔，仁俊。”<br/>低沉磁性的声音让黄仁俊不由自主地照着李帝努的话去做，湿滑柔软的小舌轻轻在李帝努的食指和中指上舔舐着。<br/>“唔...”突然感到自己的舌头被李帝努拽住了，黄仁俊一惊，嘴里的津液顺着嘴角脖颈，一路滑落至锁骨处。<br/>李帝努没有错过这一幕，欺身至黄仁俊的锁骨处，舌尖顺着津液流淌的来源勾舔了上去，引起黄仁俊一阵阵战栗，本来已经消停的下体再次挺立起来。<br/>就在此时，李帝努的舌尖到达了黄仁俊的嘴角，就在黄仁俊为李帝努要和自己一起舔他的手指而震惊的时候，李帝努一把抽出了他嘴中的手指，转而吻上了他的唇瓣。<br/>黄仁俊被这一番操作撩拨地难受，主动伸出舌头，勾弄着对方口中的津液，可下一秒，一只带有黏腻口水的大手顺着黄仁俊弓起的腿摸到了后面的一隐秘处。<br/>“啊你！”黄仁俊大惊，下体股间被揉搓的感觉十分陌生，可未等他恼怒的话说出口，就被李帝努炽热的吻吞没了。<br/>等到指尖那处褶皱微微开了一个小口后，李帝努便就这指尖未干的津液插入了一根指头进去。<br/>“唔...嗯，别！”黄仁俊一边被李帝努吻着，一边含糊不清地呻吟出声。<br/>“放松一点，仁俊。”李帝努此时的声音带有浓烈的情欲，却又带着一份温柔。<br/>好紧，才伸进去一只手指，就被紧紧咬住了。<br/>黄仁俊被李帝努这温柔隐忍的语气哄住了，乖乖地垂下腰肢，微微张开了腿，配合着李帝努。<br/>随着李帝努手指在里面来回地摩擦内壁，黄仁俊感觉自己的后面在分泌出一些不明的液体，而随着这些液体的增加，李帝努手指的进入变得顺利多了，甚至很顺利地可以在里面抽查。<br/>而黄仁俊依旧沉浸在和李帝努深吻中，“嗯,李Jeno...”被吻地浑身发软发烫，黄仁俊忍不住轻轻低唤了声李帝努的名字。<br/>李帝努眸色一沉，吻得更加霸道了起来，可手下的动作却更轻柔了，生怕弄疼了黄仁俊一般。<br/>眼见附近的壁道不再像之前那般紧咬自己的手指，李帝努悄悄地加了一根手指进去。<br/>“唔！”股间突升的异物感让黄仁俊浑身一颤，可随即那两指摩擦到的地方瞬间让黄仁俊弓起了身子，刺激的感觉让他的脚趾都蜷在了一起，“嗯啊....别碰那！”<br/>“这里？”李帝努离开黄仁俊的唇，戏谑地垂眸看着身下的黄仁俊，手指再次轻轻摩擦了下刚刚的地方。<br/>黄仁俊深知李帝努此时是在捉弄他，恶狠狠地瞪了眼李帝努后便咬住下唇，硬生生地忍住了快要脱口而出的呻吟声。<br/>可是嘴上忍得住，下面却忍不住，不知不觉中黄仁俊的下体便已经彻底坚挺直立了起来，甚至碰触到了李帝努正在活动的手腕处。<br/>“嗯？...你这里还挺厉害。”手腕处的滚烫让李帝努疑惑地往下看了一眼，发现是黄仁俊再次挺立起来的小弟弟后，有些惊讶。<br/>没想到仁俊看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，身体还挺好，怪不得想做主动的那个，还是有资本的。<br/>再次感到危机感李帝努等不了了，伸手轻轻脱掉黄仁俊滑落腰间的衣袍后，将其扔到了床下。<br/>然后李帝努便俯身从黄仁俊正躺着的枕头底下掏出了一瓶打开包装的润滑油。<br/>这是他趁仁俊洗澡的时候，悄悄拿出来研究的，没想到竟然真的派上了用场。<br/>“李帝努你？”黄仁俊一脸懵地看着李帝努从自己枕头底下抽出了一个瓶子，然后往手上挤了一些...粘稠的液体出来。<br/>这不会是...那个油吧？<br/>“艾维斯的。”李帝努解释完，便趁着黄仁俊震惊发愣的空档，将黄仁俊的腿轻扒开，将润滑油抹了一些在自己的坚挺上，紧接着将其顶在了黄仁俊的菊花处。<br/>“住手我还没...啊！”未等黄仁俊喊完，李帝努便微微一挺，将灼热插了进去。<br/>“啊！”虽然前戏做足，后面也被扩张很久，可黄仁俊还是感到了一瞬的疼痛。<br/>“呼...”李帝努也被夹地倒吸一口凉气。<br/>仁俊里面好紧。<br/>见黄仁俊皱眉，李帝努分出心安抚地亲吻了下黄仁俊的唇瓣，然后空出的手再次握住黄仁俊的分身，上下撸动着。<br/>被刚才自己那么一插，小仁俊都软了几分。<br/>“唔...嗯...”轻轻浅浅的低吟声自房间中响起。<br/>一阵疼痛后，伴随着李帝努的耐心爱抚，黄仁俊也渐渐地在两人的交互中找到了一点快感。<br/>慢慢的，手中的坚挺顶部分泌出了粘稠透明的液体，李帝努明显感到黄仁俊后面的壁道中也松软了下来。<br/>李帝努见状暗喜，一手爱扶着黄仁俊，一手扶着黄仁俊的细腰，将整个下身插了进去。<br/>“你妈的李帝努！”那处被人捅开，黄仁俊怒骂出声，想要将体内的硬物给挤出去，可却无能为力。<br/>李帝努力气好大，完蛋了。<br/>又粗又长的硬物在自己身子里面轻轻抽插着，液体随之进入，又随之流出，很快弄得床单一片湿润。<br/>“呜...”黄仁俊禁锁眉头地忍受着，一点享受的心情也没有。<br/>不是做爱么！为什么动起来之后一点也不舒服！还隐隐地有些疼啊..<br/>趴伏在他身上的李帝努自是察觉到了黄仁俊的不愉快，“一会儿就好了。”<br/>说完怜惜地亲吻了一下黄仁俊的额头，以示安慰。<br/>“哼。”黄仁俊轻哼一声，恨恨地转头不理李帝努。<br/>李帝努无奈一笑，只能靠记忆去找寻刚刚发现的敏感处，下体在黄仁俊的身子里轻轻抽动着，终于，在一次抽插的时候，摩擦到了那个敏感点，黄仁俊被刺激地一把抱住了身上的李帝努。<br/>“呃嗯....嗯...你！嗯好舒服...那里...”后面的声音越来越小，黄仁俊惊叫完才发觉自己说了多么淫秽的话语出来，一张俊脸羞得通红。<br/>那里实在是太敏感了，而李帝努发觉这一点后就不停顶弄着那里。<br/>阵阵快感袭来，黄仁俊后面突然流出了很多液体，帮助李帝努在里面更顺利地抽插，再次引得黄仁俊一阵阵呻吟。<br/>胸前粉嫩的一点被含住，乳尖被李帝努用力吸吮着，黄仁俊颤着身子，抱住了李帝努的头，恶狠狠地凶道：“嘶！李帝努你给我轻点！”<br/>李帝努闻言抬头，笑眯眯地说了声：“遵命。”<br/>然后便再次低头，但这次嘴上的力度明显轻柔了不少，就在黄仁俊放松下来的瞬间，李帝努突然加快了下身的抽动。<br/>“嗯啊——！”<br/>麻酥酥的，带着从四肢百骸弥漫来的强大快感，黄仁俊猛地再次抱紧李帝努的脖子，身子一抖，便再次射了出来。<br/>可李帝努却还在里面抽插着，高潮刚过的身子敏感无比，于是黄仁俊被顶到了两次敏感处后，小弟弟再一次颤颤巍巍地站了起来。<br/>听着身上李帝努性感的低喘声，黄仁俊忍不住偷偷睁开眼睛去打量李帝努的表情。<br/>可没想到，李帝努此时正趴在自己身上，抽动的同时，一双眼睛正牢牢地看着自己，眼底是满是柔情与执着。<br/>“李帝努...”黄仁俊在李帝努黑色的瞳孔中看到了自己的倒影，轻唤了声自己叫了快六年的名字。<br/>“我在。”李帝努微微一笑，倾身吻了一下黄仁俊微微颤抖的嘴唇，身下的动作却未停。<br/>有件事他一直未和仁俊说过，其实他很喜欢仁俊喊他全名...七个成员中，唯有仁俊会如此喊他。<br/>“....我喜欢你。”黄仁俊伸手托住李帝努未离开的俊脸，红着一张小脸，面上却笑得十分明媚。<br/>这是他第一次在清醒的状况下如此表达心意。<br/>懵懵懂懂的感情终于有了答案，以后的事以后再说吧，眼下面前的人才是最重要的。<br/>李帝努呆愣地看着面前笑得爽朗阳光的少年，眼中突然浮现出了年少初见时，黄仁俊笑起来带着虎牙的可爱模样。<br/>眸子柔了下来，“我也是。”李帝努再次深吻向了黄仁俊，黄仁俊也回吻回去，唇舌间满是依恋与眷恋。<br/>终于，在李帝努的喘息声和黄仁俊呻吟声中，经过数次使劲的顶弄，李帝努滚烫灼热的精液喷洒在了黄仁俊体内。<br/>高潮过后的两人互相拥抱着，喘息着，此刻的他们都不敢相信刚刚发生的一切。<br/>“疼么仁俊？”李帝努环起手臂，将黄仁俊抱在怀中，轻声问道。<br/>黄仁俊咬了咬下嘴唇回道：“一开始有点...”<br/>“那后面呢？”李帝努伸手摸了摸黄仁俊有些凌乱的鬓角。<br/>“...还行。”面对李帝努耍流氓一般的提问，黄仁俊咬了咬下嘴唇，十分不情愿地回道。<br/>他才不会承认后半段他很舒服！<br/>“那...再来一次？”李帝努伸手握住黄仁俊想要逃离的小手，将其按到了自己再次挺立起的滚烫上面。<br/>黄仁俊想要拒绝，但面对李帝努湿漉漉的大眼睛和委屈隐忍的表情，实在是说不出拒绝的话。<br/>一个大帅哥在面前做出一副乞巧可怜的模样，谁忍心拒绝啊！<br/>轻轻一点头，李帝努便再次扒开了黄仁俊的双腿，轻轻将其侧压在身下，想要换个姿势继续。<br/>“嗯...”轻轻的低吟声和喘息声再次回荡在了房间内，又是一场混战开始了。<br/>…<br/>不知过了多久，客房内本来整洁干净的大床上一片狼藉，床单皱地不成样子，四个枕头也被扔到了床上各处。<br/>李帝努心满意足地下床，拿起床上自己的浴袍，将其穿在了身上。<br/>“仁俊洗澡吗？”李帝努弯腰靠近趴倒在床上的黄仁俊，柔声问道。<br/>“洗个屁，李帝努你给我滚！”结果换来的是黄仁俊的一声带脏字的怒骂。<br/>屁股那里又痛又痒，浑身都要散架了，自己可是病患，为什么要遭这种罪啊！<br/>三次！自己足足陪这家伙射了三次！期间自己被他撩拨地还射了五六次！射到最后自己一滴都不剩了，可那家伙还生龙活虎的！<br/>这个变态！<br/>“我帮你洗一洗吧，你后面不洗可能会生病。”李帝努无奈地坐在床边，伸手在黄仁俊细腻滑嫩的后背上轻轻摩挲着，果不其然，刚经历过高潮的黄仁俊身子十分敏感，身子立马肉眼可见地僵住了。<br/>“...我自己洗。”黄仁俊一把拍掉李帝努在自己身上点火的大手，没好气地说道。<br/>“我射进去的我负责。”李帝努就这么脸不红心不跳地耍了一通流氓话出来。<br/>“滚蛋我说了我...啊你放我下来！”话音未落李帝努便一弯腰将黄仁俊整个人抱了起来。<br/>动作熟练无比。<br/>“走咯洗澡去。”<br/>“李帝努我没穿衣服！！！”</p><p> </p><p>第三十三话 我帮你<br/>在黄仁俊的强烈抗议下，李帝努只能一边抱着黄仁俊，一边从地上捡起了之前扔掉的浴袍，然后将其盖在黄仁俊裸露的身体上。<br/>卫生间在走廊外面，确实还是应该遮一下，万一遇到人了多尴尬。<br/>结果没想到，李帝努一开门就看到了惊悚的一幕。<br/>只见艾维斯正把茶医生逼靠在了走廊护栏上，一只手搂着茶医生的腰，两人贴的很近，正凝望着彼此，眼看就要吻上了，也就是在这时，李帝努抱着黄仁俊开门出来了。<br/>“呃。”见到这一幕，李帝努和怀中的黄仁俊有些傻眼。<br/>...是不是打扰到他们了？<br/>面向他们的茶医生见状赶紧一把推开身上的艾维斯，看也不敢看一眼李帝努，转身飞快地回到了旁边的房间。<br/>艾维斯无奈地摸摸胸口，转身看向李帝努和黄仁俊也是一愣，问道：“你们...完事了？”<br/>他们晚饭都吃完了，这俩人可算是舍得出来了。<br/>黄仁俊紧了紧身上盖着的浴袍，很不自然地转移话题问道：“你和茶医生是...？”<br/>这俩人难道第一次见就要亲上了么！<br/>“啧，要不是你们突然出来，已经得手了，真是可惜。”艾维斯十分惋惜地说道。<br/>“...那真是抱歉。”黄仁俊皮笑肉不笑，然后尴尬地轻咳两声说声道：“咳咳，我...我们要洗个澡，占用下浴室。”<br/>毕竟是人家的别墅，洗个澡前还是通知下吧。<br/>艾维斯眼睛一亮，连忙点头说道：“嗯嗯，去吧去吧，浴缸旁边有个浅蓝色的瓶子，里面有清洁凝胶，你拿那个清洗后面～”<br/>黄仁俊听罢整个人都僵住了。<br/>这家伙的东西也太全了吧！刚刚和李帝努做的时候，枕头底下一堆润滑油避孕套还有教科书，自己问李帝努是哪来的，李帝努指了指抽屉说是艾维斯留给他的。<br/>“多谢！”<br/>咬牙切齿地道声谢后黄仁俊便拉了拉李帝努胸前的衣襟，小声说道：“走吧洗澡去。”<br/>在艾维斯面前，他已经尴尬地快抬不起头了。<br/>没听懂中文的李帝努冲艾维斯点了下头，便抱着轻飘飘的黄仁俊走进了浴室。<br/>外面的艾维斯见两人进去，摇着头低笑了两声，然后便一瘸一拐地走回房间去找他的茶医生道歉了。<br/>…<br/>浴室内，李帝努将包裹着浴巾的黄仁俊放在了地上，用柜子上的一次性毛巾将整个浴缸擦洗了一遍。<br/>做完这些李帝努才打开水龙头往浴缸里放水与沐浴露。<br/>斜靠在洗手台双腿打颤的黄仁俊趁着这个空挡四处打量着这间浴室。<br/>这间浴室很大，除了淋浴间外，浴室的正中间还放着一个黑色的圆形大浴缸，经由黄仁俊目测，最多能躺四五个人进去。<br/>浴缸边缘的杂物台上摆放了许多瓶瓶罐罐，可黄仁俊一眼就看到了艾维斯口中的“浅蓝色瓶子”。<br/>原因无他，只因为那瓶子的造型实在太过露骨...竟然是个蘑菇的形状！虽然做的圆润可爱，可还是会让人联想到生殖器官。<br/>“在看什么？”李帝努注意到黄仁俊的视线一直落在浴缸旁的瓶瓶罐罐上，好奇问道。<br/>“没什么。”黄仁俊摸了摸鼻头，转移话题道：“水放好了么？”<br/>李帝努伸手摸了摸水温，感觉差不多，于是回头浅笑道：“水温正好，但还要放一阵，你想现在进去？”<br/>虽然这大浴缸有两个水龙头出水，但想放满水还是要等很久。<br/>“嗯...我腿有点发抖。”黄仁俊红着脸解释道。<br/>他实在是坚持不住了，本来脚底就有伤，现在腿也又酸又痛，根本站不住。<br/>李帝努听罢会心一笑，走到黄仁俊面前，轻轻地捏了捏他红彤彤的小脸，说道：“我抱你。”<br/>说完不等黄仁俊回答，双臂一用力便将黄仁俊抱了起来，而黄仁俊身上的浴袍也彻底滑落下来，漏出了光滑裸露的身子。<br/>已经习以为常的黄仁俊顺势环着李帝努的脖子，等待李帝努将自己抱到水里。<br/>哗啦——<br/>“小心脚。”李帝努将黄仁俊轻柔地放入水中，小心翼翼地将黄仁俊受伤的右脚扶到浴缸台子上才起身。<br/>“水温如何？”<br/>“嗯...可以再热点。”已经适应了水温的黄仁俊想要再热一点。<br/>“好。”<br/>两人的对话如此的朴实简单，简单到黄仁俊有种梦回2018的感觉。<br/>那时是他和李帝努相处最舒服的阶段...因为未成年，所以他们不用考虑避嫌，两人安安静静地待在一起也不会觉得尴尬，反而有种很温馨的感觉...<br/>一如现在。<br/>李帝努不知道黄仁俊此时所想，只看到黄仁俊在看着自己傻傻发呆，于是也脱掉了身上的浴袍，露出了精瘦修长的身子，迈步进入了浴缸中。<br/>进入水中的李帝努舒服地低哼出声，小心翼翼地将黄仁俊抱坐在自己的大腿上后，将下巴抵在了黄仁俊的肩膀上，小声嘟囔道：“仁俊你屁股好软。”<br/>其实这一点他早就发现了，仁俊的屁股比他们队里所有人都要翘，身上大多肉也都长在了屁股上，所以摸起来特别地有弹性。<br/>“...你闭嘴，让我静一会。”<br/>肌肤相贴让黄仁俊很是别扭，再加上李帝努口头的撩拨，黄仁俊只能恼羞成怒地让李帝努闭嘴。<br/>李帝努早已习惯了黄仁俊的恶语相向，微微一笑便抱着黄仁俊仰靠在浴缸旁，安心享受着泡泡浴。<br/>两人就这样静静地泡了一会，可突然黄仁俊的后腰处被一熟悉的硬物抵住了，黄仁俊浑身一僵，颤抖地说道：“李帝努...把你的那东西移开。”<br/>“不要。”李帝努握着黄仁俊的腰肢一抬，便将硬物蹭进了黄仁俊的大腿根之间。<br/>感受到大腿根部间的滚烫，黄仁俊整个人都不好了，“别，我浑身要散架了！”<br/>“噗。”听到黄仁俊的话，李帝努一个没忍住突笑出了声，伸手轻轻在黄仁俊的胸前刮了一下后浅笑道：“知道，我就蹭蹭。”<br/>自己哪就那么禽兽，仁俊还真是可爱。<br/>“...哦。”黄仁俊黑脸。<br/>自己是不是被嘲笑了。<br/>…<br/>两人在浴缸里泡了好久，期间李帝努总是对黄仁俊动手动脚，还悄咪咪地揉搓黄仁俊的小弟弟，惹得黄仁俊好几次差点就想把李帝努从浴室里踹出去。<br/>实在是太过分了，自己只想安安静静洗个澡啊！<br/>“你洗完了吧？赶紧出去。”一把抓住在自己腰间不老实的大手，黄仁俊不耐烦地催促道。<br/>自己还要清理后面呢，李帝努能不能有点眼力见。<br/>“你后面还没洗呢，我帮你。”李帝努可没忘这一回事，柔声问道。<br/>李帝努说话的气息喷吐在了黄仁俊的后颈，炙热的呼吸简直快灼伤掉那一片肌肤。<br/>“我不要，太恶心了！”黄仁俊一张脸瞬间又青又红，艰难地转身想要推搡李帝努出去。<br/>李帝努一只手就握住了这推搡他的两只小手，无比真诚地说道：“你另外一条腿还搭在台子上呢，这姿势你洗不到那里面的仁俊。”<br/>黄仁俊动作一顿，挪了挪屁股稍微模拟了下姿势，然后不敢置信地瞪大了双眼。<br/>不是吧，自己一条腿在外面的话，真的洗不到那里！<br/>黄仁俊的变化没有逃过李帝努的双眼，心情大好的李帝努摸了摸黄仁俊的小脑袋瓜说道：“这就是人体结构啊仁俊，乖，我帮你洗。”<br/>说完不等黄仁俊回答，李帝努就要将手指顺着股间那条缝进入黄仁俊的后面。<br/>“等下...”黄仁俊红着一张脸，从浴缸旁边的置物架上取下了那瓶清洁凝胶，尴尬地说道：“用这个...清洗。”<br/>救命，好尴尬。<br/>李帝努愣了一下便接过了，将瓶子打开，取出一部分凝胶挤在手中后，轻声在黄仁俊微红的耳边说道：“放松。”<br/>李帝努的话仿佛有魔力般，黄仁俊听到后竟然真就放松了下来。<br/>在感觉到身上黄仁俊身子的变化后，李帝努唇角一勾，便用双指扒开了臀瓣，将那凝胶送入黄仁俊体内。<br/>“呜....”<br/>虽然那里已经被李帝努开发过了，但现在还处于一个很敏感的时期，李帝努的手只是帮他清理，竟然就引得他一阵颤抖。<br/>手指被黄仁俊的里面紧紧包裹，温热的紧致感让李帝努感觉自己的下面又挺立起来了，害怕擦枪走火的他赶紧低声道；“...你别夹，这样的话我没法帮你清理里面。”<br/>“我没夹！”<br/>那是生理反应！他也不想夹的！<br/>“好，你没夹你没夹，那你放松...嗯就这样，真乖。”李帝努在黄仁俊的身下循循善诱着，直到感受到黄仁俊的身子彻底放松下来后，才开始用手指在里面探索着，试图将凝胶抹遍所有角落。<br/>“嗯啊....你，你别碰那里！”李帝努的指尖突然掠过了黄仁俊的敏感点，黄仁俊立马吓得惊叫出声。<br/>“哪里...这里么？”正在努力清洁的李帝努假装好奇地问道，可手指的动作却猛地加大了力度，不停在黄仁俊的敏感点上摩擦着。<br/>“啊你！呜...呜李帝努你....哈啊...”黄仁俊浑身一颤，巨大的刺激让他下意识想要起身离开，但是他此时受伤的脚还架在台子上，根本没法动。<br/>黄仁俊呻吟声极大地满足了李帝努，李帝努用闲着的那只手将黄仁俊的小脸掰过来后，用唇堵住了那张发出诱人声音的小嘴。<br/>...<br/>两人已不记得是谁先伸出舌头去勾引对方了，他们只记得在浴室里疯狂地亲吻了彼此，直到彼此口干舌燥才停了下来。<br/>要不是受限于只有一只腿，黄仁俊可能真的会被撩拨地再次献身给李帝努。<br/>李帝努太会了。</p><p> </p><p>第三十四话 有空常来<br/>就这样，一行人在艾维斯家住了两天，这两天内除了李帝努陪着黄仁俊在房间静养外，艾维斯每天都瘸着一只脚带着其它三名成员在曼谷到处玩。<br/>巧的是，艾维斯好玩的性子和钟辰乐一拍即合，两人特别喜欢凑在一起琢磨吃什么和去哪玩，经常是两人在别墅里遇到了，然后就开始商量哪里的饭好吃，或者哪里的设施有意思。<br/>艾维斯会十分爽快地主动提出带他们去玩，钟辰乐当然乐得有人带路，所以就一手拽着朴志晟，一手拉着罗渽民屁颠颠地跟着去了。<br/>嗯其实钟辰乐也是为了给别墅里的两人创造机会，毕竟休假的机会难得，必须好好把握。<br/>虽然四人中朴志晟和罗渽民不会说中文，但好在有钟辰乐这名上海人可以翻译，不然艾维斯恐怕只能找隔壁的茶医生来应急当韩翻了。<br/>一想起茶医生，艾维斯就头疼。<br/>那天被撞破好事后，茶医生为了报复他，打破伤风的时候公报私仇，每一下都扎的很深，艾维斯现在屁股上的针眼还没消掉。<br/>最要命的是，那晚他经过皮试后，竟然发现他是对破伤风过敏的体质，所以还要进行脱敏治疗，像仁俊那种不过敏的，打一针破伤风就够了，可他却足足打了四针，搞得他现在去街对面找茶医生一起吃顿饭的勇气都没有了。<br/>按钟辰乐的话说，这就是一物降一物吧。<br/>而黄仁俊和李帝努的小日子就过得很是滋润了，俩人在房间里一起看完了好几部电影，但除了电影还干了些什么就没人知道了。<br/>本来李帝努就是个宅男，十分不喜欢凑热闹，如今可以安安心心地陪着黄仁俊，他也乐得清闲。<br/>...<br/>很快，三天的假期就这么过去了，也到了他们离开，前往下一场巡演地点的时候了。<br/>几人的行李几天前地就已经被经纪人送到了艾维斯家里，如今经纪人只需要开着车来到别墅接他们。<br/>五人现在正站在别墅门口等待经纪人，一起等着的还有热情好客的艾维斯。<br/>“这几天麻烦你了，来韩国的话记得找我们啊，”黄仁俊临走前踮起脚尖拍了拍艾维斯的肩膀，一副好哥俩的样子让艾维斯忍俊不禁。<br/>“嗯嗯一定，有空常来。”艾维斯本来想伸手揉一揉黄仁俊的头，可余光瞄到黄仁俊身边的李帝努后，还是忍住了。<br/>这家伙醋劲可大，多一事不如少一事。<br/>“你去上海的话也联系我啊，我肯定给你安排地明明白白！”一旁正听着的钟辰乐挤过来说道。<br/>艾维斯的性子他挺喜欢的，热情开朗不做作，为人也绅士有礼貌，更重要的是很有分寸。<br/>在他们都知道艾维斯是喜欢男人的情况下，艾维斯一直避免和他们有过于亲密的接触，就怕惹得他们多心，这一点钟辰乐看的明明白白。<br/>“行，等我搞定茶医生后，肯定去找你们。”艾维斯爽朗一笑。<br/>黄仁俊和钟辰乐黑线。<br/>感情这家伙没放弃啊，这两天一提到茶医生，艾维斯就岔开话题，他们还以为艾维斯对茶医生已经没想法了呢。<br/>俩人殊不知艾维斯现在是患上了茶医生ptsd症,只要他一听到“茶医生”三个字，就会感到屁股上的针眼在隐隐作痛。<br/>况且这两天家里有客人，也不能把客人怠慢了，于是追求茶医生这件事就先缓了缓。<br/>“你加油。”黄仁俊伸手想要再次拍拍艾维斯的肩，可手伸到一半就被李帝努截住了。<br/>李帝努将黄仁俊的小手握在手里十指相扣，一双眼睛委屈巴巴地盯着黄仁俊，好像受了很大委屈般。<br/>“...”看到李帝努这表情，黄仁俊很不雅地翻了个白眼。<br/>至于吗这男人，这也吃醋。<br/>艾维斯也注意到了李帝努的动作，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻头。<br/>“咳咳...”一旁目睹此景的钟辰乐干咳两声，刚要开口打破僵局，就看到了他们在泰国的保姆车从街道的另一头驶到了别墅的大门口。<br/>于是钟辰乐连忙说道：“啊经纪人哥哥来了，那我们走了啊，艾维斯你加油！有空再见！”<br/>几人见状也纷纷和艾维斯道别，最后只留下黄仁俊和李帝努留在原地和艾维斯做最后的道别。<br/>李帝努其实道完别是想直接转身走的，可脚下的步伐一顿，在临走前还是拍了拍艾维斯的肩膀，十分诚恳地说了声：“Thank you Ives.”<br/>艾维斯一愣，这句感谢在他看来，信息量很大啊。<br/>看来他们俩结合地不错嘛嘿嘿。<br/>艾维斯贼贼一笑，耸肩回道: “You are welcome, good luck Jeno.”<br/>希望他和仁俊能够好好的，韩国不比泰国开放，他们俩人还是公众人物，自己只能祝福他们了。<br/>李帝努听罢冲艾维斯笑了笑，然后低头轻声向黄仁俊问道：“走吧？”<br/>黄仁俊此时的神情有些尴尬，摸了摸鬓角后说道：“呃你先上车，我还有话和艾维斯说。”<br/>“好，那我先过去了。”<br/>李帝努听罢便伸手接过了黄仁俊的行李箱，拉着两个行李转身上了保姆车。<br/>见黄仁俊留在原地，艾维斯疑惑问道：“你怎么不走？有话和我说？”<br/>“呃...嗯。”黄仁俊有些尴尬。<br/>“说呗，什么事？”<br/>在艾维斯的注视下，黄仁俊十分别扭地问道：“那个清洁的东西，在哪买...”<br/>“什么？什么东西？”艾维斯没听清，提高音量询问道。<br/>“就是那个清洁凝胶！什么牌子的！在哪买！学名叫什么！”黄仁俊咬牙切齿大声问道。<br/>不管了，反正成员们都上车了。<br/>艾维斯一愣，然后没忍住笑出声：“噗，你是说那个啊，我一会微信发个链接给你，泰国这种东西多的是。”<br/>“...多谢。”<br/>“那床被子你要么，你要的话我可以寄给你～不然我就扔了啊？”见黄仁俊害羞，艾维斯忍不住调侃道。<br/>“不用！你扔了吧！我走了！再见！”黄仁俊小脸爆红，头也不回地落荒而逃。<br/>丢死个人了，那凝胶的包装被撕掉了，自己网上搜也搜不到，只能硬着头皮问艾维斯，结果还被他嘲笑了！<br/>其实自己可以用别的牌子的，但百度怎么搜也搜不到类似这种的产品，能找到的好多都是治痔疮的...<br/>黄仁俊怀疑是这类产品有专门的购买渠道和专业名词，但自己实在是搜不到，只能问了。<br/>等等...艾维斯说用...微信发给自己？<br/>...天啊黄仁俊你真是蠢啊！为什么不在微信上问，偏要面对面询问这么羞耻的问题啊！<br/>…<br/>下一场巡演在印度尼西亚，NT DR的成员们艰难地挤过人潮，坐上了去酒店的车。<br/>“脚疼么？”李帝努低声向身旁的黄仁俊询问道。<br/>黄仁俊摇摇头，说道：“还好，走路不是很疼。”<br/>“回去之后我帮你检查一下脚底？”<br/>“...好。”<br/>坐在黄仁俊身边的罗渽民听到两人这旁若无人的对话，一阵头大。<br/>这俩人要不要这么明显，他们可还在车上呢。<br/>通过这两天的接触，罗渽民明显感觉到李帝努和黄仁俊之间有什么变得不一样了。<br/>虽然不知道他们俩进行到哪一步，但能肯定的是，这俩人一定已经把话说开了。<br/>不然以他们的性子，肯定还会像之前那样保持距离。<br/>“你们俩住一间？”罗渽民就是象征性地问一下，其实心里已经有了答案。<br/>李帝努听到后笑眯眯地凑向黄仁俊问道：“仁俊想和我一间么？”<br/>“...不想！”<br/>黄仁俊额头青筋跳了两下，狠狠地瞪了一李帝努。<br/>蹬鼻子上脸，刚刚自己都默认和他住一间了，还有什么好问的！<br/>？<br/>李帝努疑惑地眨了眨水灵的大眼睛，不确定地问道：“真的不想？”<br/>难道仁俊是这两天和自己住腻了么？不应该啊...<br/>“说了不想就是不想，你爱跟谁跟谁！我和渽民住一间！”黄仁俊嘴硬道。<br/>自己才不会说出想和他一间房呢，李帝努你做梦！<br/>这下轮到一旁观战的罗渽民慌张了，“啊？”<br/>什么跟什么啊...怎么战火烧到自己头上来了，自己那点心思虽然没被仁俊察觉，但Jeno是知道的啊。<br/>“渽民我可以和你住一间么？”黄仁俊赌气似的踩了下李帝努的脚，然后转头向罗渽民问道。<br/>“可以啊，但Jeno不是和你...”<br/>话音未落便被黄仁俊打断：“那就我们一间！不管他！”<br/>“行吧...”罗渽民同情地看了眼另一侧的李帝努，发现李帝努嘴角的笑容僵住了。<br/>Jeno真是自讨苦吃，直接宣布他俩住一间不就完了，非要问仁俊一下，仁俊的性子怎么可能惯着他。<br/>“仁俊...”李帝努委屈巴巴地看向黄仁俊。<br/>他想和仁俊住一间，仁俊身上香香的软软的抱着好舒服。<br/>“呵呵。”<br/>坐在后排的吃瓜群众钟辰乐见状，赶紧将胳膊搭在了朴志晟的肩膀上，笑嘻嘻地问道：“咱俩一间吧志晟？”<br/>“可以啊。”朴志晟一边玩着手机一边应道。<br/>“？？？那我和谁住？”前排的李帝努听到后换头咬牙切齿地问道。<br/>马克哥和楷灿早就到酒店了，肯定他俩住一间，难不成自己要...<br/>“你和经纪人哥哥一起住啊~机会要好好抓住的，Jeno哥。”<br/>“......”</p><p> </p><p>第三十五话 喜欢么<br/>世界巡回演出圆满结束了。<br/>几人又回到了之前悠闲却又充实的生活状态中，虽然非回归期没有那么多通告，但他们还是要在中午之前到公司训练，一直忙到晚上才能有自己的时间，有的时候成员们对于舞蹈不满意，还会一起加练到凌晨。<br/>虽然听起来辛苦，但他们已经习惯了这种快节奏的生活，每天到公司打卡上班，安排好自己一整天的训练内容已经成为了他们的一种本能。<br/>下班后成员们回到宿舍就开始各忙各的，夜间的首尔也是十分热闹的，所以他们偶尔也会一起聚个餐或者出去逛个街。<br/>当然，其中黄仁俊和李帝努的相处方式就比较独特了。<br/>据宿舍记者朴志晟的不完全统计，泰国假期结束之后，黄仁俊和李帝努两人一起出现的次数大大增加，而且频繁被他目击到从宿舍卫生间或者储物间里面一起出来。<br/>世巡已经结束一周了，一周内两人竟然足足被朴志晟撞见过两次此类事件。<br/>嗯，很引人遐想。<br/>可每当朴志晟和钟辰乐说起此事，钟辰乐都会装似不在意地以一句：“他俩关系好，你别多想。”来搪塞回去。<br/>怎么可能不多想啊！他没和钟辰乐说的是，每次这俩哥哥从那种地方一起出来后，仁俊哥的脸都红得不行，反而Jeno哥一脸满足！<br/>就很诡异啊！<br/>于是今天下班后，朴志晟早早地蹲守在了宿舍客厅，打算等李帝努和黄仁俊进卫生间后，去暗搓搓听个墙角。<br/>这俩哥哥肯定有秘密！<br/>…<br/>果不其然，还是让蓄谋已久的朴志晟等到了这个机会。<br/>在李帝努紧随黄仁俊走进卫生间后，朴志晟蹑手蹑脚地走到卫生间门口，蹲在地上将耳朵贴到了门上。<br/>“我不是说不要在卫生间了么，太凉了我不喜欢！”<br/>嗯，是仁俊哥的声音，什么不喜欢啊？<br/>“要不我和经纪人哥哥说一声，换室友？”<br/>什么啊...Jeno哥好端端地怎么突然提出换室友了？<br/>“别了，太明显了。”<br/>？？？什么明显？仁俊哥在说什么啊？<br/>“正好明天周末，我们早点下班然后....”<br/>后面的话朴志晟听不清了，实在好奇的他忍不住又将耳朵往玻璃上凑了凑，可就在这时，卫生间的门被李帝努一把拉开了。<br/>哐当——<br/>一个反应不及，朴志晟整个人以一种狗吃屎的状态跌进了卫生间里。<br/>“你在这做什么？”打开门的李帝努黑着一张脸问道。<br/>这小子什么癖好，竟然躲在墙角偷听，他难道不知道磨砂玻璃另一侧能看到他贴在玻璃上的大耳朵么？<br/>“呃...我...”朴志晟有点摔傻了，一时不知道怎么回答。<br/>“你凶什么啊李帝努，他都摔疼了。”李帝努身后的黄仁俊连忙上前扶起朴志晟，一边扶一边问道：“没事吧？摔疼了么？”<br/>被扶起的朴志晟揉了揉自己有点酸痛的胳膊，冲黄仁俊感激道：“还好，谢谢仁俊哥。”<br/>呜呜果然还是仁俊哥疼他，Jeno哥就知道凶自己。<br/>见到面前这温馨和睦的一幕，李帝努抽了抽嘴角，适时打破氛围地问道：“行了，你在门口干嘛呢鬼鬼祟祟的？”<br/>这小家伙总不会是想来偷听自己和仁俊这样那样的动静吧。<br/>“我就是...好奇嘛。”朴志晟低下头拧了拧衣角答道。<br/>“...好奇什么？”李帝努的脸更黑了。<br/>不会是真有那种癖好吧这小鬼。<br/>“就好奇你每次和仁俊哥进卫生间都在干嘛啊，一待就是一个小时...”<br/>？<br/>每次和仁俊在里面有待一个小时那么久么，他还以为只有不到半小时呢。<br/>想到这里，李帝努揶揄地看了眼黄仁俊，那仿若开车的眼神闹得黄仁俊浑身不自在，轻咳两声说道：“咳我俩有点私事，小孩子别问那么多。”<br/>“...我已经成年了仁俊哥。”朴志晟表情肃然。<br/>“好了别问了，听哥哥的，乖，反正我俩没做什么坏事。”黄仁俊正色道，试图拿出哥哥的气势来。<br/>“哦好吧。”见黄仁俊一副不愿多言的样子，朴志晟只能委屈地挠挠头离开。<br/>…<br/>朴志晟离开后，李帝努将卫生间的门反锁上，然后笑嘻嘻地凑到黄仁俊面前说道：“我也比你小，那我是不是也应该听你的话啊仁俊哥？”<br/>一边说还一边将手伸进黄仁俊的衣襟中。<br/>黄仁俊一把抓住在自己衣服里作祟的大手，有些担忧地问道：“别贫嘴，志晟是不是发现什么了？”<br/>发现他和李帝努之间的...不正常关系。<br/>“谁知道呢。”<br/>再次伸手试图抚摸黄仁俊的身子，可刚伸进去就又被黄仁俊给拦下了，“要不还是别做了，我怕...”<br/>听到此话，李帝努眨了眨水汪汪的大眼睛，直接将黄仁俊一把抱在腰上，然后将其抵在了卫生间的墙壁上，未等黄仁俊反应过来便仰头深吻住了他的唇瓣。<br/>“嗯...”<br/>熟悉而滚烫的男人气息扑面而来，黄仁俊下意识勾住了李帝努的脖子，轻轻用舌尖回应着这股热情。<br/>经历了这么多次的接吻，李帝努的吻技已经到达了炉火纯青的地步，除了用舌头去攻略城池外，李帝努还会时不时啃咬黄仁俊的唇瓣，亦或者吸住下唇用舌尖在上面轻舔打转。<br/>而黄仁俊最受不了的就是当李帝努含住自己的唇，然后一个劲地在上面舔弄的时候，慢条斯理的样子每次都撩拨地黄仁俊欲火焚身。<br/>想要更多。<br/>黄仁俊悄悄伸出小舌，想要主动出击，可刚到达李帝努的唇瓣之间，就一下子被含住了。<br/>“唔....！”<br/>可令黄仁俊没想到的是，面对他的主动，李帝努不仅没有热情回应，反而更加有耐心地与他周旋着。<br/>轻轻含住，舔舐，吸吮，可就是不和黄仁俊的小舌死命纠缠，这股子感觉可真是太糟心了！<br/>黄仁俊实在是受不了了，抓着李帝努的头就将他从自己面前拉开，然后在李帝努疑惑不解的眼神中，恨声恨气地说道：“你到底还做不做！磨蹭什么呢！”<br/>自己下面肿胀地不行，可这家伙竟然还故意这样慢悠悠地折磨自己。<br/>李帝努歪了歪头，轻笑出声道：“仁俊哥不是不想做么？”<br/>“李帝努你能耐了是不是！”黄仁俊恼羞成怒，一手钳住李帝努的下巴，然后使劲夹了夹环在李帝努腰间的双腿，果不其然看到李帝努的身子一僵。<br/>微微动了动臀部，抵在屁股上的硬物让黄仁俊十分满意，于是他刻意开始在李帝努的小腹处蹭来蹭去，直到李帝努受不住后，一把按住他不安分的腰肢才停下来。<br/>“是仁俊哥说了不想做的。”李帝努的双手突然伸入黄仁俊的衣襟，指尖准确无误地顺着身子摸上了黄仁俊的胸前，一把抓住黄仁俊胸前的两点粉嫩后，黄仁俊被刺激地再次夹紧了双腿。<br/>这一夹，屁股下面的滚烫又坚挺了几分，在此种刺激之下，李帝努终于低哑出声“乖，别动。”<br/>自己的小兄弟真是不给力，没看到他在和仁俊博弈么。<br/>仰头吻上黄仁俊的喉结，李帝努开始在上面慢悠悠地舔舐着，湿滑温热的舌尖带起一阵阵酥麻，黄仁俊忍不住抱住李帝努的头，主动将自己的光滑白皙的脖颈凑了过去。<br/>“哈啊...嗯....”轻浅的呻吟声自浴室响起，许是怕被别人听到，呻吟声中还带着一丝隐忍。<br/>听到这声呻吟后，李帝努明白了黄仁俊已经彻底动了情，于是同时停下了手上和嘴上的动作，低声诱惑道：“仁俊哥想和我做爱么？</p><p> </p><p>第三十六话 舍不得<br/>“...”黄仁俊轻咬贝齿，不吭声。<br/>见黄仁俊不回答，李帝努仰头一口咬上了面前精致的锁骨，一边轻啃舔舐着一边再次询问道：“仁俊哥哥想和我做爱么？”<br/>李帝努鼻息间的热气断断续续喷洒在黄仁俊的脖颈上，锁骨上滑腻的舌头以及衣服里到处作乱的大掌不断冲击着黄仁俊的底线。<br/>可恶...<br/>“嗯...李，李帝努你还做不做，不做...滚...”黄仁俊紧咬牙关，可细细碎碎的呻吟声还是在一次次开口闭口中泄露了少许，仔细听的话还能察觉到其中夹杂的急切。<br/>听到此话后，李帝努便从黄仁俊已经湿漉漉的锁骨处离开，仰头笑眼微眯地再次出声引诱道：“我当然想和你做，可仁俊哥不是不想和我做么？”<br/>黄仁俊实在忍不住了，扭动腰肢的同时一把勾住了李帝努的脖子，破罐子破摔地低吼道：“谁说我不想了！.你快帮我，我受不了李帝努...”<br/>李帝努这狗男人！<br/>见黄仁俊屈服，心情大好的李帝努伸手摸了摸黄仁俊因羞耻而变得通红的小脸，眯起眼睛再次低声问道：“那仁俊哥，想和我做什么呢？”<br/>“我...我想和你做爱...”后面的声音越来越小，黄仁俊羞耻地一把搂住李帝努的头，身子微微颤抖着。<br/>“如你所愿。”<br/>李帝努眼神一暗，将黄仁俊从腰间拉开后，飞快地将黄仁俊身上的衣物剔除干净，只留下了一条贴身的内裤。<br/>大掌覆上那处坚挺轻轻揉搓着，感受到掌间时不时跳动两下的物体，李帝努饶有兴致地轻舔了下嘴唇。<br/>果断地将黄仁俊的内裤顺着大腿往下拉了少许后，李帝努在黄仁俊不敢置信的目光中，半跪在地上，一口含住了黄仁俊的那处坚挺。<br/>“别....嗯啊！李帝努你起来！”见到跪在身前不停舔弄着自己下体的李帝努，黄仁俊又羞又气。<br/>虽然他们已经做过几次了，可是他和李帝努却从来没有帮对方口过。<br/>因为实在是太难为情了，可今天李帝努却突然帮自己口了，这种包裹感实在是...太刺激了。<br/>“呜呜...嗯李帝努你慢点...我，我受不了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>李帝努嘴里含着黄仁俊的男根，一边应着一边用手在下面两个丸子处画着圈。<br/>睾丸处的瘙痒感让黄仁俊羞耻地捂住了自己的嘴，生怕自己大声地呻吟出来。<br/>黄仁俊简直要疯掉了，他没想到李帝努连口活这种东西都能无师自通。<br/>李帝努的嘴在含住他下体上下吞咽的同时，竟然还用舌头去紧紧地依附他的阴茎，湿滑紧致的包裹感是黄仁俊从未体验过的。<br/>突然间，李帝努吸吮了一下黄仁俊那坚挺的顶部，顿时一股快感汹涌地冲向大脑，黄仁俊被刺激地整个人都蜷缩在了一起，大口喘息道：“哈啊...你，别...别吸。”<br/>李帝努闻言松开嘴，眼里含笑地抬头，用手指轻轻在黄仁俊阴茎的顶端扫了一下，然后将手指处的透明液体展示给黄仁俊看，并说道：“你这里有东西出来了。”<br/>“...”黄仁俊尴尬地撇开头，别扭道：“要不你起来，我们直接做算了。”<br/>卫生间的灯也太亮了，在这口交太羞耻了，而且李帝努还总说这些色色的话！<br/>李帝努轻舔了下唇角，垂下头看着面前已经坚挺的硬物，不甘心地问道：“不舒服吗？”<br/>不应该啊，书上就是这么写的，怎么会不舒服呢？<br/>“不是不舒服...卫生间灯太亮了，我有点...你干嘛！”<br/>后面半句话被黄仁俊咽下去了，因为此时的李帝努一口将他的阴茎再次含入了口中。<br/>灵巧的舌头仿佛有生命一般地在他的坚挺上旋转撩拨着。<br/>“李帝努你，你别...嗯啊！”<br/>李帝努的舌头不停地到处点火，见黄仁俊已经全身酥麻，眼看就要站不住的时候，李帝努终于停止了轻轻浅浅的试探，开始用力吞吐着嘴里的硬物。<br/>“呃嗯——！”<br/>黄仁俊发出一声闷哼，巨大的快感笼罩了他，惊起了他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>好舒服。<br/>一时间，口水伴随着吞吐发出了淫荡“啾啾”声，其中还夹杂着黄仁俊断断续续的轻吟声。<br/>突然间，积攒已久的快感好像凝聚到了一点，黄仁俊吓得连忙将自己的阴茎从李帝努嘴里拔了出来，而就在他拔出来的一瞬间，一股滚烫灼热的液体喷涌而出，一部分白浊就这么喷溅到了李帝努的左脸和衣服上。<br/>“抱歉，我没忍住...”刚射完的黄仁俊一边喘着粗气一边提上自己的裤子，伸手就要去抽卫生纸给李帝努擦脸。<br/>李帝努伸手从自己脸上擦了点精液下来，看到指尖的白浊液体，好奇地伸出舌尖舔了一下。<br/>嗯，腥腥甜甜的，还不错。<br/>黄仁俊刚拿完卫生纸，一转头就看到李帝努轻舔自己的精液的一幕，一张小脸瞬间涨得通红。<br/>这家伙是变态么！<br/>李帝努舔完后揉了揉自己已经酸痛的膝盖，站起来满脸委屈地搂住了一旁的黄仁俊。<br/>“仁俊...我难受。”低沉的嗓音配合着滚烫的鼻息，充满了诱惑。<br/>黄仁俊身体一僵，沉吟许久后轻轻说道：“可这里好脏好凉...要不我也帮你，那样射出来？”<br/>他们已经在马桶上还有地板上做过了，又脏又凉！即使卫生间挺干净，但还是有心里负担的！他真的不想再那么做一次了！<br/>李帝努听罢，将黄仁俊拉出怀抱，轻轻啄了一下黄仁俊的额头说道：“我可舍不得让你帮我口，明天周末来我家吧仁俊。”<br/>李帝努温柔的眼神让黄仁俊有些感动，轻轻用手中的卫生纸给李帝努擦拭左脸，黄仁俊半开玩笑地说道：“你家的床都要落灰了吧，我才不要。”<br/>从回归开始，李帝努每个月只回他在首尔的家里一次，而且还是匆匆忙忙地陪父母吃个饭就回到宿舍。<br/>“李帝努抓住黄仁俊擦拭他左脸的小手，将其拉下亲吻了一下后笑意盈盈地问道：“那我早点回去收拾一下，这样总可以了吧？”<br/>“那，你爸妈呢？”黄仁俊反手握住李帝努的大手，眼底闪一抹慌乱。<br/>他还不想面对这些。<br/>“他们去济州岛玩了，不会回来的。”李帝努察觉到了黄仁俊的异样，用手指轻轻摩挲了下黄仁俊的小手，无声安慰着。<br/>“那...好吧。”<br/>不在就好，他真的很害怕去面对别人，也害怕去面对这样的自己。<br/>“可是仁俊，射一次够么？”李帝努俯身贴近黄仁俊，伸出舌头轻舔了下黄仁俊的唇瓣，手指还不老实地碰了碰黄仁俊的下体。<br/>刚刚已经塌软下去的物件竟然隐隐有抬头的迹象。<br/>李帝努挑眉，不等黄仁俊回答便一把抱起黄仁俊，然后迈步走向淋浴间。</p><p> </p><p>第三十七话 云雾迷蒙<br/>在淋浴间外将黄仁俊放下，李帝努猛地低头深吻住了黄仁俊，一边热烈激吻着一边伸手拧开了水龙头。<br/>哗啦啦啦——<br/>水声和热气瞬间充满了整个卫生间，黄仁俊被吻得有些意乱神迷，张口想要询问什么，但马上就被李帝努找到了突破口般地抓住了小舌，然后疯狂纠缠着。<br/>见水温已经变热，李帝努轻轻地一拉一推，就把黄仁俊带入了水花四溅的淋浴室内。<br/>“李帝努我的...衣服...”眼看衣服被浸湿，黄仁俊慌乱地想要逃离。<br/>可李帝努哪会让他称心如意，一把将其拉回怀里边低声引诱道：“反正已经湿透了，而且外面有浴巾，你怕什么。”<br/>说完便搂住黄仁俊的腰，倾身吻向了黄仁俊的胸口。<br/>黄仁俊的白色短袖已经被打湿，透着衣料可以看到胸口那粉嫩的小豆子，李帝努伸出舌头，隔着衣料在那处粉嫩上打着转。<br/>“嗯...别这样...”黄仁俊仰起头轻吟出声，迷蒙的双眼望向了雾气缭绕着的淋浴间顶部。<br/>这样好刺激...<br/>李帝努轻咬住乳头，果然换来黄仁俊的一声惊叫，李帝努伸手摸向黄仁俊的裆部，灼热的硬物让他戏谑道：“你这里可不是这样告诉我的，小仁俊。”<br/>“你，你才小！”黄仁俊怒。<br/>怎么能说自己小！明明很大的！<br/>“嗯嗯，你最大了，乖，把腿打开一点。”李帝努轻笑出声，一手将黄仁俊抱在怀中，另一只手将黄仁俊湿透的裤子扯下一半，指尖悄咪咪地摸到了后穴的所在之处。<br/>“你轻点...”察觉到后面满满挤入的手指，黄仁俊已经放弃挣扎了，一股子涌上来的空虚感让他开始渴望被李帝努填满。<br/>他也知道这样是不对的，但随着他们做的次数越来越多，一开始的痛感已经转变成了快感，而且李帝努每次都会陪他做很久的前戏，他现在已经学会去享受做爱了。<br/>“宝贝你里面好紧。”李帝努的指尖在里面艰难地扭动着，下体的肿胀感让他的额头开始冒出细细的汗珠。<br/>“你，别喊我宝贝。”<br/>黄仁俊被这声低沉性感的宝贝给撩拨到了，瞬间涨红了一张小脸，下意识地夹了夹大腿，有些羞涩是怎么回事...可他是不会承认的！<br/>手指瞬间被黄仁俊的肉壁紧紧咬住，李帝努倒吸一口凉气，换了个称呼无奈道：“仁俊小宝贝，你别夹了好不好，不然我直接进去了。”<br/>然后将第二根手指缓缓插入了进去。<br/>“嗯...说了别喊我宝贝...李帝努你别碰我那里！哈啊那里太，太刺激了，你别...”<br/>李帝努轻车熟路地找到了黄仁俊前列腺的位置，不停在那里摩擦着，勾弄着，直到感受指尖被一股湿润包裹住，李帝努才满意地加快了速度。<br/>啾啪，啾啪，啾啪...<br/>李帝努抽动的动作带起了淋在两人身上的水花，混合着手指和后穴的动作，发出了十分淫荡的拍水声。<br/>“啊啊——”迅速的几下抽动惹得黄仁俊尖叫出声，双手紧紧攥住了李帝努坚实的手臂，一股羞耻感后知后觉地涌上心来。<br/>自己竟然喊那么大声，好丢人。<br/>李帝努被这一声叫地心里痒痒的，于是一只手在黄仁俊的后面不停抽插着，另一只手臂将侧过身去的黄仁俊扶近了一点，沙哑开口道：“仁俊，转过头来。”<br/>浑身酥软的黄仁俊听话地将头偏向李帝努，李帝努立刻深吻向黄仁俊的粉嫩唇瓣。<br/>黄仁俊主动将自己的丁香小舌递了过去，李帝努心中一喜，连忙带起那小舌一起缠绵着。<br/>嘴中和身后双重的刺激让黄仁俊感到十分难受，一股对李帝努的渴望充斥了他的整个大脑。<br/>黄仁俊离开李帝努微肿的性感嘴唇，嘴角带着银丝，眼神迷离地哀求道：“李帝努，给我...”<br/>“给你什么？”李帝努停下了抽动的手指问道，眼底满是情欲。<br/>“我...给我你下面那个东西。”黄仁俊侧身勾住李帝努的脖子，夹了夹屁股，再次哀求道。<br/>他有些受不了了，在淋浴间里做这种事情也太色情了，这谁受得住啊，这种情况下李帝努竟然还能耐着性子陪他做这么久的前戏。<br/>“下面的东西？什么东西？”李帝努微眯起笑眼，伸手拔出黄仁俊后面的手指，在花洒下冲了冲后将其伸入了黄仁俊的嘴中。<br/>“唔...就是...你直接进来好不好...”欲火焚身的黄仁俊配合地伸出舌头，不停地舔弄着李帝努的手指，想要让他赶紧进来。<br/>但还是不愿开口说出那么淫荡的话。<br/>“要说明白啊仁俊，想要什么？”李帝努偏不依他，手指夹住黄仁俊作祟的小舌后，一把将人搂在怀中，然后狠狠地用下面的滚烫顶了顶黄仁俊的腰腹。<br/>天知道他从进卫生间后就一直是这个状态，要不是仁俊怕疼，自己一进来就直接脱裤子办事了...但又不能只顾着自己舒服而不管仁俊。<br/>他觉得他可能说受虐体质，每次都喜欢一遍撩拨仁俊，一边折磨自己...<br/>腹部的硬物让黄仁俊下意识地凑近了一些，轻轻扭动了下腰肢，黄仁俊的小手主动下移去脱李帝努的裤子。<br/>想要李帝努。<br/>李帝努的眸光一暗，赶紧抓住黄仁俊作祟的小手，原本夹住黄仁俊舌头的指尖转变为轻扣黄仁俊的下巴。<br/>“仁俊想要我的什么？”说完还将下体再次往黄仁俊的腹部顶了顶。<br/>黄仁俊瞬间清醒，眼底闪过一丝恼怒。<br/>李帝努这性子真是太气人了，平时还感觉他沉稳可靠，可一到关键时刻就开始慢慢悠悠地撩拨自己！<br/>咣——<br/>一把将李帝努推到玻璃门上面，黄仁俊直接扯掉自己身上湿透的衣物，将其扔到地上后，猛地凑近李帝努，一把握住李帝努湿漉漉的下体，出口爆粗骂道：“我tm要你鸡巴，李帝努你是不是男人！墨迹个屁啊你！”<br/>？？？<br/>李帝努大惊。<br/>怎么感觉仁俊那句“鸡巴”是在骂自己啊...<br/>然后便听到黄仁俊骂骂咧咧的话传到耳朵里：“你要是不想做1就直说，你背过去换我来！”<br/>什么？<br/>察觉到玩大了的李帝努赶紧伸手搂住面前人的细腰，低声说道：“怎么会不想呢，我为了你可是忍了很久了。”<br/>做1可是体力活，还是自己来吧。<br/>“那你墨迹个屁，把衣服脱了！”黄仁俊一把推开李帝努，黑着脸命令道。<br/>非要逼自己爆粗口！<br/>“...好。”<br/>怀里瞬间的空荡让李帝努委屈了一下，但还是认命地脱掉了自己的上衣。<br/>一瞬间，修长壮硕的身材展现在了黄仁俊面前，低头看着李帝努流畅的鲨鱼线以及性感的腹肌，黄仁俊下意识咽了下口水。<br/>之前有粉丝在网上说过，和李帝努做爱一定是很性福的事情。<br/>这句话，他认证。<br/>“啧，怪不得粉丝想和你睡觉。”黄仁俊撇嘴。<br/>“那她们要失望了，我只想上你。”见黄仁俊晃神，李帝努一勾唇，便将黄仁俊背对着反抵到了玻璃门上。</p><p> </p><p>第三十八话 这样的自己<br/>“这里水不少，我直接进去了。”李帝努伸手将花洒喷涌出的热水抹到黄仁俊的后穴处，然后就拉下内裤，将壮硕坚挺的棍棒状物体抵了上去。<br/>已经被扩张好了的后穴十分轻易地就接纳了李帝努的坚硬，将其吞入内里后才紧紧地将其包裹起来。<br/>“呼...”<br/>“啊...”<br/>低呼声和呻吟声同时响起，被包裹的感觉和被填满的感觉让俩人都十分舒服。<br/>李帝努有些等不及黄仁俊适应了，下面不受控地轻轻抽动着，黄仁俊也不恼，微微地调整了下姿势便很快地适应了李帝努的粗大。<br/>适应后，黄仁俊夹了夹屁股，想让李帝努动地快一些。<br/>“宝贝别夹。”李帝努伸手惩罚般地轻拍了下黄仁俊翘起的性感臀部。<br/>刚刚一夹差点让自己射出来，他可不想那么快结束。<br/>“李帝努你快点好不好...我难受...”黄仁俊抵在玻璃上的小手握起，在玻璃雾气上划出五道鲜明的痕迹。<br/>李帝努咬牙，稍微深吸了几口气后，开始猛烈抽插了起来。<br/>“啊——啊...嗯啊，李帝努这样太刺激了...哈啊...嗯...”<br/>哐当，哐当，哐当...<br/>李帝努剧烈地动作使得黄仁俊不停地撞击到面前的玻璃，手抵在门把手处也没法减轻这股子动静，黄仁俊害怕门被自己撞坏，只能更加翘起屁股，让身子远离玻璃门。<br/>翘起的屁股瞬间挤压住了李帝努的粗大，李帝努只能喘着粗起哑声道：“仁俊你别这样，你里面太紧了...”<br/>“嗯...我才翘起，嗯啊，翘起一点点，你就不行了吗...哈啊....嗯....”黄仁俊一边呻吟着一边故意讥讽道。<br/>李帝努这家伙第一次做爱的时候可是让自己射了五六次才结束，此仇他必报！<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>李帝努闻言不悦地皱了皱眉，俯身趴在黄仁俊的后背，抓住黄仁俊的下体后，一边撸动着一边在其后面更加猛烈的抽插。<br/>两人紧紧贴合的身体让每一次抽插都能顶到黄仁俊的最深处，强烈的刺激让黄仁俊浑身颤抖，低呼出声：“啊我错了，你别这样...嗯，我受不了呜呜呜...”<br/>黄仁俊的呻吟声最后化为近乎抽泣的恳求，听到这声音，李帝努心都化了，抽插的速度减缓了一些后，握着黄仁俊的滚烫，轻声问道：“你刚刚说我不行？”<br/>怎么能说自己男人不行呢，仁俊太坏了。<br/>“我，我没有...你最棒了。”黄仁俊小声回道。<br/>呜呜呜自己干嘛要去招惹这个禽兽啊。<br/>“仁俊的小嘴可真会说话，过来。”李帝努笑意盈盈地俯身凑向黄仁俊，等待其侧身过来献出唇瓣。<br/>“嗯...”黄仁俊乖巧地转过头去，一边吻着一边轻动腰肢，一边配合着李帝努温柔却又刺激感十足的抽插。<br/>黄仁俊的娇吟和服软正是李帝努所求，李帝努猛地一插至深处，准确无误地顶弄到了黄仁俊的敏感点，于是又是一阵求饶般的低吟。<br/>酸麻的快感在黄仁俊体内乱串，因为这里是浴室，所以黄仁俊只能咬着唇从齿缝中发出呜哼的破碎细吟。<br/>“嗯啊...唔，李帝努...那里太深了...”<br/>黄仁俊被顶的感到身子快要散了架，理智也丧失掉了，只能一边回应着李帝努的热吻，一边小声叫唤着。<br/>哗啦啦啦啦——<br/>花洒处洒下的水淅淅沥沥地灌浇在两人身上，突然间，一直被套弄着的下体和被顶弄着的敏感点让黄仁俊一阵颤抖，脑中的意志本能被身子的快感所带走，后面一阵痉挛后，黄仁俊下意识夹紧了后面。<br/>“李帝努我要去了...”黄仁俊猛地将头转回，咬着牙低吼道。<br/>“嗯...一起。”李帝努察觉到了后面的紧致，赶紧快速地抽插了两下后，痛快地射了出来。<br/>“啊啊——”体内被填满的滚烫感觉让黄仁俊惊叫出声，自己的下面也猛地射出一股白浊，滚烫的精液顺着玻璃门流淌至淋浴间的瓷砖地板，看起来十分色情。<br/>“哈啊...哈啊...”再次射出来的黄仁俊虚弱地靠在玻璃门上，伸手擦掉面前的雾气，黄仁俊看到的一张充满情欲的绯红俊脸。<br/>这，是自己吗。<br/>后知后觉的羞耻感笼罩而来，黄仁俊撇开脸，不再去看玻璃上倒映出的自己。<br/>他有些...讨厌这样的自己。<br/>两人就这样低喘着，直到刚刚到高潮满满平息掉，李帝努缓缓将自己的阴茎抽了出来。<br/>“嗯...”股间失去的灼热让黄仁俊下意识夹紧了双腿，瞬间夹住了要逃离出去的小李帝努。<br/>“舍不得？”李帝努低声调侃着，刚做完爱的沙哑嗓音听起来性感极了。<br/>“滚！”黄仁俊咬了咬牙，将浑圆的屁股一收，小李帝努便被无情踢出去了。<br/>“真无情...疼么仁俊？”心满意足的李帝努一仰头将湿透的头发抚到到后面，并未察觉到黄仁俊的异样。<br/>“不疼。”<br/>黄仁俊微微颤抖地站直身子，他的股间还在不断地往下流淌精液，无论他怎么夹，还是感到一股热流顺着后穴流向大腿。<br/>李帝努射太多了。<br/>看到黄仁俊微颤的身子，李帝努心中一紧，轻轻抬起黄仁俊的小脸，将其被打湿的发梢抚至脸颊两边后，李帝努才终于看清了黄仁俊此时的表情。<br/>那是怎样的一种表情啊，除了刚做完爱的满脸春情外，还带着一种他看不懂的特殊意味。<br/>“...抱歉我太用力了。”李帝努伸手将黄仁俊的脸庞拉进，满脸怜惜地吻向黄仁俊的额头。<br/>仁俊这样的表情，莫名让他不安。<br/>“不疼的，我只是...有点累了。”<br/>黄仁俊轻轻抱住李帝努的腰肢，难得用一种撒娇似口吻安慰道。<br/>李帝努真的很好，对自己又温柔又体贴，这样的他，自己怎么可能狠得下心去责怪他什么。<br/>况且自己确实不痛，只是...有些不想面对做完爱后，自己淫荡的表情而已。<br/>见黄仁俊朝自己撒娇，李帝努的眼睛也微微眯了起来，反手抱住黄仁俊，感受到怀里柔软光滑的胴体后，李帝努忍不住轻抚摸黄仁俊圆润可爱的后脑勺，低声喟叹道：“你好软。”<br/>！<br/>黄仁俊反手就拧了一下李帝努的腰间，听到一声痛呼在耳畔响起后，黄仁俊才恶声恶气地回道：“别占我便宜，把沐浴露递给我。”<br/>自己要洗澡，腿上黏糊糊的，难受死了。<br/>“仁俊你还真是不温柔...”李帝努吃痛地揉了揉自己的腰间，忍不住哀怨道。<br/>果然仁俊的温柔只能维持三秒，但没办法，谁让自己喜欢他呢。</p><p> </p><p>第三十九话 滑腻腻<br/>发完牢骚后，李帝努还是听话地将淋浴间墙壁上放置的沐浴露拿了下来。<br/>黄仁俊正要伸手去拿，就见李帝努将沐浴露挤到了自己的手上，快速地揉搓两下后，便得到了满手的泡沫。<br/>不是吧李帝努这家伙！<br/>“我来帮你。”<br/>果然！<br/>黄仁俊咬牙切齿，但颤抖无力的身子已经无法支持他和李帝努硬碰硬了，只能背过头去将身子尽数交给李帝努。<br/>果然自己还是应该去健健身么！李帝努每次做完都神清气爽的，可自己就浑身瘫软，要躺好久才能缓过来，明明每天练习的运动量也不低啊！<br/>“这么乖？”对于黄仁俊的乖巧听话，李帝努有些意外地挑了挑眉。<br/>“快点，我要站不住了。”黄仁俊黑下脸催促道。<br/>“好的宝贝。”李帝努笑眯眯地点头，将花洒的水调小后，伸手将手中的泡沫尽数摸到了黄仁俊的后背，然后自上而下缓慢揉擦着，动作和缓轻柔，带起一阵阵酥麻。<br/>“嗯...”刚做完爱的身子还异常敏感，黄仁俊忍不住轻吟出声。<br/>！<br/>意识到自己下意识地呻吟后，黄仁俊满脸通红，咬紧牙关不敢再放松警惕。<br/>自己这身子怎么这么敏感...<br/>“你...要不再来一次？”李帝努自然听到了黄仁俊这声娇吟，于是凑近过来沉声建议道。<br/>自己还能再来几次，他乐于献身。<br/>“滚。”<br/>“遵命。”<br/>李帝努任劳任怨地从后面伺候着黄仁俊，涂抹至黄仁俊的下体处时，一双小手赶紧伸过来阻止了他的恶行。<br/>“那里...我自己来。”不知是被雾气熏陶的还是怎样，黄仁俊一张俊脸早已通红，眼底满是雾气，看起来十分惹人怜爱。<br/>李帝努抬头便看到这副表情，忍不住起身轻啄了黄仁俊被吻肿的唇瓣，然后说道：“仁俊真可爱，我帮你好不好，我保证除了涂抹以外，不干别的。”<br/>听到李帝努这番话，黄仁俊便没理由拒绝了，只能别扭地将脸别过去，然后小声说道：“那你抹吧...”<br/>“好。”<br/>见黄仁俊听话，李帝努笑眯眯地又挤了些沐浴露在手里，然后熟练地在黄仁俊的小弟弟上面反复揉搓着。<br/>刚射完的部位现在软踏踏的，摸起来手感十分Q弹，于是李帝努兴致大开地不停摆弄着小黄仁俊。<br/>“停...”黄仁俊颤抖的声音自身前响起。<br/>察觉到手中物体隐隐抬头，李帝努了然一笑：“那我不搓了。”<br/>说完便停了手。<br/>“你...”下体突然的空荡让黄仁俊十分难受。<br/>于是黄仁俊转身勾住李帝努的脖子，将身子贴向李帝努紧实的胸膛，轻声道：“李帝努，再来一次吧。”<br/>许是觉得不够，黄仁俊一只腿还缠到了李帝努的腰间。<br/>黄仁俊涂满沐浴露的身子就这么缠在了李帝努的身上，滑嫩细腻的肌肤激起了李帝努的情欲，胯下的巨物瞬间便硬了起来。<br/>“黄仁俊，你真是个妖精。”<br/>李帝努狠狠吻了上去，手指毫不客气地深入黄仁俊的后庭处。<br/>刚做完爱不久的菊穴早已松软，三根手指头很轻易地便将其撑开了。<br/>“仁俊，转过去。”李帝努舔掉黄仁俊嘴角流出的津液说道。<br/>“嗯...”黄仁俊转过身，用手抵着玻璃，微微撅起自己的翘臀，一双白皙修长的腿不住打着颤。<br/>李帝努俯身贴上黄仁俊的后背，一只手不住地揉掐着黄仁俊胸前的粉嫩，另一只手扶着自己的粗大，然后顶了进去。<br/>“嗯！李帝努你没吃饭么，快点呜...”<br/>“还不是怕你疼...”<br/>李帝努提高了频率和力度。<br/>“哈啊....嗯...那里，别这样...”<br/>新的一轮开始了。<br/>卫生间门口，朴志晟想上厕所，站在门口等了半天也不见他的仁俊哥和Jeno哥出来，只能听到哗啦啦的洗澡声。<br/>“这俩哥什么情况...不会一起洗澡吧！”朴志晟开始脑补两人一起洗澡的画面了。<br/>“诶嘿嘿...不想了不想了，Jeno哥和仁俊哥又不是gay,怎么可能做那种事！”<br/>朴志晟拍了拍自己红彤彤的小脸蛋，转身回房间了。<br/>再憋一会吧...<br/> ...<br/>半个小时后，黄仁俊穿着浴衣晃晃悠悠地走出了卫生间，而李帝努在淋浴间里捡着四处散落的衣物。<br/>“仁俊哥！”朴志晟的声音自沙发上响起，吓得黄仁俊一个激灵差点摔倒。<br/>“干嘛！”<br/>“啊没事，卫生间还有人么...我想上厕所...”朴志晟夹了夹自己的腿，感觉膀胱马上就要到达极限了。<br/>黄仁俊有些尴尬地摸了摸鬓角道：“Jeno还在里面...应该快出来了，你再忍忍吧。”<br/>“...仁俊哥，你和Jeno哥...是一起在里面洗澡的么？”朴志晟小心翼翼地开口问道。<br/>“额，不是不是，我洗澡，他...他在那拉肚子！”黄仁俊急中生智。<br/>朴志晟瞬间皱起了一张小脸，仿佛已经能闻到什么味儿了。<br/>“仁俊哥你...算了。”朴志晟很想问问黄仁俊有没有被熏到，但想想还是算了。<br/>仁俊哥都在里面闻着屎味洗了半个小时的澡了！要是嫌弃味道的话肯定早就出来了！<br/>“那我回去了，Jeno应该马上出来。”黄仁俊透过朴志晟的表情就知道他嫌弃自己了，但又不能和朴志晟说出实情。<br/>虽然已经成年，但在他们心中，星星永远是孩子！<br/>…<br/>敷衍完朴志晟后，黄仁俊便回到了房间。<br/>看着房间内的落地试衣镜，黄仁俊慢慢扯开浴衣腰带，然后拉开了领口。<br/>浴衣下的身子有些单薄瘦小，但常年练舞也让这幅身板看起来十分匀称，全身没有一丝赘肉，甚至于腹部可以看到清晰的马甲线。<br/>只见此时镜中人白皙的身子上落满了大大小小的红梅，尤其是胸膛和大腿附近，红色中还泛着一点青紫，若仔细看，还能看到腰间有一个浅浅的牙印。<br/>“我到底在干嘛啊...”<br/>看着镜子中自己斑驳不堪的身子，黄仁俊一时间有些迷茫。<br/>难不成要一直这样和李帝努躲躲藏藏下去吗...瞒地了一个月，两个月，但不见得可以一直这样瞒下去。<br/>辰乐已经知道了，而最近看渽民的反应，他应该也猜到了一二，连反应总是慢半拍的志晟也察觉到了自己和李帝努之间的亲昵...<br/>若是让外界知道了，那他们怎么办。<br/>黄仁俊后仰躺倒在自己的床上，满含心事的他感到好疲倦，那种疲倦更甚于身体上的。<br/>“好烦...”</p><p> </p><p>第四十话 周末<br/>今天是周末，成员们早早就下了班，李帝努以回家探亲为由先回家了，宿舍里只剩下了黄仁俊罗渽民和朴志晟三人。<br/>但只有黄仁俊知道，李帝努其实是回家收拾房间去了。<br/>“喂？”<br/>“我收拾好了，现在开车去宿舍接你吧。”<br/>话筒内传来李帝努低沉温柔的声音，黄仁俊浅浅一笑道：“不用啦我打车过去就可以。”<br/>李帝努站在镜子前仔细地刮去了下巴处零星的几个胡渣，不甘心道：“我都到门口了，还是开车接你吧，我看着外面天气不是很好，可能有暴雨。”<br/>“没事的，晚点才会下雨，被私生或者成员们看到不好。”黄仁俊捂紧话筒轻声道：“我打个车马上到，你在家等我好不好？”<br/>“那好吧我等你...”<br/>“真乖，那一会见哦。”<br/>“好，等你。”<br/>“挂啦～”<br/>电话被挂断后，李帝努将手机放在水池边，伸手在罐中取了一些发胶后，将刘海拨弄到了两旁，露出了光洁的额头和浓密好看的眉毛。<br/>“嗯不错。”<br/>看着镜子中西装革履，文质彬彬的男人，李帝努满意极了。<br/>今天他给仁俊准备了个惊喜，所以一定要打扮地正式一点。<br/>…<br/>叮咚——<br/>门铃声响起。<br/>餐桌前的李帝努赶紧收起用来点燃蜡烛的打火机，快步走到家门口。<br/>透过猫眼看到一张熟悉的小脸后，李帝努正了正领带，然后才打开了房门。<br/>“抱歉路上有些堵...”黄仁俊愧疚地抬头，刚一抬头就被李帝努轻轻啄了一下唇瓣。<br/>“你...！”<br/>这蜻蜓点水般的一吻，让黄仁俊感觉自己的心脏都要跳出来了。<br/>“你怎么...穿成这样？”<br/>黄仁俊有些懵，只因面前的李帝努身着一身笔挺的西装，里面的白衬衫松开了一颗纽扣，隐隐约约能看到精致的锁骨，看得出来头发也是精心打理过的，略显凌乱的发丝刚好把李帝努优越的眉骨以及浓密的眉毛露了出来。<br/>想到自己穿着帽衫踩着凉拖就过来了，黄仁俊不免有些手足无措。<br/>“当然是为了给你惊喜咯。”李帝努轻轻捂住黄仁俊的眼睛，低声在他耳边说道：“来，往前走。”<br/>“哦...”黄仁俊双手摸索前进着，有些紧张又有些期待。<br/>走入客厅后，李帝努俯身在黄仁俊耳边问道：“准备好了吗？”<br/>温热的气息打在耳廓，黄仁俊脸颊微红，轻声道：“准备好了...”<br/>李帝努松开捂住黄仁俊双眼的手，笑嘻嘻道：“Surprise~!”<br/>黄仁俊睁开双眼，想象中的刺眼灯光并没有出现。<br/>“这是...”<br/>眼前的场景让黄仁俊愣在原地，只见客厅的墙壁上都挂满了暖黄色的温馨灯串，一串串的暖灯支撑起了偌大客厅的全部照明工作。地面上撒满了玫瑰花瓣，仔细闻还能闻到空气中若隐若现的玫瑰香气。<br/>客厅电视机旁的蓝牙音箱正播放着一首钢琴曲，这是黄仁俊很喜欢的电视剧OST。<br/>不远处的餐桌上摆放着一支精致的烛台，烛火摇曳着，看起来十分有氛围，而餐桌上摆放了两幅餐具，下面的餐垫绣着金色丝线，房间的布置无一不彰显出房子主人的细心。<br/>“这些...都是你准备的？”黄仁俊转头惊喜地望向李帝努。<br/>这男人怎么突然这样...搞得自己还怪感动。<br/>看到黄仁俊湿漉漉的大眼睛，李帝努笑眯眯凑近道：“不然是谁准备的呀，为此我计划了好久，你不是总说我无趣么？如何，喜欢么？”<br/>“喜欢...”黄仁俊主动拉住李帝努的双手，仰头献上一吻。<br/>“喜欢就好。”<br/>李帝努微微一笑，顺势将手攀到面前人的腰肢上，低头加深了这个吻。<br/>这次的吻不像以往那般炙热激情，更多的是一种缱绻相依，一吻毕后两人都感觉心里甜甜的，有什么东西要溢出来了一样。<br/>“好啦不亲了，再亲就没饭吃了。”李帝努托起黄仁俊绯红的小脸，笑意盈盈地轻咬了一口黄仁俊的脸颊肉。<br/>“你要亲自做饭？”<br/>“嗯，特地问道英哥学的。”<br/>“做什么啊？”<br/>“秘密，但我现在只会做一些简单的，别嫌弃哦。”<br/>“说不准，我的嘴很刁的。”黄仁俊微微扬起下巴。<br/>李帝努被黄仁俊这幅傲娇样逗笑了，凑近问道：“那我下次休假去找锟哥学做中国料理？”<br/>“...千万别，锟哥还不知道我们俩的事，你突然找他也太奇怪了。”<br/>“早晚会知道的。”李帝努轻吻向黄仁俊的手背，深情款款地看向黄仁俊。<br/>“你想学就学吧...我不知道了。”李帝努的目光让黄仁俊很有压力，目光闪躲了一下转移话题道：“什么时候吃饭呀？”<br/>“很快，材料我都准备好了。”<br/>李帝努将黄仁俊拉到餐桌旁，伸手拉出餐椅道：“坐，大概半小时。”<br/>说完李帝努捏了一把黄仁俊粉嫩的小脸，然后便转身走向冰箱去取食材。<br/>坐在餐桌上，黄仁俊暗戳戳地看向李帝努忙碌的挺拔身影，心里甜甜的，却也有一丝苦涩。<br/>因两人是爱豆，所以自己和李帝努很少一起出去用餐，在一起后更是如此。<br/>虽然回韩国后李帝努经常邀请自己去外面的餐厅一起吃饭，但自己总是以公众人物为理由推脱掉了约会。<br/>因为害怕被拍到亲昵的动作。<br/>眼睛有些涩涩的，黄仁俊慌忙转移开视线，目光落到了身旁餐边柜上李帝努一家三口的照片上面。<br/>照片中一皮肤白皙的男人怀中搂着一骨相绝佳的美丽女人，而女人怀中正抱着一个精致如陶瓷娃娃般的小男孩。<br/>一家三口嘴角都带着幸福的笑，能看得出来，李帝努的笑眼是继承了他的爸爸，而五官则是随母亲更多。<br/>黄仁俊紧紧盯着照片中的李帝努，竟然不自觉想着：如果是自己和李帝努的孩子...那会长成什么样子呢？是随自己多一点，还是随李帝努多一点呢？<br/>“在想什么呢？”<br/>李帝努洗完手后转头取身后擦手巾的时候，正巧看到了黄仁俊一动不动地盯着自己的全家福看。<br/>“...没什么。”<br/>黄仁俊慌忙回过神来，嘴角不自觉带起一抹苦涩的弧度。<br/>伸手轻抚摸餐桌上摆放着的金色刀具，黄仁俊开口问道：“你准备了多久？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“这些呀，灯啊花啊什么的...”<br/>“灯什么的是好久之前网上订的，玫瑰花瓣今天下班特意去买的，好闻么？”<br/>“好闻...”<br/>黄仁俊用手指摩挲着刀具的细密锯齿处，直到感到自己指尖有疼痛感后，才缓缓移开了手指。<br/>余光瞥到角落处的猫窝，黄仁俊突然想起来李帝努家里是养了三只可爱的猫。<br/>“对了，你家猫咪呢？怎么没看到它们？”<br/>“被我驱赶到卧室去了，吃完饭再放出来。”<br/>“你的卧室？”<br/>“嗯对啊，怎么了么？”李帝努停下手里的动作，转头不解地看向黄仁俊。<br/>“你晚上睡觉不会过敏么...”<br/>黄仁俊知道李帝努是对猫毛过敏的，即便如此却还是养了三只猫，猫毛若是在卧室里...李帝努睡觉的时候一定会难受很久。<br/>“没关系，睡前吸尘器吸一下就好，而且我已经习惯了。”李帝努微微一笑。<br/>“要不放他们出来吧，憋在里面多无聊啊？”黄仁俊还是有些担心李帝努的身体状况，于是换了一套说辞。<br/>“可我不想让他们来打扰我们。”李帝努直勾勾地看向黄仁俊，大眼睛一眨不眨。</p><p> </p><p>第四十一章 亏欠你的<br/>“...知道了。”黄仁俊老脸一红，偏过头去。<br/>又卖萌，每次邀请自己做爱前李帝努都是这幅表情。<br/>…<br/>在意面上淋上肉酱，李帝努将两盘牛排和一盘意面依次摆放到餐桌上面。<br/>“开动吧仁俊。”李帝努拉开椅子坐下，期待地看着黄仁俊，一副想要得到夸奖的样子。<br/>“等等，我拍个照。”<br/>李帝努这么精心准备的晚餐，直接开吃也太糟蹋这番心意了。<br/>黄仁俊掏出手机十分仔细地拍了几张牛排和意面的照片，然后将镜头上移，正巧李帝努看了过来，于是黄仁俊按了几下快门，将李帝努也拍了进去。<br/>“好啦开动吧！”黄仁俊挽起衣袖，磨刀霍霍。<br/>“你不和我一起照一张吗？”李帝努委屈。<br/>“呃...那照。”<br/>再次掏出手机，将其调成自拍模式后，黄仁俊偏转了下身子，将李帝努和后面温馨的灯串一起纳入了画面中。<br/>“一，二，三！”<br/>咔嚓—咔嚓—<br/>黄仁俊连拍了数张才停下，自拍他会多拍很多张，然后选出一张构图和表情最好的。<br/>“把你拍得也太帅了，不公平！”黄仁俊低头翻看着刚刚拍好的照片，有些不忿。<br/>照片里的李帝努一身笔挺西装，头发也打理地整洁利落，虽没有化舞台妆，但光是精致的五官上镜效果就已经绝佳了，这点让黄仁俊很是嫉妒。<br/>他今天套个帽衫踩着凉拖就出门了，没想到这次的晚餐搞得这么正式。<br/>失策啊！<br/>“那我拿着拍几张？”李帝努单手托腮，微微勾唇。<br/>“...算了，吃饭吃饭。”黄仁俊犹豫了一瞬，最终还是摇摇头，将手机揣进了兜里。<br/>伸手切下一块牛排，黄仁俊将其放入了口中。<br/>“好吃么？”李帝努满眼希冀。<br/>“...”黄仁俊沉默不语，只是细细地咀嚼着牛排。<br/>“不好吃？”李帝努有些失望。<br/>自己明明是按照菜谱的步骤做的啊。<br/>“不是...”<br/>终于，黄仁俊咽下了嘴里的肉，抬起头正色道：“我都要怀疑这是你从餐厅打包带回来的了。”<br/>如果不是他在后面看着李帝努煎牛排煮意面的话，他肯定会怀疑这是李帝努打包的牛排，或者点的外卖。<br/>“吓我一跳，好吃的话多吃点。”李帝努将自己面前的牛排切下一半，然后将其放入了黄仁俊的盘中。<br/>“不用不用，我这够吃...”<br/>“你太瘦了，胖一点抱起来舒服。”<br/>“......”<br/>黄仁俊凶狠地瞪了一眼李帝努，最终还是没有将那一半牛排放回到李帝努的盘子中。<br/>…<br/>两人就这样一边说闹着一边用完了晚餐。<br/>“吃完了，我帮你收拾吧。”黄仁俊说完就要起身收拾碗盘。<br/>“不用，你去沙发上坐着，这些明天再收拾。”<br/>李帝努伸手拽住了黄仁俊的小手，将其包裹在大掌内，然后拉着黄仁俊走向了沙发。<br/>“干嘛？”黄仁俊隐隐觉得李帝努有事情瞒着他，有些不安。<br/>“你先坐。”<br/>将黄仁俊按在沙发中央处坐下，李帝努突然低头弯腰环住了黄仁俊，俊美如雕塑的面容瞬间霸占了黄仁俊全部的视线。<br/>“怎么了...”黄仁俊耳尖微红，这个距离他甚至能看清李帝努纤长浓密的睫毛。<br/>这样的近距离让他有些害羞，于是视线下移，却发现李帝努西装衬衫内有金属的光泽一闪而过。<br/>衬衫里面还戴着项链...真是骚包。<br/>黄仁俊忍不住腹诽。<br/>“等下。”李帝努微微笑了下，环着黄仁俊的手伸向了后面的靠枕。<br/>就在黄仁俊以为李帝努是想要调整身后靠枕的位置时，却看到了李帝努从靠枕后面掏出了一个精致的白色小盒子。<br/>“送你的，打开看看?”<br/>李帝努微微起身，伸手拿起黄仁俊的右手，然后将手中的小盒子轻放到了上面。<br/>黄仁俊心中一动，不敢置信地抬头看了眼李帝努，看到他温柔的笑颜后，也不禁轻勾起嘴角，缓缓地打开了手中的盒子。<br/>“这是...”黄仁俊打开的一瞬，目光就被里面做工奇特的项链所吸引了。<br/>将其从盒子中的固定钩上面取出，黄仁俊的手臂抬了抬，将项链彻底拿了出来。<br/>那是一条银质的中长款项链，银色的链条看起来简单却又不失精致，尾端垂挂着一个造型奇特的挂饰，黄仁俊凑近了看了看，发现这个挂饰竟然是以自己缩写字母RJ所设计出来的。<br/>“好漂亮...”仔细端详着笔法流畅的英文字母，黄仁俊不由感叹道。<br/>“我订做的是情侣的，你要不要看我的那条？”看到黄仁俊很喜欢这条项链，李帝努便顺势在一旁坐下。<br/>“不会是你现在戴的这条项链吧？”黄仁俊转过头，目光落在了李帝努的领口。<br/>项链是中长款的，除非贴近俯视细看，不然发觉不出李帝努戴了项链，要不是刚刚李帝努低头的一瞬被自己瞧见了领口的银光，自己可能也注意不到。<br/>“呃...没错。”李帝努完全没想到黄仁俊竟然瞧见了自己戴的项链。<br/>“我看看，刚刚只看到了链子，没看到下面的挂饰。”黄仁俊伸手就去扯李帝努的领口。<br/>黄仁俊的小手顺着李帝努敞开的领口就摸了进去，由于看不到里面的风景，所以摸索了好久才终于抓到了项链的末端。<br/>而李帝努也只能一脸无奈地任凭黄仁俊的小手在领子里抓来抓去。<br/>“你这个设计地也很好看啊！”将其拿了出来，黄仁俊凑到李帝努面前，仔细打量着李帝努的项链。<br/>大体的设计和自己那条是一样的，唯一不同的是，这条项链末端的字母是JN，也就是李帝努名字的英文名缩写。<br/>“先别动，我帮你先戴上。”李帝努握住黄仁俊的小手，嗓音带着些许喑哑，听得人浑身酥麻麻的。<br/>“哦，好...”黄仁俊乖乖地将手中的项链交给李帝努，任由其为自己戴上。<br/>李帝努伸手将项链绕过黄仁俊的脖子，将项链的扣子扣在了一起后，凑近黄仁俊轻声道：“这项链还有个特别之处。”</p><p> </p><p>第四十二章 无用功<br/>“啊？”黄仁俊愣住，瞪大一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，看着李帝努贴近的俊脸一脸问号。<br/>李帝努轻笑一声不说话，低头将两人的英文挂饰放在一起，左右来回拧动了几下后，两人的项链竟然就这么锁住了。<br/>“怎么做到的？”<br/>黄仁俊惊讶地伸手接过了锁在一起的项链，尝试地拧动了一会，可却发现无法将其拆开。<br/>“竟然真的是锁住了...”<br/>一开始他以为两个项链只是缠在一起了，但仔细观察后，却发现这两条项链的的确确是锁住了，接口处紧紧地咬合住了彼此，无论如何都无法将其分开。<br/>“找人设计的，没有特殊的解法是拆不开的。”<br/>“教我教我，这太神奇了！”黄仁俊将小脑袋凑近，一双眼睛亮闪闪地看着李帝努。<br/>“好啊，但我有一件事，需要你的同意。”李帝努抬头看向黄仁俊，伸手抚上了黄仁俊因激动而微红的脸庞。<br/>“...你说。”黄仁俊抽了抽嘴角。<br/>李帝努看到了黄仁俊扭曲了一瞬的表情，眨了眨眼睛后轻笑道：“你不会以为我是要征求吻你的同意吧？我可没那么老套。”<br/>“咳咳，没有没有，你快说吧，这个姿势我很累的。”黄仁俊大囧，没想到这都被李帝努猜到了。<br/>被黄仁俊的窘态可爱到了，李帝努抬头轻轻吻了下黄仁俊的额头。<br/>“仁俊，我们在一起吧。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>黄仁俊瞪大双眼，脸颊刷地一下就红了，有些语无伦次地回道：“你...我们之前难道不算是在一起么？”<br/>“我们之前...在一起地太仓促了，所以我一直觉得亏欠你一个正式的告白。”<br/>李帝努温柔一笑，好看的眼眸就这样一瞬不瞬地看着黄仁俊，等待他的回答。<br/>“对哦...”<br/>黄仁俊一愣，突然发觉他们两人之前的关系一直都是不清不楚的，之前没有暧昧过，也没有表白的过程，甚至连正式的约会都没有，就突然上床，然后就在一起了。<br/>还真挺仓促的。<br/>“那你现在愿意和我正式在一起吗？”<br/>“我...”<br/>张了张嘴，黄仁俊突然发现自己发不出任何的声音。<br/>他，好像还没有准备好迎接这一切。<br/>一旦答应下来，两个人便是真正地在一起了，很多事情，也会发生改变。<br/>“对不起，给我一点时间可以么...”黄仁俊的眸子暗了暗，不安地低垂下头。<br/>“什么？”<br/>李帝努完全没料到会被拒绝，愕然地看着黄仁俊的头顶。<br/>一颗炙热的心，慢慢冷了下来。<br/>“抱歉李帝努，给我点时间，我需要整理一下。”黄仁俊不敢抬头，双手不安地拧扣在一起。<br/>“黄仁俊，我以为...”<br/>我以为你会欣然答应的。<br/>面对这样的答案，李帝努的呼吸逐渐急促了起来，他自认为两人相处地十分愉快，可没想到到头来只是他的一厢情愿。<br/>这么久了，却还是放不下那些个东西么。<br/>李帝努咬紧牙关，猛地起身。<br/>咔——<br/>脖子处传来疼痛，李帝努伸手摸向脖子上的银色链条，直到看到项链末端的空荡，他才意识到刚刚起身的动作，将项链...扯坏了。<br/>愣愣地看向黄仁俊脖子上锁在一起的字母挂饰，李帝努的眸光暗淡了下来。<br/>原来，解开这项链，根本不需要什么技巧。<br/>只要其中一方奋力挣开，这项链便如此不堪一击。<br/>买这种东西，还真是浪费金钱。<br/>偏头看了看自己精心布置过的房间，李帝努突然觉得他的行为是如此的可笑。<br/>认真准备了这么久的惊喜，今晚过去什么也留不下...而那条项链，也已经毁掉了。<br/>李帝努指尖轻捻着脖子上的链条，低喃道：“原来都是没有意义的...”<br/>说完拿起手机便要转身离开。<br/>“李帝努！”<br/>黄仁俊大惊，连忙出声叫住了他。<br/>脚步一顿，李帝努深呼了一口气，转头看着黄仁俊，艰难开口道：“我房间的猫...麻烦你把它们放出来...再走。”<br/>说完便头也不回地离开了。<br/>…<br/>黄仁俊呆坐在沙发上，手中紧握着胸口垂落的项链，脑海里一直反复出现李帝努最后的那个回眸。<br/>像是被遗弃了般。<br/>“喵——喵——”<br/>直到听到李帝努卧室内传来的猫叫声，黄仁俊才回过神来。<br/>“我到底在做什么...”<br/>发现卧室中的猫咪叫声逐渐变大，黄仁俊慌忙起身走向卧室门口。<br/>微微犹豫了一下后，黄仁俊还是伸手打开了房门。<br/>“喵！”三只不同花色的猫鱼跃而出，看得出来是在卧室里面闷很久了，到了客厅后还在一直喵喵叫着，仿佛是为了抒发心里的不满一般。<br/>“喵喵！”“喵~”<br/>猫叫声瞬间充斥了整个房子。<br/>可此时黄仁俊已经顾不得去考虑三只猫的心情了，他呆站在原地，一双眼直愣愣地看着卧室内的布置，双腿像是被冰冻住了般，动弹不得。<br/>“这是...”<br/>颤抖地捂住自己的嘴，黄仁俊的心像被数万跟钢针插着般难受，嗓子也好似被什么东西塞住了，只能低低地呜咽出声。<br/>僵硬地挪动步子，黄仁俊最终还是走进了这间陌生却又熟悉的房间。<br/>卧室很大，落地窗配以白色的亚麻窗帘，这里既没有墙砖，也没有壁纸，四周的墙壁是由数块长木板拼接而成的，上面粘了许多藤蔓以及假树叶，除此之外，房间内摆放着几个假盆栽，书桌上面的果盘使他一走进来便闻到一股水果的甜香。<br/>房间中央处摆放着一张令他无比熟悉的床。<br/>那是一张由原木组装而成的大床，床的四周分别有四个原木柱子立在旁边，上面垂挂着一匹精美的白色帷幔，其上挂满了灯串，暖黄色的温馨灯光洒满了整间卧室。<br/>这间卧房...很像他们在泰国住的那一间，甚至于床单都是相同的，也不知道是不是他们睡过的那套。<br/>房间的整体风格可以说是一模一样，甚至比泰国那间还要温馨。<br/>自己曾经说过...很喜欢艾维斯家里的那间客房。<br/>“不行...”黄仁俊颤抖着掏出手机。<br/>自己到底在犹豫什么...明明心里是如此渴望这份感情，传达过去就好了啊，为什么一到关键时候就犹豫不决了呢。<br/>【您所拨打的电话，暂时无人接听...】<br/>手机传来冰冷的女声。<br/>“接电话啊李帝努...”<br/>黄仁俊发疯了似地不停拨打李帝努的电话，一遍又一遍地听着话筒中传出的冰冷女声。<br/>【您所拨打的电话，暂时无人接听...】<br/>【您所拨打的电话，暂时无人接听...】<br/>【您所拨打的电话，暂时无人接听...】<br/>…<br/>绝望地瘫坐向地面，三只猫好奇地靠了过来，将黄仁俊围到了中间。<br/>黄仁俊伸手轻抚着奉植的后背，抬头看着房间内的布置喃喃出声。<br/>“李帝努，我又搞砸了。”</p><p> </p><p>第四十三章 雨夜<br/>【您所拨打的电话，暂时无人接听...】<br/>冰冷的女声再次从话筒中传出，黄仁俊抱起自己的膝盖，盯着手机屏幕的双眼逐渐模糊。<br/>他...是真的生气了。<br/>...<br/>“喵，喵~”三只猫咪围着黄仁俊叫唤着。<br/>“怎么了？”黄仁俊强打起精神，轻声问道。<br/>“喵...”<br/>“我听不懂呀，是饿了么？”<br/>“喵...”<br/>“...好吧，我去找找猫粮。”黄仁俊挣扎着起身，久坐使得他差点一个踉跄地摔倒在地。<br/>轻轻合上李帝努的房间门，看着外面客厅的布置，黄仁俊感觉自己的心里更加难过了。<br/>这种感觉就好像是心被掏空了一般，空洞的可怕。<br/>强忍着泪水，黄仁俊的目光在房间内四处寻找着猫粮罐的身影，他之前来过李帝努的家，也见过猫粮的罐子，只是不记得被放在哪里了。<br/>突然目光又落向了餐边柜上的全家福，黄仁俊的双脚不受控制地向其走去。<br/>伸手将其从柜子上拿了起来，黄仁俊用手指在儿时李帝努的小像上不断摩挲着，感觉到眼眶内有液体要流出来，连忙将全家福放了回去。<br/>仰起头，想要止住心底澎湃不安的情绪。<br/>视线落在餐边柜的上方，黄仁俊轻轻眨动了下眼睛。<br/>终于，积酿已久的泪水划过脸庞，最终，砸落在地面的玫瑰花瓣上。<br/>“啊，找到了...”<br/>刷拉——<br/>突然的雨声响起，黄仁俊猛地转头望向了窗外。<br/>大片的雨滴疯狂地从天而降，黑沉沉的天仿佛下一秒就要要崩塌下来一样。<br/>看到这副景象，黄仁俊握了握拳头，踮起脚尖迅速将餐边柜上的猫粮罐子拿了下来。<br/>“喵喵喵~”三只猫咪见到熟悉的罐子，连忙靠了过来。<br/>“多给你们一些，不要吃得太快哦。”<br/>黄仁俊伸手铲了好几勺的猫粮，将整个自动给食器全部装满了。<br/>“喵呜~”其中一只黄黑相间的猫咪蹭了蹭黄仁俊的手，动作十分亲昵。<br/>黄仁俊微微一笑，将春儿抱了起来，任由其在自己的脸上舔了一口。<br/>“我要去帮你们把爸爸追回来了，你们在家乖乖的好不好？”<br/>“喵！”被抱在怀中的春儿仿佛听懂了黄仁俊的话一般。<br/>“真乖。”<br/>黄仁俊将春儿放回到地上，担心三只猫会偷偷舔食餐桌上的盘子，于是便将碗盘放入了洗碗机内。<br/>做完了这些，黄仁俊才放心地走到门口。<br/>回头看了一眼房间内的布置后，黄仁俊干脆地拿起门口地上的雨伞，开门跑了出去。<br/>… <br/>“李帝努会去哪...”<br/>黄仁俊举着雨伞在街道上漫无目的地寻找着，不知道从何找起，此时的他突然发现，他竟然对于李帝努了解甚少。<br/>好似所有对李帝努的了解，都是基于同组合成员的身份。<br/>除了公司和宿舍，他甚至猜不到李帝努离开家还会去哪里。<br/>哗啦啦——<br/>雨还在下着，一片片雨珠滴打在四周，虽是夏末，可黄仁俊还是感到一阵寒意。<br/>啪踏，啪踏...<br/>黄仁俊就这样穿着一双凉拖，飞快地走过一条条街道，在道路两旁寻找着那抹熟悉的身影。<br/>没有。<br/>没有。<br/>还是没有。<br/>”李帝努你在哪！”<br/>在李帝努家旁寻找了一大圈后，黄仁俊的手已经冻僵了，可仍旧没有看到那抹身影。<br/>天早已全黑，没戴眼镜出门的他甚至看不清街对面行人的着装。<br/>“好冷。”<br/>向着手心哈了两口气，黄仁俊强打起精神，想起之前有路过超市，于是黄仁俊便转身打算去买两个暖宝宝来暖手。<br/>…<br/>【您所拨打的电话，暂时无人接听...】<br/>“到底去哪了啊，钱包也没带...”<br/>买完暖宝宝后，黄仁俊站在超市门口，看着外面越下越凶的雨，心里担心极了。<br/>街对面是一个公园，公园门口的路灯坏掉了一盏，时不时地闪动着，引起了黄仁俊的注意。<br/>黄仁俊就这样静静地看着那排路灯，近视一百多度的眼睛只能看到数个光晕排列在街的另一头。<br/>“好美。”<br/>眼神逐渐迷离，看着这些光晕，黄仁俊想到了李帝努挂在客厅的那一个个灯串。<br/>鼻子一酸，一股热流涌入了黄仁俊的眼眶。<br/>泪水使得远处的景象突然变得清晰了一些，可看到公园逐渐清晰起来的轮廓后，黄仁俊心头蓦地一紧。<br/>那是...</p><p> </p><p>第四十四章 在一起吧<br/>那是...<br/>只见对面一盏路灯旁，有一名身着白衬衫的人正坐在树下的座椅上，低垂着头颅看不清相貌。<br/>黄仁俊连忙擦了擦眼中的泪水，瞪大眼睛拼命想要看清对方的面部轮廓。<br/>李帝努的骨相那么优越，即使相隔数十米，也能被轻易辨识出来。<br/>可拭掉泪水的眼睛再也看不清了，害怕那人走掉，黄仁俊急忙打开超市门奔了出去。<br/>啪踏，啪踏...<br/>拖鞋把路上的雨水踩踏地四处飞溅，雨水的吸力使得整个拖鞋不停地往下掉，跑了十几步而已，拖鞋就已经掉了三次了。<br/>见状，黄仁俊直接将脚下的拖鞋脱下提在手中，然后再次朝街对面那抹模糊的身影狂奔而去。<br/>...<br/>“哈...哈...咳咳,咳..”<br/>站在距离那人五米远的地方，黄仁俊喘着粗气，尽量压抑自己的咳嗽声，右手颤抖着握住了胸前锁在一起的项链，生怕惊扰了那人。<br/>那人此时正偏头看着身旁的位置，只留给了黄仁俊一个挺拔的背影。<br/>男人身上的白衬衫已经湿透，头顶的发丝陆陆续续往下滴着水。<br/>可见此人头顶的大树并不能遮风挡雨，只是适当地减少了雨滴打落在他身上的数量和力道而已。<br/>可即使是一个背影，黄仁俊也认得出来。<br/>是李帝努。<br/>将呼吸放缓后，黄仁俊放下手中的拖鞋，轻轻踱步上前，将手中的雨伞置于男人头顶。<br/>路灯将雨伞的影子准确无误地投射在了一旁的座椅上，正在抚摸身旁流浪猫身子的李帝努身子一僵，<br/>手指不自然地蜷缩起来，有些不敢回过头去看来人的脸。<br/>不可能的吧。<br/>“李帝努...”<br/>看到身前男子微微挺起的脊背，黄仁俊却突然手足无措起来。<br/>犹豫了片刻后，黄仁俊一咬牙，扔掉了手中的雨伞，从背后狠狠地抱住了李帝努，双手环住李帝努的脖子，将下巴抵在头顶轻轻地说道：“李帝努，我们在一起吧。”<br/>突然的拥抱让李帝努一惊，手猛地一动，面前的流浪猫也被吓了一跳，随即便跳出西装外套，慌忙跑掉了。<br/>看着猫咪远去的身影以及面前沾满猫毛的西装外套，李帝努很是无奈地轻喃了声：“没良心的小东西。”<br/>“...什么？”黄仁俊一愣。<br/>李帝努不回答，掰开黄仁俊环住自己脖子的双手，终于将身子转了过去。<br/>仰头看着站在自己面前，背光站立的黄仁俊，淅沥的雨水顺着睫毛不断滑落，李帝努一时竟有些看不清面前人的模样。<br/>大掌中的小手一片冰凉，李帝努下意识便又握紧了几分。<br/>不是在做梦啊。<br/>“你再说一次。”<br/>雨水仍旧顺着睫毛不断滑落，李帝努眨了眨眼，尽可能地睁大双眼，想要看清黄仁俊的脸。<br/>平时眯起的一张笑眼此时圆滚滚的，看起来又倔强又小心翼翼。<br/>看着面前李帝努这幅模样模样，黄仁俊的心底猛地升出几分心疼来。<br/>明明是自己一次又一次地伤害了他，可是自己找过来的时候，面前这个人还是会用这种无比期盼的目光看向自己啊。<br/>哗啦啦啦——<br/>雨又大了几分。<br/>黄仁俊突然笑了，反手握住李帝努的手，无比真挚地看着他。<br/>“我说！我们在一起吧，李帝努。”<br/>“听不到，你大声点。”<br/>李帝努突然站起身，黑色的影子瞬间笼盖住了黄仁俊。<br/>两人的距离十分近，雨滴不断从发梢滴落，黄仁俊甚至感觉李帝努再凑过来一些的话，那些雨滴会滴落在自己脸上。<br/>突然的凑近让黄仁俊涨红了一张脸，看着面前轻抿嘴唇，等待答复的李帝努，黄仁俊猛地闭上双眼，用尽全身力气喊了出来。<br/>“我喜欢你！我们在一起吧李帝...”<br/>后面的话淹没在了雨声中，空气中只剩下了两道纠缠在一起的身影。<br/>李帝努双手捧着黄仁俊的脸颊，闭上眼狠狠地吻着面前人的唇，仿佛要将自己的气息刻在上面一般。<br/>炙热，浓烈，撕心裂肺。<br/>两人身体的每一次触碰都让黄仁俊战栗，却又无比兴奋着。<br/>两人就这样伫立在雨中疯狂拥吻着，周身的雨水仿佛在为两人加油打气一般，愈加狂涌而下了。<br/>四周的灯光透着水光只留下了一串串昏黄色的光晕，点点滴滴地铺满了整个空间。<br/>直到雨声渐消，钟声来伴，李帝努才微微离开面前被吻得红肿的唇。<br/>“好，我们在一起吧。”<br/>“那项链...” 黄仁俊心里还挂念着被自己搞坏的项链。<br/>“再去订做一个。”</p><p> </p><p>第四十四章 恭喜<br/>“往这边一点，这边这边，啊反了！”<br/>中国吉林延边的一处森林中，天才刚蒙蒙亮，就突然传来了几声极有穿透力的吆喝声，惊起了一片飞鸟。<br/>“志晟你别动！！！马克哥你往右边点，对对对！别动了啊，我要钉了！”<br/>几名身着黑色西装，披着军大衣的帅气男人前前后后忙碌着，看起来像是二十五六的青年，可眉眼间却又没有二十五六般的冲动。<br/>“快点快点，手酸了！”李马克戴着手套的双手微微颤抖着，催促钟辰乐把手里的横幅钉在木架上。<br/>“唉上了年纪就是这样，马克你眼看就要奔四十岁了，小心腰啊。”<br/>“什么奔四十！我过了年也才三十三！快钉，冻死了。”<br/>“知道了知道了...”<br/>咚咚咚——<br/>终于把横幅钉上了，朴志晟皱了皱冻得通红的鼻头，有些犹豫道：“是不是...有点歪啊。”<br/>“不歪不歪，刚刚好！”李马克直接跳下梯子，一脚踩进雪堆里差点摔倒。<br/>“走走走，回房间里吧，这外面太冷了。”钟辰乐蹦下梯子，将头顶的帽子拢了拢，催促着两人赶紧回到屋子里去。<br/>真是不知道Jeno哥怎么想的，好不容易两国都放行政策了，可他竟然想着在冬天举行婚礼，而且还是在吉林延边的郊区，白茫茫的雪地和雾凇虽然美，可也是真的冷啊。<br/>现在才只是十一月，温度竟然就已经达到零下十五度了，为了仁俊和Jeno, 他们组合三十多人大老远从各地赶过来，也真的蛮离谱。<br/>哦不对...<br/>想到这里，飞奔向小屋的钟辰乐停了下来，看着窗户里和黄仁俊相谈甚欢的白发老头子，不由囔囔道：“李秀满老师竟然也来了，这才是最离谱的。”<br/>天知道他在机场卫生间里遇到李秀满老师的时候多么震惊。<br/>…<br/>森林中央的一排排小木屋内装满了人，这次来的人说多不多，说少也绝对不少，成员们除了个别的几名有行程来不了的以外，几乎都赶来了，人数多到订的小木屋差点不够用，还好都是男成员，所以挤一挤也算能住。<br/>除了成员和关系很好的几个朋友外，黄仁俊和李帝努只邀请了双方的父母来参加。<br/>“结婚是我们两人的事，没必要让那么多人知道。”<br/>这是黄仁俊的原话，李帝努也觉得有道理，最后两人决定简简单单地办一场婚礼就好。<br/>这边最大的一间木屋内，李秀满终于拉着黄仁俊说完了话，然后回到自己的木屋内等候婚礼开始了。<br/>“紧张吗。”罗渽民站在黄仁俊身后轻轻问着。<br/>如今已经三十二岁的他看起来更加帅气了，年少时期精致的五官逐渐蒙上了一种成熟的味道，越老越好看，说的便是罗渽民这种长相。<br/>“还好...只是害怕你们到时候冻会得受不了。”<br/>黄仁俊看了眼外面的雪景，很是担忧。<br/>“怕什么啊，你和Jeno当初告诉我们你们在一起的时候，也没见你害怕。”李楷灿翘着二郎腿坐在后面的炕上，一边美滋滋地吃着糖葫芦一边吐槽道。<br/>“......”黄仁俊面对镜子的表情不可控地扭曲了一下，扯了扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地反击道：“我以为你三十岁了会稳重些，看来是我想多了。”<br/>“你不也是是三十岁了，彼此彼此吧。”<br/>“你......！”<br/>此时坐在炕上聊天的中国成员们见两人似乎有要吵起来的苗头，连忙出来劝架。<br/>“别吵别吵，还有半小时就开始了。”黄旭熙站起来，拍了拍身上掉落的饼干屑，向李永钦问道：“Jeno那边准备好了么？”<br/>“他那边早就准备好了，道英和泰一哥都在那边呢。”李永钦挑挑眉，给了黄旭熙一个“你放心”的眼神。<br/>由于李永钦会五国语言，所以他是今天的婚礼主持。<br/>“我去厨房看看蛋糕吧，是时候摆出来了。”细心的钱锟站起身就准备出门去负责餐点的木屋那里。<br/>“我和你一起。”董思成也站起身，路过门口的时候拍了拍黄仁俊的头，笑眯眯地道了声：“恭喜。”<br/>“谢谢...”<br/>黄仁俊抬起头微笑道，时光仿佛又回到了刚刚进公司时候，几位哥哥带着自己玩的时候。<br/>“对哦我们还没说恭喜来着，恭喜呀仁俊！”坐在炕上陪肖德俊以及刘扬扬打斗地主的黄冠亨突然大声喊道：“新婚快乐百年好合！”<br/>“新婚快乐新婚快乐！”<br/>“恭喜恭喜！”<br/>正在打牌的另外两人也连忙开口恭喜。<br/>温馨的小木屋一瞬间充满了欢声笑语。<br/>黄仁俊和他们的关系都非常好，简直算是威神宿舍的编外人员了，这么多年了他们也一直保持联络，时不时就聚在一起玩。<br/>中韩婚姻法对同性开放后，他们也是真的替仁俊高兴。<br/>一群年纪不小的人，在那一天聚在一起，胡乱嚷嚷着一直喝到了天亮，最后还是Jeno把仁俊接回去，他们的酒局才作罢。<br/>“走吧走吧，去搬暖风机，我们也该落座了。”黄旭熙拉着几人起来，又冲罗渽民和李楷灿招招手，用韩语说道：“走吧，该就位了。”<br/>“哦好...”<br/>众人连忙起身披上外衣，和黄仁俊分别打声招呼后便鱼贯而出。<br/>室内突然陷入了一片安静，黄仁俊静静地看着远处一群帅气挺拔的身影...套着军大衣向林中走去，不由有些惆怅。<br/>Jeno真是的...说什么冬天举行一次，夏天他们在韩国再举行一次，真有他的。<br/>笃笃笃——敲门声响起，一位雍容美丽的中年女人走了进来。<br/>“妈...”黄仁俊连忙起身。<br/>“马上要八点了，我陪你出去。”黄母慈祥地看着面前比她高半头的儿子，眼底是止不住的欣慰。<br/>“我爸呢....？”黄仁俊小心翼翼地开口。<br/>“他和帝努父母正比划着聊天呢，别担心，他既然来了，就肯定是祝福你的，你爸只是脾气倔了点，你也知道的。”<br/>黄母伸手替黄仁俊理了理胸前的白色领带，继续说道：“你一直是个很有主见的孩子，这么多年也没让我们操过心，我们当然支持你。”<br/>“妈，谢谢你们。”黄仁俊的眼眶微红。<br/>“行了别煽情了，外面冷，先披上大衣，暖风机已经摆好了，可一路走过去还是挺冷的。”<br/>黄母豪迈地拍了拍黄仁俊的胳膊，雍容的气质瞬间荡然无存。<br/>“好...”</p><p> </p><p>第四十五章 礼成<br/>时间过去的很快，随着度假村八点钟的钟声响起，所有的喧嚣都在这一瞬消失掉了。<br/>“走吧。”<br/>黄母身着貂皮大衣，揽过黄仁俊的胳膊，率先打开了木屋的门。<br/>一条红色的地毯从木屋门前，一直延伸到旁边的林中，白雪配红毯，加上清晨的阳光以及林中树梢上的雾凇，当真是美极了。<br/>黄仁俊深吸一口气，随着黄母踏出了小木屋。<br/>两人沿着红毯一步一步地走着，终于迈入了小树林，远远地看到了道路尽头的婚礼拱门，一排排坐好的宾客....以及站在拱门正中央的李帝努。<br/>扑通——扑通——<br/>黄仁俊突然感觉自己的心跳地好快，被黄母揽着的手臂此时已经僵住了。<br/>一旁的黄母感受到了这一点后，轻轻掐了黄仁俊的胳膊肘一下，低声提醒道：“放松点，多大点事。”<br/>话是这么说，但她面对这么多人的目光，也有些局促。<br/>主要是这一群群小伙子长得也太好看了些...<br/>“知道了。”黄仁俊无奈。<br/>随着两人越走越近，黄仁俊已经能够看清李帝努的五官了。<br/>岁月带给李帝努的不仅仅是成熟稳重的气质和越发深邃的眼神，还带给了李帝努一种别样的魅力，这种魅力是由内而外，伴随着年岁越发增进的。<br/>李帝努就这样穿着一身黑色西装，笔直地站在原地等候着黄仁俊和黄母慢慢走过来，眼底含笑地看着裹得严严实实的两人。<br/>“诶脱一下脱一下，前面有暖风机！”见黄仁俊和黄母走到自己身边了，钟辰乐连忙起身阻止。<br/>黄仁俊认命地将他温暖的军大衣交给钟辰乐，露出了里面一身洁白的西装。<br/>岁月丝毫并没有在他脸上留下痕迹，三十岁的黄仁俊看起来和二十岁的他并无两样，眼眸依旧清澈明净，一张清秀的小脸看起来越发斯文了。<br/>骤然失去的温暖让黄仁俊下意识地瑟缩了下，可马上就被迎面而来的暖风驱散走了一身的寒气。<br/>一步步，在众人的注视下，黄仁俊携着黄母终于走到了李帝努的面前。<br/>“我把我们仁俊交给你了。”黄母微微颤抖着，将黄仁俊的手放在了李帝努的手中。<br/>“放心吧妈。”李帝努牢牢地握住黄仁俊的小手，眼神坚定不移。<br/>“你们好好的。”黄母在两人相握的手上拍了拍后，便转身坐回到了黄父的身边。<br/>黄父偷偷看了眼眼角带泪的黄母，无奈地将其肩膀揽到自己怀里，安慰道：“好了，怎么还哭了呢？”<br/>“我生的儿子我心疼不行吗！那么小就离家去当练习生，这么多年终于...呜呜呜...”<br/>越说越难受，坚持了一路的黄母最后还是埋在黄父的胸前低声哭了出来。<br/>台上证婚的茶医生此时已经将英文誓词念到了重点处。<br/>“李帝努，你是否愿意迎娶你身边这位温柔、帅气、聪明伶俐的男人做你的伴侣，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠诚於他，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界?”<br/>“我愿意。”李帝努深情地看着黄仁俊的双眼，连右眼底的泪痣也随着笑眼微微勾起了一道弧度。<br/>“黄仁俊，你是否愿意嫁给你身边这位英俊、稳重、才华横溢的青年做你的伴侣，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠贞於他，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界?”<br/>“我愿意。”这一次，黄仁俊斩钉截铁地答道，不再有一丝迟疑。<br/>“等等，茶医生为什么在上面啊...”才意识到这一点的朴志晟十分疑惑地问向旁边坐着的钟辰乐，一边问一边将看向坐在另一排的艾维斯，艾维斯察觉到他的目光后，熟练地冲他们打了个招呼。<br/>“...他有神父资格证，就顺便客串了呗。”钟辰乐也冲艾维斯挥了挥手。<br/>“他不是医生么？！”朴志晟大惊，现在的人怎么有多重身份的。<br/>“生活不易，多才多艺。”<br/>“可是基督教不是反对同性恋么？！”<br/>“信仰是信仰，性取向是性取向，二十一世纪了能不能别那么迂腐。”<br/>“可是——”<br/>“嘘——要交换戒指了！”钟辰乐不耐烦地打断了朴志晟的刨根问底。<br/>“现在交换戒指，作为结婚的信物。”茶轻轻合上手中的宣誓词，目光温柔地看着两人。<br/>李帝努利落地单膝跪地，将戒指取出，珍重地将其套在了黄仁俊的无名指上。<br/>“戒指是金的，代表你们要把自己最珍贵的爱，像最珍贵的礼物交给对方;随身佩戴它，代表你们的爱也处处与对方相随;黄金永不生锈、永不退色，代表你们的爱持久到永远;戒指是圆的，代表毫无保留、有始无终，永不破裂。”<br/>“什么时候亲啊...”李楷灿小声嘀咕着。<br/>“别吵——快了快了。”李马克在一旁激动地攥紧了小拳头。<br/>台上的茶又念叨了一大段英文誓词后，终于到了婚礼的高潮。<br/>“李帝努，黄仁俊，我已见证你们互相发誓爱对方,我感到万分喜悦向在坐各位宣布你们结为伴侣，现在李帝努你可以吻对方了。”<br/>“什么——”黄仁俊一脸懵地看向茶。<br/>不是说好了跳过这一步的么？双方爸妈都在呢。<br/>“仁俊，我爱你。”李帝努一把捧住黄仁俊的脸颊，然后在其震惊的眼神中，虔诚而又温柔地吻了上去。<br/>感受到唇上温热的触感，黄仁俊无奈一笑，最后还是轻柔地抓住了李帝努的肩膀，回吻了上去。<br/>“哇——亲了亲了亲了！”抱着黄仁俊军大衣的钟辰乐表现的最激动。<br/>“多大点事。”和他们两人在宿舍一起生活过很长一段时间的朴志晟已经见怪不怪了。<br/>“年轻真好。”黄母有些羞涩地捂住了自己的双眼。<br/>年过半百的黄父看到这一幕也有些不好意思，转头和身边坐着的李帝努父亲对视了一眼后，相视一笑。<br/>一切尽在不言中。<br/>一黑一白的两道身影就这样站在拱门之下缱绻地拥吻在一起，一阵风吹来，片片晶莹的雾凇从树上掉落，伴随着阳光，在空中一边折射着光芒一边簌簌飘落，美轮美奂。<br/>礼成。</p><p> </p><p>完结撒花！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>